I'm not a Cheater
by Princess Ren
Summary: Rukawa once have a girlfriend during Junior High. Now High School, he started to regret that he broke up with her. Will he realize he still loves her before it's too late? But what if it's too late? What will he do? Pls. R&R!
1. The Beginning

"I'm not a Cheater"

By: Princess Ren

****

**Disclaimers: I do not own Slam Dunk.**

**Prologue**

It was just another night to everyone in Kanagawa. The light of the moon consuming the darkest of the night. Everyone was busy in their homes, doing whatever is necessary in their daily lives. Everything was peaceful except for two people, a couple at that. They were walking silently in one of the many streets in Kanagawa, the guy accompanying his girlfriend towards her home. His was rather tall for a 16-year old, with messy black hair, pale skin and icy blue eyes. He's expression solemn as he walked beside the girl. She shared the same skin texture, long black hair and dazzling amethyst eyes. She was also a bit tall for a normal 15-year old. She looked towards her boyfriend and frowned as she saw his expression.

"Is something wrong Kaede?" she asked worriedly.

"……… Let's end this Rei…" the guy replied in a low voice, his eyes transfixed to somewhere else, afraid to what he may see in her mesmerizing eyes, but he did heard the surprised gasp from her.

After hearing the statement, Rei immediately gasped. That was the only thing she knew right now. Her heart slowly breaking into pieces. Why did he wanted to end their relationship? She pondered her mind for the things that might have cause him this revelation but she found none. Surely, every couple has their ups and down, just like them. But all those things were natural for couples, some misunderstandings, as people called it. Her eyes slowly began to water and tightly shut them, refusing the tears to fall.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, barely a whisper. She had heard him very clearly but she still wanted to confirm it, even if it hurts to hear those words.

       Rukawa flinched at the tone of her voice. It was filled with sorrow, something that he wasn't accustomed to her soft, melodious, and happy voice. He felt like an idiot and a jerk for doing this to her. In fact, he really doesn't want to end their relationship. He really loves her very much like his passion he has with basketball. What would her family would think of him after this? His family? Their friends? Surely, they won't like it since they really favor their relationship. But he must do what he must do. It _was_ her fault why he is doing this.

"You know what I mean!" he snapped as he looked fiercely at her saddened eyes. He felt his heart break into million pieces seeing her in this state, all because of him but he wish to ignore it.

Rei was taken aback at the sudden temper blow-up. She had never saw him this angry before, "why?" she had asked, her voice shaking with sadness. Perhaps he has a very good reason to why he was doing this. She took a shaky breath before looking at his now cold eyes.

Rukawa just raised an eyebrow at her, "Why? You know what I mean! Don't act like a naïve girl, Rei!" he replied, his voice harsh as he send her a glare that he only reserve for rivals. He waited for a reply but found none. He then decided to continue,

"You're a cheater, that's why." He said, giving her a disgusted look. He saw her shock expression and calmly ran a hand over his hair.

After hearing those words, it nearly sent her to the edge. The tears that had disappeared started to make their way to her eyes again, and she felt a lump on her throat. His words repeated on her head over and over again. Cheater? She didn't cheat him! She would never do something like that to him! Never! She shook her head violently and bitted her now shaking lips. She slowly tried to swallow the lump on her throat,

"But I didn't. I would never do that to you! What on earth do you think I would do that to you? I didn't cheat you!" she shouted, but her voice held the sadness.

"Of course you are! You cheated me!" he retorted hotly. He tried not to look in her eyes, because he might do something drastic.

"No! I'm not a cheater! I would never cheat you! Never!" she was now on the vogue of tears. Gods! Does he know how she feels right now!?

"Yes, you are! Don't pretend you're not! I have seen it with my two eyes! The way you look when you receive love letters from the boys in school! How you flirt back with them! And worst of all, I have seen you with Ryujoji in a café!" he shouted in frustration. He really was disappointed with her. And he hated her for doing those things. He hates cheaters. He hates her.

Rei just stood there like a stone when she heard his reason. She can't believe he can stoop himself that low! Why can't he see he was jealous? Like every guy with their girlfriends? 

"NO! I didn't like having those love letters. I already told them that I'm not interested! You know that! I was not flirting with them! I was just being friendly! And I didn't date Ryujoji-san! I was merely asked by our teacher to teach him with a current topic 'cause he was having a hard time understanding it! Didn't I explain that to you!?" she cried in anguish.

Rukawa just looked at her with a calm expression and slowly turned away from her, his back facing her. He was about to take a step when Rei said,

"Kaede! Please listen to me! I didn't cheat you! You are just jealous! Please reconsider!" she begged. She would never imagine that their relationship would end this way. Rukawa looked backed at her after saying those words. Is it because he was just jealous to come up with that excuse? No! He doesn't believe he was jealous! Even if he is willing to admit, he is whenever he saw her with another guy. But he saw it with two eyes! That was enough proof! He snorted before slowly walking away from her.

"I have enough with your stupid excuses! It's over now! You can't do anything! It's all over." 

Rei saw his calm expression and couldn't help but feel weak. Why can't he just admit he is jealous!? Was it because he has pride? A lot of it? But still! It really pained her to see him look at her with a calm expression, not caring whether he had hurt her feelings or not. She felt her heart been stabbed with a million of knives when she heard the words that she had long feared. 

"Please Kaede! Listen to me! Don't go! I need you! Please! I love you Kaede! Don't leave me!" she cried in agony. Now her tears were silently cascading down her pale cheeks. 

       Rukawa stopped walking when he heard her begged for him to come back and her words had pierced his heart greatly. He doesn't want to leave her. He can't. He had loved her ever since the first day he saw her. Those dazzling violet eyes, her heart melting smile, her melodious voice, her beautiful face, her sweet and friendly attitude… he love everything about her! Guys would give up everything just to have someone like her and yet he threw it away. But he doesn't regret it, since she cheated him. He slowly walked again.

"You can't do anything, it's over now." He said while casting one last look at her tear-streak face, before walking away. Away from her… forever.

She looked at her boyfriend and saw him walk away. She couldn't stop her tears from falling. It hurts so much. 'Is this how many girls feel when guys broke-up with them?' She had asked herself. She stood there and watched Rukawa's figure disappear in the darkness. She really loves him very much. And she would do anything just to make him happy. Was she a bad girlfriend? She shook her head as she removed that thought. It really hurts so much. She didn't know it would end this way. Their relationship was over now… all over.

**Author's notes: _Well how do you like it? Is it good or bad? Tell me! This is my first SD fic! Do Review! Please! See you in the next chapter... ^_^_**


	2. How can I forget you?

**"I'm not a Cheater"**

**By: Princess Ren**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Slam Dunk.**

**Author's notes: Thanks for those who review the prologue! ^_^ **

**Chapter One**

In a traditional house in Kanagawa....

_******* Dream *******_

_"......... let's end this Rei...." a man said in a low voice. "W-What do you mean: end this?" the girl said. "........... you know what I mean...... let's end this relationship." the man replied. "Why?" she ask. "Why? Don't tell me you don't know..... You're a cheater..." he said. " A cheater" those words repeated over and over her head. "A cheater...."_

_******* End of Dream *******_

"No!!!" Rei said almost a whisper as she sat up in the bed. Her heart was beating fast as she started to sob.

"That dream again....."

"Why Kaede? Why?" she whisper between her sobs. She remember that night. She will never forget that night... the night he dumped her.

******** _Flashback ********_

_................."It's over now Anzai, you can't do anything... It's over..." as he began to walk again without glancing at her for the last time._

_Rei just stand there for about five minutes, looking down. Her tears are still in her eyes just waiting to be dropped. It hurt so much. She love him very much. And she didn't think that it would end up like this. It's all over now... All over._

_She started to walk to her home. Still hurt to what had happen. "Cheater..." that word repeated all over to her head. She didn't cheat him. What on earth posses him to say she was a cheater. She knew she didn't cheat him.... She arrived at their gate as she slowly opened it. She was so depressed, she didn't even think what her grandparents will say to her. She look pale and her eyes watery. The tears were not yet fallen from her lovely face. She can't cry now. She slowly pulled out the key from her bag and slowly opened the door. _

_"I'm back" she said in a sad voice, her bangs covering her eyes._

_"Welcome home honey." her grandfather said while her grandmother smiled. Rei just nodded and walk slowly to her room._

_"How's your date?" her grandmother said as she look at her granddaughter. _

_Mr. Anzai or her grandfather was sitting on the couch with his wife. She knew her grand parents were like her parents. Also they treat her like their own daughter. Rei originally live in America but she and her mother stayed here in Japan for they want their daughter to knew her original background and others. She stayed here during her pre school years and will study in America her elementary years, also she will be back here in Japan to study junior high and high school. They were waiting for Rei to return. He notice the unusual action of their granddaughter. Normally when she arrives from her date she is always happy, but not tonight._

_"Yeah Rei, tell us..."_

_Rei stopped walking and just stared at the floor. She couldn't tell them. They might hate Kaede for what he did to her. She don't want that to happen. She just stared there and didn't spoke any word._

_"Rei? what happen?" her grandmother said. Her voice was full of worry, she never saw her act like this. She knew something bad had happen. She rush to Rei and held her shoulders. "Please tell us..." Mr. Anzai said as he walk to them. Rei was just silent._

_"Rei look at me..." Mrs. Anzai was now really worried. What could possibly happen between those two? Rei just ignore her and kept staring at the floor. "Please Rei....." she tighten her hands to her shoulder. Still Rei ignored her. Her grandfather was also worried and she came closer to both of them and he raise his right hand to her chin to let her look at her grandmother. But she brush his hand away slowly. She knew she couldn't escape this one so she just obeyed her grandmother._

_"Please..." was all her grandfather said. Then Rei slowly raise her head to see her grandmother. Her grandmother just gasp aloud. She saw her eyes... full of pain, sorrow and loneliness. Her eyes still watery. She didn't let her tears fall yet so they were still in her eyes. Her grandfather looked at her and said in a kind voice: "Let it out..." just then... "You're a cheater..." those words repeated in her head again. She cried at her grandmother's chest while she soothe her._

_"What happen? Tell us..." she said._

_"He.... he... he dump me...." she said between her sobs. They could just only gasp._

_"He told me I'm... I'm a cheater" she said again as she said those words she cried even harder. She couldn't take those words. _

_"He told you that?" her grandfather ask worriedly_

_"Yes..." as she cried again. "Am I... am I a cheater grandmother?" she ask she still crying hard._

_"Of course not honey. Your not a cheater." she said happily to her granddaughter soothing her softly._

_"Then... then why?" she ask._

_"He may misunderstood you Rei." Her grandfather said as her grandmother let go of her. As her grandfather let her to sit on the couch. Mrs. Anzai go to the kitchen to get some water to calm her down._

_"Tell us what exactly happened..." Mr. Anzai ask her kindly._

_".... He said... he said that it's all over now. He want to end our relationship cause.... cause he said that I'm cheating him..." she said as she cry. Her grandfather hug her. Just then her grandmother came carrying a glass with water and offered to Rei, who gladly drink it._

_"Why would he think you're cheating him?" her grandma ask as she sat beside Rei._

_"He said that it's because.... I let those other boys court me if I already knew I have a boyfriend and... and because he saw me with Ryujoji-san in a cafe and he also said that I was flirting with the guys at school but I didn't flirt with them... I was just being friendly." she was starting to calm down._

_"That's it?" her grandmother ask_

_"Yes... But I didn't cheat him... I would never cheat him..." she said as she began to sob again._

_"Yes... we knew you wouldn't cheat Rukawa. We know how much you love him... So stop crying, you know tears don't suit your beautiful face you know." her grandfather said as he smiled at her, who just smiled back._

_"There.... a smile is the one that is fitted to your lovely face." her grandmother said._

_"Grandma...." she whined then she said:_

_"So.... what do I do now grand ma? grand pa?" she ask sadly_

_"What do you do?" they both said in one voice._

_"Yes.... After all he.... he dump me... and he said that I can't.... I can't do anything about it.... nothing can change his mind... I know him very well... he's stubborn, he won't listen to me if I try telling him again that... that I didn't cheat him... "_

_"I know Rei this is hard for you to take and maybe Rukawa is also having a hard time, even though he's the one that dump you... is to... Move on......" her grandma said as she smiled to her._

_"Move on....... how?" she ask. She knew it will be hard cause she love Rukawa very much._

_"How? Of course you know the answer for that." her grandmother replied._

_"....Find another boyfriend" her grandfather said. _

_"Right know?!" she shouted._

_"Of course not honey, We knew it will be a long time before you got another boyfriend cause we knew you love him so much... and You know that it's not easy to fall in love again..." her grandmother said slowly_

_"Give them a chance...." her grandfather said while he laugh (A.N. You know, what laugh I'm talking about ^^)_

_"who?" Rei ask innocently_

_"You know your suitors" her grandmother laugh as Rei blush_

_"Grandma!!!"_

_"Well young lady maybe you should go to your room and get refresh and sleep." her grandmother said. And she whispered something to her ear: "And don't cry" Rei just look at her grand mother and just nodded._

_As she walk to go to her room her grandfather said aloud: "It's better to love and lost than not to love at all."Rei stopped and look at her grandfather who was smiling. Rei just smiled back and said "Thank You grand pa! Good Night" then she walk again to her room. "Good Night honey." she heard her grandparents voice saying that._

_******** End of flashback ********_

Having those memories pained her but her grandfather was right... _"It's better to love and lost than not to love at all." _she smiled as she remember those words. Her grandfather is always good at quotes. She sometimes thought he was a philosopher. Then she remember again something... _Move on_. Those words are two words you can spell easily but hard to do. She need to move on after he dumped her 2 weeks ago. _Move on_.... those words repeated to her head and then remember something... "_give your suitors a chance_" she smiled again and blushed slightly. She has many suitors. Too many that she couldn't date all of them. So she came up with the idea who ever ask her for a date in person she will say yes. She knew almost all of them are to shy to ask her in person so she knew it'll be only a few people who will dare to ask her in person. But then again it's hard to do that. She fell in love with him. She didn't know how she fell in love with such a person, who was silent, mysterious, always sleeping in class, yet handsome and popular with girls. She knew it wasn't the reason why she feel in love. Maybe it's his play. She has seen him play basketball many times for he was her classmate during her three years in junior high. Even today she sees him play for he is still her classmate. He was indeed very cool when he plays. Most of the girls got their crushes at him cause of his cool playing skills at basketball. She couldn't explain it. Even if she was the top student in their batch. She smile softly and look at the clock it reads: 1:20. It was late and she knew she must get some sleep. There were many things to do tomorrow especially her. She lay in the bed again as she slowly close her eyes. Before she drifted to dream land she heard her grandmother's voice in the wind saying... "_Move on_."

Meanwhile.... 

In a large house in Kanagawa....

_******* Dream *******_

_"......... let's end this Rei...." a man said in a low voice. "W-What do you mean: end this?" the girl said. "........... you know what I mean...... let's end this relationship." the man replied. "Why?" she ask. "Why? Don't tell me you don't know..... You're a cheater..." he said. ".......... I'm... I'm not a cheater..." said the girl in a trembling voice. "...... yeah right...." said the man sarcastically. "....... No.... really. I DID NOT cheat you..." said the girl. "I DID NOT Cheat you..." Those words repeated over and over again in his head. "I DID NOT cheat you....."_

_******* End of Dream *******_

Rukawa wake up with perspiration in his body. His heart beating fast as he slowly sat on the bed.

"That nightmare again." he said as he slowly look at the window.

As he look at the window he swear he heard her voice saying "I did not cheat you..." as he heard it he slowly turn his head away from it. Then said aloud with no emotion... "Yes you are..."

He remember that night very well. That night he dump her. The night he made a big mistake.

_******** Flashback ********_

_.............."I don't want to hear any excuses from you...It's over now Anzai, you can't do anything... It's over..." as he began to walk again without glancing at her for the last time._

_ He continue to walk then stop when he was about 2 miles from her and slowly turn his head back. He saw her there staring at the ground, how lucky he was that she isn't looking anywhere but the ground. He stared at her for about 30 seconds and suddenly he felt he was sorry for her. Something was telling him to go there and hugged her very tightly and say he was sorry. But the other side of him told him to leave her alone and let her suffer for what she had done to him. He just ignore the other side as he continue to walk he glance last time at her lone figure as he absently whispered, "I'm sorry... I guess." _

_ As he walk to to his house he couldn't shake off the feeling of being wrong. HE felt that he was guilty for breaking up with her. He knew it will be hard for both of them, especially Rei. He couldn't stand to see her cry or to be sad, but that doesn't matter know for he knew he will forget her in a matter of few days with the help of basketball. Whenever he has a problem or something he want to forget he will just play basketball and after a few exercise he will totally forget her. But he also knew she will totally forget him in a matter of days for guys will be asking her for dates and such. He put the thoughts away as he reach his house and enter. He was surprise to see his parents in the living room, chatting._

_"I thought you wouldn't come back in a few days more?" he ask confusedly as he walk to them. His parent where in a business trip in America and would be arriving in a few days. He hadn't expect them arriving this soon._

_"Why, Son? You don't want to see your parents?" her mother ask in a joking tone._

_"NO. I was just surprise to see both of you here.... so early." he replied as he began to walk to his room._

_"Whow! What's the rush? You know we arrive here in a few hours and this is our welcome? come 'on Kaede we expect that you give us some warm welcome and this is what we got? Well I thought you're better than that." his father said as he eyed his son. He saw something different from him._

_"Where have you been? Murasamo-san said that you've gone out during lunch and you arrive here late? It's 7:30 in the evening..." her mother asked worriedly as she eyed her husband and her son._

_"Have been practicing?" his father ask as he eyed him from his feet to his head. He didn't receive any replied to his son._

_"You don't look like you practiced basketball with those clothes... mmmmmm... you must gone out with your girlfriend Rei don't you?" her mother said teasingly._

_She receive a snort from his son and said,_

_"I don't have anytime for your jokes mom, dad." he said._

_His mother and father sense something from their son and ask something._

_"Rukawa tell us what happen. Did something happen between you and Rei? tell us we want to know." his father said dead seriously, but Rukawa seems to be unaffected. He just stared at them for a minute and began to walk to his room. He turn his head over his shoulder and said coldly,_

_".......I broke up with her." he heard his parents gasped. They could not believe what they were hearing. They didn't expect him to broke up to that kind girl, what on earth did posses him to broke up with her? they just stared at their son's back as he walk towards his room. His father said aloud,_

_"How can you do such a thing with Rei? She's a very kind and a sweet girl... You're making a big mistake about this Kaede." he eyed his son with a very serous voice. Rukawa just stop at his door as he put his hand at the knob. He was about to turn it when he heard his father's voice. He didn't look back and just said,_

_"Yeah, right" he's voice a little harsh as he open the door to his room and close it._

_He left his parents at the living room staring at the door, shock. Her mother murmured something,_

_"A big mistake Kaede.... A big mistake." _

_******** End of Flashback ********_

Every time he remember those events disgusted him. He don't want to remember any little detail about it, but it sometimes hunts him on his sleep.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" he suddenly ask himself.

He suddenly heard his parent's voice saying, ".... You've made a big mistake..." over and over again in his head.

"Mistake?" he ask. 

"Is it a big mistake that I dump her, just because she cheated on me? I don't think it's a big mistake." he continued. He believe that he DIDN'T made a big mistake. He knew it. But something or someone in the back of his head said that she didn't cheat him. But he won't believe her, he saw it with his two eyes. How she receive love letters from guys back at school, while blushing slightly, seeing her with Ryujoji chatting happily in a cafe and how she flirt back at the boys that were surrounding her. And she says that she didn't cheat him!? How could he make a big mistake with events like that?

He remember when he was in his second year in junior high. He and Rei were classmates. At the first day of classes he was very happy that Rei is his classmate AGAIN. They were classmates during the first year and during that time he was developing something inside him that he don't know. When he sees her smile at him he would smile back and then blush slightly. And during their second year he decided to court her. At first he didn't believe that she would give him a change due to she has many suitors, too many that she couldn't name all of them. His friends also believe that he wouldn't stand a change with his "competitors" to what his friends call them. They to were also courting Rei but they seemed to go unnoticed even they were her classmates. During that time all the boys at campus would go ga-ga over her even if she passes at them. And he believe that Rei would only go to a date with a handsome guy at campus. Her friends were also his friends due to some events. He also knew that her friends have some what have a crush on him. HE was aware that he is the most popular guy in school due to his handsome features and not to mention his cool playing skills at basketball. One time he decided to ask her friends about if she have been in a date before. He was shock to hear that she hasn't been in a date before. Her friends adore Rei cause of her personal traits and respects her. He remember the time that her friends help him out to get him on a date with her. He was surprise to hear that she will ONLY date someone if he was brave enough to ask her in person. Of course her friends told him not to tell any one about how to get her to date some one or Rei would be mad at them for telling someone about how to ask her. He never told his friends about how and it took days to gather his courage JUST to ask her out. 

He remember how he approach her. He never felt so nervous in all his life. He was blushing madly and Rei thought that he had a fever or something due to his color and she reach out her hand to his forehead to check. During this gesture he was reddening like a rip tomato and there he got his chance to ask her. He saw her blush deeply with her pale hands and said YES in a kind and shy voice. He was very happy at that moment on. He told his friends that he was going to date Rei. His friends had wide eyes in shock to find out HE was going with a date. His friends ask him continuously how he convince Rei to go to a date. After having several dates with her he decided to confess his love towards her. After saying it, he immediately ask her to be HIS girlfriend and she answer a very kind YES together with a smile and blush. It was one of his happiest day in his life and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He soon told his friends about the news and almost all of his friends drop dead in shock. He also told his parents about it and smiled happily at him saying their proud of their son. He and Rei decided to keep it a secret between them and their friends and not to say a word to anybody outside. For they knew that it'll be a big shock at school. And it'll be a very intriguing news. So when they were at school they would act nothing between them and go on with their lives. But sometimes they could not avoid things like walking at school together side by side and being stared by the people around them giving him and Rei some jealous looks; Seeing Rei carrying a heavy bag and offered to help her and some other things. During the end of school he will wait for Rei outside the school grounds and walk her to her home. During those time he found out that Rei's grandfather was a basketball coach at a high school team. He respected him and honor him for he also love to play basketball. 

He remember Anzai-san teach him some points about basketball and it help him alot. He also remember that Rei and her parents lives in America, her father also being a coach, a head coach to be exact, in one of the teams in NBA. She told him that she was currently living with her grand parents. HE remember how he fall in love with her, nobody she will encounter won't resist her beauty and her terrific attitude. He also see her play sports. She was the ace of the basketball team for girls and volleyball team and not to mention she is the most skill player in gymnastics, her skills was better than her coach. He sometimes smile to him self how did she manage to play 3 clubs if only one can have ONLY 1 club at the time. She explained to him that she belongs originally to the Gymnastics Club. She explained to him that the other's club's coaches approach her and ask her if she could join their club. He laugh when he heard her say that her Sensei in the Gymnastics found out what the other sensei's wants her to join their clubs went ballistic. She also told him that her coach approach the other coaches and told them that they can't do anything cause only one person is aloud to have a club. They were about to fight when Rei told them to settle it with a talk with the principal. So they went there and told the principal everything they had why Rei was needed in the 2 clubs. She said to Rukawa that the only goal the coaches wants her cause they want to become the champion and in order to do that they need Rei's abilities, they also said that they want the school to be well known all over Japan so many students will gonna enroll at the school with that the principal agree and only IF Rei says Yes. He was very impress at Rei to join 2 other clubs and was amazed that Rei is not easily being tired. Also he was amazed that she could be still the top student of their batch even if she has 3 clubs and keep a relationship with him. 

He was more falling for her everytime he would saw her smile. He admitted to him self that she has the most beautiful smile that he have ever seen, who can be blew off with that one of her smiles. Sometimes he hear his friends and parents say how lucky he is to have a girlfriend like her. And indeed he was very lucky that he was her boyfriend. All the boys in their school and from the nearby school are dying just to win her heart. Everyone knows that she is kind, polite, sweet, friendly, helpful, athletic, intelligent and not to mention very beautiful. In short you may want to say she is a perfect girl. She has every traits that a guy is looking for a girl. Indeed she was perfect... except she cheated HIM.

He stop his thoughts about those wonderful memories when he counter part the word CHEAT. He hated that word and that is why he broke up with her. He put the thoughts out as he look at the clock that reads: 2:56. It was late and he needed some rest. There were a lot to do tomorrow. He slowly lay back to bed as he close his eyes once again. He swore he heard her parent's voice and Rei's saying _"...... A big mistake..."_ and _"....I'm not a cheater...."_

_To be continued........_

_**Author's notes: **__**So what do you think? Is it bad? Good? Review!!!!! Okay for the people who were confused Rei is Mr. Anzai's grand daughter and is currently living with him and his wife (even thought you already know). This chapter is actually not very long... I was planning that this chapter is only for Rei and the next for Rukawa but then again I decided to combine them. If you don't want to combine Rei and Rukawa's chapters then tell me and I will separate the two. I know this is a long chapter and I hope you like it. And I forgot to tell you that there will be a sort of love triangle between Rei/Rukawa/??? . Please vote for the guy it will be either Sendoh, Mitsui or someone else you prefer (even from other teams) and I will NOT accept Sakuragi, (I don't hate the guy but he already has Haruko don't you think?) Akagi ( some reason^_^ But I DON'T hate him) and Ryota (he already has Ayako). The polls will be close when Chapter 6 is posted, so you have enough time to vote. Well I hope you stay tuned to the next chapter... Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^**_


	3. Flashbacks

**"I'm not a Cheater"**

**By: Princess Ren**

**Author's notes: **_Thanks for everyone who review Chapter 1. I really appreciate it!!!!! ^^_

_And for the polls:_

**_Sendoh- 2_**

**_Mitsui- 0_**

_Well that's the only vote I receive from the last chapter... I hope you vote for the Triangle._

**_Cookies- _**_Don't worry this won't be a sad fic! Let's just say some of the chapters will be sad but this will have the ending like in the fairy tales, "AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER" and by the way thanks for reviewing! _

**_White-angel- _**_Yes, I'm a Filipino. I'll try to do that! Tell me if the paragraphs are still too long to read. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!_

**_Amyza- _**_Thanks for reviewing!_

**_?- _**_Thanks for reviewing! _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk._**

**Chapter Two**

Another day has come, Rei slowly open her eyes. She slowly sat on the bed as she greeted the birds that are singing happily. She looked at the clock and saw it was 6:35; she got out of bed and go to the bathroom to take the shower. She put her sleeping clothes in the laundry basket and turned on the shower.

"Another day of ignorance for me..." Rei sighed as she put shampoo on her hand and then to her hair.

"Why does he have to ignore me even if..." tears beginning to form in her eyes. She remembered that the next Monday she came to Rukawa and asked him that maybe they could be friends but he refused.

_****** Flashback ******_

_ Rei was sitting in her chair as she listen to her teacher. She slowly look at Rukawa who she found usually sleeping. She smiled sadly and turned her back and attention to her teacher. She found her friends Naoko and Keiko staring at her with puzzled expressions she just shook her head and smiled at them. It was lunchtime and she saw Rukawa outside their classroom alone staring at the window. She look at him puzzled, she was thinking that even though they broke up and all she thought it was a nice idea that they can be friends. She slowly tap his back and saw Rukawa turned his attention to the one who tap him. He saw Rei smiling sadly at him, he returned her smile with his cold stare. He saw Rei's terrified expression._

_"What do you want?" he ask coldly as he stare at her eyes_

_"Um... I'm sorry if I disturb you but... can I... can I..." she said slowly with a faint blush._

_"You what?" he was beginning to be annoyed._

_"If...." she said sadly and sighed heavily. She gathered all her courage and said:_

_"I know we broke up and all... and I thought that it would be nice if we can be... friends" the last word merely came to a whisper but Rukawa heard her._

_After she said those words she found Rukawa staring at her oddly but then suddenly change to a cold expression. _

_"Friends? Why would I be friends to a person who cheats?" his words are harsh and Rei was taken back from his words. She wanted to cry but she believes it will do no good so she just stand there looking at him so sadly. Rukawa slowly walk back to their classroom without glancing at her. She was shock to hear Rukawa's coldness. She was lost in her thoughts when her friends called her._

_****** End of Flashback ******_

Rei was crying softly as she remembered those thoughts. It was too painful for her that Rukawa suddenly change his attitude to her.

"Is it that really hard?" she said to herself while she cry.

Five minutes have past and Rei finally came out to the bathroom, refreshed. She quickly walked to her room and slowly walk to her closet to get her school uniform. After she dressed she brushed her hair and walk to her drawer. She slowly opened a jewelry box and took a bracelet out. It was very beautiful. It is compose of real gold, as it's chain with several small rubies that are shape like a basketball. She put it on her right hand and looked at her self in the mirror. She smiled sadly. It was a very important jewelry for her. For it was given by Rukawa during their 1st anniversary. 

_****** Flashback ******_

_They were walking to the basketball court. Rei's right hand was interlock with Rukawa's left hand. They seemed pretty happy when they arrive at the court they let go of each other's hands. _

_"How's your day?" Rukawa kindly ask_

_"It's great! You?" she reply as she smiled at him._

_"Same." after he said that he quickly put his hand to his pocket and grab a squared shaped box._

_"It's been a year isn't it?" he said _

_"Yeah... a year" as she said that a small blush creep to her cheek. She heard Rukawa laugh._

_"What? What's so funny?" now her cheeks are burning red due to embarrassment as she eye Rukawa._

_"It's just you... your helpless" he said between his laugh_

_"Helpless? Why? C'mon Kaede why are you laughing?" _

_"Your too shy that's why and besides you look really cute when you blush..." after he said those words he began to control himself. He stared at Rei who is now blushing like a ripe tomato._

_"Stop joking" _

_"Now, why would I joke about things like that?" he finally stopped laughing_

_"I don't know... maybe it's because you like to tease me alot..." she smiled slowly to him. He returned her smile. Rukawa slowly walk towards Rei then he slowly raise her left hand and give the box to her._

_"What's this?" she said as she examine the box._

_"It's my gift, open it" as he saw Rei opening the box and saw a beautiful bracelet. It has a gold chain and has several small rubies that are shaped like a basketball. For Rei it was the most beautiful bracelet she ever saw. By the looks of it, it was an expensive bracelet. Rukawa saw the amazement in Rei's eyes, he smirk that he chose the right gift for her._

_"You like it?" he ask_

_"Yes! Very much, it's so beautiful, thank you." she said as she smile and hug Rukawa. It was he's turn to blush. As she brake the hug Rukawa slowly took the bracelet from the box and slowly raise Rei's right wrist and put it. He look at Rei and smiled._

_"You look beautiful with that." he saw Rei blush again._

_"T-Thanks! But isn't it kinda expensive?" Rei ask_

_"It does not matter if it's expensive or not what matters the most is the one who is wearing it." he said and saw Rei blush and smiled._

_"I have another gift for you." as he slowly put his hands to her shoulders._

_"Another one?" she ask_

_"Yes another one." Rukawa was now only one inch apart from Rei's face. She was now blushing ferociously. _

_"Close your eyes" he said then just slowly nodded and closed her eyes slowly, he also slowly close his eyes and slowly kiss her on the lips. Rei's eyes are still close and waited, but she felt something in her lips and slowly open her eyes and saw Rukawa kissing her. She cannot stop herself from blushing. She again slowly close her eyes and kiss back Rukawa. Rukawa felt Rei kiss back and secretly smiled, he too is blushing but not as hard as Rei. He slowly open his eyes and gently pulled back from the kiss. Rei slowly open her eyes and saw Rukawa smiling at her, she smiled back._

_"Thanks... I guess?" she said as she blush again._

_"NO problem." he smiled at her._

_"Here... it's my gift for you... Happy anniversary" she said as she hand him a package and smiled at him. He gladly took it and opened it. He found a new basketball and a black wristband. He smiled and said,_

_"Thanks!" Rei just nodded and said,_

_"I hope you like it, it's not as expensive like this bracelet you gave me..."_

_"Like it? I love it!" he interrupted her._

_"Really?"_

_"Really, and besides everything you give me is expensive. And I was thinking to buy a new basketball and a wristband, and I think it's the best present you gave me." _

_Rei smiled gladly. She saw him examine the ball and he said,_

_"What's this?" he saw small black inks on the ball and has neatly writings on it._

_"Oh that... it's signatures of famous player in NBA... I'm sorry." she said and bowed for an apology._

_"Really? Signature of the famous players?! Oh thank you Rei! I really dream to have a ball with signatures of famous players ever since I was a kid!" he said as he kiss her again. Rei just blush._

_"....I'm glad that you like it." _

_"Definitely! But how come you have signatures of them?" he said as he dribble the ball._

_"Haven't I told you? It's because my dad is a basketball head coach in a team in NBA and while I'm there, I told my father if he can let some players sign the ball." _

_"I see... thanks again, I really love it!" _

_"Your welcome." _

_****** End of Flashback ******_

She smiled sadly again in that memory. She will never forget that day; it's one of her best days in her life. She shake all her thoughts out and slowly took her bag and walk out to her room. She proceeded to the kitchen where she found her grandparents their sitting and eating. She slowly walk to them and kissed their cheeks.

"Ohayou!" she greeted as she took her sit.

"Ohayou!" her grandparents both said.

"What time will you be home?" her grand mother asked Rei.

"Let's see... I have practice in gymnastics and basketball and there's also a meeting with the members of the basketball club boys and the student council so maybe I'm going to return home at 6:00 or later." she said while drinking her milk.

"Meeting with the basketball club boys? What for?" Mr. Anzai ask

"Well it's the coaches idea, they want to socialize with each other and also the coach of the other club wants to see our playing skills at basketball and vice versa."

"I see..." Mr. Anzai said

"Well Rei hope you don't stress your self, you have 3 clubs and it's captain and also president of the student council... I really hope it won't affect your studies..." her grandmother said worriedly.

"Don't worry grandma, I won't stress my self and also I won't let my studies be affected." Rei said as she smiled softly at her.

"She's right honey, she's been doing it for 3 years and it haven't affected her studies... why would it be now?" her grandfather said as he laugh.

"I know that but she's been in a lot of stress and I don't want her to be in a hospital. And besides I don't want her parents to be worried."

"Don't worry about that... it won't happen" Rei smiled again and look at the clock as she finish her breakfast.

"Oh... I should get going now." as she stand up and kiss her grand parents good-bye.

"Bye grandma, bye grandpa!" as she walk towards the door.

"Bye! Take Care!" they said

"Don't worry I will."

Her grandparents saw her figure disappear and slowly smiled, "She's so mature." Mrs. Anzai said as she hugged her husband who just laugh and said, "She is, and also she's so beautiful just like you and her mother." Mrs. Anzai just giggled softly. "I hope she finds a right man soon... but for my opinion Rukawa is the one who is perfect for our granddaughter... And I know that also her parents liked him and agreed that they were a great couple... I wonder what's gotten into him to think Rei is a cheater..." Mrs. Anzai said sadly. "I know... from what I think its just jealousy that's gotten into him..." he then laugh as they stared to the place where Rei left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a loud knock on the door. 

"Kaede-sama, please wake up or you'll be late for school and your father and mother are waiting for you in the dinning room." an aged man said behind the door as he knock at the door a few more times. "Kaede-sama?" he said again. Just then Rukawa woke up, still a little sleepy.

"Alright, alright... I'm awake now you don't need to knock again, tell them that I'll be there in a few minutes..." he said groggily.

"All right Kaede-sama and I'm sorry if I knock too hard." with that Murasamo left. _(A.N. He's Rukawa's butler... ^_^)_

Rukawa slowly sat on the edge of his bed and put a hand on a side of his head.

"Damn it! Every time I have that nightmare I always get a headache when I wake up! Damn you Anzai!" Rukawa said angrily. He then stood up walk to the bathroom for a bath before heading to the dinning room.

In the dinning room....

"Well? Did you wake him up?" Mr. Rukawa asked Murasamo.

"Yes sir... but I still don't understand him..." Murasamo said sadly

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Rukawa ask, she had a confuse look at Murasamo.

"Well from the past 2 weeks I've been curious about him... he some what changed." he said as he look at Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa who nodded.

"You're right, he have changed... alot..." Mrs. Rukawa said sadly as she took a sip of her tea.

"Ever since then... ever since he broke up with that nice girl Rei..." Mr. Rukawa continued sadly.

Murasamo gasp, he never knew his Kaede-sama broke up with the nice girl named Rei. He never imagined that Rukawa would broke up with someone as nice as Rei. For his opinion his Kaede-sama and Rei were a perfect couple. He never thought something about those two to break up. He saw Rei a few times and he really like the girl. She was a kind and shy girl. He considers her a granddaughter.

"Broke up? I never knew that Kaede-sama broke up with Miss Rei... she look very kind and sweet... how could that happen?" he ask.

"She is really kind and sweet...Well for your question that's one thing we never knew... Kaede didn't told us what happen he just told us that he broke up with her..." Mrs. Rukawa said again she really like her, she always heard stories about her when she asks his son about school. He never told a story without mentioning Rei. She saw her son full of happiness everytime he talks about her. She only met Rei when her son came home one night after his practice.

In Rukawa's room... 

Rukawa came out of the bathroom a towel on his shoulders and one below his waist. He walk towards his cabinet to get his school uniform. Once he was finish he slowly close the cabinet but then stop when he saw a picture frame with a picture of him and Rei holding hands while walking to school. It was taken by Rei's friends. He stared at it and remembered what happen...

_****** Flashback ******_

_It was nighttime and he and Rei were walking towards his home. He invited Rei for dinner; at first she didn't agree cause she thought it was a bother but then she accepted it, with a little persuasion._

_"Are you sure you're parents won't mind?" She ask him while walking._

_"How many times did I told you that they won't mind... besides they really want to meet the girl that captured their son's heart." he said while smiling, he look at Rei who he saw blushed._

_"If you say so..." she said again. They turned to another street and walk, when Rukawa stopped._

_"We're here!" he said excitedly, he then eyed Rei who was staring at his house_

_"you know you have a beautiful home..." she said as she look at him and smiled._

_"Thank you." he returned her smiled and hold Rei's hand as they walk to the gate. Rei's heart was beating fast. She was nervous and also she was blushing. It was her first time to meet his parents, and don't know if they will like her. She gently squeezed Rukawa's hand. He turned to her and kissed her forehead._

_"Don't worry, it will be fine..." he said as he smiled_

_"and don't be scared, they won't bite you." he teased, Rei just giggled._

_"Let's come in?" he ask, Rei just sigh and nodded. She let Rukawa to lead the way. When they came to the door, Rukawa look at Rei again. Rei just smiled and nodded her head again as she hold Rukawa's hand, who blushed. Rukawa then slowly turned the doorknob, which didn't open._

_"It seems that it's lock... I guess we just have to knock." he then knock and a few seconds the door open revealing an aged man, which looks like 40 or something._

_"Can I... Oh Kaede-sama it's you, Good Evening." he said he look at the side of him and saw a beautiful girl who was blushing slightly and look nervous. He just smiled which Rei returned._

_"You must be Kaede-sama's girlfriend Rei... Am I correct?" he ask the girl which blushed again and nodded._

_"Y- Yes, My name is Rei, Anzai Rei... it's a pleasure to meet you, sir." she extended a hand for a hand-shake. She heard a giggle from him. And shook her hand._

_"You really are beautiful as Kaede-sama have mentioned, also polite... Call me Murasamo, I'm the Rukawas' house keeper" he said as Rei blush and nodded._

_"Murasamo-san... is mom and dad home already?" Rukawa ask_

_"Yes... their at the living room right now, they are waiting for you." he replied and smiled. He then step a side and Rukawa and Rei walked in, still holding hands. They then walk towards the living room. Once they reach the living room, they found Rukawa's parents were busy chatting they fail to notice them. Rei saw them and felt nervous. She squeezed Rukawa's hand, he look again at Rei and smiled warmly. Rei just nodded and smiled and sigh mentally._

_'Relax Rei, act natural. You never been nervous like this before. You can do this.' she said mentally._

_She look at Rukawa who nodded and cough, which drew attention to his parents which made them stop chatting. They look at look at the source of the voice and their eyes widened a bit. With this action Rei squeezed Rukawa's hand again this time a little harder. Rukawa sense that Rei's afraid and look at his parents and raised an eyebrow, he then look at Rei and smiled softly._

_"I'm home... Mom, Dad." he said. His parents came back to reality and nodded they then look at Rei and saw the nervousness in her eyes and smiled at her warmly, she return their smiled with one of her own. They then look at them both and saw they were holding hands. Rukawa's parents quickly registered that this must be their son's girlfriend. They look at Rei and studied her for a minute. She was indeed beautiful at her young age. She has long black hair which was long it was near her waist, She has beautiful violet eyes and has a perfect body. You may think of her a super model with her body like that. She has an average height for a 3rd year junior high school student. They knew she would be a very beautiful lady when she grows much older. Rei bowed a little and said,_

_"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa" Rukawa's parents nodded and smiled at her,_

_"Good evening to you too... we assume you are Rei... right?" Rukawa's mom ask_

_"Yes, Ma'am" she replied politely. They smiled at her again._

_"Please call us Aunt Midori and Uncle Hokoshino if you don't mind... after all your our son's girlfriend." Midori said with a little teasing tone. And let a light giggle. Which was followed with his husband. Rukawa had a sweat drop and a slight flush in his cheeks and look at Rei which he saw blush madly. _

_"Mom! Dad! You're embarrassing Rei" he said as he began to walk to them together with Rei._

_"Sorry about that... we were carried away." His father said in a kind voice._

_"Please sit down." and they did what they were told. Rei was looking at the floor to hide her blush. Rukawa look at Rei and laugh a little. Everyone look at him strangely and saw their glare at him and tried to calm down a bit. _

_"Sorry for my sudden outburst... it's just that... well it's just that..." He said and look again at Rei who he saw staring at him strangely and smiled a little. "that... never mind." he look at his parents who he saw sweat drop. He then lean closer to Rei and whispered something to her ear: _

_"Everything will be alright, just relax and think this is your home... I know you're better than always blushing... and besides this is only my family your dealing with not a thousand people... I know you're not like that when there are many people. Everything will be okay... and beside I'm here." he said warmly and kiss Rei on the cheek. Rei look at Rukawa and smiled at him warmly. "Thanks." she said in a soft voice which Rukawa was the only one who hear. She ignored the kiss that was given to her. They then heard giggling. They look and saw Rukawa's parents giggling softly._

_"what now?" Rukawa ask a bit irritated for his parent's actions_

_"It's just you to are a perfect couple." his mother said teasingly, Rei blushed lightly_

_"Thank You" Rukawa said in the same voice her mother used. The just laugh a bit and ask_

_"So you two already ate dinner?" his father ask them._

_"No we haven't" Rukawa answered._

_"Oh...Then Rei please have dinner with us?" his mother said._

_"T-Thank You for your offer... but..." she said slowly_

_"Oh.. C'mon Rei, that's why your here... to have dinner with us... and don't tell me you change your mind... I would be really depress if you will not have dinner with us." Rukawa said as he look at Rei._

_"Alright then... after that I'll go home." she said softly and smiled at him who just nodded._

_"I'm glad your staying here for dinner. I thought Rukawa just brought you here just to meet us... It would be really bad if you don't have dinner together with us... Murasamo-san." his mother called. Then Murasamo appeared and said:_

_"Yes, ma'am?" he ask politely and look at Rei and smiled at her, she then returned his smile._

_"Prepare the table for four and go cook the food, I'll be helping you in a few minutes." his mother said and Murasamo just nodded and left._

_"Well since your here... we want to know you better... well let's talk about you." Mr. Rukawa said, Rei just nodded._

_They started the conversation and Rei answered all their questions. Sometimes she would blush to their questions._

_Rukawa smiled happily. 'I'm glad that she already like my parents. By the look of my parents they really like her a lot. After all she goes so well with people, I'm really lucky to have someone like her to love... She's one in a million.' he thought happily. By the looks of it they look like a real family._

_After ten minutes..._

_"Well I guess I'm going to the kitchen to help Murasamo-san." His mother stand slowly from the sofa and started to walk towards the kitchen, as she stood Rei also stood and said,_

_"Can I help?" she ask politely, Midori, Hokoshino and Rukawa look at her. Rei just smiled and said again,_

_"Can I help you prepare dinner?" Rukawa look at her and said,_

_"Rei, your a guess... your here to eat not to serve." he said kindly Rei just smiled_

_"I know that... but I want to help.. if it's okay..."_

_"You really want to help don't you?" Midori ask her with a smiled_

_"Yes... but It's okay if you don't want me too..." Midori look at his husband and Kaede who were confused, then to Rei and smiled at her._

_"Alright..." she said as Rei smiled and nodded_

_"Thank you, Mrs. Rukawa"_

_"Aunt Midori... Call me Aunt Midori if you don't want me to be called Aunt Midori then I won't let you help me." she said in a teasing tone. Rei just giggle softly and said,_

_"Alright... Aunt Midori."_

_"That's better... c'mon" she said as she hold Rei's hand and walk towards the kitchen_

_"But Rei..." Rukawa said as he stop the two from going to the kitchen._

_"Don't worry Kaede-kun if I broke something I'm going to pay for it. And don't worry I won't poison the food." Rei said teasingly_

_"She's right Kaede, I know she will do alright and besides I'm there, I won't let her poison your food." his mother said also in a teasing tone._

_Rukawa gave a sigh as his father only giggled. "Alright... but be careful Rei." he said_

_"Don't worry about it... I will." she said as she again walk to the kitchen with Midori. The only ones left in the living room is him and his father._

_Rukawa's father look at him and grinned evilly to him. Rukawa just had a bad feeling about it and just sweatdropped. Rukawa just ignored his father who was still grinning at him and pulled his bag to get a notebook and flipped the pages to the last one that he had written. He read it silently and had a slight frown in his face._

_'Great! Just great! We have an assignment in Math! In all subjects, It had just to be Math! And also we have a test in English! This is not fair! Not fair at All!!!' Rukawa thought angrily. He hated to have assignments and test, especially Math. English, well he don't like it. Studying other language, but he know that he needed it. Cause he knew that English is the main language in America. He knew if he do well in English he can easily socialize to the people in America. He wanted to go to America and play basketball there, that's his dream. _

_He look at his father who was still grinning at him. He was getting annoyed at his father's antics. He wondered what's so funny that he was grinning like that. He just ignored his father but then began to fell uncomfortable with the action of his father._

_"Father! why are you grinning like that to me!?" He ask angrily. He saw his father's grinned grew bigger._

_"what do you mean?" he said like he did not know what he was doing._

_"What do you mean?! You know what I mean! Your grinning like some sort of maniac at me, and you ask me what do I mean?! c'mon father, tell me!" he shouted, but not too loud hopping Rei and his mother won't hear him._

_His father laugh a little and said,_

_"Calm down son... I was just thinking how you ended with someone like her. I mean she is so pretty, and if I was born the same year as her I won't let her get away! Your so lucky to have her. Not to mention she is kind and sweet and as you say the top student in your batch. Very intelligent girl she is. Well if you dump her, the people might think your a crazy and idiot man to let her get away." he said, Rukawa was listening to his father._

_"Dump her? You know I can't do that to her! I love her so much... I won't let her be hurt by me." he said proudly._

_"I know you won't hurt her... but still feelings can change you know. But if you truly love her with all your heart and soul then that won't happen." his father said to him then grinned again. Rukawa just sweatdropped._

_"what now father?" he ask again_

_"I'm thinking what she saw in you..." he said, _

_"Dad!" he said_

_"stop it!"_

_"alright, alright. Geez!"_

_After a few more minutes..._

_"Dinner's ready come on." Rukawa's mother shouted, she then look at Rei who was putting the meal in the table._

_She then saw Rukawa and his father coming and then saw his father sit down. Rukawa however came near to Rei and let her sit. Rukawa's mother sat across his father. And Rukawa across Rei._

_"Okay... Shall we eat?" He ask as he eyed them, he saw his parents nod and look at Rei who also nodded._

_"Itidakimas" (A.N. Did I spell it right?) they said in a chorus then started to eat._

_They ate happily and look like a whole family. And after they ate..._

_"Wow! This food is great! So Rei is it you who cook it?" his father ask_

_"Y-Yes." she replied politely_

_"You cook really great! I hope you can cook for us again." he said again with a teasing tone. Rei just blushed. After they finished Rukawa's mother and Rei did the dishes (of course Rei offered her help, again)_

_After they finish they proceeded to the living room where Rukawa and his father were. Rei then look at the clock and saw it was already 7:45. She gasped and said,_

_"It's getting late now... I think I should go... my grand parents will be worried about me." she said as she pick up her things._

_"Are you sure?" his mother ask with a little disappointment in her voice_

_"Y-Yes..." she said again politely_

_"It's late and I don't think you can go out side at this late... people might be hanging around and might get you in trouble..." his father said._

_"Father's right Rei... they might do something bad and I don't want that to happen... Hey, why don't you sleep here in our house?" he said as the idea come up in his mind._

_"That's right! Why don't you stay for the night here?" his mother offered kindly to Rei._

_Rei smiled warmly at them and shock her head._

_"Thanks for your kind offer, but I think should go my grand parent's are waiting for me... and besides we have school tomorrow." She said._

_"That's the reason we want you to stay Rei, you have school tomorrow and I know by the time you arrive home you will be already exhausted... please Rei stay here we don't want harm to inflict on, if not for you, do it for Kaede and us?" Rukawa's mother ask._

_Rei look at them and thought for a minute, then smiled warmly at them and nodded,_

_"Alright I'll stay for tonight" she said shyly._

_She saw them smiled and said,_

_"Thank you Rei." Rukawa said, as Rei nodded_

_"But... there's one problem..." Rei said ask she blush_

_"what is it?" Rukawa's mother ask_

_Rei slowly walk towards her and whispered in her ears_

_"I don't have extra clothes for today and also a uniform to wear for tomorrow cause there at home."_

_Rukawa's mother giggled and whispered to Rei,_

_"Don't worry about that, just me all your clothes and I will wash them and in no time they will be dry and fresh as before. Don't worry about your sleeping clothes I'll provide you that."_

_"Arigatou, Aunt Midori." Rei said kindly_

_"What are you two whispering about?" Rukawa ask_

_"Something just for women." Rukawa's mother said then smiled_

_"Um... can I use your phone? I like to talk to my grand parents to tell them that I'm staying for tonight here, I don't want them to worry about me." She ask kindly_

_"Sure thing, the phone's over there" Rukawa's father said as he point his hand towards the phone_

_"Thank you" She said then walk towards the phone and dialed_

_After that, Rei have a smile in her face,_

_"So what did they say?" Rukawa ask_

_"They say it's okay that I stay for the night here, but they also say that I don't forget to do my homework" she replied in a joking tone. They all laugh at this._

_"Well since it's arrange why don't I show you your room and refresh then after that you can do your homework and since you and Rukawa are classmates why don't you help him also... if that's okay" his mother said then eyed Rukawa and grinned._

_"Mom!" Rukawa said_

_"It's okay, I'll help him and besides it's fun to do study if you have someone else beside your self." she said and they walk towards the stairs and to the guess room._

_"That's nice to hear. No wonder your the top student in Tomigaoka" Midori said in a joking tone as Rei blushed._

_"Kaede! Go to your room and clean up then do your homework with Rei!" She ordered as she saw him nod and carry his things and walk towards his room._

_"But where are we going to study?" he ask before entering his room._

_"it's up to you two." she replied and then let Rei enter the room._

_After 15 minutes, he and Rei have fully refreshed and Rei was now wearing pajamas that his mother led her. He and Rei where studying in the room where she is staying. He really don't want to study but if Rei was with you to study you can forget that you hated studying, she turns studying to fun. Sure studying is a boring hobby but Rei always said it's fun. and she's right it can be fun especially if she was the one to help you. Everybody who she helps to study always get good scores. She was very patient and don't give up very easily and everything she can to help others._

_ They did their homework then proceeded to English, they don't have homework there, but a test! Oh how he hated tests! He don't know if he was lucky or have bad luck. Well let's just say he's lucky enough that the test was not MATH. He was really impressed at Rei, she was really great at English. She was better than their teacher, all their classmates adore Rei even their teachers for everything she does, be it in sports, academic and social life. He had to admit he sometimes envy Rei, she speaks English very well you may mistake her for an American. He knew the reason very well for Rei studied in America during her elementary years. Also she originally live in America in Los Angeles to be exact. He did have fun studying that night and he knew he won't fail the test cause Rei help him. He sure am lucky to have her as a girlfriend. After studying they talk a little then proceeded to sleep._

_ The next morning he woke up at 6:50, he was fully awake now. He don't have practice that he usually do every morning. For one if he practice he will go to sleep in class and for two he don't want to get to detention after classes cause he was the captain of the basketball club and he don't want too miss practice. He took a shower then proceeded to the kitchen where he saw his parents there and Rei helping his mother to make breakfast. She was wearing her uniform but he could tell that it was washed. He greeted them and took a sit._

_"Ohayou!" he said_

_"Ohayou!" his parents said_

_"Ohayou gozaimas!" Rei said as she handed a plate to Rukawa then took also a sit._

_"Ohayou Rei-chan" he replied back._

_They ate silently until Rei they all finished. Rei offered again to wash the dishes but his mother declined that they may be late to school if she help to wash the dishes._

_Before his mother wash the dishes she told them to leave so they won't be late. They grab their things and walk outside. His parents were there and Murasamo-san, waving at them. Before they leave Rei once again talk his parents for their generosity. His parents told her in not problem and that their home is always welcome to her. With that she thank them again before leaving with Rukawa._

_"Take Care you two!" his parents said_

_"don't worry we will." Rukawa replied then hold Rei's hand into his and walk. During this gesture Rei blushed then smiled._

_They walk happily while chatting. When they were to turn they saw a flash and saw Rei's friends, Naoko and Keiko. They have a big smiled plastered in their faces. Then wave an instant picture at them._

_"What the...?" they said together then blinked_

_"Ohayou Love Birds!" Naoko and Keiko said together in a happy voice. Then they saw Rei and Rukawa blushed. They just laugh._

_"O-Ohayou Keiko-chan, Naoko-chan." Rei said_

_"Ohayou you two." Rukawa followed_

_Then the Keiko wave the picture in front of them then their eyes widened a bit then Rukawa grabbed it before Keiko keep it._

_"Hey Kaede-kun! It's not nice to take things that's not yours" she said_

_"Well it's also not nice to take a picture without permission." he shot back in a calm voice as he study the picture. Then he smiled a bit. _

_"Not bad though." He said as he let Rei take a look. Rei just smiled and blushed slightly._

_"Good thing that I bought a camera with me." Naoko said_

_"Camera? Why did you bought one to school?" Rei ask_

_"Nothing much... I just like to bring one, I have a feeling that it will be needed and it is!" she then laugh as the others sweatdrop._

_"Well it's not bad, can you two give us a copy of this picture?" Rukawa ask as he handed the picture to Keiko._

_"Ka-Kaede!" Rei ask as she blushed_

_"What? You don't like it?" Rukawa ask_

_"Well... It's not that it's just that..."_

_"That?" _

_"Well...." then Rei sigh _

_"Nothing" then smiled at Rukawa_

_"Don't worry I'll give you two a copy" Naoko said_

_"Hey! What about me?" Keiko ask_

_"Don't worry I'll give you one also" then put the picture to a safe place in her bag._

_"Well c'mon, we don't want to be late don't we?" Rukawa said as he began to walk his hand still with Rei's. They then heard giggling. They turned their heads and saw Keiko and Naoko giggling._

_"what now?" He ask_

_"How long are you two going to hold hands? You know if the others saw you walking while holding hand they might kill one of you due to jealousy." Keiko said then saw the two blush and let go their hands. _

_"Do that later, guys after school" Naoko said then grabbed Rei's hand Keiko and walk towards the school as Rukawa followed then joined by Rukawa's friends._

_****** End of Flashback ******_

He have it again another memory of them. He was interrupted by the knock of the door.

"Kaede-sama, are you finished yet?" a voice said

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." then he turn his head towards the picture and slam it downwards. Then close his cabinet and headed towards the kitchen.

"what took you so long son?" his father asked as he drink his coffee, Rukawa just ignored his father's question then took a sit.

"Did you slept well?" His mother ask

"No." he replied in a low voice

"No? Why not?" his father ask again

Rukawa just shrugged.

"None of your business" then ate his food.

His parents look at each other and at Rukawa with worried eyes.

The after a moment of silence Rukawa finished his food and headed to the door.

"I'm going now, I may be late." he said as he opened the door.

"Okay. but be careful" they shouted as they saw him leave with his bike.

They look at the door and then to each other and then to Murasamo-san,

"He changed.... very much" Murasamo-san said as he saw them nodded at the door where their son leave.

_To be continued...._

**_Author's notes: _**Finished!!!!!!! Phew! That was long was it? So what do you think about this loooooong chapter? Good? Bad? Tell me! Like I said in Chapter One, I combined the two chapters into one to make it long. Sorry if the flashbacks are very long! Don't worry the next chapter will not have flashbacks (I hope). Anyway Review!!!!! 

*** Don't Forget to **VOTE** for the triangle!!!! Be it **Sendoh, Mitsui** or **Someone you prefer!** Vote and Review!!!!! See you in the next chapter!!!

~ Princess Ren


	4. The Secret

**"I'm not a Cheater"**

**By: Princess Ren**

**Author's notes: **_Thanks for everyone who reviewed Chapter 2!!! And also sorry if the flashbacks are long. This chapter will not have flashbacks. Some of you might wonder why the story takes place in Junior High if the summary tells that the story takes place in High School. Please forgive me. Don't worry after Chapter 6 or sooner the story will take place in High School. Also remembered that in Chapter One I told you the votes will be close after Chapter 6? Well it might change. I just hope all of you vote before the poll closes. I don't own Slam Dunk! _

_Here are the votes:_

**Sendoh- 5**

**Mitsui- 0**

_Okay that's the votes so far. Okay some of you voted for Sakuragi but I'm definitely SORRY that Sakuragi won't be participating in the polls, the reason? Well it's because he already has Haruko and I don't want to make a side story about those two. Same goes with Ryota and Akagi. I don't hate them but don't you think Ryota has Ayako and Akagi... well he won't fill the part in the triangle. ^_^_

**Nikka- **Thanks! You're right about Mitsui's attitude but I don't hate him okay! He's one of my favorite characters in the show. Anyway don't worry about who's going to win the polls. (it's obvious about who is going to win the polls don't you think?) anyways Thanks for reviewing!

**White- Angel- **Thanks for reviewing through e-mail. I'm very sorry about the grammar, I forgot to check my grammar before posting the chapter so I hope you forgive me! You also voted for Sakuragi I'm very sorry but he won't be participating the polls. Anyway thanks for reviewing though it looked like I forced you to do it ne? And thanks for giving me advices! ^_^ 

**Mia- **Thanks for reviewing!

**Octavia**_- _Thanks for Reviewing!

**?- **Don't worry about that. The triangle will be very good I assure you that! Thanks for reviewing!

**Rayne- **Thanks for your complement! I'm very sorry about the grammar, I'm not really that good in English but I'll try my best and besides I sometimes forget to check my grammar! I hope you for give me! Anyway, Thanks for reviewing! 

**Amyza- **Sakuragi will make his appearance sometime soon in the fic, don't worry about that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Nellie**- I'm very sorry but Sakuragi will not participate in the polls. I don't hate the guy but like I said in Chapter One, he won't be in the polls just like Ryota and Akagi, for they already have someone else, except Akagi. Well even though I hope you still read my fic. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing.

Now on the fic...

**Chapter Three**

Rei walked quietly towards the school. By this time, students are going to their respective schools. After all it's 7:10, it took 10 minutes of walk for Rei to reach Tomigaoka Junior High. Every student she passed by, she was greeted. It was like every morning, greeted by the students even though she swore she don't know who she/he was, but the people who greets her good morning or hi, knows her. For she is the most popular girl in her school and also she was very popular in their prefecture. Well for Rei she was tired, she hated to be the public's affection. Always talk about her, how good she was in sports or in academics. Sometimes she wishes that the people around her would leave her alone, but that would be too lonely. She doesn't want to be alone. She needed someone and that someone just walkout of her life without a very good reason. At least she still have friends who she can lean on.

But right now her friends didn't know that there's something that they don't know. Her friends were always there for her when she needs help. She was very lucky to have friends like Keiko and Naoko. They were so kind to her and very understanding. But how can she tell them that their long time crush just broke up with her. Sure, they respect Rukawa for he's Rei's boyfriend and also he is a one of a kind man. HE was good at basketball, very charming, kind, always calm, quiet, sweet and not to mention very cool.

(A.N. _Okay here in the fic Rukawa is kind but that all change after the "little" incident ^_^_)

How can she explain to them the incident? Sure she can just tell them that they broke up cause he told her she was a cheater. Well it's easy to say to them but how will they going to react!? Of course they will be shock but what else? Angry? Hate him? Now, she for the first time in her life she don't know what to do. She don't want them to hate Rukawa just for that, but they have the right to know. Well it's just a matter of time before Summer Vacation start and she can't keep it for very long, for her friends will know what's going on. That's the thoughts came to her mind. With a heavy sigh she continued to walk towards the school. She was about to turn when she heard voices,

"Rei-chan!" Rei looked and saw Naoko and Keiko were waving at her and running towards her. She stopped to wait for her friends.

"Ohayou! Naoko-chan, Keiko-chan"

"Ohayou!" Naoko said as she stop near Rei and gave her a smile.

"Ohayou Gozaimas!" Keiko said.

Then the three walk towards the school, while chatting. They were interrupted when they saw a bicycle towards there direction. They saw who it was and greeted him.

"Good morning Kaede-kun!" Keiko greeted but Rukawa just ignored them and continue to cycle his way towards the school. Keiko and Naoko were just confused and look at Rei who was staring where Rukawa left. Her eyes were sad.

"What's his problem?" Keiko ask absently. Naoko just shrugged.

"Rei... You know he's been acting strangely" Naoko said softly

"Do you know why?" Keiko added

Rei just shook her head no.

"C'mon we'll be late to school" she changed the subject then starting to walk.

'Oh Kaede... why do you need to treat them coldly? You could just be nice to them the way you do and just leave them out of it.' Rei thought sadly

Her friends look at each other then to Rei and run silently to catch up with her, still confused with Rukawa's strange behavior.

~#~#~

Rukawa was cycling his way towards the school silently. He was not in the best moods today, he woke up with a headache because of the nightmare he was having for several times already, he had another happy memory of he and Rei which he don't want to remember anymore, his parents keeps pestering him, what's next? He don't know what's going to happen next... well his question was answered when he heard voices.... female voices. When he came closer he realize it was Rei and her friends.

'Great! Just Great!' Rukawa thought angrily as he continue to cycle, he was near them and he saw them look at him. 

"Good Morning, Kaede-kun!" Keiko greeted him as he passed them without glancing.

He ignored her greeting and then turned to the corner. He don't want to see them but he knew he would see them sooner or later for they were his classmates. They were classmates for 3 straight years. Well for almost three years, it seems to be okay with him but when the incident happen he don't what to see their faces especially hers. But then again he was glad that summer vacation was coming and so he won't see their faces, he really hope it.

He had to admit he love Rei very much but that all changed when he found out that she cheated him. His friends don't know what happen between them and he won't start to tell them now even though he felt like his friends were suspicious about the things he do, especially with Rei. He started to treat Rei coldly and do anything just to prevent her and drive her away but always ended up with the opposite. His friends were bugging him for almost 2 weeks about what happen cause they felt like Rukawa was avoiding Rei like a plague, all he do was just ignore their questions and tried his might to change the subject. He dismiss all his thoughts when he saw he was near the school. He was about to speed up when his friends called him,

"Hey Kaede!" Ken said

"Hi Captain!" Takeshi said teasingly

"Good Morning, Kaede!!!" Tetsuya greeted

(A.N. He's not that Tetsuya Naito of Miuradai! You know the one with the bald head.^_^)

"Oh, it's only you guys..." Rukawa said as he stopped

"Glad that you're not sleep-biking again" Takeshi teased again while Ken and Tetsuya laugh

"Don't start." Rukawa said with a frown, his friends seeing this stopped laughing.

"Gomen!" They all said

"It's okay, just don't do anything stupid, I already have a terrible headache this morning and don't make it worst... though I bet it will be..." Rukawa stated.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tetsuya ask

"Forget it"

"You know Kaede, Your been acting very strange lately." Ken insist

"Acting strange? What do you mean?" Rukawa said

'Damn it! It's all Anzai's fault!' he thought madly

"Ken's right, Kaede, you've been acting very strange especially with Rei... from what I'm seeing, you looked like you're avoiding Rei like a plague or something, have you two had a fight?" Takeshi said in a matter-of- fact voice.

"A fight? Of course not" he said

'We only broke up' he thought again

"You sure?" Tetsuya ask again

"Sure, I'm sure" he lied again; he was getting irritated but didn't let it surface.

"If you say so" Ken and Takeshi said while Tetsuya just merely nodded.

"Oh look! The girls are here!" Tetsuya said loudly as he wave to them.

"Rei-chan! Naoko-chan! Keiko-chan! Over here!" Ken shouted also waving

"Ohayou guys!" Takeshi greeted he also was waving happily at them.

"Ohayou! Takeshi, Ken, Tetsuya!" Keiko greeted then looked at Rukawa who she saw staring at Rei coldly.

"Ohayou Rukawa!" Keiko said Rukawa again but instead of using his first name she called him by his last. This of course brought everyone's attention to Keiko.

Rukawa looked at Keiko coldly and greeted, "Morning." he said with no emotion in his voice. Then he started to cycle again towards the school grounds.

'There he goes again...' Rei thought sadly

"Ohayou, guys!" Rei greeted and forcing a smile at them.

"Ohayou!" Naoko also greeted.

"Ohayou!" Ken and Takeshi said

"Did you two have a fight?" Ken asked.

"A fight? of course not... why would I fight with him?" Keiko said defensibly.

"Well you called him by his last name... that must mean something." Takeshi added

"Well there is something." All head were now looking at her, except for Rei. She was looking somewhat staring at something.

"Well that's because I greeted him when we were on our way towards the school, but he just ignore us, and he didn't even greet Rei a good morning." she said then looked at Rei.

"Rei, do you two have a fight?" Naoko ask Rei as she look at Naoko

Rei just stand there. 'A fight? we didn't have a fight we just broke up... what should I tell them? I don't wanna lie to them...'

Naoko and Keiko where waiting for Rei's answer but there was no response. 

"Kaede told us that they didn't have a fight" Ken said

Naoko, Keiko look at him and nodded. Rei stared at Ken and gave a smile as he blush.

'I can't believe he told them everything was alright... they also have the right to know but I guess he don't want to tell them.' Rei thought again.

"Well we better go before we get late... you know the sensei isn't fond of us being late." Rei said with a wink and started to walk to the school ground. The guys just blushed deep red while Keiko and Naoko just smiled and started to follow Rei, but still suspicious at Rukawa.

~#~#~

Rei, Naoko, Keiko and the guys walk towards the classrooms. All the students they pass by were staring at Rei, but she was used to it so does her friends. They entered the classroom and everybody look at them.

"Ohayou! Minna-san!" Rei greeted with a smile in her face.

"Ohayou! Rei-chan!" They replied back then continue what they were doing before Rei and the others entered.

Rei took a sit on her chair and glance at Rukawa who was awake but have a sign that he is sleepy. She looked at her friends who were also taking their respective chairs. It was 7:20 and they still have 10 minutes before the bell rings. They started to chat as they wait for their sensei to arrive and the bell rings. Mostly they chatted about the meeting they were going to have in the basketball club. They chatted until the bell rang then became silent as the teacher entered the classroom.

Rei was barely paying attention to the teacher but tried her might to concentrate to listen. Every subject she glanced secretly at Rukawa who she saw half- sleep and sadly smiled to herself. It was Science and it was the last period before lunch break. The teacher called her to answer the question as she stand and answered it easily. She sat as the teacher praised her. Her classmates were whispering her praises for they knew it was a very difficult question but Rei answered it easily, she gave them smiled and told them it was not a hard question at all. The teacher asked another question and called Rukawa. She slowly look at Rukawa who was standing and by the looks of it, thinking.

"Rukawa! I ask you again... what's Albert Einstein's famous formula? Don't tell me you already forgot it." Their teacher said in a matter-of fact voice.

'Yeah! I forgot about that!' he though angrily. He then look at his friends and look at them his eyes saying: "What's the answer? I already forgot."

He saw Ken grinned at him and shook his head but his eyes told him: "Ask Rei, she definitely knows the answer." Rukawa frowned and look at Tetsuya and Takeshi also they don't know the answer and their eyes also saying: "Ask Rei." he sigh and look at the teacher then to Rei.

"Well?" his teacher asked again. Mr. Maeda was a very impatient man especially when it came to asking questions. 

"I'm still thinking, Sir" Rukawa lied trying all his might not to shout and tell him that he damn don't know the answer!

'Idiot Sensei!' he thought then sigh and look at Rei again who he saw staring at him and also waiting for him to answer. 

'Well I guess the only way for me to answer is to ask HER the answer!' he thought angrily then looked at Rei. He gave her the look of: "What's the answer to the sensei's question?" 

Rei was surprised at Rukawa that even though they broke up he still ask her some things, she was glad. She smiled at him and opened her mouth and told him the answer was: "E= mc²"

He nodded and told the teacher the answer. Then the teacher told Rukawa to sit down he look at Rei who was still staring at him. He glared at her then she smiled at him sadly and look at the teacher when the bell rang. 

'He's still mad at me... Oh! How I wish that he realize that I didn't cheat him.' Rei sadly thought. 'Baka! You should get over with him! He dump you, don't think he will go back to you... move on Rei!' she thought bitterly how she wish that this is all a nightmare and then she will wake up and tell Rukawa about this horrible dream, but that won't happen cause it's reality... she needed to accept it even though it hurts so much. 

Rei was interrupted in her thoughts when her friend, Keiko shaking her. "Keiko-chan... Stop shaking me... I'm getting dizzy." then she felt the shaking stop. 

"Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to shake you hard." 

"It's okay... but why are you shaking me?" Rei ask innocently, and then she saw her friends sweatdrop. 

"You don't know?" Naoko said, Rei shook her head. 

"It's because you're mind is somewhere else." Keiko answered. 

"Oh... Sorry!" 

"It's okay!" Keiko said 

"Well then why don't we eat... it's already lunch." Naoko said as she pulled her lunch box, Rei and Keiko followed. 

They ate lunch while they chat excitedly about the meeting. Rei was not too excited about the meeting. Both captains will talk about each other's members and Rei don't know if Rukawa will talk to her. 

"Rei? Rei!" Rei was startled when Naoko called her without warning. 

"Wha?" 

"Rei, are you alright?" Keiko ask worriedly. 

"Of course I'm okay!" she said in an assuring voice. 

"You sure? Cause you've been absent-minded lately." Naoko told her. 

"Don't worry about me... everything's alright." she said in a whisper but they heard her. 

"Don't lie to us, Rei." 

"But... I'm not lying." she lied but miserably failed. 

"Yes you are!" Keiko said in a loud voice but not loud enough for everybody to hear. 

Rei felt guilt for lying but she don't want her friends to worry about her. 

"Please Rei we know you're lying..." Naoko stated to Rei. 

"Tell us Rei... we want to know so we can help you deal with this." Keiko offered kindly to her friend as Naoko nodded. 

Rei look at her friends and saw in their eyes that they want to know the truth. Rei was now trap and she has a feeling that they wouldn't give up until she tells them. 

'I guess there's no way to keep this a secret.' with a heavy sigh she nodded. 

"Alright I'll tell you... but don't get mad okay?" she said slowly, she looked at her friends who gave her confused looks then nodded slightly. 

"Okay" they said. Then Rei again sigh and closed her eyes, she was about to begin when the bell rang. 

'Save by the bell!' Rei thought happily. She saw her friends frowned as they heard the bell and took their sits. 

"Later." They said to her. Rei paled and nodded as she sighed again. She was glad that the bell saved her from the torture she was having. But half of her was disappointed. 

~#~#~ 

The last bell rang as the teacher dismiss the students. Rei sat up from her chair as she fix her things up. She put her bag to her shoulder as she waited for her friends to finish. She slowly look at Rukawa who she saw arranging his things then walk pass her with his friends. 

"See you in the meeting!" Takeshi said to her, Rei smiled at him and nodded. 

"Yeah! See you later!" Naoko and Keiko said together. Rei look at Rukawa's back as her eyes saddened. 

"Rei? You okay?" Naoko ask 

"Yeah..." 

"Here we go again." Keiko said as she rolled her eyes. 

"Don't worry I'll tell everything later." 

"Glad you haven't forgot about that." Naoko said as she smiled at Rei, she smiled at her also but a sad one. Naoko and Keiko looked at each other then to Rei with worried eyes. Rei then, slowly walk towards the door as Keiko and Naoko followed. Rei then walk towards her locker then opened it as a ton of letters came out like a waterfall towards the floor. She sigh heavily as she slowly picked up the letters from the floor. 

'How can I move on if I have this many suitors.' she mentally said 

She head her friends giggled. 

"What?" she asked them 

"They won't give up won't they?" Keiko said as she help Rei 

"....Yeah..." she said in a tired voice. 

"Why don't you just tell them that you have a boyfriend already?" Naoko said staring at the two. 

"....." 

"Oh well." Naoko said again taking Rei's silence as a no. 

Rei then stuff the letters to her bag. As she put some books to her locker. 

"Keiko-chan..." Rei started. 

"hmmm? what is it?" she asked 

"You know my schedule for practice today is gymnastics so you know that I won't be able to practice basketball." 

"Yeah... so you want me to again be the acting captain?" she said, Rei nodded. 

"Of course you baka! Who else would be acting captain? After all your the Vice- Captain of the basketball club" Naoko said teasing voice. 

Keiko and Naoko were good at basketball though not as good as Rei their skills were no match for Rei's if they are using all of it Rei only gives a small amount of hers so they can play fairly. Her skills were at the professional level, they were no match for her. They knew the reason very well, Rei's father taught her everything about basketball. It was the time when their seniors retired they voted and of course Rei won and as for the vice captain it ended up a tie and settled it with a basketball match, who ever scores the most within 5 minutes wins. And Keiko ended up winning with 10-8. Keiko just glared at her then said, 

"I am not a BAKA!" she shouted 

"I know that! I'm just teasing you, you know?" Keiko just snorted, then they heard a giggle. They look at Rei and smiled at her. 

'At least she's laughing.' They both thought. 

Rei stopped laughing then she looked at her watch. 

"Guys, I gotta go. Tell the members to do work hard okay?" she said as she started to walk towards the club's room. 

"Don't worry! Well tell them that!" They assured her. 

"And also you know I have a meeting in the student council I might be late to the meeting of the basketball club, if it's necessary start without me." she said again as she start to run towards the room. 

"Don't worry about that! Good Luck! Ms. President!" They shouted after her as they heard a giggle. 

~#~#~ 

Rukawa and his friends were walking quietly towards the locker room of the basketball team. They were going to have practice before having the meeting. They were silent since they left the room and usually Rukawa's the one that usually talk about what they are going to in the practice and especially about the meeting but right know he isn't. His friends were all wondering what's wrong with him, he have been acting very strange lately. They were surprised that he didn't say goodbye to Rei. He has been doing it last 2 weeks. Tetsuya having enough of the unusual silence spoke, 

"So... what are we going to do in practice?" everybody stopped and look at him then started to walk again. 

"The same..." Rukawa answered in his low voice 

"Why don't we do something other than training?" Ken suggested 

"Like what?" Rukawa looked at him 

"Well we might as well um...." 

"Get together with the other basketball team?" Takeshi continued for Ken, he eyed Ken and Tetsuya who he saw nod. Rukawa looked at him as he continue to walk. 

"No." he said 

"What? Why not?" he ask again 

"It's a very good idea Kaede... why not?" Tetsuya ask, he was completely confused. He thought that Rukawa will agree for Rei's is there, but he expect the complete opposite. Rukawa was silent he don't want to answer that question. 

"well....?" Takeshi waited for an answer but got none. 

"I said no!" he shouted but not loud enough for everybody to hear. 

"Okay! If you don't want to fine with us." Ken said, you can hear disappointment in his voice. 

"Oi! Kaede, I just want to ask you something?" Tetsuya asked in a serious voice, Rukawa failed to notice his seriousness but kept quiet for him to continue. 

Tetsuya taking his silence a: what, he continued, 

"I was just wondering why you haven't greeted Rei a good morning or a good bye see you later since the last two weeks." 

Ken and Takeshi looked at Tetsuya then to Rukawa. 

'So it's not only me who noticed.' they both said mentally. 

'Darn! They kept bugging me about this since morning! why don't they leave me alone!?' Rukawa angrily shouted in his mind. He glared at Tetsuya coldly and said, 

"Will you stop questioning me!?" he hissed 

"Oh! C'mon Kaede we were just concern about you and Rei... you know Rei's been sad this past two weeks have you noticed that?" 

Rukawa stopped and glared at him again but this time his eyes were mixed with worry and anger. When Rukawa heard the last sentence he felt his heart break into pieces. He don't want to see Rei sad or lonely, he wanted to go and comfort Rei. He wanted to be there for her but then he remember very well that the reason why Rei is sad is because of him. 

'Why am I still concern about her? She deserves to be punished and that is what she is getting... but why does something inside of me says that I need to comfort her and tell everything will be okay and let us be together again? Argh!!!! Things are so complicated.' He ignore the feeling of guilt and glared at Tetsuya very angrily. 

"No." he said coldly 

"What? You haven't notice that? How can you be so dense Kaede?" Ken spoke 

"It's pretty obvious that Rei's been sad everybody can see it in her eyes though she won't show it." Takeshi added. 

"Stop questioning me! Or else I'll punish to run all around the gym for 50 times, non-stop!" he said in a warning tone, with that the 3 remain silent as they walk towards the locker room. 

As they reach the locker room they were greeted by everyone who is there. 

"Hello!" They said in a respecting manner 

"Hello!" Takeshi, Ken, Tetsuya said as Rukawa remained quiet and began to change clothes. All the members looked at him at the locker room said. 

"What's the problem of the captain?" Yusuke ask Ken, he was in the 2nd year and a very good player some members thinks that he will be the next captain. 

"I don't know... and if you want to find out why, better not ask him." he whispered to him 

"Why not?" 

"Let's just say we also ask the same question and ended up with a warning." 

"warning? what warning?" 

"Say we run all around the gym non-stop" 

"He must be serious" 

"Yeah... so serious he even don't want to talk about Rei" 

"What? Did I hear you right?" 

"Yup, you hear him right." Takeshi joined the conversation 

"Why? What happen did they have a fight or something?" Yusuke asked with worry in his voice. He was secretly in love with Rei but no one knew about that. All the basketball club members knew about the relationship of the two and envy their captain for having a girlfriend like Rei. 

"Well we asked him this morning and said nothing was wrong but we know there is something definitely wrong." Tetsuya answered. 

"I wonder what is it..." 

"Oi! Are you guys going to practice or not? You've been talking there for about 3 minutes by know and I don't think you want to practice." They all turn their heads to the voice and saw Rukawa in his usual practice outfit, he was standing near the door with a face of impatience. 

"Gomen!" They said then began to walk towards the door for the practice. 

"I can't wait for the meeting." they heard voices in the gym. 

"Yeah! I can't wait to see Ms. Rei again! She's so pretty and all! The captain's so lucky to have her." another voice said. 

"How right you are! I'm so excited to have that meeting!" another voice said also, excitedly. 

"Why are you guys so excited? You know you always see Ms. Rei." another said 

"Don't be so rude Aoko-san!" the one who spoke earlier said. 

"I am not rude! I'm just telling the truth!" he defended. 

"Why? You don't like Rei-san? We're going to tell the captain about that!" another one said 

"Of course I like Rei-san! I like her alot! It's just that well just as I said earlier you always see her!" he said again, then the others laugh. 

Rukawa and the others were pretty silent they were near the gym. 

'Rei! Rei! Rei! That's the only thing I always hear! Why can't she leave me alone?!' Rukawa shouted mentally, he was tired of hearing everything about Rei, wherever he go there's always the subject about Rei always admiring her or something. 

'If they only know what she did to me then they will stop talking about her!' 

"Those guys are so loud! They talk to much!" Tetsuya said then eyed Rukawa who he saw walking silently and have an angry expression. 

"Tell them that!" Ken joked. 

"Sure!" 

They opened the doors and was greeted by the remaining members of the club. They also greeted them back and then closed the doors again. 

"You know you talk to loud! You better keep your voices down or someone might hear you." true to his word he said to the members. He look at them and saw them nodded slightly. 

"Captain! I can't wait for the meeting!" the one who they heard speaking first before they enter the gym spoke happily. 

Ken, Tetsuya, Takeshi and Yusuke look at each other then to Rukawa. They know that this won't be good. 

Just as expected Rukawa looked at him and glared which made him step back. 

"Will all of you stop talking about the meeting!?" he shouted angrily at them. Everyone remained silent and bowed their heads in apology. 

There was another silence then Rukawa breathe deeply and said in his cool voice, 

"Alright! Let's start the practice." he ordered to them, 

"Let's start with the running the usual way we do before the others." They all got their positions and started to run all around the gym. 

During the run the other members asked Ken who was near them, 

"What's the problem of the captain? He look like he don't want to have the meeting." the one named Aoko asked as he look at the back of Rukawa. 

"Beats me... you know if I were you don't ask him questions for today he have a headache, maybe that's why he's so angry today." he answered calmly. 

"Oh I see... how about Rei-san? I know she can able to help the captain with the problem..." he said again. 

"You're right she's the only one that can help him especially times like this, but for some reason he don't want to talk about her." 

"What? How come?" he said in a shock voice. 

"I don't know... we might as well ask Rei about that." he confirmed, he want to get to the bottom of this for Rukawa's strange behavior, he knew his friends want to do the same. 

"Okay." with that they stop to talk about the meeting and about Rukawa and Rei and concentrate on practice. 

~#~#~ 

Rei was sitting in the front side of the table, together with several students. You can tell that they were having a meeting. 

"Okay let's get this straight, you want to have a closing party before summer vacation starts?" Rei ask calmly, they were talking about the things that will be done before the school year ends. 

"Hai! That's what we we're thinking but of course the final decision will be yours to make, Rei-san." A boy a younger than her said kindly. 

Rei smiled and nodded, "That's a wonderful idea to end the year." with that everyone smiled. Rei was the President of the student council and everyone respects her, indeed she was worthy for being president everything she do was brilliant. 

"A party it is! So I ask you again what kind of farewell party would you like to do?" she asked again as she look at everyone in the room. 

Someone raised a hand, "Yes, Kamari." Rei called 

"Um... how about we do it all together... I mean all the 1st year's up to the 3rd year's in a one grand party, that way it will be lots of fun." she said kindly. 

"Great suggestion." she complemented and gave her a smile. 

"So any more? besides that?" she scanned again the room and saw no one declined. 

"Okay, how about the venue? Outside the school or inside?" 

"I think it's better that we do it here so we can spend less money." someone suggested, Rei nodded. 

"Okay, we do the party at the gym... but how about the food?" 

"We might as well order food and then some of the students might as well bring some of their own." 

"But how about we cook all the food? I mean it would be much better if we were the one to cook especially if Rei's the one to cook most of the food." someone suggested, he then look at Rei who he saw blushed slightly. 

"Most? You mean to tell us that you want Rei to cook all the food? You know she can't do it! There must be a thousand students! It might take forever before she finish." someone said disagreeing to the one who suggested to let Rei cook. 

"I didn't say that Rei will cook ALL the food!" 

"I know that! But my point is she won't be able to make food that many! I know Rei's dishes are very delicious but that doesn't mean that she will be the one to only cook!" he shouted back 

This went for about 5 minutes of arguing, everyone was busy to calm the two and Rei sighed heavily. She was sitting here for about half an hour. She looked at the clock and saw it was 4:35. She gasped silently as she remembered that there is the meeting in the basketball club and she was late for about five minutes. If she don't act fast she will completely be late for it, she don't want people to wait. 

With a deep breathe she said, 

"Guys! Calm down!" She said loudly but in a voice that is kind and sweet, with that the arguing stopped. 

"Sorry!" They both said 

"It's okay, Since you don't agree with each other's idea's why don't we um... order food then assign some students to bring some." she said, everyone nodded as she continue 

"And as for the students why don't we do it by clubs?" she asked and she eyed everyone who nodded again. 

"Okay, Some clubs bring food and some decorate the gym for that?" everyone nodded again, if Rei was the one planning no one was complaining cause she always come up with great ideas. 

"And as for the entertainment, some clubs like the dance club perform?" she looked at everyone and saw no one complaining. 

"Okay! That's all! Have I forgot something?" She asked 

She again looked at everyone and shook their heads, she then nodded. 

"Masaki-kun? Did you take all the notes?" she asked Masaki who was the secretary 

"Hai! Everything." 

"Good! Keep that until next meeting! we'll decide who's who will be assigned." he nodded. 

"Okay! That's the end of the meeting! You may now leave and Have a good weekend see you next week!" she said as she stand up from the chair, everyone did the same and said goodbyes. 

When everyone was all gone Rei was the only one left. She looked at the room to check if everything was clean, then looked at the clock which reads: 4:43. She wince as she saw the time. 

'Shot! I'm late for about 13 minutes! Everyone will gonna kill me!" she started to run towards the door and closed it silently then run at full speed towards the gym. It will take 7 minutes if she walk and about 4 minutes or faster is she ran. 

'I just hope they already started.' she thought as she took a sharp right turn she look at her feet and saw she was still wearing her school uniform. 

'Oh God! I forgot to change clothes but that doesn't matter right now! If I change I might as be late for 15-20 minutes!' she thought again. 

She look at her watch and saw it was 4:44. "14 minutes late!" she said. 

'I bet Kaede is angry right now. He'll gonna kill me for sure! Oh Kaede I just hope you forgive me! And also I just hope you stop treating Keiko and Naoko so coldly. Stay them out of this.' she thought sadly as she continue to run only a few more before she reach the gym. 

~#~#~ 

Silence. There was endless silence filled the whole gym. There were like that for about 15 minutes by now. By the looks of it they were somewhat sleepy due to the silence it was giving. They were waiting for someone. One of the important person in the meeting, the captain of the basketball club for girls. 

Keiko and Naoko were sitting quietly near each other, there was an empty sit near Keiko. They were arranged from the highest to lowest ranking. From the other side was the other club for boys, they were all silent and somewhat bored. Rukawa on the other hand has his arms crossed and tapping his finger as a sign of impatience. Sure he ask both coaches to start the meeting but told him to wait for Rei. Keiko and Naoko said also that they can start but also the coaches said no. They want Rei to be there and that's what they were doing. 

Rukawa looked at his watch and saw 4:45. 

'15 minutes late! Where in the hell is that damn girl!?' Rukawa demanded in his head. He called Rei a damn girl. 'Did I just said damn girl? Of course I said it that's what she is, is it?' Rukawa thought again. He remove all his thoughts again began to be impatient again. 

Takeshi, Ken, Tetsuya who were near Rukawa were nervous they could tell from Rukawa's face that he is beginning to be impatient. They knew something will happen when Rei touches the door. They felt Rukawa is on fire due to he was in an angry mood. 

'Where is Rei? I know she have practice in gymnastics today and she also have a meeting in the student council. I just hope she don't forget that there is a meeting in the club.' Tetsuya thought. 

'Where is Rei? Kaede's really angry now, boy I just hope she won't forget that we have a meeting.' Ken though 

'Rei where are you? Your late... please be here now I don't know what Kaede will do right now is he stands another 5 minutes...' Takeshi thought. 

'Please be here now Rei. Kaede-kun is really angry now. I know his hiding something from all of us... Please, Please, Please be here now Rei! We need you!' Naoko panicked in her mind 

'It's 4:45 now and Rei's not yet here! What's taking her so long to get here? If only she didn't have a meeting in the student council, How come she's always the one that need to sacrifice alot? Why does she always stress herself? Rei, please come now! Kaede-kun is somewhat angry, I never seen him angry like this before.' Keiko mentally sighed. 

Everybody else are all in their thoughts about where is Rei, how come she's late, things like that. Everybody knows that Rukawa is angry and they never seen him this angry before. Everybody stopped their thoughts when they heard running of footsteps. They all looked at the door to find out who is running. 

~#~#~ 

'Almost there!' Rei thought happily as she saw the door of the gym only a few feet away. She continue to run and smiled at herself for her speed. She burst open the doors and looked at everyone, who she saw all looking at her in a sign of relief. She scanned the room as she bowed her head low and walked to the empty sit beside Keiko. 

She sat down silently and a small lap of silence past. 

"I'm so...." she started, her head still low and everyone looked at her. 

"Where were you?" Rukawa demanded angrily. 

Keiko, Naoko, Ken, Tetsuya and Takeshi silently cursed. 'Here it comes.' 

"... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to-" Rei started to apologized again 

"I ASK you AGAIN! WHERE WERE YOU!?" he repeated again this time more loudly. 

Rei bit her lip and tears formed in her eyes. 

'Stop Rei! Don't start to Cry AGAIN! You have done enough!' she mentally shouted to herself. 

"I'm so sorry. I- I was in the meeting in the student council..." she answered Rukawa. 

"Oh really!?" he said scornfully. 

Rei just remained silent. Everyone in the room had their eyes as big as saucers. They never saw Rukawa this angry to anyone let alone be Rei. They all knew Rukawa love Rei very dearly and will do anything to make her happy. But now they were shock, to shock to say something. They remained silent and listened to Rukawa and Rei. 

"I- I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't do it purposely." she said again, her head was still low She was to embarrassed to look at their faces. 

"Of course! we believe you!" he spat. 

"Please... I really didn't mean to be late for the meeting. I lost track on time during the meeting in the student council." 

"Did I ask you to tell us your reason!?" Rukawa sit up from his chair and look at Rei coldly. 

Keiko, Naoko, Tetsuya, Ken and Takeshi were gasping silently to what they were seeing. Sure, Rukawa told them they didn't have a fight, but for what they were seeing, it looks like they have MORE than a fight. Keiko and Naoko were getting angry to Rukawa, they can't stand this. He was scolding Rei like she was a child that need to be taught a lesson in life. Also they can't stand their best friend being bullied by someone, let alone her boyfriend or so they thought. 

"N-No..." she whispered. 

"Please forgive me, I didn't mean to be late." she said again 

"Do you think it's easy to forgive someone like a ch- you!?" he shouted angrily. He was about to say cheater but think it's not a good idea. 

Rei remained silent again and she felt her heart ache again when he was about to say the word that she feared the most. She don't want to hear that word ever again. Keiko was listening intensely to the argument. She was glaring at Rukawa coldly that could rival one of his own glares. She silently thank God that Rukawa was busy looking at Rei and not to anyone else. 

"It's the truth... I didn't mean to be late." she said softly. 

"SHUT UP!" he shouted angrily to Rei. 

Rei gasped as did everyone. Did he just say Rei to shut up? They can't believe what they were hearing. This is definitely something. The others were too confused to what's going on. Ken and the others were a little confused about this. Rukawa just told them they didn't have a fight but now they believe they did have. Never did Rukawa told someone to shut up. They were also angry at him for bullying Rei. Keiko, having enough of this, snapped. 

"What did you say!?" Keiko shouted as she sit up from her sit and glared very coldly to Rukawa. 

Rukawa was shock for Keiko's sudden outburst, but then again he returned her glare with his cold one. 

"Stay out of this!" he said ignoring her question. 

"Stay out of this!? How can I stay out of this if my best friend is being bullied by you!?" she said again. She look at Rei who she found staring at her oddly, but her face had the complete look of sadness. 

"You don't have anything to do about this!" 

"Of course I do! Rei's my friend. Why can't you just forgive her for this... this simple incident! She was just late! She didn't mean to be late! She already told you that! How come YOU can't understand Kaede-kun!" 

Rukawa glared again to her and spat: "Don't call me by my name!" 

Keiko and the others, with the exception of Rei gasped silently to what Rukawa just said. They look at Rei who they saw not moving. 

"Fine! Rukawa! But that doesn't give you the authority to change the subject!" 

"Keiko-chan... please stop it." Rei silently said to Keiko. Keiko looked at Rei and shook her head no. 

"Do you know Rukawa that Rei's been very busy this week!? She's been in a lot of stress and was not given a chance to have a proper rest!? Also aren't you the one that told Rei to run for president in the student council!?" she said again. 

Rukawa just glared at her and didn't say something. 

"Remember!? You told her: 'Hey! You know your perfect to be the president of the student council, why don't you run as the president? We know that you will win it! You're perfect for the job!' Sure Rei was already the captain of the 3 clubs! 3 clubs! Do you know how much pressure is it giving to her to handle those clubs!? I bet you don't know!" 

"Keiko-chan! Please stop now!" Rei said softly but Keiko completely ignore her. 

"Naoko-chan, please stop her." Rei pleaded to Naoko but shook her head. 

"No, Rei. Rukawa needs to be thought a lesson." 

"But-" she was about to say something but was greatly interrupted by Keiko's shouting. 

"Well I'll tell you one thing Rukawa! Rei's very stressed now and needs some rest but not be able to do it! Also she didn't mean to be late! Just look at her! She don't have the time to change to practice clothes! Sure! It was improper to run with a skirt! But she did that because she was so late! Imagine your self as her, let's see who will be whining due to stress!" 

"Keiko! stop it!" Rei shouted, but not in an angry tone but in a pleading one. 

Keiko looked at Rei and nodded as she take her sit. 

"You should thank Rei from saving you." she said in a serious tone. 

"Keiko!" Rei warned 

"Sorry!" she said sheepishly to her. 

"Look Kae- Rukawa I didn't mean to be late. I'm so sorry about this. It won't happen again. " She said as she look at him. 

Everybody looked at Rei and became really confused. 

'I must get to the bottom of this' Keiko, Naoko, Takeshi, Ken and Tetsuya thought at the same time. 

Just then Rukawa glared at her and sat down as he heard their coaches cough. (A.N. Sorry if they were OOC!) 

"Sensei! I'm very sorry!" Rei said as she looked at them, they only nodded. 

"Please start now." she said again, then one of the coaches started. 

As the meeting is going on Rei was uncomfortable. Every minute she felt Rukawa's hot gazed at her, but she ignored it. 'I need to explain this to Keiko and Naoko properly.' Also she sometimes look at Keiko and Naoko, who she found out was staring at Rukawa very coldly. She then looked at Tetsuya, Ken and Takeshi also found out looking at her with curious eyes. The meeting continued like this up to the last second. 

The meeting ended and so was the demonstration. (A.N. Rei changed her clothes when the demonstration was about to start.) Everybody was leaving but of course asked Rei first before the leave for why Rukawa was so angry. Rei didn't say anything and just smiled at them that leave them more confused than ever. Keiko and Naoko were silent about it, they also don't know what's going on but only in a few minutes they will. 

"Rei-chan..." Keiko started 

"What is it?" she ask as she remove her shirt. 

"Don't forget the promise you have given us." Keiko said as she closed her eyes tightly so she could not see Rei's expression. 

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten my promise yet." Rei said as she smiled sadly. Keiko opened her eyes then looked at Rei. 

"We're glad that you haven't forgotten it yet... also I know you knew why Kae- I mean Rukawa have been acting very coldly, tell us about that also okay?" Naoko said, just then when she said that Ken, Tetsuya and Takeshi was passing by and heard it from the door. They stopped and looked at each other. 

"Guys? Did you heard that? Rei knows why Kaede's been acting very strange." Takeshi said in a whisper so the girls won't hear it. He looked at them who they nodded. 

"Let's listen, we might know why." Ken suggested. 

"I don't think it's a good idea guys." Tetsuya said. 

"Don't you want to find out why Kaede's been acting very strangely?" Ken asked 

"Well of course! I want to find out why, but it's not a good idea to eavesdrop." he defended 

"Fine! Be that why but we won't tell you what we found out." Takeshi whispered back. He secretly smiled as he saw Tetsuya sighed in defeat. 

They leaned their ears at the door to listen to the conversation. 

"So where do you want me to start?" Rei asked in a sad voice. 

"No! Not here! Someone might hear you. Tell us at the rooftop." Keiko said as Rei nodded. 

"Tell us there after we dress up." Naoko said. 

"Okay." 

Takeshi, Ken and Tetsuya sighed. But they sighed in relief, Rei was about to tell them about it and they don't want to spoil it. 

"To the rooftop, now!" Ken whispered to them and headed to the rooftop, boy they can't wait to find out what's wrong with Rukawa. 

~#~#~ 

"Let's find a spot were they won't see us." Ken said as he open the door to the rooftop of the school. 

"There!" Takeshi pointed. 

"Okay, let's go, before the girls arrive." Tetsuya said then they position themselves. And silently waited to the girls to come. A few minutes have past and the girls were not yet in the rooftop. 

"Are you sure it's the rooftop? and not in another place?" Takeshi asked impatiently. He was beginning to get tired due to his position. 

"Of course I'm sure! I heard Keiko saying: 'No! Not here! Someone might hear you. Tell us at the rooftop.' I'm positive about that!" Ken replied, he imitated Keiko's voice to what she said. Tetsuya and Takeshi laugh a little. 

"What's so funny?" he asked 

"... You really sound like Keiko!...." Tetsuya said in between laughs Ken just snorted. 

"Okay, Okay! we didn't mean to offend you!" he said again while he control his laughter. 

"Funny! Very funny!" 

"Hey! I said I'm sorry!" 

"Shh! Be quite guys! Someone's coming!" Takeshi whispered to them, as he arrange his position. 

They remained silent and heard the door open and footsteps. 

"Okay, were here!" Naoko said happily, she can't wait to hear the whole story. 

"Rei? Are you okay?" Keiko asked her, she saw Rei really look very depress. 

"No, I'm not okay, but I will be after I told you everything... I hope." she said softly forcing a smile. 

Keiko and Naoko smiled at her and then walk towards the end of the rooftop. 

"So... were do you want me to start?" Rei asked her voice has full of sadness and Keiko and Naoko realized it. 

"To what happen to Rukawa, how come he's been so cold and distant to you lately?" Naoko asked, her voice raised a bit when she mentioned Rukawa's name. 

Rei looked at her and nodded. She also looked at Keiko who she saw nod. 

Rei had sighed very deeply and said, "Okay. I'll tell you the whole story... but please... after I tell you everything don't be... mad at... Rukawa." she said softly. 

Keiko and Naoko looked at each other then to Rei. 

"what do you mean by that?" Keiko asked 

"Promise me. Don't be mad at him." Rei pleaded. She don't want them to hate Rukawa just because he dumped her. 

"... Okay we'll try." Naoko said. 

"No! don't try! Do it." Rei shouted but lowered her voice at the last sentence. 

"I'm so sorry if I shouted at you... I didn't mean to." she apologized. 

"It's okay. We promise you we won't." Keiko assured her but she crossed her hands at her back. 

'Sorry Rei, but we might break our promise... we have the right to do that. If he did something unforgivable then we'll do anything to let him pay for his crimes.' Keiko thought angrily. 

Keiko looked at Naoko and Naoko nodded getting Keiko's message. 

Tetsuya, Ken and Takeshi looked at each other and then nodded to each other. They now know that Rukawa DID something to Rei and they won't forgive him if it's something really unforgivable. 

Rei breathe very deeply and then said, 

"Okay, I'll start now." She said, she looked at Keiko and Naoko who she saw nod. 

'Here it goes. I must control myself from crying.' Rei thought she knew what's going to happen when she say the last word of the story. 

"It happened 2 weeks ago......" Rei started, her voice was very sad and very depress. 

She told them about what happen every single detail of about what happen. Keiko and Naoko nodded. 

"................ then he stopped and told me to end our.... our..." Rei said she felt her tears form in her eyes. She continued, 

"Our... relationship..." she said sadly, her face can't be seen by now. 

She heard Keiko and Naoko gasped in shock. Tetsuya, Ken and Takeshi listened very intently also to shock to do anything. 

"What? Did I heard you right?" Naoko said in shock, her voice a little shaky. 

Rei nodded and said, 

"Yes... he want to end our... relationship." 

"....Why?" Keiko asked anger filling her whole body. She can't believe it, Rukawa want to end their relationship if she knew Rukawa will do anything for Rei. 

'So I guess our promise will be broken.' Keiko thought bitterly, she was starting to hate Rukawa and she knew she will hate him more than anything if she finds out what's the reason. 

"It's because...... It's because he... said I'm a......." Rei is now shaking, she can't handle it anymore. 

"He called me a.... Cheater." Rei said her voice completely sad. She felt her tears fall when she said the word cheater. 

Keiko and the everybody else in the rooftop can't believe what they were hearing. 

'He called Rei a cheater!? Oh! The nerve of that- that JERK!' Keiko shouted angrily in her mind. Oh! How she wished Rukawa was here and ready to be punch in the face. 

'Rukawa!? Rukawa Kaede told my very own best friend a CHEATER!? How dare he call her that! He's going to pay for it!' Naoko thought madly. 

'What!? Kaede told that!? I can't believe him!' Ken thought. 

'Of all people! Kaede is so baka! How can he come up with something like that!?' Tetsuya angrily thought. 

'What an idiot Kaede is! He called Rei a CHEATER! I know Rei will not something like that! She's the most honest person I know! What an idiot Rukawa Kaede is!' Takeshi bitterly thought. 

"Why...?" Keiko asked seriously, her voice full of anger. 

Rei just gasped and looked at her. Keiko and Naoko felt their body fire up and hated Rukawa Kaede more when they saw Rei crying. They didn't heard her crying. 

"He... He told me... I cheated him." She bitterly said as new tears cascade down in her beautiful face. 

"He... he called you that!?" Naoko shouted. 

"Yes.... he told me I cheated him by.... by.... letting the other boys court me if I already have a boyfriend, then... he also told me that I was dating Ryujoji-san and... and that I flirt with the other boys at school...." she said between her cries. 

"I didn't cheat him!" she said as she hugged Keiko and cried in her chest. 

Keiko and Naoko to shock to say something just soothe her. 

"I didn't cheat him! I already told the boys to stop courting me but they won't listen... and also I didn't date Ryujoji-san! The teacher asked me to help him and... and I was not flirting with the boys! I... I was just being friendly." she said as she continued to cry. 

"You believe me... right!?" she asked 

"Of course we believe you! We knew you already told the boys to stop courting you and also we knew that you weren't dating Ryujoji! We witnessed that the teacher asked you to help him! And also we were with you always and we knew you weren't flirting!" Keiko said. True they witness things like that. They knew Rei could not do something like that! 

'Rukawa is so stupid!' Keiko thought as she soothe Rei. 

'So that's the reason why Rukawa's been so cold at her! He's so stupid to realize that Rei's not like that!' Naoko thought. 

'That's it!? I can't believe him! He's so stupid! Does he realize that he was just only jealous!?' Ken, Tetsuya and Takeshi thought they want to get out of there and punch Rukawa due to his stupidity. 

"He's going to pay for it!" Keiko shouted angrily. 

"Yeah! He will dearly pay for what he have done!" Naoko said as she clench her fists. 

Rei gasped and look at her friends. 'They promised! How can they!?' 

"Don't! You promised me! You promised me you won't hate or get mat at him! How can you break the promise!?" Rei shouted but her voice don't held anger of hatred just a pleading one. 

"We know we promised you that! But we can't just stand here and let him bully you everyday!" Keiko defensively said. 

"Rei, were sorry but Keiko's right. I can't stand here and watch Rukawa bully you every now and then. He did something unforgivable." Naoko said calmly but when she said Rukawa's name she was disgusted. 

"No! Don't do it! please!" 

"Please Rei!" 

"No! Don't! Don't hate him! If you do hate me instead!" 

Keiko and Naoko looked at her, they can't believe it. Rei was defending Rukawa after all what he have done to her. 

"What? Do you realize what you just said? You want us to hate you instead of him!?" Naoko demanded 

"Of course I do! Don't hate him! It's his decision, we can't change that." she said as she cry again. 

"Of course we can! You don't deserve something like this!" Keiko said. 

"I chose to love! I chose someone to love! And love always come with being hurt!" she said 

"Love don't always give you happy endings!" she continued. 

"NO! You deserve a happy ending! Not like this! You deserve something better! Everybody deserve a happy ending! Especially you! Someone like you deserves a special ending! Not like this! Someone's better than Rukawa for you!" Keiko replied. 

"No! No one can replace Rukawa!" Rei bitterly said. 

"Of course there is! He's not worth it! He's not worthy for you!" Naoko defended. 

"You're wrong! He's worthy! I'm the one that's not!" 

"Don't say that! Your worth it! Your perfect! Your a perfect girl! You deserve someone better than HIM!" Naoko shouted, she was getting frustrated at this. 

"No! I'm not perfect! No one is made to be perfect! I'm not perfect." she shouted as the last sentence was merely a whispered. She want to stop this argument and that's what she is going to do. 

"Please. Do let him move on and let me move on also." She said softly. 

She felt her friends hug her to comfort her. 

"Okay. We're sorry for shouting at you. We were just depress at what he did. We'll help you." Keiko assured her, but the anger she held at Rukawa is not yet gone. 

'You will have your day Rukawa... you will have.' she thought darkly. 

"Now let's forget him! Let's go home! It's a Friday we need rest, you need rest Rei." Naoko said happily. 

'I'll never forget what you have done to my best friend Rukawa Kaede.' Naoko thought. 

"Yes. C'mon." Rei said as she smiled at them, a true smile. 

Keiko and Naoko smiled at her. Rei's back to her happy self, their glad. 

"You feel better?" Keiko asked as they began to walk towards the door. 

"More than anything! Thanks for your help!" she replied happily. 

"That's what are friends are for!" Naoko said, as they laugh and began to close the door of the rooftop. Unknown to them there were 3 boys listening to them all the time. 

"I can't believe Kaede!" Ken shouted in frustration. 

"Right! We know Rei can't do that!" Tetsuya said 

"Do he realize that it's only jealousy!?" Takeshi asked them 

"I bet he don't know! So who's going to get Kaede?" Ken said an evil plan was beginning to form. 

Tetsuya and Takeshi picked up what Ken is thinking and grinned at him. 

"I will!" Takeshi volunteered, Ken and Tetsuya nodded. 

"Be fast! I want to go home as soon as we finished this!." Tetsuya said at the disappearing figure. He heard a light laugh. 

~#~#~ 

Takeshi was walking silently towards the gym, he knew were Rukawa is. When he saw he was near the gym he plastered a fake smile at his face. He could not forgive Rukawa to what he have done to Rei. How could he be so stupid to realized that he was just jealous about the other boys. Sure he was Rei's boyfriend, and he have the right to be jealous but that doesn't mean that Rei's attention is always to Rukawa. He was going to get it, he's going to pay for what he have done to Rei. Takeshi opened the door of the gym and found Rukawa playing alone. 

"Hey! Kaede! Ken and Tetsuya want to talk to you at the rooftop." Takeshi said he still have the fake smile plastered in his face. He tried his might not to punch Rukawa when he saw him. 

"Why?" He asked as he dribble the ball then run towards the ring and did a lay-up. 

"well um... They want to say something important." He lied. 

"How come the rooftop? Why not here?" he asked again as he approach Takeshi. 

"They want it to be private." 

"Tell them I'm busy." 

Takeshi clench his fist, he was getting irritated at Rukawa's behavior. 

"They want it now. Please." 

Rukawa sighed and said, 

"This should be quick." 

"Don't worry it won't take long." he said as he grinned evilly 

Rukawa put the ball down as he walked towards the bench and picked up his towel, after drying his sweat, he walked towards Takeshi and said, "Let's go." Takeshi just nodded and walked towards the gym's door. 

They walked silently towards the rooftop. Takeshi had a big sinister smile when they approach the rooftop's door. 

"Why are grinning like that Takeshi?" Rukawa asked his hand was already in the doorknob but didn't twist it to open. 

"Me? Nothing! I was just happy that it's a Friday!" he said quickly 

"Shall we enter?" Takeshi asked 

Rukawa nodded and open the door, Rukawa walked towards Ken and Tetsuya who was standing there their back was the only thing Rukawa saw. Takeshi closed the door and walked towards Ken and Tetsuya also but a little farther. 

"What's so important that you want to tell me?" Rukawa asked impatiently 

His question was answered by a punch on his right cheek by Tetsuya. Rukawa just stepped back due to the force of the punch. Sure the punch that Tetsuya had given to Rukawa can throw someone. 

"What was that!?" Rukawa demanded holding his right cheek. It was getting swollen and Rukawa wince at the pain. 

"What was that!? That was for hurting Rei!" Tetsuya shouted 

"Hurting Rei!? What do you mean!?" 

"Don't play innocent Kaede! We know the truth!" Ken said angrily. 

"Did she told you!?" 

"No! She didn't... we over heard Keiko and Naoko talking to Rei about you!" Ken answered 

"We followed them here and eavesdropped." Takeshi said calmly. 

"You know eavesdropping is bad." Rukawa told them calmly. 

"We know that! But we don't have any more idea how you can spill it!" Tetsuya said blowing another punch at Rukawa's stomach. Some blood dripped from Rukawa's mouth. 

"I can't believe you broke up with Rei with such stupid reason!" Takeshi said as he approach Rukawa and grab him by his shirt and throwing him near the door. 

Rukawa tried to stand but it was no use the three had surrounded him. He glared at them coldly and said, 

"That was not a stupid reason! It's the truth!" 

"The truth!? How can you say it's the truth!? Rei would never do something like that! Especially to you!" Ken said as he pulled Rukawa up by his shirt and pinned him at the wall. 

"Yeah, right!" Rukawa replied sarcastically. 

"Oh course we're right! Your just jealous!" Tetsuya said as kicked Rukawa in the stomach which drew some blood at his mouth, again. 

"Your just too jealous about the other boys! Can't you see!? Your too blind Kaede to see it! You only want Rei's attention to focused on you!" Ken said. 

"Idiot!" Rukawa said 

"Idiot! Bastard! Whatever you want to call us we don't care! Open your eyes Kaede! Admit you want Rei's attention be focused only to you!" Takeshi said. 

"He's right! aren't you happy that Rei's your girlfriend? I mean ex- girlfriend?" Ken asked 

Rukawa just remained silent and thought. 

'Do I only want Rei to focused her attention just to me?' he thought 

"Answer me Kaede!" Ken said 

"...." 

"Fine! Be that way!" Ken gave up. 

"But I tell you Kaede, when time comes and you know the answer it will be the time when you regret you broke up with her." Ken said seriously as he let go of Rukawa's shirt. And started to walk towards the door. 

"You know Kaede, it's really a big mistake to think that Rei cheated you. I just hope you realize it before it's too late." Tetsuya followed Ken. 

"Yeah. Kaede think about it... before it's too late." Takeshi said as he glance at Rukawa who he saw not moving at his place and then followed Ken and Tetsuya's example. 

Ken opened the door with one last glance at Rukawa and then exited, same goes with Takeshi and Tetsuya. 

Rukawa was now left alone at the rooftop. He was sitting at the wall as for his support. He was silent about what they had said. 

"Before it's too late huh?" Rukawa said absently 

"Is it true that I only want Rei to focused her attention only to me?" he asked again. 

Many questions was whirling inside his mind. But the questions he seeks answer now are: "Will it be too late when I find the answer to Ken's question?" "Am I happy that Rei's my girlfriend?" and the question "It is true that I only want Rei's attention only to me?" 

He was confused, very confused. He was never this confuse in his entire life. He just sat there for a long time asking those questions over and over again. 

_To be continued....._

_Author's notes: (Please read!!!) _There!!! I finished chapter 3! What do you think? Bad? Good? Tell me! This is a long chapter! Well I just hope you review this chapter! I beg of you! Review and tell me to what you think! 

The next chapter will be the last chapter in their Junior High, which means Sakuragi and the gang will be appearing soon in the future chapters! But before there will be the appearance of the winner of the polls. (I bet you know who it is ^_^) 

Also I'm very sorry for not updating very soon! You see schools here in the Philippines just started which means I can't do chapters very fast enough. I hope you forgive me. And also because I can't update due to the problems of ff.net! If you want you can leave your e-mail address so I can e-mail you to let you know if I had uploaded a chapter! That way you won't be curious if I uploaded a chapter or not. 

*** Don't forget to vote for the triangle! But don't vote for Sakuragi, Ryota or Akagi! Review! And tell me if my grammar is unreadable. 

~Princess Ren 


	5. Saying Goodbyes part 1

"I'm not a Cheater" 

By: Princess Ren 

**Author's notes: **Thanks for everyone who review chapter 3! Again I am truly sorry for not updating very soon! I have my reasons. Anyways this chapter will be the last in their JUNIOR HIGH school days, which means that the next chapters will be at High School! Can't wait for that. But this is only the first half of the chapter, which means there is still another one. Just bare with me okay! Anyways the polls will be closing after this chapter so makes your votes now. Also **I DO NOT OWN SLAM DUNK! **

****

**Here are the votes: **

****

Sendoh- 5 Mitsui- 0 

**_Nikka_**- Thanks for the wonderful review! 

**_Mainime_**- Thanks for the review! Sorry for my grammar! I'm working on my grammar right now and if this chapter still have grammar problems and I'll check it again and again to improve it! And also I'm trying my best to improve my grammar. 

**_Anonymous_**- Thanks! 

**_DeathMistress Misauo_**- Yes, I'm a Filipino. I'm in my Second year high school right now! Thanks for the wonderful review! 

Okay, now with the chapter, 

Chapter 4 (part one) 

It's been a month since Rei and Rukawa's brake up. Keiko and Naoko were really mad at Rukawa. Every time Rukawa boss Rei Keiko and Naoko always defend Rei. Sure, Rei can handle it, but they can't stand their best friend to be bossed by someone like Rukawa. They can't stand Rei to be hurt again by him. In the meantime Ken, Tetsuya and Takeshi were just like Keiko and Naoko but as always Rei will tell them not to because it would be no use.

Keiko, Naoko and Rei found out that Ken and his friends knew that Rei and Rukawa broke up. They found out because they over heard them talking about Rukawa. Sure, Keiko made a comment about that, she said that 'why don't you punch Rukawa on the face? That way he might wake up to his senses.' Ken and the others were surprised when they heard Keiko say that. At first they thought were in deep trouble that they didn't told them that they eavesdropped. But to their relief Rei wasn't mad, but she told them that it's not right to do something like that, especially to a friend.

Ken, Tetsuya and Takeshi's anger towards Rukawa raised. Even if Rukawa broke up with her, Rei can't still make a place in her heart to hate Rukawa. Ken and the others pity Rei for her kindness, sure if it was someone else, they will sure hate Rukawa very much to what he have done but Rei… she is always sacrificing to others and always think about herself after the others.

Only 3 weeks before summer vacation, everybody can't wait for the closing party that the student council made. Everyone thanked Rei for the wonderful idea; they never had a closing party before. Rei having all the complements, said that she isn't the one that planned to have one, it was the other members to have it, sure she want to have one but she is too shy to say it to the members.

Also there will be the graduation of the seniors and they can't wait for that, all the students already knew who will be the valedictorian, there has no explanation to that, it was really obvious that Rei will be the valedictorian. (A.N. Okay, I don't know if Junior High School has graduations but this is my fic, so I can do whatever I want! Hehehe….) Keiko and Naoko were really happy that the year will soon come to an end and they won't be able to see Rukawa's face ever again.

"I can't wait for the graduation!" Keiko squealed at Rei and Naoko.

"Really now? You know we still have the finals to pass!" Naoko said

"I know that! But I can't wait for the graduation! I can't wait to see Rei making her beautiful speech!"

"Guys! You know we're not sure if I will be the valedictorian…" Rei said as she blush.

"Not sure? C'mon Rei-chan! It's pretty obvious that you will be! Even the solicitorian's grades were not match with yours!" Keiko said proudly.

Rei just blushed even harder.

"Stop it guys!" Keiko and Naoko just laugh and soon followed by lower ones.

Keiko, Naoko and Rei looked at the voice and found Ken, Tetsuya and Takeshi laughing and a not so happy Rukawa.

"Oh! It's you guys." Rei said as she gave them a smile. Rukawa snorted and looked away. Keiko and Naoko just stick out their tongues at Rukawa as Ken, Tetsuya and Takeshi just sighed. Sure they still hate Rukawa but Keiko and the others excluding Rei had a secret talk that if Rukawa did something stupid or anything to Rei they will definitely hurt him from top to bottom but of course without Rei knowing it.

"You know Rei-chan, Keiko-chan and Naoko-chan are right, there's no need to be shy! It's really obvious and everyone in school are really looking forward at your speech." Ken said as he saw Rei blushed again. The others laugh again and stopped as they heard Rukawa snorted.

Keiko and Naoko was really angry at Rukawa again but remembered that Rei was there. They just shut up and looked at Ken. Ken getting the message,

"You know Kaede, if you don't want to have fun go somewhere else." He said. Rukawa glared at Ken and walked out of their classroom towards the rooftop.

Keiko and the others looked at Rukawa and then looked at Rei who was staring at the door sadly.

'Rei-chan….' They all thought

'How come you changed a lot Kaede? You could just be kind the way you always are….' Rei thought sadly, she was really heart broken and she is always ready to cry every time she thinks of Rukawa.

~#~#~

Rukawa walked towards the rooftop, he has a frown in his face.

'How come their so happy about Anzai, being the valedictorian!? If they only knew that she's a cheater.' Rukawa thought as he walked towards the stairs. It was lunch break and there is still 30 minutes before the bell rings, he decided to go to the rooftop to have a peaceful time also because Ken said that if he don't want to have some fun why don't he go somewhere else.

Rukawa opened the door at the rooftop and closed it, he walk towards the end of the building and looked down at the students who were busy chatting. He stared at them and sighed and walked towards the wall. He sat there as he stared at the clouds and the birds that were happily chirping.

"Finally some peaceful time…" he said aloud as he lean his head towards the wall for support.

Rukawa scanned the place all stopped at a particular place. It was the middle of the rooftop. He looked at it with eyes that you cannot identify if it held anger or regret. It has memories of him and Rei; they often go here to have a private time together when it was lunch break. They often talk about things about life, they often talk if what if they haven't met, what would their lives looked like? Rei would always say that if she didn't met him she would not be the same Rei that she is now. As for Rukawa when she asked him he would always answer: 'My life will be a messed one.' For him Rei was an angel that guides you to good things and to success. If it wasn't for Rei he might not be a very good player in basketball. She had thought him things about basketball, techniques that were often used in NBA. She was his inspiration but now that inspiration is gone. Now he was inspiration-less but he remembered her saying, 'No matter what happens do your best and don't give up then, you will achieve what you dream for!'

"No matter what happens do your best and don't give up then, you will achieve what you dream for? Is there such a thing?" he asked, particularly to no one.

Rukawa thought for the answered until he drifted to sleep.

~#~#~

Keiko and the others were happily chatting, but Rei was not THAT happy like Keiko and the others. Sure the thing that they were talking about is really funny and it's interesting. But right now Rei was not interested in anything. She was just sitting near Keiko and Naoko and she would just laugh slightly when the others were laughing. She really missed the good times. This was like the old times when Rukawa was still her boyfriend, they were always talking and chatting happily and always Rei was the one who will laugh harder than anyone, but right now she isn't.

"Rei! Are you listening?" Keiko suddenly asked. She just realized that Rei was not really happy at all.

"Huh? Y-Yeah… I'm listening." Rei answered back then laughed nervously. Keiko and the others just looked at each other and then looked at Rei with worried eyes.

"Rei-chan… are you okay?" Ken asked concernly to her.

"Yeah… I- I mean I'm not sure…" she replied, her voice was tired and somewhat depressed.

"Do you want to go to the Nurse's office?" Naoko said

"No. It's okay, I think all I need is fresh air. Maybe I should go somewhere, like the rooftop." She replied to her and forced a smile and started to stand up.

"Do you want us to go with you?"

"NO, but thanks for the offer. I need to be alone."

"O-okay. But be sure you came back okay?" Tetsuya said to her.

"Don't worry, I will be back. And besides I can't leave the school ground yet." She said and then walked towards the door.

"I'll be back 5 minutes before the time." She added when she was already out of the door.

With that she left and walked towards the rooftop. When she left Keiko and the others looked at each other again. They had worried eyes and something you cannot define.

"I swear if Rei can't be her normal self ever again, I'll tear Kaede from limb to limb!" Takeshi hissed.

"I can't believe it's been a month since their brake-up." Naoko sighed.

"Right! And it's been a month since Rei had been sad. Sure she was sometimes happy but NOT that happy she used to be." Keiko said to them. She was silently cursing Rukawa for what he have done.

"I agree with Keiko-chan… she's somewhat forcing herself to be happy." Tetsuya added

"Yes, Yes! She's been like that… I can't really believe that Kaede broke up with Rei just for he thought she cheated him… He's such an idiot not to realized it was only jealousy." Ken said

"Yes! He's such an idiot! I really hope that he realize it after it's too late!" Keiko said evilly.

"Yeah! That way, we could have revenge and he would really regret that he broke up with her!" Naoko added.

"You guys really hate Kaede for that don't you?" Ken asked

"Yes! Really! We hate him more than our worst enemies or more than anything in the world!" They both said

"But from what I remember, Rei-chan told you that if you will hate Kaede hate her instead… do you mean you also hate Rei-chan?" Takeshi said

"Of course not! We would never hate her! That's the last thing we would do! Right Keiko-chan?" Naoko said

"Right! We would never hate her… but I really can't believe that Rei-chan said that! How come she still defend him after what he have done to her?" Keiko answered.

"She must really love Kaede very much…" Takeshi said

"Your right! Kaede is really lucky to have her; I sometimes envy him for winning Rei! I mean she's the most popular girl here in school and the best in everything! She's a girl that has everything a guy wants to a girl! But Kaede just dump her JUST like that!" Ken said as the others agree.

"Only 3 more weeks and we're out of this school!" Naoko said, changing the subject.

"Yes! 3 more weeks! 3 more weeks then no more Rukawa Kaede!" Keiko said happily.

"Are you sure about that? You know you might be going to the same school with him! As people say, expect the unexpected." Tetsuya said

"Nah! I'm sure! I will never see Rukawa Kaede ever again 'cause my family will be moving to Nagoya!" Keiko said

"What!?" The guys shouted, their eyes widened, they can't believe it! Keiko Kawasaki is moving to Nagoya very far from their own city!

"You heard her, she's moving to N-A-G-O-Y-A…" Naoko said but her voice a little disappointed.

"But, It's far! It's far from this city and it's not even in this prefecture!" Ken shouted

"Yes! He's right! How come?" Takeshi asked, his voice also somewhat disappointed

"Actually that's the place where I was born and my family likes to go back there." Keiko replied.

"Oh I see… how about Rei-chan? Does she know about it?" Tetsuya asked

"Well she knows about it, also she knows that Naoko is also moving to Ichikawa." Keiko answered

"What!?" They shouted again

"You're also moving to another city and prefecture!?" Takeshi shouted as he looked at Naoko who nodded.

"Isn't Ichikawa in Chiba prefecture?" Ken asked

"Yes, it is… My family is moving there because my grandparents wants us too…" Naoko explained.

"I see… but what's Rei-chan's reaction?" Tetsuya asked

"Well you know Rei-chan, she's just plain shock when we said that to her. She said that she would miss us." Keiko answered

"Poor Rei-chan… But how about your school?"

"Well I'm going to Ueda High School, It's the school whose basketball team for girls is included in the best 8, 5th place to be exact in the National Championship." Keiko said proudly

"Really? How about you Naoko-chan?" Ken asked happily.

"Well I'm going to Funabashi High, Also one who is also ranked in the best 8, from what I remember it's in 6th place in the national championship."

"Wow! I can't believe you girls! Your going to those schools? But from what I heard their training is really hard, especially if you are ranked in the best 8? How come?" Takeshi said truthfully.

"Yes! That's right! You really needed to be skilled if you want to play and be a starting member, but it's the only way if we want to see Rei-chan, after all we can't just go here and there everyday." Keiko said.

"Right! But I just really hope that Rei-chan change her father's mind of letting her study again in America…" Naoko said in a disappointed voice.

"WHAT!!!???" They shouted again and their eyes widened

"Will you quit shouting like that? You're hurting my eardrums!" Keiko shouted back but politely

"Gomen." They said in unison

"We're just really shock when you said that, is it really true? Rei's going back to America?" Ken asked his voice was sad

"Well Rei-chan said that her father wants her to go back to America, he want Rei-chan to finish her studies there…" Keiko replied

"Even collage?" Tetsuya asked

"Well, yes. Even collage. But we're not sure. Rei-chan said that her father wants to, but her mother doesn't agree. She said that her mother wants her to study to a school she wants."

"Aren't Rei-chan's parents living in America?" Takeshi suddenly asked

"Correction, also Rei-chan lives in America!" Naoko corrected

"Oh yes! I totally forgot! But where in America does she live? I mean America is so big!"

"You're not sometimes listening aren't you Takeshi?" Ken said

"How come?"

"Well Rei-chan said it many times when she tells about her vacation there! For your question she lives in Los Angeles."

"Los Angeles? That's Right! I remember now! Isn't Rei-chan's family very rich?"

"Yes! VERY! Her father's the head coach of the Los Angeles Lakers!" Keiko answered happily.

(A.N. Too much imagination for me ne? But it's my fic, Hehehe… ^.^)

"Have you seen their house?" Tetsuya suddenly asked

"Well, We've seen it in a picture Rei-chan showed us! But in person, well no. It's really big and beautiful! It's even bigger than this school!" Keiko squealed.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"But anyway, going back to the topic, Rei-chan said that she is trying her best to persuade her father not to let her study back there." Naoko said

"Oh I see… but if she persuade her father where is she going to study?" Ken asked

"Well she said that she might as well study in Shoyo High." Keiko said in a cheerful tone.

"Shoyo? Isn't it the school that won 2nd place here in this prefecture in the elimination in the Inter High?" Ken asked

"Yes, it is." Naoko answered

"But how come?"

"Well I don't know if she's joking or not, but she said that she want to study there because Fujima Kenji is studying there."

"Fujima? You mean the point guard of Shoyo? The good looking one?" Tetsuya said

"He's the one."

"What's so special about him? Sure he's very good also he is the coach and ace of that team… don't tell me…" Takeshi said as he blushed and looked at Keiko and Naoko nodded

"She has a crush on Fujima Kenji!?" Takeshi continued as his eyes widened a bit.

"What!?" Tetsuya and Ken both shouted

"Stop screaming! Yes, Rei-chan got a crush on Fujima." Keiko shouted but her last sentence was merely a whisper.

"Damn! That guy is so lucky!" Ken, Tetsuya and Takeshi murmured

"Excuse me? What did you say." Naoko said

"We said that, Fujima is a lucky guy 'cause Rei-chan got a crush on him!" Ken hissed

"Hey! Don't be mad! It's just a crush" Keiko replied

"We know it's just a crush!"

"Yeah, Yeah. But we're not really sure if Rei-chan would go there. She also said she might enroll to Shohoku High."

"Shohoku High?" Ken asked 

"I never heard about that school before…" Takeshi added 

"Hmm… Shohoku High… how come I have heard that name before?" Tetsuya said. 

"Ofcourse you have heard that name before, even though that school is not really popular among the team of the basketball club for boys, it's really a good school." Keiko said 

"Besides it's the school that Rei-chan's grandfather coaches." Naoko stated. 

"Oh? Rei-chan's grandfather?" Tetsuya asked 

"You're sometimes not listening to Rei-chan stories aren't you?" Naoko asked, she was beginning to get tired to the questions that were given by Tetsuya and the others but she knows that it will be rude if she don't answer their questions. 

"Of course I'm always listening… it's just I…. Forgot." With his last statement he blushed 

"Ok. Her grandfather, Mr. Anzai is the coach of the basketball team in Shohoku, of course his in the boy's division." Naoko said 

"I remember now… but how come they don't move to the finals or Inter-high? We all know that her father and grandfather are both professional coaches how come they're not moving?" Ken said 

"Oh that, Well Rei-chan said that they can move to the finals it's just that their members are not really trying their best and they lack confidence… she also said that other people think that Shohoku's basketball team is only a One-Man team…" 

"That's right! I heard about it! They have one of the best centers in the prefecture, Akagi Takenori!" Takeshi interrupted 

"Right! He is really good! But do you think Kaede can beat him?" Tetsuya asked 

"Well maybe! But I now Akagi is FAR more better than Rukawa!" Both Keiko and Naoko said at once. 

"We'll know when we go to High School." Ken said nervously then laughed 

Keiko and the others continue to chat about going to High School and some stuff like where the guys were going, what they plan after they separate and things like that. 

~#~#~ 

Rei was silently walking towards the rooftop. Little did she know that someone was already there and is taking a little nap. She turned to the right and come to another corridor. As she walk, every male and female students were staring at her with admiration and dreamy eyes, she just ignore them and continue her walk towards the rooftop.

'How come it's always like this?' she mentally thought, she was beginning to get tired at this staring thing. Everywhere she go this is always the reaction of many people, both male and female. She just sighed and took the stairs leading to the rooftop.

Once she was at the top, she slowly opened the knob and entered. She silently closed the door and began to walk towards the end of it. She failed to see a sleeping figure a little far from the door. She inhaled the fresh air as she hold on the rack, then she leaned on and watch the students happily chatting, both male and female. Her eyes gazed at a sweet couple who were sitting near a tree and talking while holding hands.

"What a sweet couple their just like…" she whispered as she smiled sadly as she think about herself and Rukawa when they were STILL a couple. She was beginning to get jealous about the sweet couple under the tree so she just sighed deeply and turn her eyes to a different scene.

"I just hope you don't hurt her." She said softly, taking one last look at the sweet couple.

After looking at many things she breathe deeply again and walked towards the door but she isn't going to go yet, she still have 20 minutes left and she decided to sit there and watch the clouds. It was then the time when Rei just realize that there is someone else beside herself there.

'How come I just realized that there is someone besides me here, taking a rest?' she mentally asked herself. Again, she failed to notice it was Rukawa who is sleeping.

'I wonder who it is…' she slowly walk towards the sleeping figure and she stopped as she realized who it was.

'It's Kaede…' she said again in her mind. She stepped back as she saw him stir a bit. But sighed when he didn't wake up. She looked at him so sadly that she felt herself crying again.

'Stop it Rei! NO more tears!' she said angrily. True Rei have been crying many times that she lost count. It was just a month since their broke up and she still can't accept it, but she has to… sooner or later.

She sighed deeply and took a sit beside Rukawa's sleeping figure. "I know by the time you wake up and found that I'm near you or beside you, you're going to hate me more than ever but right now I don't care…" she whispered softly as she looked at him.

She giggled quietly at Rukawa's sleeping figure.

"You know I just realized that you really look more handsome when you're sleeping." She whispered again.

A lap of silent past to them as Rei started to talk again to Rukawa's sleeping figure.

"So…" she started

"How's everything?" she asked not really expecting him to answer.

"It's quite strange to talk to someone who is sleeping ne?" she asked again as she look at Rukawa who was sleeping peacefully.

"How are Aunt Midori and Uncle Hokoshino? Did you told them that we…." She dare not to continue, she could not say it… yet. It sadden her, always when she thinks about it or says it out loud she wanted to cry but she forces herself not too.

"You know what? My father wanted me to study to America again…" she looked at Rukawa sadly

"He said that he want me to finish my studies there… but I told him not too, I said that I don't want to finish my studies there. I want it to finish it here. Right now my father is still deciding whether to let me stay here or go there. To tell you the truth my father want me to stay there so he can see his little girl grow up with his two eyes." She said as she giggled.

"Well if my father decided to let me study to wherever school I want to go, I might as well go to Shoyo High…" she said as she forced a smile.

"But that's only an option, I also want to go to Shohoku High, you know the school where my grandfather coaches."

"Right now I don't now what school I will be going. If you ask me for a reason why I like to go to Shoyo, well I just want go there to see…. Fujima Kenji… Isn't it funny? I just want to go to a school just to see someone?" she looked at Rukawa who was currently sleeping.

"But I might as well go to Shohoku High… I really wanted to go there since I discover grandpa is coaching to a High School team rather than the collage team he used to coach."

"Well if you ask me what my mother thinks… well she said that it's up to me to what school I like to go. She said that it's better to study to a school you are comfortable with… Speaking of school Keiko-chan and Naoko-chan are moving to another city also to a different prefecture. I'm sure I'm going to miss those two. But they said that we would meet again in the Inter-High."

"You might think that those two are just babbling but they are not. They are really serious about it. They said they would enroll to the school which ranks in the best 8, that way they can see me in the championship…"

"How about you? What school are you going? Kainan High? Ryonan? Shoyo? I know it's hard to pick a school especially if they offer you good conditions… well Ryonan did not make it to the Inter High but the basketball team of that school is really good, they have one of the best centers in the prefecture… Uozumi Jun and the ace player _Sendoh Akira_… It's really hard to pick a school isn't it? But what ever school you may go I know you will do well." She said then she stopped talking and making the scenery silent.

"I know this will be the last conversation I will be having with you… even though it's not really a REAL conversation for you're sleeping but it doesn't matter… I just wanna tell you the things I haven't told you before you……" she stopped as she choke her tears from spilling.

"Thank You…" she said her voice full of sadness, with the mixture of happiness.

"I want to thank you for everything you have done to me. I'll never forget it. Also I wanna say no matter what happens I'll…… I'll love you forever… you will always be here in my heart." She said as she place a hand in her chest where her heart was.

"You're place here will always be special and never be forgotten." With that she closed her eyes to prevent her tears from falling. True, he has a special place in her heart and never will she erase him or the wonderful moments that he have given her. Again, Rukawa was still sleeping.

"I know when we step in High School things will be more complicated and far more different than Junior High, but I know you can handle it. Also I know you will meet new people and new friends, I just hope you treasure them like the way you treasure Ken and the others…" she said in a soft voice.

"And I know you will be meeting someone who is very special…" she said shakily, now her tears are freely flowing in her lovely face, she could not take it anymore. It's just so hard to let go of the person you love the most but she has to do it to be able to move on.

"I just hope that… that special someone will give you the love and care that I won't able to give you.…" she said while crying. For her she believe that she didn't gave him all the love and care that he want.

"I just hope that you will love her and care for her the way you do for me if not… much better…" she said again as she cried harder but softly so he won't be able to wake up. She cried there and let it out but soon she stopped and whipped her tears away with her pale hands and looked at Rukawa with the eyes, full of love and care and said passionately,

"This will be the last time I'm saying you this but even if… I'll still love you more than anyone I could possibly love… _I Love You, Rukawa Kaede…_ _now and forever._" With that she stood up and kneeled in front of Rukawa's sleeping face. She smiled sadly and move her face closer to his, then leaned softly and gave Rukawa a passionate yet soft kiss in the lips. She then stood up and looked at Rukawa last time and walked towards the door and exited quietly, leaving a sleeping Rukawa.

After a few seconds of Rei's exit Rukawa started to stir and then slowly opened his eyes. He immediately looked beside his and found no one.

"I guess it's just a dream…" he said as he looked to his left where Rei used to be sitted when he was still sleeping.

"But I swear it's not just a dream… It's too real just to be a dream." He said again. When he was sleeping he dreamt that he was having a conversation with Rei. Telling him that it was the last time she will be having a conversation with him. Thanking him for everything and telling him she'll love him forever.

Rukawa placed a hand in his chest and said,

"How come my heart is beating so fast and I feel like I have lost something important to me?" he asked aloud as he search for an answer but unfortunately there was none. He just remained silent and breathe slowly to slowen the beat of his heart.

Once his heart slowen it's pace he placed his hand over his mouth. "It felt too real to be a dream…" he said again. After a few minutes Rukawa stood up and scanned the place for anything. Then he looked at his watch and saw it was 12:55. He have been sleeping for 25 minutes and only 5 more minutes before the bell rings. He decided to leave, but unknown to him that the dream he was thinking is real and it will be one dream he would never forget… ever.

_To be continued… _

**_Author's notes: _**There you have it! The first part of chapter 4. This is not really long. Well if you ask me, the other half of the chapter is still in progress but don't worry only a few more pages and then I'm done in chapter 4! I really hope you like it and I really hope you **REVIEW!!!!!! **

***** **Please tell me if I still need to improve my grammar and also vote for this will be the last time you are voting.

**~**Princess Ren 


	6. Saying Goodbyes part 2

"I'm not a Cheater" 

Author's notes: Okay, here's chapter 4- part 2… I hope you enjoy it! And please review! 

And the winner of the poll is none other than…. Sendoh Akira. He won by 6-1!!!!! He'll make his appearance by the next chapter!

**Babypooh- **_Thanks for reviewing!!! Don't worry I'll finish this fic even though I don't know when…. But I'll make sure I finish it!!!! _

**Maverick- **_Salamat!!! Wag kang mag-alala, marearealize ni Rukawa yun pag-alam na niya yung sagot sa tanong niya (chapter 3) Si Fujima? Dapat siya at si Sendoh yung ilalagay ko sa poll kaso nagbago isip ko kaya si Mitsui na lang… anyway, salamat ulit sa review mo! _

_(Thanks!!! Don't worry, Rukawa will realize it when he knows the answer to his question. Fujima? He's supposed to be the one I had putted on the poll with Sendoh but I change my mind so I putted Mitsui instead. Again, Thanks for the review!) _

**SDButterfly- **_Thanks! You know for your suggestion… I think it's a wonderful idea but it's quiet late for that so SORRY!!!!! Maybe I'll try to make that to another fic when I finish this one. But I hope you still review my story! _

**Anonymous- **_Thanks for reviewing! _

**Mystique- **_Thanks! Don't worry this fic will have a VERY NICE ending. I'll make sure of that!!!! _

**Angelfox- **_Salamat ng marami!!!! (Thanks a lot!!!!!) Yup! I'm only in second year. Sorry if I made you cry! _

**White-Angel- **_Hehehe…. Fujima will be in the fic but only in some time… even though I just hope you continue reviewing! Thanks! _

**Bloody Raven**- _I counted you vote but sorry… Sendoh won. L Even though I just hope you still review! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or it's characters! But I do own the ones that I have created! _

**Chapter 4- part 2 **

Rei was silently sitting in her chair and waiting for the bell to ring. Once she arrives Keiko and the others greeted her. Once Keiko and Naoko sitted next to Rei they realized that there is something wrong with Rei's eyes but decided not to ask for they knew it why… she has been crying… again. Right now her mind was blank, she remained like that when Rukawa entered. 

'Good Afternoon… Kaede-kun.' She greeted him mentally. She looked at him if something is different, and there is. She could not pin point it. But she knew there is something. She dismissed all her thoughts once he is sitted. 

"Rei-chan…" a voice said, Rei looked at where it is coming from and realized it was Naoko. 

"What is it Naoko-chan?" she asked as she gently smile to her. 

"Did you…." 

"Yes?" 

"Did you…" 

"Did you study for the test in math?" Keiko continued for Naoko. Indeed it was not the question that Naoko will ask, and Keiko knew it. And she doesn't want Rei to be sad again so she just asked another question. 

Once Keiko said it Naoko's head looked up to the direction of Keiko and gave her a questioning look. Keiko gave her an answer by giving her the LOOK. Naoko then gave her a sigh and nodded. 

"Yes, did you study for it?" Naoko asked and daring not to try to asked THE QUESTION again. 

"Oh… that. Of course I did study for it… how 'bout you?" she said gently. 

"Yes we did." They both said. 

"Why did you suddenly asked?" 

"Nothing. Just asking." Keiko immediately said 

"Oh. Ok." 

With that the bell rang and their English teacher entered. They remained quiet and listened to the teacher, only a few more days and they will go to have their finals.

~#~#~

"Okay class! This will be the last test I'm going to give you… which means after this there will be no tests in the next meetings." Their math teacher said as everyone cheered. This is their last subject for today and after this there will be the club meeting… the last. And they have so much to do. 

"Class! Keep Quiet!" he ordered as everyone did what he has told. 

"Since this will be the last test I'm giving you, I want it to be special. I decided that this last test would be by pair…" he said as the class began to be noisy again. 

"Quiet!" 

"Ahem, as I was saying your last test will be by pair and I am the one to choose." He finished as he looked at the class to see their reaction, seeing none he continued. 

"The test is over 30, meaning each one of you will be working with 15 items. When you and your partner are already finished you both will exchange papers and review your partner's papers…. Any questions so far?" he asked then looked at the class. 

"I know some of you are guessing why I put by pairs is that because if some of your answers are wrong your partner can able to correct it." He said as he saw the students nodded. 

"Before I tell you your partner, I JUST hope none of you failed this test!" he said. True this will be the last test they will be having and he expect them to all pass, so he come up with this idea. 

"Ok. Listen carefully to your partners…." He started, as everyone remained silent. All the students are silently praying that they hope that their partner will be Rei. For they knew if their partner is Rei they would be perfect with the test. 

'Please! Anyone except for HER!' Rukawa pleaded in his mind, he's eyes were closed and were praying silently not to let Rei be his partner. 

Keiko and the others looked at Rukawa and saw him; eyes closed and was sitting uncomfortably. 

"I didn't know he could act like that." Keiko whispered to Naoko who giggled lightly. 

"I bet he's praying not to let Rei be his partner." She whispered back. 

Keiko and Naoko exchange glances and looked at Rei who was intently listening to the teacher for whom will be her partner. 

'I wonder who will be my partner…' she thought. Actually Rei was thinking to let her teacher choose Rukawa be her partner but she knew better. If he was to be her partner right now, she don't know what reaction he would get, definitely mad due to what happened. Her thoughts were dismissed when she heard her teacher say her family name. 

"Next will be…. Anzai. Rei your partner will be…." Her teacher said as he looked at her from his class list 

Everyone's eyes were on their teacher. Silently pleading to let Rei be his/ her partner for the quiz. 

"Your partner will be… Rukawa." He finished everyone eyes widened and silently cursed Rukawa for his luck and their sensei for not picking him/her to be Rei's partner. As for Rei, she was silently gasping and asking for a change, but she didn't get one. She just sighed and nodded. 

'Might as well bear with it.' 

Keiko and Naoko's reaction to that was they were surprised and they glared to each other then to their teacher. They want to hit him on the head and tell him that he should change it due to a PROBLEM. But then they looked at Ken and the other guys who have their eyes widened and their mouths were open in disbelief. 

'Did he JUST said that KAEDE will be Rei-chan's partner!?' Ken and the others thought at the same time. They looked at Rei who have a frowning face and then to Rukawa who they saw glaring intently to their sensei. They could tell he didn't LIKE it a bit. 

As for Rukawa, once he heard Rei's last name his eyes tightened from opening and was shouting mentally, 'PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE ME!' but unfortunately his prayer was not granted. Once he heard his name his eyes shot open and glared intently to the teacher who was currently busy telling the other students who their partner would be. He then looked at Rei's back, since he was in the back and saw her shoulders shaking then relax and he knew she didn't like it. But they have to face reality. THEY were to be partner to this test and nothing will change that. With that he absently looked at Rei's back and saw her beautiful soft raven hair. But even it's her back she's still beautiful. 

'What am I thinking!?' he asked himself. He then mentally slap himself for thinking things like that. He just ignore it and he returned to his daily routine, sleeping. 

After the teacher said all the names of each student's partners the teacher told them last instructions before going. 

"Ok class! Also I will be the one to say whether you pass the papers or not also if you already have finished and checking the other paper please be silent. Before you go to your respective places I just want to tell you that do your best here and also if I found you talking to the others you will get an immediate 0! Understand?" he looked at the class who he saw them nod. 

"Ok. I'll be roaming around to give you papers… Please go to your respective partners and while doing that… no talking!" 

Then the class stood and came to their respective partners. Keiko's partner was Ken, Naoko, Tetsuya and as for Takeshi another girl from the class. Rei silently move to a vacant sit near Rukawa and move the chair to let her face to face with him. Unfortunately Rukawa was sleeping. Rei just sighed and knew this will be a LONG test. 

"Look at Rukawa! He don't seem to be interested in the test!" someone hissed to the other. 

"Yes! You're right! He doesn't seem to realize that he's lucky enough to be Anzai-san's partner." Someone whispered. 

And then the class began to have whispers but soon it died when their teacher shouted, 

"Do you all want to have 0s!?" 

Then the teacher started to give each student 2 papers. And when he came across to Rei and a sleeping Rukawa…. 

"Here you go Anzai…" as Rei gladly receive the paper and looked at the questions. 

'mmm… it's not hard. We could pass it.' She said mentally. Then she look at Rukawa and frowned a bit. He is still sleeping. 

"Ahem! Mr. Rukawa if you please kindly wake up and do your test!" the teacher ordered and immediately Rukawa woke up but still a bit sleepy. 

"What do you want!? Sensei!?" he hissed. The teacher just raised his eyebrow and ignore Rukawa's outburst. 

"If you please kindly help Ms. Anzai to answer the test." He said as he forced himself not to shout and hit Rukawa on the head for disrespecting him. 

Rukawa just glared at him and took the paper from the sensei's hand as he mumble some incoherent words. 

"Excuse me? What did you say?" 

"Nothing. I just said that I would help her do the test." Rukawa replied flatly. Just then the teacher nodded and walked off. 

"You better. I don't want my students to fail the test even though I know Anzai could never fail it." He then looked at Rei and saw a faint blush on her cheeks. 

Just then when the teacher walk off to another pair. Rukawa and Rei just looked at each other and just then Rukawa's gazed as he saw Rei's eyes. 

'Her eyes are so sad…' he thought then he mentally slapped himself for thinking things like that. But then he immediately felt his heart break seeing her like that. But then he just shoved off the feeling. 

"So…." Rei started Rukawa just looked at her. 

"… since we're partners, why don't we work together to past this test?" she asked. 

"……" Rei just sighed 

"Ok. I do this paper and you do that then after that we exchange papers to see each others answers… is it ok?" 

"……" she sighed again and said, 

"Very well… shall we start?" as she pull her ball pen from her pocket. 

"……." Then Rukawa just put his head on the desk with his arms and went back to sleep. Rei just sighed again and thought for a moment. 

'Kaede… what do you want me to do to forgive me?' she asked and looked at Rukawa who had just fallen asleep. She sighed and started to work. 

'Might as well finish this fast and start to work with the other… since he don't want to do it…' she thought as she started to work and solve the problems quietly. 

"Just look at him! He doesn't seem to care if they fail! If Rei-chan fails!" Keiko hissed to Ken. 

"Yes, I know. But that's not bothering me…" Ken replied, Keiko just gave him a confused look and said, 

"Then what?" Keiko asked in a whispering tone so the teacher won't catch them talking. 

"Well, It's just since we will be going separate ways… do you think Kaede will ever realize that Rei didn't cheat him?" 

Keiko then blinked and said, 

"Don't worry I'm sure he will realize it but… maybe it will be too late when he realize it." Keiko whispered back. 

"You think? But I really want them to be together again… you know I can't stand seeing Rei-chan sad like this… and I know she's just trying to show that she already forgot what happen so we won't worry about her." Ken said as he look at the direction where Rukawa and Rei is. 

"I know what you mean. But do you think Rukawa will just suddenly realize out of the blue, 'Hey! I just realized that you didn't cheated me… so why not make up?' You know Rukawa is just so stubborn and an idiot to realize that!" Keiko hissed 

"I know, I know. But Kaede is not fully an idiot! Sure we can call him an idiot for not realizing it's just jealousy and he just want Rei-chan's attention just to be on him but that doesn't mean he's really an idiot." 

"I know that! But still! I can't stand here and see Rei-chan be sad. But I'm sure someday Rukawa will realize the big mistake and I know when he realize that Rei-chan already have someone else…" Keiko answered. 

"Yes. But I just hope he realize it before Rei-chan has already someone else." 

"We shall see…." Keiko said, and then they stopped talking and went back to work. Little did they know Naoko and Tetsuya have the same conversation like they have.

~#~#~

It has been 20 minutes have pass since the test has started. And it was just in time when Rei finished solving the problems. Actually the test really seems hard but for Rei it's just as easy as ABC. Well what do you expect from an intelligent student like her? As she check her answers Rei smiled and mentally thought. 

'All correct… we have pass the test. But it would great if we have a better score than the passing one…' she then looked at Rukawa who was still sleeping. She then sighed and slowly reach her hand to get the other paper so she could answer it. Once she had reach the paper she pulled it towards her, but as slow as possible so she could not wake him up. Rei slightly wince when she saw Rukawa move a little. She then smiled slightly when she successfully pulled the paper out of Rukawa's desk. 

She studied the paper for a while and smiled. 'This is much easier than the one I answered.' She then started to work to the other paper as fast as she could. 

Rei smiled as she finished answering all the questions. She studied them again and smiled. Yup, no doubt THEY will pass the last test. She looked at her watch and saw it was just 2:45. They still have 15 minutes and she will use it wisely. She looked at Rukawa who was still sleeping and sighed. The teacher told them that each must study the other's paper and that's what she will going to do. But she doesn't know how. She hated interrupting people especially when they're sleeping. But she has no choice, if not the teacher might give them deduction. With a long sigh she slowly reach her hand to his shoulder. Once she touch him she slightly blushed and shake him a little. 

"Rukawa? Rukawa… please wake up…" she said in a gentle voice. 

"……" no answer. So she tried again and this time her voice a little louder. 

"Rukawa, please wake up…" again she got no answer. She tried again and again still she got no answer. She just sighed and stopped for a moment. 

"Look at Rukawa! He's still sleeping…" Naoko hissed to Tetsuya. 

"I know…. He's not like that during the past few months…" 

"Yeah! He's started to act like that since…. Since… Oh! I don't want to say it! If I do I might shout here!" 

"Calm down, Naoko-chan. you're right. He's been like that since… that "incident" and he doesn't seem to care." 

"Just look at Rei-chan! She's trying her might to wake Rukawa up but there seems no result." She then looked towards Rei and Rukawa who was sleeping and sighing. 

"Right!" 

After a few minutes Rei tried again to wake up Rukawa. 

"Rukawa…. Please wake up!" Rei said softly. Just then she saw him move a bit. 

"Rukawa? Please wake up… you need to review the answers." She said as she began to shake him slightly. Just then a ball of paper hit Rukawa on the head and immediately woken him up. 

Rei looked at the direction where the ball came from and saw Ken and Keiko waving at her slightly. And they have a grin on their faces. She looked at them puzzled then looked at Rukawa who was glaring at her. She just sighed and said, 

"I'm glad you're awake now… Um… since the teacher said that each must review the other's paper why not do it." She said gently as she gave him the two papers. Just then Rukawa was still glaring at her and said, 

"No one disturbs my sleep!" he hissed coldly at her and then he torn the papers in half! Rei just silently gasped to what she had seen and bowed her head low. 

"I- I'm so sorry!" she said 

"NO excuse! I bet you're the one who threw the paper ball at me!" 

"No. It wasn't me…" she said as she looked at Rukawa who was tearing the test papers into pieces. Rei bit her lip. How will she explain to her sensei that Rukawa tore their test papers. Rei just bowed her head low and tried not to cry. 

In the meantime, Keiko, Ken, Naoko, Tetsuya and Takeshi were witnessing what happened. Anger slowly filled their bodies as they glared intently at Rukawa. They saw him tore the test papers that Rei worked hard to finish before time. 

'What in the world do he think he is doing!?' they demanded on their heads. Right now they wanted to hurt Rukawa to his stupidity, and they knew right now that Rei and Rukawa were definitely going to get a PERFECT 0! And it angered them. They knew, never in Rei's life she haven't got any 0s but now….. 

"Ok! Class pass all your papers and don't forget to write your name and your partners!" the teacher shouted and Ken and the others wince once he said that. 

Everyone passed the papers except for Rei and Rukawa's their papers were on the floor, torn and it would really took them about an hour or so to get it together if not a whole day. Rukawa really did a good job tearing the papers. 

Once the teacher receives the papers he said, 

"Ok! Now go back to your proper sits and again NO talking!" 

After a while everyone was in their sits and waited to their teacher to speak who was currently studying every paper. 

He stopped as he looked at the last paper and looked at the class, particularly to Rei and Rukawa. 

"Anzai, Rukawa? Where are your test papers?" he asked loudly as everyone's eyes looked at the two. Right now Rei's head was bowed lowed and Rukawa was just sitting there and glaring at Rei and to the others. 

No answer. 

The teacher sighed and said, 

"You two, come here." He ordered but he's voice was gentle and they did what he had told. As Rei walked towards the teacher's desk her head was low and dared not to look to anyone. But as for Rukawa he was just walking as if nothing have happened. 

'I swear to God if Rei-chan get a 0, Rukawa will truly PAY for HIS crimes!' Keiko and Naoko both thought. 

"So… tell me where are your papers?" their sensei asked as he looked at the two. 

No Answer. 

The teacher sign and said, 

"Where are your papers?" he asked again. 

Right now the class was in complete silent and listening very carefully to their teacher. Rei and Rukawa's paper were not there and they don't know why, but they where sure Rei was answering it minutes ago. Keiko and the others glance at each other, then looked at the two. 

'What am I going to tell him?' Rei asked herself as she kept her head low. Sure she could just tell him that Rukawa tore the papers and actually tell the sensei it was ALL Rukawa's fault. 

'What am I going to do? I don't want us to have a 0 and also I don't want the teacher to blame Kaede…' she said again. She just sighed as she rose her head up and looked at Rukawa, who she saw have a calm expression, yet she could tell he was not pleased. 

"Well…?" their teacher waited for an answer. Rei bit her lip and looked at the class who where looking at them. Her gazed where stopped as she saw the faces of her friends. She knew her friends what happened earlier and she knew they were blaming Rukawa AGAIN. She then looked at his teacher and then bowed her head low once again, 

"Gomen Nasai…" she said 

"What?" her teacher asked, Rukawa was also looking at her with a confused expression. 

'What is she saying?' he thought 

"I'm so sorry…" she repeated again. 

Keiko and the others looked at each other and back to her. They didn't know what she is saying… why is she sorry? She didn't do anything. 

"I'm so sorry…. It's my fault…" she said, she bit her lip and was silently apologizing for lying, but she has too… she don't want Rukawa to be punished and she don't care if she do get a 0 in the test… 

"What do you mean your fault? You didn't do anything…" her teacher answered he was completely confused why Rei was saying sorry. 

"I'm sorry… I'm the one to blame…" she apologized again. 

"What are you saying Anzai?" her teacher asked. 

Rukawa just looked at her and was slightly shock to see Rei lying to their teacher. He knew he was also the one to blame 'cause he was the ONE who tore the papers. Keiko and the others where gasping slightly. Not believing what they are seeing. Their friend, Rei was lying let alone to a teacher. But they knew why… it's because of RUKAWA. As for the class they where listening to her, they were also confused to why Rei was sorry. 

"It's my fault why we didn't pass the paper… It's all because of me…" she said again. You can't see her face due to she bowed her head low and her bangs were covering her eyes. 

"It- it's your fault? Rei, explain it properly…" her teacher asked. 

"It's my fault that we didn't pass the paper…. It's because…" she trailed off. She bit her lip and her mind started to work to come up with an excuse. 

'Think fast! What am I going to tell him?' 

"Go ahead Rei…" her teacher instructed. 

"It's because of my stupidity!" she said aloud and the class gasped. They started to murmur. Keiko and the others looked at Rei. They knew she is not stupid and whatever reason she will be giving is not true. As for Rukawa, he looked at Rei and raised an eyebrow. Their teacher had his eyes widened and his mouth was wide open. He snapped out of it and said in a commanding tone, 

"Silence!" and the class did. 

"Ahem… Rei… how come?" 

"Sir, I got pissed off answering a question and I can't think the correct answer so I just tore the papers…" Rei answered. She bit her lip again and mentally slapped herself for a silly excuse. 

'What a lousy reason you got Rei!' she mentally said. 

'What an excuse' Rukawa thought as he looked at Rei. 

Keiko and the others looked at each other and then to Rei, their eyes were wide. 

"What? Did I hear her right?" Keiko whispered to Naoko, also Naoko was just nodded in disbelief 

"I can't believe Rei-chan made a lousy excuse…" Ken added. 

"You know it's not her fault in the first place… it's Rukawa's!" Naoko hissed 

"We know… after this we'll gonna talk to him." Tetsuya said 

"Don't forget to bring us!" Keiko whispered back 

"Don't worry we will… after the class? When the club starts?" Takeshi joined in. 

"Sure. But we need to tell Rei that she better go to the other clubs and finish everything before she go in the gym." Keiko said with a smirk. 

"Then that's final. We're gonna teach him a lesson that he'll regret about EVERYTHING." Ken said 

"Right!" They said in unison. 

When the teacher heard the reason all he could do was blink. He expect something more excusable but he just heard something, like that. 

"Okay… Rei is that all?" Her teacher believed. But something is telling him that it's an awful lie but he just refused to listen. He knew Rei could never lie. She's an honest person. 

"H-Hai… I'm truly sorry… If it's possible please let Rukawa out of this…" she pleaded. Deep inside she was smiling, for her teacher believed in that lousy excuse. 

"I'm also sorry but I can't do that…" her teacher said, Rei looked at him and then to Rukawa. She made eye contact to him and in her eyes she was sorry. 

'Is she saying sorry? Why?' Rukawa thought 

"Why?" Rei asked. Again she bit her lip. She failed the test she know it. 

"This is a partner test and if your pair or you failed then your partner will fail also… I'm sorry but you two will be having zero in this last test." Her teacher said as he sighed. 

Rei and Rukawa looked at each other then to their teacher. 

"We understand sir." Rei said as he nodded. Then the bell rang. 

"Okay class! You all are now dismiss!" As the teacher clean up the table and leave the classroom, as the student's follow. Keiko and the others remained; they were about to talk when Rei said, 

"I'm sorry…" she said to Rukawa as Rukawa looked at her coldly and leave without glancing. 

Rei sighed and started to walk to her desk and fixed her things. 

Keiko and Naoko approach her and looked at her. 

"Rei-chan…" Naoko started 

"We're sorry." Keiko continued, Rei stopped and looked at them slightly confused 

"You're sorry? What for?" She asked politely 

"It's our fault…" Naoko answered 

"You're fault? Why would that happened? You didn't do anything." 

"Of course we do! We didn't help you out there…" Keiko lowered her voice as she realized that she shouted. 

"…" 

"Rei-chan you know… you lied to the teacher just to save that JERK." 

"Naoko-chan! Watch your language!" 

"Gomen. But don't change the subject Rei-chan!" 

"I know, I lied and I really don't mean that." Rei said sadly 

"You know the excuse to the teacher was a lousy one." Keiko joked. 

"I know, but I need to think of something, glad the teacher believe me…" 

"But Rei-chan… you're not mad at HIM!?" Keiko asked 

"Of course not! Why would I be mad?" 

"Well you have many reasons… too many, add the thing he did today." 

"Oh c'mon guys, you know I'll never be mad at him… it's not his fault." She said sadly. 

"What?" the two said in unison 

Rei sighed, "I'll never be mad at him…" she repeated 

"Rei-chan do you understand what you are saying? He has done enough take the test for example! You failed the test! A zero! You know you never had a zero in your life have you?" Keiko asked anger filling her voice. 

"Of course I do! I perfectly understand what I am saying. I don't care if I did get a zero. We still have the exams." She said as she grab her bag. 

Keiko and Naoko just sighed deeply. It's no use whatever they do they can't bring Rei to hate Rukawa. But they knew sooner or later she will be giving up on him and will be happy in another man's arms, making her happy. They walk to their desks and grab their bags. They both smiled and remember what Ken have told them. 

"Um… Rei-chan?" Keiko asked as she followed Rei towards the door. 

"What is it?" she looked at her 

"We were just wondering… what club are you going to go first?" Naoko asked 

"Well come to think of it I haven't decided yet… why do you ask?" she said with a smile. 

"Nothing really, we just want to know." Keiko answered. 

"Ok. Um…. Maybe I may go first to the Student Council then to the Gymnastics' then to the Volleyball and the last will be Basketball… do you think it's okay?" 

Keiko and Naoko smiled. "Yes." 

Okay then… since the clubs will be starting I better go to the Student Council… I'll be seeing you two later, Okay?" She said as she started to walk towards another direction. 

"Sure!" The two replied happily. 

"Just promise me you don't start the fun without me." She reminded 

"Don't worry! We promise." Keiko shouted as she looked at Rei's retreating figure. 

When she was nowhere in sight, Keiko and Naoko grinned at each other. They'll do what they have to do. They started to walk to the direction of the gym; both excited to what's going to happen next.

~#~#~

After the teacher dismissed the students Ken and the others looked at each other. They too were shock; he'll be giving Rei and Rukawa a zero. Anger filled their body when Rei just accepted it without questioning. They knew never in Rei's life she got a zero. It's her first time just because of their friend, Rukawa Kaede. 

As they saw Rukawa moving they too, moved. Right now they wanted to hurt Rukawa so badly but they can't. Rei was there and they don't want her to be angry at them so they wait patiently when they arrived at the gym, together with Keiko and Naoko. When Rukawa walked towards the door Ken hit Keiko by his elbow at her back to remind them about the plan. Once they where out Ken and the others didn't dare to talk. They silently made their way to the gym. 

"Why so quiet?" Rukawa asked breaking the silence. Ken and the others were startled when Rukawa spoke. 

"Huh? Nothing we just don't have anything to talk too." Takeshi answered 

"Ok." With that they remained silent again. 

Once they were in the gym everyone greeted them. All have hints of sadness in their eyes. They knew very well the reason… it's their last meeting in the year and they will make final arrangement before they leave. 

Also the other team was there… the girls' team. Of course they have the right too, they were sharing the gym for about 2 months, due to the other gym was making some repairs to make it better. Ken and the others frowned when they didn't see Keiko and Naoko. 

'Maybe they're still changing.' Ken thought just in time Keiko and Naoko entered the gym. Everyone also greeted them. Rukawa looked at them then looked away. 

"Hi there guys!" Keiko greeted Ken and the others. 

"Hello!" Tetsuya said as he smiled evilly to them. 

"Where's Rei-chan?" Takeshi asked 

"She's in the other clubs right now, she'll go here the last." Naoko replied as she also smiled. 

Ken and Keiko smiled and looked at Rukawa who was dribbling the ball. 

"Oi! Kaede! Come over here!" Ken shouted happily and smiled as everyone looked at him. 

Tetsuya and Takeshi started to form their hands into fists. Keiko and Naoko just looked at each other and smirked. 

"Why?" he demanded as he stopped dribbling the ball and looked at him 

"We got something to tell you." He answered 

"Why not come here?" Ken just sighed. 

"Please…" Takeshi said 

"It's very important." Tetsuya added and Rukawa did what he was told. He walk towards them. 

"What's so impor-" he was cut short when Ken hit him in the stomach and sent him flying to the wall. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped at the scene. 

"Captain! Ken-sempai why did you do that to the captain!?" Yusuke demanded as he approach Rukawa. 

"Don't you come near him Yusuke!" Ken ordered, and he did. 

He was about to speak when Rukawa said, 

"What was that for!?" he hissed as he silently wince in pain 

"That was for today!" Tetsuya answered as he moved towards him and blow another punch in his stomach, everyone gasped again. 

A girl approach Keiko and Naoko, 

"Keiko-san, Naoko-san please stop them." She begged 

"Sorry Madoka but we can't do that." Keiko said 

"But…" 

"He needs to be taught a lesson… especially what he did." Naoko said as she clenches her teeth. She also moved towards Rukawa, Takeshi was about to blow a punch on Rukawa's face but Naoko stopped him. 

"Let me do that for you Takeshi-kun." Naoko said darkly 

She then raised her right hand and slapped Rukawa hard on the cheek. 

"Naoko-san, Ken-san, Takeshi-san, Tetsuya-san… please stop! You're hurting the captain!" Aoko said. (A.N. Remember him?) 

"Keiko-san! Please stop them!" he begged her but she also shook her head. 

"So Rukawa do you have enough!?" Keiko yelled angrily to Rukawa, loud enough to hear in the whole gym. 

"Darn you idiots!" was all Rukawa could say. 

"Hah! You're telling us we're the idiots? Don't make me laugh!" Naoko said 

"Kaede, you know we're not the idiot here, you're the one!" Ken shouted as he give another punch to Rukawa. 

"Why would I!?" he demanded 

"Well there are many things to make you the idiot! Too many to say, take the test papers for example!" Keiko answered 

"Do you have to tear the papers because you thought that she was the one who hit you in the head with a paper ball!?" Tetsuya stated rather than a question. 

"Well I'll tell you something Kaede! Rei-chan was not the one who threw the paper ball at you! It was ME! I need to help her 'cause you're not waking up!" Ken said, Rukawa glared at him coldly but he ignored it. 

"I'm going to tell Rei-chan that I'm sorry. Half of the incident is my fault why SHE GOT A ZERO!" Ken continued, everyone gasped to what they heard, with the exception of Rukawa, Naoko, Ken, Takeshi and Tetsuya. 

"Rei-san got a zero!?" Yusuke asked, widely shock. 

"Yes! And it's all Rukawa's fault! Though Ken insists that half of it was his fault. Which is not, he's just helping Rei-chan to wake Rukawa up." Keiko answered 

"Could you tell us what happened really?" Aoko asked politely. 

"We had our last test in Math today and the teacher decided that it will be by pair. He chose the partners and Rei-chan ended up with HIM!" Naoko replied 

"Then when the sensei was finished giving the papers Kaede slept, leaving Rei-chan to answer all the questions by herself which is against the sensei's orders. After she finished all the questions she GENTLY woke Kaede, but it was no use." Tetsuya continued. 

"Then when we saw it, I threw a paper ball to Kaede's head, waking him up. He then concluded that it was Rei-chan that was the one who threw it." Ken said 

"After that he tore the papers then tore it again and stopped when it was in many pieces. It was the time that our sensei told us to pass the papers." Takeshi added as he looked at Rukawa, disgusted to what he has done. 

"When the sensei received the papers he reviewed them and realized that Rei-chan's and Rukawa's paper was not there, he asked them to come to the front and asked them the reason why." Keiko said. 

"Both of them didn't spoke at first but when he asked again Rei-chan apologized. He was confused and so was the class to why she was apologizing. She then told the sensei that it was HER fault." Ken smiled slightly to Rei's kindness and then frowned when he looked at Rukawa. 

"She even lied to the teacher just to save the JERK!" Keiko and Naoko said together, angrily. As everyone heard it, they gasped. Anzai Rei, their idol lied to the teacher. But they knew why she lied, she lied just to save him. 

"She- She lied? What lie did she gave?" Yusuke stuttered 

"A lousy one. She told the teacher that she tore the papers because she was pissed off. She said that she didn't know what the answer so she became pissed and tore it." Keiko said coolly, everyone sweatdropped to her answer. 

"Gladly the teacher accepted it." Naoko said. 

'How come there always at Rei's side!?' Rukawa thought angrily. He was beginning to be pissed off but can't do anything. (A.N. Rukawa is OOC don't you think so?) 

"So Rukawa, have you learned your lesson? You know we won't stop unless you realize all the wrong things you have done to Rei-chan." Keiko said menacingly. 

"Idiot." Rukawa mumbled 

"Whatever." She replied

~#~#~

Rei was happily walking towards the gym; she was dressed in her practice clothes. She already came to the other clubs to make the final arrangements. One more and she'll be done. She was happy that the clubs have now a new captain and she wished them good luck to next year's tournaments. But she was slightly sad that she wouldn't be playing with them again for she will be in High School. 

"High School… I'll be in High School after the vacation… time is so fast…" she whispered to herself. She don't want to go to another school cause she have wonderful memories in this school. Too many that she lost count. She suddenly thought about Rukawa. She'll never forget him… ever. A small tear escaped from her lovely face. She breathe hard to erase the tension she was having. She smiled as she saw the door of the gym. She opened it slowly and silently. She then entered and greeted everyone. 

"Hi guys!" Rei said happily 

"Hello!" everyone replied. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said apologetically 

"It's okay… so how did it go to the other clubs?" Keiko asked 

"It work up really fine… though it's hard to make farewells." She said sadly. Everyone nodded. 

"So… What did I miss?" Rei asked with a smile on her lips. She looked at everyone and some of them shrugged and some coughed. 

"What? Did I said something wrong?" she asked 

"N-no… you didn't." Ken said he to stop what he was doing and looked at Rei. 

"Oh…" she then looked around and saw some solemn faces. She stopped looking around when she saw Rukawa. He was playing with some members but what caught her attention was his face. By the looks of it, he was beaten slightly. Her eyes turned with worry, she walk towards him but them stopped when she remember her position in his life. She looked at Keiko and the others and asked, 

"W-What happened to Kae- Rukawa?" 

The others looked at each other and remained silent, 

"What happened to him?" she repeated worriedly 

"He was pun-" Yusuke said but was cut short by Ken, 

"You see he was playing basketball and he was threw the ball in the ring which bounced off and accidentally hit him straight in the face…" Ken explained nervously, and he was also silently saying sorry to her for lying. 

"Ken-san… you won't tell Rei-san the truth?" Yusuke whispered to Ken. 

"I know… but she do not need to know that. She had enough of this. We don't want her to have another problem do we?" he whispered back, he shook his head. 

"But still she needs to know…" 

"How come do I feel your not telling the truth?" she asked again. 

Ken and the others looked at her and laugh nervously. 

"C'mon Rei-chan, It's the truth… why don't you believe that?" Tetsuya asked 

"I don't know…. But something is telling your lying…" 

"We're not." Keiko said ask she raised her right hand and her left at her back, fingers crossing. 

"We swear" 

"Ok. Guys assemble!" Rei said in a nice but commanding voice and they stopped and started to assemble, the girls that is." 

Once every female member was in place Rei spoke, 

"Ok. Since this is the last meeting we will be having we, seniors are going to make some final arrangements." Everyone nodded. 

"As you all know, before the end of the year we seniors always choose someone to take over the club… we have then decided who will be the next captain… but we also respect your decisions so right now you choose… either you vote for the next captain or we tell you who we have chosen?" Rei said accordingly. She looked at them with proud eyes and smiled. She sure gonna miss this club most. 

Everyone was silent for a while and then said, 

"Your decision captain! We know that you will gonna choose the most suitable person in your place." They chorused. 

Rei smiled and then looked at Keiko and Naoko who nodded. 

"Okay! It was actually a hard decision for us for we all know that each one of you can be the captain… And who ever the captain will be… please let the team always have confidence and never let the team down." She said with a smile. 

"Also we hope that the next captain will do her best together with the other members. Also the vice captain should also help the captain to support the team." Keiko added. 

"And never forget the teamwork. It is important." Naoko continued. 

"Also no matter happens don't ever give up." Rei smiled to them, which they returned it. 

"Rei-chan…" 

"Now I'm gonna announce who is going to be the next captain… Girls I proudly present…" Rei stopped and looked at them and smiled 

"Nori Miyuki as your new Captain!" She finally said, she smiled greatly as she looked at the shock Miyuki and everyone clapped their hands. 

"W-What? I- I'm the n-new captain?" she stuttered, as she point herself. 

"Yes you are the new captain, Congratulations, Miyuki-chan." Rei said 

"Congratulations, Miyuki!" Naoko and Keiko greeted and soon the other members followed. 

"T-Thanks." She said as she smiled happily to Rei. 

"Rei-san I'm going to do my best to be a great captain just like you!" Miyuki said determinedly 

"I expect you that." 

"Since you are the new captain we are also telling you guys who will be the vice captain! Congratulations to Arai Madoka! As your new vice captain! You two should work together to help the team. Understood?" Rei said 

"Yes! We'll do our best!" they both said and looked at each other and smiled. 

"Good. I guess this is goodbye." Rei said in a sad voice. 

Everyone bowed their heads. 

"But Rei-san…." Miyuki said 

"We don't want you to go!" Madoka continued for her. 

Rei just sighed and smiled to them, 

"I know what you mean, I also don't want to go but I'm a senior and I'll be a high school freshman once school starts again in April." She said 

They bowed their heads again and became silent, 

"Don't worry… I'll try to visit you." Rei assured them. They raised their heads and their eyes filled with happiness. 

"Rei-chan!" They said and some hugged her and cried. 

"There, there… don't cry. I promise you I'll visit you and I'll be in watching everyone of you in the next tournaments." She said in a soft voice. 

"Rei-chan do you know what you are saying? I thought you are going to back to America if your father don't change his mind." Keiko whispered to Rei. 

"I know that… but I didn't say I'll be studying in America for sure." She whispered back. 

"Oh yeah… I forgot." 

"Now everyone stop crying! I got an idea! Why don't we have one last game? Seniors vs. Juniors and freshmen?" Naoko said happily. 

"That's a good idea guys! So what do you think Rei-chan?" Keiko squealed 

"A last game with everyone? Not a bad idea! What do you say… Captain?" Rei asked Miyuki and smiled to her. 

"Hai! How about you everyone? Do you like it?" she asked 

"We would love to!" With that everyone started to make warm ups. 

"Since we are just 3 seniors here… we would like to borrow 1 junior and 1 freshman. Is it okay with you guys?" Keiko asked 

"Yup! So who are you going to choose?" Madoka asked 

"Hmm… Since Miyuki is the new team captain we would like to see how well she can do and also you Madoka so we would like to borrow… Sakura and Rika to be in our team." Naoko announced 

"Rei-chan?" she looked at Rei and she replied by smiling to her she then looked at Sakura and Rika who nodded. 

"It's settled then!" And after that everyone was ready. Two are the scorers and one was the referee and some are in the bench. 

Rei and Miyuki were in the center ring and were ready for the jump ball and the others were in the restraining circle and were waiting for the jump ball. The referee was holding the ball and had the whistle in her lips. Rei and Miyuki smiled to each other. 

"Let's see how well can you handle your own team, Miyuki-chan." Rei said kindly.

"I'll never let you down, Rei-san." She replied 

"That's what I want to hear." Then the referee tossed the ball and in no time it reached the highest point and Rei tapped it and gave it to Keiko. And the game began. 

(A.N. Sorry but I won't show how the game go. This chapter is already way too long. I know everyone of you is waiting what the ending of this chapter. ^_^) 

As the girls play the boy's team was watching them and were also cheering. Cheering for Rei… who else? Except for Rukawa. 

After 40 minutes of playing, the game had ended with 80- 75. The seniors had won. Rei scored 38 points in total and the remaining points to the other members. Keiko with 12 points, Naoko, Sakura and Rika each got 10 points. As for the other team they also did a great job. Miyuki got 18 points; the others got the remaining points. Everybody was tired except for Rei who don't have any sign of tiredness and haven't got any sweat at all. 

"Nice game Miyuki! By the look you are showing you will be a great captain." Rei complemented her. 

"T-Thanks." She replied between her breaths. 

"Thanks to everyone! We'll never forget this last game of ours with you." Rei smiled and Keiko and Naoko nodded. 

As for the boys they are all smiling and cheering for Rei. (A.N. Always Rei don't you think? ^_^) 

"She really has great stamina." Ken said to his team. 

"Yes, she really do and she's so great! Far better than someone I know." Tetsuya said and raised his voice at the last sentence. Ken and the others sweatdropped and Rukawa just glared at him coldly. 

"Idiot!" With that the boy's team laughed.

~#~#~ 

It was a sunny day in Kanagawa Prefecture. And everybody was preparing for the BIG day. It has been 2 weeks and their finals are already finished and summer vacation had just started. And for the seniors they were waiting for this day… Graduation Day. 

Everyone is preparing in his/her house for the big event. They were excited yet sad. They really enjoyed Junior High and know they were going to High School. But still, they still don't want to leave Tomigaoka for they have wonderful memories here. Everybody except for… Rukawa. 

Rukawa woke up for the preparations. He actually don't want to join the ceremony but it's important and he's parents don't want to miss it. He would leave Tomigaoka soon. 

'Soon… I'll be leaving Tomigaoka…' Rukawa thought as he stand up from his bed and then proceeded to the bathroom. 

Yes! He wanted to get out of Tomigaoka and get ready for the long vacation and then High School. He have his reasons… and one of them is to get away and not to see HER face ever again. He just hope that she won't be going to Shohoku High. Though he knew that her grandfather is coaching there. He really doesn't care who the coach is… what matters to him is he can play basketball. But something is telling him that he will meet her again. Sooner or later. 

"Damn it! Why is she still in my thoughts!?" Rukawa demanded angrily to no one. 

"That Idiot!." With that he stopped the shower and then wrapped the towel into his waist and then came out of the bathroom. He then dressed to formal clothes which looks really hot on him and then wore the graduation clothes that was needed. He looked at the mirror to fix his hair then came out of the room to the living room where his parents are waiting. 

"What took you so long?" his father asked as he saw his son came down from the stairs, Rukawa just looked at him and then sitted in the couch. 

"You look handsome in those clothes Kaede." His mom said proudly and then smiled at him. 

"Thanks." Rukawa murmured. 

He then looked at his parents who were also wearing formal clothes for the graduation and they were ready. Midori looked at the clock and saw it was already 9:15. 

"I think we should get going. We don't want to get late… now do we?" she said kindly and then stood up. The ceremony was to begin at 10:00 but she knew that by this time many students and parents are already there. 

Rukawa and his father soon followed and walk out of the room into the garage without saying a word. 

"Please have a good time!" Murasamo said kindly to them and then waved. 

"We will!" Hokoshino replied as he started the engine of the car.

~#~#~ 

Rei was silently sitting in a couch on her grandparent's house. She was wearing the graduation clothes that the school provided. Underneath it was her formal clothes. Her hair is in the usual style, loose. She did have a light blush-on and have lip gloss. She was silently reading the paper that she was holding. It was the paper where her speech is. 

"Rei, you've been reading that paper for the past 30 minutes you should stop now for you have already mastered EVERYTHING that was written in that." A masculine voice said. Rei looked up and saw Her father; Anzai Mori was standing in front of her and smiling kindly to her. She gave him one of her smiles, 

"Dad!" she whined 

"Oh, c'mon Rei, admit it you've been holding that paper for the past 30 minutes!" he repeated as he took a sit next to her. 

Rei looked at her father and smiled. He was more handsome in those formal clothes than the civilian clothes he used to wear. True, her father was really handsome but when you dress him with such formality and everything he look more handsome than before. Rei knew her father was really very popular back in his time during High School or so without even asking. Just by the way you look at him, you could just admire him, even now in his early 30s. 

"I'm just doing it so I won't be looking at the paper every now and then." Rei answered politely. 

"I don't believe you. I know you have already mastered that when you finished writing it." He joked. 

"Mom!" Rei called in a whine. Rei was sometimes immature in some things she do… especially when her father was the one to tease her. 

"Mori… Stop teasing Rei… she'll gonna have a bad day if you keep doing that." A feminine voice said. They both looked at the voice and saw Rei's mother. She was also wearing formal clothes as some makeup. She really looks beautiful, just like Rei. She had the air of elegance and maturity. She has also long black hair and was put in a bun. Her height was average for a 30 year old and her body were… just like Rei's, perfect at every curve of the body and she also had the pale skin Rei has. 

"Suzume, c'mon don't be such a kill joy." Her husband smiled at her. 

"I'm not and I don't intend to be one. It's graduation day we should be happy for our daughter." She replied as she took a sit on the other side of Rei. Rei smiled at her that was rewarded by also one. They came back from Los Angeles to see Rei's graduation. 

"Let me look at you…" she started as she studied her daughter's face. She smiled proudly and replied, 

"You look beautiful, Rei." Rei just blushed and thanked her in a whisper. 

"No need to do that… you really are." She said again as Rei blushed again. 

They giggled and then followed by a Santa Clause one and another feminine one. 

(A.N. You know I sometimes think that Mr. Anzai's laugh is just like Santa's don't you think so? ^_^) 

"Oh grandma! Grandpa!" Rei called to them as she smiled. 

"You look beautiful Rei, just like your mother and father." Mr. Anzai said with a smile. 

"Thank you dad!" Mori replied proudly. 

They laugh again and after the laugh, Mrs. Anzai said, 

"I think we should get going the ceremony will begin in 30 minutes." 

"Yeah, we don't want the valedictorian be late do we?" Suzume teased her daughter. 

"Mom!" 

They laugh again as they proceeded to their garage and then hopped into their cars and drove towards the school gym.

~#~#~

The school gym was crowded. Students, friends and parents are there. It was noisy and yet filled with happiness. The gym has the many chairs, which are properly aligned. It was where the graduates to be sitted. Keiko and her parents where already there, so is Naoko, Ken, Takeshi and Tetsuya. The only ones in the group missing are Rei and Rukawa. 

"I'm so happy! I have finally graduated Junior High! Time is so fast!" Naoko squealed as the rest laugh. 

"Yeah, Time is so fast… to fast to realize things go wrong." Ken said 

"I agree… especially the incident that have occurred…" Tetsuya mused 

"I really swear that I will never see Rukawa Kaede ever in High School!" Keiko hissed as she turned her hands into fists. 

"Calm down Keiko-chan! Today is graduation day, we should be happy." Takeshi said nervously. 

"He's right, we should remove our worries and celebrate." Naoko added. 

"This will be the last day we will be all together… then we are all going into separate ways… do you… do you think we can still meet? I mean you two are going into different schools, just like the three of us…." Ken drifted off sadly. 

"We know… but don't think like that! I know we can still meet but not everyday… We can still keep in touch with each other!" Keiko cheered 

"You're right… but how about Kaede and Rei-chan? Kaede is going to Shohoku High and Rei… well we're not sure if she's staying here in Japan or not…" Tetsuya said sorrowfully 

"Well we don't care were Rukawa is going in High School… but Rei-chan…. I know she'll do her best to persuade her father to let her stay here!" Naoko said determinedly. She believes in Rei and she knows that her friend is really doing her best. 

"When will you stop hating Kaede? If Rei-chan finds out that you still hate him… I'm sure she'll be depressed. Let's just pray that her father agrees to her." Takeshi replied. 

"We might forgive him…. Someday… when he finally realizes her mistake or he came back to Rei." Naoko answered. They sighed and change the subject. 

"Wait! Today's graduation day and Rei-chan's the valedictorian… will Rei-chan's parents be here?" Ken suddenly asked 

"When we asked her about it she said yes." Naoko said 

"Really!? I can't wait to meet them!" Takeshi said cheerfully. 

"Also Kaede's parents." Tetsuya added. 

"Do you think Rei-chan's father will be mad at Rukawa when he sees his face?" Keiko asked 

"Maybe…" Takeshi answered. 

"We'll see." All of them nodded and thought of what will happen. 

"Have you seen Rei-chan's parents?" Takeshi questioned 

"Well we have seen them a few times and…God! Rei-chan's mother is so beautiful and Rei-chan's father!!! He's so handsome!" Keiko shouted happily with dreamy eyes. The others sweatdropped. 

"Er… Okay. No wonder she looks really pretty." Ken said as he laugh nervously. 

"How about you? Have you seen Rukawa's parents?" Naoko asked politely but when she said Rukawa's name she sounds like she was going to kill someone in the way she used her voice. 

"Chill Naoko-chan! Hell no! But I'm sure they'll be here together with Kaede." After that they all talked as they wait for the two.

~#~#~

A black Mercedes Benz and a green car stopped in near the school together with a blue convertible. And all the passengers came out of the cars. Rei looked at the environment and smiled. Yep many people are already there. You can just see it… cars, parked nearly everywhere and she knew there was also some inside. She took a deep breath and looked at the blue car that was parked near theirs. She let a small gasped came from her lips and realize whom the owner of the car. 

There, standing was Rukawa and his parents. She doesn't have the nerve to show them her face. She knew his parents already know that Rukawa have broken up with her. She have thought that they also hated her. Well that's her opinion and not theirs. She immediately turned her back form them and looked at her parents and grandparents who were coming out from the car as well. 

'What should I do??? I can't face them!' Rei shouted mentally. She shut her eyes tightly but them opened when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Are you alright, honey?" Rei looked to the direction and saw her mother, worried about her. 

"Y-Yes…" she replied back but not surely. 

"You should not lie to your mother Rei." Her father said in a firm voice. 

"I'm sorry…" she apologized. 

"It's okay. Is there something wrong?" Rei slowly looked at her back and saw Rukawa and his parents chatting as they walk. 

"I can't face them!" she replied politely and then run towards the gym, leaving her parents and grand parents slightly confused. 

"What do she mean she can't face them?" Mori asked particularly to no one. 

"I don't know… she look scared." Suzume answered. Just then Mr. Anzai looked at the place where Rei was looking at and found Rukawa and two people that he assumed his parents. He laughed slightly and then greeted, 

"Hello! Rukawa-kun." He said slowly. 

Rukawa looked at the direction of the voice and saw 4 familiar faces. He recognize all of them, they were Rei's grand parents and parents. He slowly scanned the place to find Rei but to his disappointment he found none. 

'What! Why am I looking for her!? I have nothing to do with her anymore!' Rukawa mentally shouted. 

'I am not involve with her so why should I care! Today's the last day I should be seeing her and I should be happy!' 

"Hello! Sir." He replied as he looked to the other 3 and nodded to them, which was rewarded by also one. 

Mori raised an eyebrow when he realized who he was. He was Rukawa Kaede, her daughter's boyfriend… I mean EX- boyfriend. When he have found out that he had broken up with her daughter he was really in rage. But he had accepted it, but not totally. He knew the game of love. It consists of being hurt and being happy. Either you end up happy or hurt. Those two are the only choices in there and her daughter had ended up being hurt. He loves his daughter so much even he is sometimes strict with her training. He wants her daughter to be happy but in able to do so he must let his daughter have her way but also she must be guided. He has decided to let her stay here and let her study to a school she wants. He will be telling her the good news after the graduation. 

"It's been a while, isn't it?" he said to Rukawa who nodded slightly. 

"Care to introduce them to us Kaede?" Rukawa looked at his father and nodded. 

"Mom, Dad… meet Rei's parents, Anzai Mori and Anzai Suzume, also her grand parents, Mr. Anzai and Mrs. Anzai." He introduced and vice versa. After that Rukawa's parent's rose and eyebrow and so does Rei's. 

"S-Suzume is that you?" Rukawa's father asked nervously. 

Suzume smiled and said, "Yep it's me! Who do you expect? Britney Spears?" 

Rukawa's father returned her smiled and walk towards her. 

"It's been a while." He said 

"Yes it is… and you haven't change a bit! Still handsome as usual. I should have known that you are Rukawa's father." 

"Yes, same goes to you but you look far more beautiful and mature than the last time I saw you." He said. He then laughed a bit 

"Well, well what do you know, It's Mizuhara Midori… should I saw Rukawa Midori?" Mori teased as he smirked when he saw Midori blushed. 

"Stop that! Mori!" She said, Rukawa just rose an eyebrow and said, 

"Who know each other?" 

"Of course! We've been classmates and great friends since Junior High!" his mother replied, and Rukawa just nodded. 

'Great! Just great! My parents and hers know each other!' Rukawa said.

"Hello, Mr. Anzai, Mrs. Anzai… it's been a while isn't it?" Hokoshino said 

"Yes… How are you two?" Mr. Anzai asked. 

"We're fine… how about you?" Midori answered. 

"Healthy as ever." Mrs. Anzai said with a smile. 

Midori scanned the place to search for Rei but she didn't find her. 

"Huh? Where's Rei-chan?" she asked 

"Well she was here a minute ago and then when we asked her if she's alright she shouted that she can't face them. I don't know whom she is talking about but after that she ran into the direction of the gym… I think." Mori answered. 

"Oh… Why don't we go there ourselves? After all the graduation will be held there." Midori answered and started to walk, as did everybody else.

~#~#~

Rei stopped running when she was near the gym. She looked at the direction she came from and thinks for a moment. 

'What am I going to do now? Kaede's parents are hear… I can't face them! Specially now! I'm going to go in front of the people and they'll be seeing me!' she panicked as she thinks of a solution to her problem. She started to walk towards the door as the students congratulate her. She scanned the place and saw it was crowded. 

"How on earth am I going to handle this?" she whispered to herself. 

"We know you can! This place is nothing compare to the stadium when we play." A voice said from behind. Rei was startled then she looked at the direction of the voice. She smiled when she saw who it was. 

"Keiko-chan! You scared me!" she said with a smiled. 

"Really now. I never thought you would be scared!" Ken teased. 

"Everybody gets scared in a way or so." Rei defended as she blushed. The others just laughed. 

"So Rei-chan how come you're all alone? I thought your parents and grandparents are coming." Naoko asked as they walk towards their tables. 

"Yeah, we're wondering… they won't be coming?" Takeshi asked, disappointment was in his voice. 

"Iie. They're with me. I just went ahead." She said sadly. 

Keiko and the others looked at each other then to Rei wondering why Rei became sad. 

"IS there something the matter Rei-chan?" Tetsuya asked worriedly. 

Rei just shrugged and remain quite. 

"C'mon tell us… we might be able to help you." Keiko assured her as she put a hand in Rei's shoulder. Rei sighed in defeat, 

'She might be right…' 

"I can't face them." She told 

"What? You can't face them? Who?" Naoko asked wondering why her friend looks so scared and sad. 

"Kae- Rukawa's parents are here… I- I can't show my face to them!" she said in a shivering voice. 

The others looked at her and then rose their eyebrows in disbelief. 

"W-Why are you scared at them?" Keiko asked, she knew the answer for it but she want to confirm if is it. 

'Darn! The jerk is always causing Rei-chan trouble! If his parents are mad at her so be it! It will be war! Rukawa! We'll have our revenge sooner or later!' Keiko thought angrily. Right now she wants to punch someone but she remember what today is so she just remove it in her thought. 

"You know the reason very well for that! I… I… I che… cheat… I cheated him." She chocked the last words. 

Her friends gasped to what she had said. She cheated him! They knew it wasn't true but it actually came from Rei's mouth and they knew just in the sound of her voice she was like going to cry any minute now. 

'The jerk! How could he really say that! Rei-chan is not a cheater! She's the most honest person I ever knew! How come she is saying it!' Naoko shouted. Just like the others they were really boiling in anger. 

"Ne, Rei-chan you can't be serious about that! You know you're not like that! And besides how can you say Kaede's parents are angry with you… they should be angry to their son not to you." Ken said hope filling his voice. 

Rei just nodded and smiled slightly to him, which was rewarded with a blush. 

"Let's hope they're not mad at me." 

After that, they stopped this topic and moved to another, which was about the graduation. 

"So Rei-chan can you recite the speech that you will be saying in the ceremony!?" Tetsuya said happily. 

Rei smiled happily at him and said, 

"Sorry, but I can't do that! It will be a surprise!" 

"Mou! Tell us! Please!" Takeshi pleaded. 

"Really! I can't it's a surprise." 

"Fine! We won't force you to tell us if you don't want!" Ken said and he pretended to look hurt. Rei sighed in defeat. Ken and the others looked at each other and smirk. They really knew how to let Rei give up on such things. 

"Okay guys, I'm going to tell you… but don't blame me it's quite boring." She looked at to them who were nodding. 

She took a deep breath and she smiled, 

"Good morning fellow students, teachers, friends and relatives. Welcome to the graduation of batch '02. (A.N. I'm up to date. So don't expect me to make this fic an oldie.) First of all before I start I would like to thank for everyone who came and helped us in this important event. And I would like to congratulate my fellow students who were successful in Junior High……………" she said 

"………………… Before I end my speech I would like to again congratulate everyone for graduating Junior High. And I wish everyone good luck in High School. Always remember the saying, No matter what happens, don't give up!" she finished. And she looked at her friends who were smiling proudly at her and they clapped. 

"Excellent speech Rei-chan!" Keiko and Naoko said in unison. 

"T-Thanks!" 

"It's great Rei-chan! You made the speech by yourself right?" Ken asked. 

"Y-Yes." 

"Good job!" They all said and laughed as they saw Rei blushed. 

They stopped laughing when they saw 8 people behind Rei and one of them is Rukawa. All of them blushed when they saw them. 6 of them all have black hair, 2 of them have white, which they assumed Rei's grandparents. The 2 of the men have short black hairs, blue eyes and both are tall. All are extremely handsome. And the two women also have black hairs. One of them have her hair loose and it was shoulder length and eyes like the emerald. She was indeed a beauty. However, the other one was more beautiful than the other. She have her hair in a bun, eyes as the midnight sky. Both have the air of maturity and elegance. (A.N. Sorry if I lack description) One of them put his hands into Rei's shoulder, a smirk on his face. 

"Rei, if I were you I should stop blushing like that. People might think your sick or something." He has said. Rei was startled and looked at her back to see her father, mother, grandparents, Rukawa and… his mother and father. Rei eyes widened in horror as she saw them. 

"O-Otou-san." Ken and the other 2 open their mouths in disbelief. So this man is her father. What a handsome man he is. Ken and the others thought. 

"Why did you ran off like that?" he have asked. 

"Gomen." 

"It's okay honey, but you should not do that again okay?" her mom said. Ken and the others blushed when she spoke. Her voice was like music in your ears. Soft and gentle like Rei's. 

"I won't do that again, mom." Rei smiled. Ken and the others blushed when Rei said mom. 

'I can't believe this was Rei-chan's mom! God she's so gorgeous! If she's only born the same time we were I won't let her get away! She's like Rei! One in a million. Too bad she's already married to a handsome man and have a daughter… Rei-chan.' Ken thought. 

"It's been a while, isn't it Rei-chan?" Midori spoke and smiled to Rei. How she missed this girl. She knew Rukawa already broke up with her and believed that her son mad a stupid and big mistake. How could her son let her go like that? And it saddened her. She really liked the girl, especially when she found it out that it was Suzume and Mori's daughter. 

Rei was shock to what she have heard. She expect something like a glare from her or anything but it never happened. Instead she gave her a warm smile. 

"H-Hai! It's been a while." She returned her smile with one of her own. 

"How are you my dear?" Hokoshino asked Rei. He also missed this girl. She's so kind and thoughtful in every way there is.

"I- I'm fine, sir. How about you?" 

"We're also fine. And how many times do we have to tell you not to call us in formal, just Uncle and Aunt is fine. Okay?" He replied 

"Hai!" she smiled greatly at them. They were not mad at her and that's all that matters. 

"By the way, congratulations for being the valedictorian." Midori said. 

"Thanks!" 

"Your welcome. Kaede! Why haven't you spoken a word since we came here? Don't you want to introduce us to your friends?" she spoke again. Rukawa just rolled his eyes and then did what his mother told him to do. 

Ken and the others looked at each other and smirked at Rukawa's manners. 

"Mom, Dad… met my friends… Ken, Tetsuya and Takeshi. Ken, Tetsuya and Takeshi meet my mother, Midori and father Hokoshino." He said in his cool voice. Keiko and Naoko rosed their eyebrows when he failed to say their names. They wanted to hit him anything that came contact with their hands but then again… 

Rukawa's parents looked at each other and to Rukawa. They both raised their eyebrows to what Rukawa have said. He only said his boy friends how about the girls? 

"Kaede! I said introduce us to your FRIENDS. Not just the guys." His mother said in a firm voice. Rukawa looked at his mother and sighed again. 

'Great! Just great!' 

He then again introduces them, this time with Keiko and Naoko. They both smirk how his mother can manipulate Rukawa's attitude. After that Rei introduce her family to them. And after the introductions, the graduation started. After the ceremony has finished the food was being served. And also the students were like going back and forth for they are letting their friends signed their yearbooks. 

Many guys and girls came to Rei to let her sign his/her yearbook, which she gladly accepted. Same goes with Rukawa accept that it was most females. 

"Ken-kun, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rei asked politely, Ken looked confused and nodded. They both stood up and Rei carried her yearbook with her. The others looked at Rei and followed their eyes to them. 

When they were a bit far from them Ken spoke, 

"What do you want to talk about Rei-chan?" he asked 

"I'll tell you after I let my teammate in volleyball sign my year book, is that okay? 

"Sure." He looked strangely at Rei but then smiled. He was wondering what she wants to talk about. After she let her teammate in volleyball signed hers she smiled at Ken. 

"Sorry if I took long." 

"It's okay." 

"So can you answer my question?" 

"I want to talk to you because… I want you to do a favor for me… is it okay?" she said nervously 

"Sure, what is it?" 

There was a silence for a moment and Rei spoke. 

"Could you……… could you let Kae- Rukawa sign my yearbook?" 

"What?" Ken had his eyes widened when Rei said it. He could not believe it. After all the things he have done to her, she still want to sign her yearbook. HE then just sighed and smiled at her. 

'Rei would be Rei.' 

"Sure." He said, he doesn't need to ask why him to do it for her knew the answer would be. 

"Thanks! But aren't you going to ask me how? Or why?" 

"I don't need to. We both knew what would happen if you were the one to ask him. I'll handle everything just go back to your sit. But can I let someone to write on your yearbook?" he asked 

"Sure. Thanks again." 

"Your welcome." With that Rei left Ken and do his work. 

When Rei came back Keiko asked Rei what she talked to Ken she just said that someone likes Ken. After a few minutes Ken walked to them and to Rukawa. 

"Hey, Kaede! There's a girl who's name would be unknown wants to let you sign her yearbook… let just say this girl is one of your huge fans." Ken said, Rukawa looked at him and then took the yearbook and ballpen and scanned the yearbook for his picture. When he found it he wrote a message after writing it he gave it back to Ken. Ken then looked at the note it have a small drawing of a chibi Rukawa holding a basketball under his signature and it reads, 

_Hey! Thanks for letting me sign your yearbook! I really appreciate it! Good luck in High School! _

_Truly yours, _

_Rukawa Kaede_

He then looked at Rukawa and smirked a little. 

"Kaede, this is the same message you write in every yearbook. Why not add some more? Like Hey! I heard you like me! I also like you! Or something like that." He said, the others looked at him and sweatdropped. 

"Doaho." 

"I'm just kidding!" 

"Give me that." Rukawa said and Ken gave it to Rukawa a bit confused. He then wrote something below the note. He then gave it to Ken and said, 

"There is that enough?" 

Ken raised his eyebrow and smile. 

"Yeah, it is. She'll be happy when she reads it." With that he left carrying Rei's yearbook. 

'Yeah, right! I just hope Rei-chan won't be bursting with tears when she reads what he wrote!' he winced at the thought. He still hasn't gotten over with Rei yet. He is still in love with her. He knew his friends feel the same. And they were really angry with Rukawa. 

As he walk to the direction where he came from he stopped when he saw a very familiar face and walked towards him. He opened the yearbook and scanned for his name. 

"Hey! Tanaka-san!" Ken greeted happily. 

"Oh! Hi! Sasaoka-san!" A guy his age greeted. He has short blond hair and has gorgeous cerulean blue eyes. He was handsome. He was one of the most popular guys in school, beside Rukawa, him and their friends. 

"Guess whose yearbook I'm carrying?" he smirk as he said those lines. Tanaka Kazuma, class 3-4. Captain of the soccer team, one of the most popular guys in school, single and has a major crush on Rei. 

Tanaka became puzzled and shook his head. 

"Whose?" 

"C'mon! Guess! Here's a clue, you know HER." 

"But I know a lot of girls! C'mon, tell me?" he asked

Ken just smirked, 

"Another clue, she's from class 3-1 the same class I am." He again smirked as he looked at Tanaka who thought for a moment. He's smirked became bigger when he saw Tanaka blushed all deep shades of red. 

"C-could that be Anzai-san's" 

"Yep!" 

"How come you're carrying it?" he asked a bit suspicious 

"Relax! I didn't take it secretly. I have asked permission. I said that I would be letting SOMEONE sigh in her yearbook." He smirked again when he saw him blushed again. 

"Here you go! Take your time." He said as he gave the yearbook to Tanaka who accepted it happily. Tanaka wrote a long message to Rei. When he finished it he read it to make sure it was okay. He smiled when he's done. 

"Here, I'm finished." He said as he gave Ken the yearbook. 

"Thanks! Rei-chan would be happy to read what you have written… I guess." He smiled as he began to leave. But Tanaka stopped him. 

"Sasaoka, please stop. Can you… can you let me come with you?" he asked nervously. 

"Huh? Why?" he suddenly asked 

"I- I want to let Anzai-san sign my yearbook too…" he blushed when he said that. 

Ken smirked and the nodded. 

"Okay, But we need to stop to someone and let him sign Rei-chan's yearbook." He started to walk again and Tanaka followed. 

"I'll be back guys!" he said to his friends as he grabbed his yearbook. 

"You mean there's one more person you are letting to sign Anzai-san's yearbook? Is it really okay?" 

"Yeah. She's kind enough to let me handle her yearbook. Besides I don't want him to be suspicious." He replied calmly as they walk towards a group of chatting guys. 

"Him? Who?" 

"Someone who hates Rei-chan… due to a stupid reason." Tanaka stopped in his tracks and looked at Ken in disbelief. He couldn't believe that there is someone who hates Rei. 

"What!? Someone hates Anzai-san!? Who is the jerk!?" he hissed, Ken eyed him and smirked to his antics. Keiko and Naoko would really like him more. He called Rukawa a jerk just like Keiko and Naoko. He, Tetsuya and Takeshi haven't said it yet aloud but deep in side of them they call Rukawa an Idiot Jerk. 

"Can't tell you that. It's a secret. Just promise me you won't tell it to other people." 

"Okay." 

"So tell me what school are you going?" 

"I'm going to Shohoku High, you?" Ken stopped when he heard the name. 

"I'm going to Fuyu High. Shohoku? Why there?" he started to walk again searching for the person he was looking for. 

"You're not really into soccer? Are you? It's soccer team is the best in Kanagawa Prefecture. The coach of the team invited me there. And I accepted. Why? You know someone who goes there?" 

"Oh. Yeah… Kaede is going there… and don't you know?" he looked at Tanaka and smirked, 

"Rei-chan's grandfather is the coach of the basketball team there." Tanaka again blushed in ten shades of red. 

"You're not kidding are you?" 

"Nope." He stopped when he saw the person. Again he asked him to sign the yearbook after that he said thanks and then came to their table. He smiled when he saw it. Rei and the others where chatting happily except for Rukawa, who was scanning his yearbook quietly. He then looked at Tanaka, 

"Well we're near them. Don't be shy okay?" he smiled when Tanaka sighed deeply and smiled at him. Ken and he started to walk there. 

"Hey, guys! I'm back! Sorry if I took long! Too crowded." He explained as he took his sit next to Kaede. 

"Oh! Here you go Rei-chan! I already have finished my tasked of borrowing your yearbook and letting the other students sign it." He said as he winked at her. She smiled greatly at him. 

"Thanks!" 

"NO problem! Oh by the way! Tanaka-san is here, he came with me because he wants you to sign his yearbook." He said as he smirked at him. 

Keiko and the others looked at each other and grinned. They also knew he got a big crush on Rei. They looked at Rei who was looking at Tanaka and she was smiling warmly at him. 

"C-Congratulations Anzai-san for being the valedictorian! Um… I followed Ken because I- I want you to sign my- my yearbook… if that okay with you." He said nervously a slight blush was tinted in his cheeks. 

"S-sure!" she said as she took the yearbook and scanned for her picture. She pulled her pen and started to write. During this time Tanaka was looking at Rei intently and was still blushing. When she was about to finish she stopped and looked at him, 

"Is there something on my face?" she said embarrassedly 

"N-No none at all!" he replied back and looked away. He heard some giggles. He then looked at them and sighed. 

"Sorry about that! Hey since you're here why not sign our yearbooks too?" Naoko said. 

"Sure!" After they finished Tanaka bid goodbye to them. They chatted again, and was cut off by Rei's father. 

"Can I take a sit with you guys?" 

"Sure, Mr. Anzai." Keiko said as he took a sit near Rei. 

"Mori, My name is Mori, call me Mori. Okay?" he said firmly as he smiled at them. 

"Okay, Mori-san." Naoko replied. 

"Father, what can we do for you?" Rei asked politely 

"Nothing much, just want to tell you guys the good news." 

"Good news? What is it sir?" Ken asked 

"Did Rei ever told you that I'm deciding if she's going back to America or not?" 

Keiko and the others looked at each other and then to Rei's father and nodded. Meanwhile, Rukawa stopped looking at the pictures in the yearbook and looked at Rei's father. He never knew Rei was moving back to America, no one told him… except for the dream he had. 

"I see… Well I finally made my decision." He then looked at Rei who was listening intently at him. 

"MY decision is that… she's staying here and let her study to a school she want." He smiled as he said it. Rei's eyes brightened and hugged her father. 

"Thank you father! This means a lot to me!" 

"Anything to make you happy dear." 

"Thanks! Sir! We'll be seeing each other after all! I'm glad!" Keiko and Naoko said. 

"Your welcome!" 

With that Rukawa continued what he was doing. He don't know if he should be happy or sad to it, he just shook off the feeling.

~#~#~

After a few more hours, the principal made a final speech and congratulating everyone who graduated. 

"……… and also don't forget to get your gifts from your adviser and after that you can leave. Again we would truly miss you and I hope you do well in High school! Thank you!" after that the students came to their advisers and took their gifts and bid goodbye.

When Rei and the others gotten their gifts, her father called her and said that she go to the car, same goes with Keiko and Naoko. They agreed but before that, they met in a tree near the school grounds. 

"So… this is it…." Keiko started her voice is sad and low. 

"Yes…." Naoko replied her head bowed. 

"Time's so fast… it's like we have just met yesterday." Rei answered her voice a little shaky. 

"I agree…… with you Rei-chan." 

"Me too… but that doesn't mean we won't be seeing each other again." Naoko assured with a sad smile. 

"Yeah, we'll be seeing each other again…. In the Inter-High." Keiko smiled at the thought. She knew whatever school Rei will go, it will definitely make it to the Inter-High. 

"Yes…. I'll help my team to make it!" Rei said in her determined voice. 

"We're looking forward to it! By the way have you decided which school are you going to enroll?" Keiko asked 

"Not yet, it will be either Shoyo or Shohoku High." 

"Oh… but that doesn't matter. We'll just know it when the Inter High is being held." 

"Yes. I hate to say it but my mom is calling me…." Naoko said and the two nodded. 

"Keep in touch?" Rei asked 

"Always!" With that they hugged each other and bid their last goodbyes. 

"I'll miss you guys!" Rei called out to them. 

"Me too!" The two both said in unison. After they left Rei was left there and smiled, 

"I'll miss you guys… good luck in High School." She said and leave towards their car. 

Unknown to her Keiko and Naoko were both thinking the same except they also have this on their minds, 

"Rei-chan… I hope you find that special someone in High School so we can have revenge on Rukawa Kaede."

~#~#~#

Rei collapsed in her bed. It was a tiring, happy yet sad day. Bidding farewell to her friends was really sad. She hated farewells. But she knew they won't be gone forever. They will still be keeping in touch to each other and that what matters. She walked towards her desk and grabbed her yearbook she then returned to the bed. She haven't read anything their yet… because she want it to be a surprise. Before she opened it, she came contact with a picture of her and Rukawa on the far side of her lamp. Her eyes saddened. She haven't made a proper farewell to him but she did manage to say goodbye to him while he was sleeping. 

"Kaede…. I'm going to miss you…. Good luck in High School." She said as she opened the yearbook. She started to read all the wonderful messages that was written in it. She skipped the page that has the message of Rukawa and her friends. She want it to be a finale. 

After an hour of reading she yawn, she then looked at the clock and saw it was 10:30. She then read the messages she had skipped earlier. She first read Ken's, then Takeshi's, Tetsuya's, Naoko's then Keiko's, everything that was written was wonderful yet sad. She was silently crying. How she wished that they would be going to the same High School she is so she won't be lonely. She sighed again and turned to the page where Rukawa's name is. She smiled sadly when she saw his picture. 

He really look handsome on the yearbook. The only thing that was missing was his smile. She haven't seen him smile ever since that day. How she missed it, but then again she remember what her position in his life was. She then read the short message he wrote. 

_Hey! Thanks for letting me sign your yearbook! I really appreciate it! Good luck in High School! _

_Truly yours, _

_Rukawa Kaede _

She smiled sadly at the simple message. But it was enough for her. 

"So he hasn't lost his friendliness and kindness…" she said to herself she was about to close it when she saw an additional note. It reads, 

_P.S. Don't worry you'll find your special someone in High School. Have faith! _

She trembled when she read it. Her finding her special someone in High School? Could that be possible if her special someone was already been found, in Junior High. Rei bursted crying at the thought. How could Rukawa tell something like that? She thought. But then again she remembered Rukawa thought it wasn't her yearbook but to someone else. She just cried and look at his picture. "I love you, Kaede." She said before she closed her eyes for a good night sleep.

~#~#~

Rukawa laid on his bed comfortably he was very tired. It was a long day after all. Even though he haven't move around that much. He was again looking at his yearbook. It was also have messages. But only from the guys. He didn't asked for the girls to sign in. He knew if he do… his yearbook might me already in half right now and besides he wasn't interested. He knew they'll only write silly things like, your very handsome, can you be my date? Or something like that. 

He then absently thought to what Rei would write is he let her sign in. Probably inspirations, Kind words. He then slapped himself when he realize what he was thinking. 

"I should be happy that this is the last day that I'll be able to see her face! And I shouldn't be thinking about her!" 

"I need to get her out of my mind! Or else she'll be like a living ghost inside me." 

"That Doaho!" he shouted and he closed his eyes for sleep. 

"I'm gonna miss you Rei-chan… I love you." he murmured absently in his sleep.

_To be continued_…………

**_Author's notes: _**

****

There you go! The second part of Chapter 4! It's quite long isn't it!? I tried to finish it in an early date. I'm gonna start making Chapter 5 soon… but not now…. I'm too tired. We just have our examinations and I feel like my brain is popping out. I'm really tired. I just hope you enjoy this chapter!

Expect Chapter5 by the end of the month or in the next month. I don't know when I will finish it. But I'll e-mail you people if I updated it!

Sorry for the misspellings if there is…. I read this and found none…. I hope there isn't one. Also I would like to say sorry if I lack description to my characters and sorry if I always brag about how handsome or pretty he/she was… it's just well the anime Slam Dunk got a lot of handsome guys don't you think so? I just adopted it to fit in this fic.

Enough of my silly talk! Please **REVIEW** and tell me what you think! I'll be waiting for it!

**~Princess Ren**


	7. Meeting Someone New

"I'm not a Cheater"

By: Princess Ren

Author's notes: Thanks for everyone who reviewed Chapter 4- part 2!!!! Here's chapter 5. Sorry if I haven't posted in a long time. I'm really busy. Hope you forgive me! Please review!

**Kcee- **Hello! Thanks for the complement and don't worry I'll e-mail you when I post the coming chapters! Thanks for the review! ^_^

**White-angel- **Hello!Sorry for making your eyes hurt and don't worry this chapter is NOT long as the last chapter! And don't worry I won't be so mean to Rukawa… napasobra lang ako. Anyways thanks for reviewing! I hope you review this chapter!

**Heartbroken- **Hello! Thanks! Sorry for making Rukawa so mean… I'll let him be more nicer in the coming chapters. Thanks for the review!

**Nicki- **Hi there! Thank you! Again I am very sorry for making Rukawa be so mean… I'll be more nicer to him. Anyways Rei will be going to… read this chapter… you'll know where she will be going after this. And of course, It's Rei and Rukawa in the end. Thanks for reviewing!

**Babypooh**- Hehehe… Thanks for reviewing! I'm a Filipino.

**Darker Descendants**- Thanks! Sorry for the grammar. Thanks for the review!

**Athena**- Hello! Thanks for the complement! Thanks for the review!

Chapter 5 

"It's good to be back…" Rei said to herself in a happy tone as she walks in the streets of Kanagawa Prefecture. She had just came from her vacation-training in America. And summer vacation here in Japan is still up… only for Rei… half of it. Everytime she goes back to America she has only given little time for her vacation, much of her stay there is pure, intense training, given by her father. Rei knew very well that her father want to help her achieve her dream to become one of the best athletes there is. But give her intense training? That is too much… especially when it comes to basketball. But Rei had got used to it and didn't complain a bit of it. Though sometimes she's mentally screaming for her father to stop the torture she was having but she knew it would do no good. She knew her father; stubborn and strong-willed when he had set his goals. She knew he would never stop until he had achieve it. Rei shook her head to stop those thoughts.

'I better stop thinking about my training or I'll spoil my remaining vacation.' She mentally said as she looked at a window's shop. Her eyes widened a bit form what she saw,

"It's the clothes that I am dying to buy it ever since when it was displayed in a shop back in america!?" she said aloud as she study the clothes displayed in the shop worn by a mannequin. Rei excitedly entered the shop. Sometimes she could act immature over small things.

"Hi! Good Morning… er I mean good afternoon to you miss!" a lady clerk said in a happy tune. 

"What can I do to help you?" the lady asked politely to Rei who smiled at her.

"Good Afternoon too miss! I came to see the clothes displayed in your window." She answered politely as she pointed out the mannequin in the shop's window.

"Oh! You mean the latest masterpiece of Takeshiro Meiko?" the clerk replied happily as she walk towards the mannequin.

"Yes, Yes! That's the one." Rei nodded excitedly.

Rei watched the sales clerk walked towards the mannequin and carefully remove the clothes that the doll wore. When the lady clerk had finished removing all the clothes, she happily walk towards Rei and gave it to her to look at it carefully. 

"Can I try it?" Rei exclaimed but in a polite voice. 

"Sure, you can. Please follow me to the dressing room." The clerk then accompanied Rei to the dressing room. After a few minutes Rei came out wearing the clothes. It was a turtle-neck but not high, white sleeveless fitted dress and it was very short. And in the inside Rei wore a red blouse that is also tight and was up to her wrists. And for her shoes she had brown cloth-like boots. And it gave Rei a sophisticated look.

"So… how do I look?" Rei asked sheepishly.

The clerk smiled at her happily and said,

"You look very beautiful with those clothes miss, it fits perfectly to you." Rei just blushed at the comment and said,

"T-Thanks." 

"No need to thank me… it's true you really look pretty even without beautiful clothes." Rei could just blush harder. The clerk just giggled.

"So how much do these cost?" Rei questioned.

"Well for the clothes it will cost you about… 1200 yen and the shoes costs, 500 yen. And if you buy it together it will take you about 1700 yen all in all." The clerk said. At once Rei heard the price all she could do was stand there and had her eyes widened a bit.

'1700 yen!? It's too expensive! But back in America it costs double.' Rei said to herself as she sighed.

"So you take it or… leave it?" the clerk asked her.

With another sigh she said,

"I'll take it." The clerk nodded and said to Rei to take it off so it can be billed. After Rei paid it, she left the store.

"Thank you! Come again!" 

Rei sighed as she walk carrying the paper bag, inside the dress she bought from the store.

"This is what I get from spending too much money." She said, particularly to no one.

"I better head home before I start using all my allowance." With that she started to walk her way towards form what she call second home. On her way there she came across the docking bay. She saw a boy there, fishing.

"Strange, no one can catch a fish in a docking bay." She said curiously. And due to her curiosity she silently walked towards the boy wanting to find out why he was there… fishing.

(A.N. I don't know were Sendoh usually fish but in the anime he looks like in a docking bay… Sorry if I am wrong.)

When Rei arrived there she failed to notice that the boy was only one year older than her. She silently sat next to him and put the paper bag next to her. The boy meanwhile, failed to notice her presence.

"You know you can't catch anything on a docking bay…" she spoke in a soft and polite tone. 

When Rei had said this that was the only time when the boy noticed her.

The boy was startled to the voice. He never knew that someone was there. Why didn't he felt it?

"Wha- what?" the boy asked as he turn his head from the water to the voice.

Rei also turned and their eyes met. Violet met Blue. The two looked at each other for a while. Rei was the first to break the contact first. Painfully remembering a pair of blue eyes just like the boy's.

'He's eyes… their just like… like Kaede's.' Rei thought sadly.

The boy however was just as shock as Rei. He never had seen anyone with such beautiful eyes yet had the glint of sadness in them. At once he immediately set a goal to find out what's the cause of it. He studied the owner of those beautiful eyes and his eyes widened and he had blushed deep red from what he saw. There beside him sitting the most beautiful girl he had seen in his life. He was sure she was about 15- 16 years of age. She has ravishing raven hair that was down to her shoulders and her skin as soft and pale as snow. 

'God! She looks like an angel!' the boy exclaimed to his head.

       Rei in the meantime was silently fighting to herself to forget Rukawa and move on. Having enough she sighed deeply and looked at the boy and she immediately blushed. The boy was very handsome indeed. If Rei wasn't mistaking he was like a year older than her. He have black hair and it is on a weird hairstyle. He also has pale skin but not as pale as hers. A small laps of silence past.

"Um… sorry if I interrupted your fishing…" Rei apologized, breaking the silence.

"It's okay." He replied in a kind voice as he smiled at her, he was still blushing but not that hard.

Rei returned him one of his smiles and extend a hand.

"Hi! My name is Rei. Anzai Rei." The boy smiled again and took her hand for a hand shake.

"A beautiful name, it fits for a beautiful person like you. My name is-"

~#~#~

Rukawa wiped the sweat in his forehead. He looked at the sky and thought…

'I wonder what SHE is doing right now…' he rose his eyebrow and immediately cursed himself for thinking of her… again. He have been thinking of her lately. And he hates that… why does she always have to be in his mind always? 

He stop his thoughts and said,

"I better go home…" he walk silently towards the bench and packed his things and loaded it on his bag and putted in a handle of his bike.

He then started to paddle his way back home tiredly. He was very tired indeed. Who wouldn't be after practicing 3 hours of basketball? He just wanted to home and have a shower and go to bed. He turned left in the corner and slowed his pace because he was near home. He rose an eyebrow when he saw a red car parked outside their house.

"Great! We have visitors… so much for the nice bed." He murmured sarcastically as he stopped and walked towards the gate. He knew that when they have visitors his parents wants him to be there and that what makes him angry. With a sigh he slowly opened the front door. Once he was inside he was welcome by laughter in their living room. He knew he will be spotted by his parents because his room was upstairs and the stairs was in the living room. With a heavy sigh he entered the living room and the laughter stooped once he was there.

"Oh, Kaede your home!" Midori said in a glee.

"Welcome back son. We have visitors here." His father said as Rukawa nodded.

"Hi! I'm Kaede, Rukawa Kaede… nice to meet you Mr.-" he bowed politely

The visitors smiled at him and bowed also.

"Nice to meet you. My you have a very polite son, Midori-san, Hokoshino-san. By the way my name is Araki Kenji. This is my wife, Hina and my daughter Fumiko." He said as he pointed them. 

Rukawa bowed to Hina and then to Fumiko. After he bowed to them, he then looked towards their daughter. Once he saw her his eyes widened at the sigh he saw. Standing across him was the replicate of the girl he have been thinking lately… Rei. She has the same hair color of Rei, raven. Same height. Same body structure. She really looks like Rei. Except that she has short hair and her eyes have a lighter color than Rei's.

Rukawa don't believe what he was seeing. He blinked once… twice to see if what he is seeing is just a dream. But unfortunately he wasn't. All he could do was look at her in disbelief.

Fumiko rose an eyebrow when she saw Rukawa. She never saw a very handsome guy like Rukawa before. And she smirked when she saw Rukawa's eyes widened when he saw her.

'Well, what do I expect to guys when they see me? Of course they stare at me like this… it's so good to be pretty.' She thought arrogantly.

'I'm very lucky that I came along with my parents… I never see such handsome guys like him in Nagoya… Hope he doesn't have a girlfriend.' 

(A.N. Okay Fumiko here will be having a minor role in the fic…  even though she will be appearing a few times it will be grand… ^_^)

They just stare at each other for like eternity and Rukawa was the first to break their staring contest. Fumiko frowned a bit when he did so.

"Sorry for staring at you like that…" he said in a monotone voice.

"No… it's okay." 

Rukawa's mom coughed a little and looked at her husband who nodded.

"Kaede, why don't you take a bath and then why don't you show Fumiko-san the city?" she smiled warmly at Hina and Kenji who nodded. Rukawa looked at his mother in disbelief and not believing his mom was playing matchmaker. He then looked at his father and then to Fumiko and her parents. Seeing their reactions he said in a heavy voice,

"Yes, mom."

He then walked tiredly to the stairs and then to his room. He shut the door and proceeded to the bathroom. Still he could not believe what he have seen downstairs.

"Why is she still hunting me?" he questioned angrily to no one. 

He then sighed a heavy one and accepted what's happening to him now.

"What have I got myself into?"

~#~#~

"My name is Akira, Sendoh Akira. Nice to meet you Anzai-san." The boy named Akira said as he shook Rei's hand.

"Nice to meet you to Sendoh-san… and you may call me Rei if you want." She replied as she smiled at him. Sendoh could just smiled a bit and looked at a different direction to hide his blush.

"Wait a minute… did you just say your name is Sendoh Akira!? As in the ace player of team Ryonan!?" Rei said in disbelief. Sendoh could just blinked and then smiled warmly at her.

"Yup! It's me! Sendoh Akira a member of team Ryonan and it's ace… if you call it." He said kindly

"Wow! I'm very lucky to talk to a famous basketball player in the district! The Ryonan's ace! What's next? See Fujima Kenji?" Rei said and giggled.

Sendoh looked at the girl and he joined giggling. He never seen such active girl like her before. He then registered her name in his memory. Anzai Rei… Anzai Rei. Anzai… Sendoh's eye's widened a bit at the name… did she just say Anzai!? Isn't it the name of the coach of team Shohoku?

"Rei-san… did you just said your family name Anzai?" Sendoh asked

"Yes… why do you ask?" Rei confusedly asked

"Are you related to the Shohoku coach? Mr. Anzai?" Rei smiled at him and said,

"Well of course! He's my grandfather!" she replied in a proud voice.

"Really now!?" 

"Yup! I'm his granddaughter."

"This is such a small world isn't it?" Rei added.

"Yeah it is…" he replied

'So small that I met the most beautiful girl in the face of the planet…' he mentally added. He then blushed at what he had thought. How could he think of something like that? Could he be…?

'Could I be…?' he dared not to continue to what he was thinking. He looked at Rei who was sadly staring at the sea. He frowned when he saw her like that.

"Why so sad?" he asked worriedly, Rei looked at Sendoh and shook her head.

"It's…" she started and looked at Sendoh's eyes. She was about to say its nothing but when she saw the worried looked at Sendoh's eyes she smiled at him and said,

"I just… remembered something painful."

"Oh… care to tell me?" Rei smiled at his kindness.

"Thanks. But… I'm not ready to tell it myself…" 

"Oh… Okay." With that they remained silent. Sendoh looked at the sea and then he secretly glanced at Rei who was smiling but her eyes tells different. Pain and sadness it tells. He felt sorry for her.

'Why do I worry about this girl? I just met her only a few minutes and I feel like…' he then looked at the sea and wondered for an answered. After a while he smirked at looked again at Rei.

'I'm in love with this girl… love at first sight…' he thought happily.

'I'm in love with her!' his mind shouted and his heart leaped.

"Is there… Is there something in my face?" Rei curiously asked Sendoh who just blushed and shook his head.

"No there isn't. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable with my staring…" he smiled at her.

"It's okay… so…"

"So… mind to tell me why you are fishing in a docking bay?" Sendoh blinked at what she said.

"You haven't answered my question before we introduce ourselves…" she continued politely.

"Oh that! Sorry! It's just like… well fishing is one of my favorite hobbies beside basketball, and I haven't found a good fishing spot here… and I know that I won't catch a fish here but it has a good view. See?" Sendoh answered and he pointed out the sea to Rei.

Rei smiled at said,

"Yeah… I never knew that docking bays have beautiful views of the sea before… Thanks!" 

"Huh? Why are you thanking me?" Sendoh asked a smiling Rei and it made his heart melt.

"It's because you showed me that docking bays have beautiful scenery… I never knew it until now." She replied

"Oh… it's nothing really." He smiled at her who smiled back.

"So… why are you alone?" Sendoh asked.

"Me? It's because my grandparents are at home and resting… my mother and father is in America… and my friends well… they moved to 2 different prefectures…" she said

"Oh… But aren't you sad? You know being alone right now? Walking in the streets…"

"Well a bit… but it's okay. How about you?"

"My friends are too busy in their own houses and some of them are well… you know vacation with their family. But how about your school? You won't be having old friends in your new school."

"Your right but I know I can make friends… besides people say that being a High School student is fun…" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah it's fun… you get to play more often in sports… so what school are you going?"

"I'm going to Shohoku High…" 

"Oh… so what club are you joining?" Sendoh asked hoping he can keep a conversation with her to get to know her better.

"Well… I don't know really… It will be either Volleyball or Basketball… I like playing those 2 sports beside Gymnastics."

"Really now!?" Sendoh asked in awe.

"Yeah… I guess you'll be at the basketball club again ne?" Rei asked Sendoh.

"Yup!" he replied happily.

"Oh."

"So… tell me… what school did you come from?" Sendoh asked watching the seagulls fly at the sea.

"Tomigaoka Junior High." She answered as she watch a seagull search for a fish in the water.

"Oh… so do you know the Super rookie? The boy who one MVP this year in the Championship in Junior High… He also a graduate of your school from what I heard… Do you know Rukawa Kaede?" Sendoh asked Rei. 

Rei looked at Sendoh for a minute when he said his name… Her eyes sadden a bit and she then looked at the sea and smiled sadly.

"Yeah… I know him… I know him very well…" she replied.

"Really now… Did… did I said something wrong?" Sendoh asked seeing Rei sad again.

"He's been a classmate of mine since first year up to third year… no you didn't… sorry for my strange attitude…" 

"Oh… It's okay… If you want to share your problem… you can share it with me… I'll be glad to help you." He assured her. Rei smiled at him.

"Thanks!" 

"No problem! So tell me more about yourself…."

~#~#~

Rukawa and Fumiko are walking in the streets of Kanagawa prefecture. Rukawa was pointing out every street to Fumiko like a tour guide. He never like to be here in the first place but his mom insisted and he can't let her down, especially when they have guests. They are doing this like half an hour already. And Rukawa was a bit tired… he hasn't really rested since he came home. He sighed a little. Fumiko looked at Rukawa and saw his tired face she said,

"Why don't we sit down for a moment… you look really tired…" she said politely as she can.

Rukawa looked at her and said,

"Okay… so where do you like to sit? The park? A café?" he asked tiredly

"A café is okay… we can get some drinks." She said and secretly smirk forming a plan to how to know him better.

"Okay… I know a café that offers good drinks and food, follow me…" he said as he walk towards the café, behind him was Fumiko.

They walked like 10 minutes or so when they arrived at the café Rukawa was talking about. It was a bit big and there are only some people in there. 

"Why don't we get some sits over there?" Rukawa asked in a low voice as she pointed to an empty booth near the café's window.

"Okay." She replied as she walked towards the empty booth. She sat down as she watch Rukawa sit across her. Just then a waiter came and asked for their orders. Rukawa ordered a soft drink and a hamburger, while Fumiko ordered a Strawberry Shake and a clubhouse. Once the waiter had listed their orders. The two remained silent for a while. 

"So…" Fumiko started in a low voice as she crossed her hands and placed it to her chin then to the table, Rukawa looked at her.

"So… care to tell me about yourself?" she finished. Rukawa gave her a questioning look.

"Since we are here and your are touring me in the city… why don't we be friends?" Rukawa eyed her for a minute to see what her intentions are, finding none he nodded as he started.

After a 10 minutes of Rukawa telling things about himself, their orders came. They ate for a while then,

"How about you?" Rukawa said

"Huh?"

"Tell me something about you… like do you like sports? Anything..." Rukawa repeated as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh… I don't really like playing sports… but I do like basketball just like you… it's really fun." She replied as he nodded.

'So she's not as athletic like Rei-chan… wait!? Why am I comparing her to Rei!?' he thought

"Let's see… I also like to watch television, I sometimes hang out with my friends in the mall or any place that is fun… and I also like to shop… especially new clothes." She sorted and smiled at him and all he can do is nod slightly.

'She really different from Rei-chan…' he thought again and then again he closed his eyes and mentally hit himself.

"Rukawa-san? Are you okay?" Fumiko asked seeing the strange behavior of Rukawa, Rukawa then opened his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I'm okay… so where were we?" he replied

"Well, I also like to da-" she stopped in mid-sentence knowing she would say she also like to date handsome guys.

"Yes? Go on…"

"I also like to…" she continued to tell things about herself for the time being and they spend much of their time in the café talking about things. All Rukawa can do is nod and register all the things she says and always compare it to Rei.

On their way back home Rukawa angrily thought why he compare Rei to Fumiko. Is it because she looks like Rei? Or is it something else? Yet again, he didn't know the answer to his questions. All he can do is remain silent and distant to her.

Once they came back Fumiko and her parents were ready to go home at Nagoya. Fumiko said to him that they visited because his parents and her parents were old friends. And before they leave Rukawa asked Fumiko if it is okay that he call her and get to know her better. And of course she said yes, she then gave him her phone number and she also said that if she is free she might be coming back here. Once they bid goodbye…

"Looks like that you have a crush on her, Kaede." His mom said in a teasing tone as she elbow Rukawa. All Rukawa can do is stare at his mom in shock.

"Of course not! I don't like her…" He said in a monotone voice.

"Oh really? Then why did you asked her phone number?" his father asked

"I just want us to be friends." 

"Really now…" her mother asked 

"Yes!" he replied in a rather annoyed voice and then entered the house, leaving his parents outside.

"You know he really change a LOT since then… do you think she can help him?" Midori asked her husband.

"He does… Let's hope she can… but you know she really looks like Rei."

"I know… do you think he's in love with Hina and Kenji's daughter?"

"Maybe… but I think it's only temporary and besides she looks like Rei that he can't really forget her…" Hokoshino said

"He really loves her… I wonder why they broke up… she's really nice and she's an all around girl, a very rare girl." 

"I know." Was all he can say and they both looked at the closed door.

~#~#

Rei and Sendoh have been talking like more than 3 hours and they have ended in a small café. They have their drinks and they were talking and laughing like old time friends. Sendoh already found out so much information about Rei and vice versa. And both felt comfortable to each other's company. And right now they are talking about basketball.

"And you know Mr. Taoka was really angry when I was late for a game. He was like a mad man." Sendoh said as he laugh. Rei was also laughing and then looked at her watch. It reads: 4:55. Rei gasped at the time.

"Something the matter?" he asked her in a worried tone.

"Not really… It's just that it's a bit late. My grandparents must be worried about me, I told them that I'll be home before 5 but it's already 4:55. I- I think I should get going before they get really worried." She said in a small tone as she stood and grab her things. Sendoh frowned when she said that. He really like her and he want to know more about her. But he got no choice. It's late and he should be also at home at this time. Grabbing his things he followed Rei outside.

"I'm sorry if I have to leave right now…" she said

"No, it's okay. It's already late and we should be home at this time… hey! I have an idea." He replied as he smiled at her. Rei just gave him a questioning look.

"Why don't I walk you home?" at this statement Rei could only blush. No one ever did that to her, except for Rukawa. Rei saddened a bit and shook her head.

"It's okay… I can manage." She said politely, Sendoh frowned.

"Oh, come on… It's my fault that you are coming home late."

"But…"

"Please?" Rei sighed and smiled at him.

'He won't give up until I say yes…' Rei thought

"Alright." Sendoh smiled at her and then grabbed her hand that caused Rei to blush.

"So… which way is your house?"

"That way." She said as she pointed to the left direction and Sendoh nodded.

       The two walked for like 10 minutes until they came across a house. A large house that is. It has a big wooden gate and it looks traditional. The house can be seen due to it has a second floor. They came to a stop and Rei smiled.

"We're here." She said in a happy tone. Sendoh could just gaped at the house. It's not just big but also beautiful. 

"Wow! You have a beautiful home." He said and he looked at Rei who blushed a bit and smiled again.

"Thank you… but it's not mine… it's my grandparents." Sendoh nodded.

"Why don't you come in?" she offered as she opened the big wooden gate. Sendoh shook his head.

"Thanks, but I think I should get going… it's getting late. My parents must be worried about me." He said and Rei frowned a bit.

"O-Okay. Thanks for spending your time with me… I really have a wonderful time." She said as she bowed to him. He nodded.

"Same here. Thanks!"

"Um… can we go out sometime? I mean to get to know each other better and call each other? It's okay if you don't want to…" Sendoh continued. Rei blushed a bit and nodded.

"S-Sure."

"Thanks again! I'll call you later okay? Bye!" he said as he slowly walked towards the direction of his house and he waved goodbye to Rei who also waved back.

"Bye! I'll wait for your call. Take Care!"

"You too!" He said. And before he take another step he stopped and looked back at Rei and smiled.

"Friends?"

"Friends." She replied and smiled at him. He smiled back and continued walking.

Rei watch the retreating figure and smiled. 

"I guess I won't be alone after all." She whispered as she looked at the fading figure together with the sun setting to sleep and let the night wake and take it's place to heaven.

"Sendoh Akira… Thank you."

_To be continued…_

**Author's notes: **

There! You have it, Chapter 5! It's been a while since I last posted and I am very sorry! It's because I'm too busy… School. The next chapter will be out in…… I don't know! It will take some time because I have my school just wait. But I will try my best to post chapter 6 in a short period of time. So how do you like this chapter? Not  much and I'm sorry for that, but hey! At least I posted! ^_^ Anyways, please REVIEW and tell me what you think! I'll be waiting!!! ^_^

**~Princess Ren**


	8. New Friends, New School

"I'm not a Cheater" By: Princess Ren 

**Author's note**: Hello everyone! It's been again a long time since I last posted ne? Well I would like to tell everyone of you that I am very sorry for the long delay! You know the reason… school. Well guess what? I have Chapter 6! I just hope everyone of you review! And if you have suggestions or comments just tell me. Thanks for everyone who review Chapter 5!!! 

**Disclaimer**: You know it already.

Chapter 6

            It was a fine sunny day in Kanagawa. The birds are happily chirping as students walk in the streets as they welcome the opening of a new school year. Rei was cheerfully walking towards her new school… Shohoku High. She had finally come up with that decision 5 days after she graduated. She chose to go to Shohoku because her grandfather was there and she had also heard that Shohoku is a good school. The school was great but the only thing that was missing in that school is that there is no Gymnastics Club. She really love the sport but she had accepted to leave it for she might be again like in Junior High… having 3 clubs at the same time. Rei sighed at the thought.

"I'll miss gymnastics." She said sadly as she took a left in the street. She looked up at the sky and smiled.

"I wonder what school Kaede is enrolled to…" she absently asked and then she stopped dead in her tracks as she thought about him. 

Rukawa… he was still in her head up to now. She don't why she couldn't forget him. She was currently going out with Sendoh to get to know each other better and Rei had to admit that she was slowly falling for him. She couldn't resist his charming smile, his friendly and sweet attitude. Who wouldn't be with those kind of attitude? And Rukawa… why or how did she fell in love with him? She didn't know why. He has some of Sendoh attitude but not all. He was quiet. He sometimes smiles but not often and the only time he always smile was when he was around her. He was kind and caring in mysterious ways. Rei put a hand on her chest and closed her eyes. She then shook her head and told herself that she must move on for her own sake and for… his. She again, started walking towards Shohoku High. After walking a few meters Rei stopped in a gate of a school. Rei looked at the plate in the side of the brick gate and it reads: _Shohoku High_. She sighed deeply and gathered all her courage.

'Well this is it… High School. I just hope my first day turns out well.' She thought as she stepped and walk towards the school grounds. During this gesture all the male population and female in there stopped talking to some of their old friends and looked at her in awe. Some were blushing, some have admiration in their eyes and some of them were looking at Rei with dreamy eyes. And soon whispers where heard in every corner of Shohoku High.

       Rei in the meanwhile was walking nervously towards a big board near the school building. She remember her grandfather say that to be able to know what class she will be is if she looked at a big board near the school building and search her name in it. As she walk towards it she felt all eyes focused on her. She knew it but she was used to it, back in Junior High it was always the welcome she gets every day. But right now she was nervous. She wasn't familiar in this new atmosphere and made her feel nervous more than ever. 

'I know I can do this… just think that it's junior high.' She thought nervously as she breathe deeply and stopped to a large board with names written in it. She looked for the place where the Freshmen's names where written when she found it she silently scanned her name. She can for a few minutes and saw her name. She looked more closely to check it if it was really her name when she confirm it she found out that she was belong to Grade 1- Class 1. _(A.N. Sorry guys but I don't intend to put Rei on Rukawa's section.)_ She then looked at the board again and looked at the names of her new classmates. Once she was done she quickly turned and accidentally bumped into someone. 

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking." She said apologetically to the figure she bumped. She looked at her and saw it was a girl. She has long brown hair and has it in a braid. She also has a slim body and has eyes with the color of a jewel, emerald. She then gave a helping hand and pulled slowly the girl, she happened to bump to.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking either." She said and then smiled, Rei also smiled and said,

"Hi! My name is Rei. Anzai Rei. Sorry again for bumping to you." She friendly introduced herself to her and extended a hand. The girl willingly shook it and introduced herself,

"Hello! My name is Hikaru, Kurosawa Hikaru. It's a pleasure to meet you Anzai-san." She replied

Rei nodded and smiled, "Same here, Kurosawa-san. Please, just call me by my name."

"Okay, Rei-san. You can call me Hikaru if you want." She answered.

"Okay. So you a freshman also?" she asked Rei who nodded happily.

"What section do you belong to?" she again asked her as they both entered the school building together.

"Grade 1- Section 1… how about you?" Rei replied in a happy tone 

"Really!? I'm in section one too!" Hikaru shouted happily. At first Rei blinked then smiled at her.

"That's great! Our first year of high school isn't bad ne?" 

"Hai!" Hikaru smiled and Rei smiled in return. They knew they have created a new friendship between them.

~#~#~

"Kaede… wake up son. You're going to be late in the first day of classes if you don't wake up." Rukawa's mom said softly as she shakes Rukawa to wake him up. She was doing it for some time and he wasn't even budging a bit. Midori sigh in frustration and tried one more time but in a louder and angry voice.

'Oh, great! Another year of school!' he said mentally in his head as he tried to sleep a little more, ignoring what his mother is saying.

"Rukawa Kaede! If you don't wake up this instant you will be grounded for playing basketball for a month!" she shouted and instantly Rukawa opened his eyes a bit and rubbed his eyes.

"Wha-" he said, still half awake, registering what his mother had said, and after a while he immediately he was fully awake realizing what his mother had said.

"Alright, alright! I'm fully awake, you don't have to do something like that mom." Rukawa said as he removes himself from his large bed.

"Good! If you don't hurry you might be late. And of course I can do something like that, I'm your mother after all." She replied as she started to walk towards the door.

"Alright, already." He replied also walking towards the bathroom.

"After you're finish go to the kitchen and eat breakfast okay?"

"Yes Mom." With that Midori left and closed the door carefully. She then sighed and walked towards the kitchen where his husband is waiting.

"So did you wake him up?" Hokoshino asked his wife as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, I woke him up alright, he's getting stubborn everyday…"

"I know what you mean. I just hope High school life will change him from his stubborn attitude."

"Let's hope it." Midori answered as she sighed again.

Rukawa opened the shower as the hot water splash on his face. He was still a bit sleepy but the hot water woke him up.

"Great… High School. I just hope it turns out well than my Junior High days." He murmured, remembering BAD memories of Junior High.

"I won't be seeing her ever again, yet why do I still miss her!?" Rukawa demanded as he let out a cry of frustration. He don't really know why he still long for Rei, everyday another question was left unanswered and that made Rukawa aggravated.

What about Fumiko? He has her now… right?

"Fumiko… what about her? What do I think about that girl? I'm currently going out with her that I don't know why… what about her?" he asked himself as he remember the girl. She really looks like Rei in the physical appearance and some of her traits but she isn't as good and as much like Rei. She really is a mystery to Rukawa right now but he knew he have a _slight_ affection towards Fumiko without any reason at all. 

After a while of thinking Rukawa came out of the bathroom, fully awake and refreshed he then put on his new uniform and made his way to the kitchen where his mother and father is.

"Ohayou Kaede!" his father greeted him with a smile as Rukawa only nodded and took a sit.

"You're a high school student now… what do you feel about it?" his father continued as he spoke like a professional interviewer. 

"Dad." Rukawa said in an annoyed voice.

"Now, now Kaede it's not the proper way to talk to your father." His mom said in a kind voice as Hokoshino nodded in agreement.

"Sorry." He mumbled as his parents just nod. After finishing breakfast Rukawa stood and said,

"I'm going now, bye." His parents smiled at him and watch him leave the room and the house.

Outside…

Rukawa slowly took his bicycle and proceeded to the gate as he slowly opened it. He then cycled his way towards his new school… Shohoku High. Moments later, he came across with students who are also walking towards the school where Rukawa is also going. He knew the school's uniform for he sometimes see it while he cycle his way to Tomigaoka. After a few more meters, he came contact with a big building that was slowly being crowded by students. He looked at the school with a cool expression.

'This is it.' He then slowly made his way through the school grounds and towards the part where students park their bicycles. After securing it, he walk towards a near building that was being well crowded. He knew right away it is where the list where they can get their room. As he walk towards it and heard whispers.

"Wow, he's tall… is he a freshman?" someone whispered to another.

"He's handsome don't you think?" someone whispered

"Hey, isn't that Rukawa Kaede? The famous junior high basketball player here in Kanagawa?" some said as soon whispers about him can be heard but he just ignore them and continue walking. Having advantage of his height he don't need to come closer to the list, he looked in search for his name in it. Class 1, Class 2, Class 3… still nothing… he search until he reached the last class and that is class 10. He carefully search it and found his name. After looking at it, he proceeded to his room number. 

'I can't believe I'm in the last class here in the freshmen's list. It's because I'm used of being in class 1 back in Junior High.' He thought as he walk in the corridors. During his search, he failed to notice the name of the very person he was thinking all along was posted also in the board. 

~#~#~

Rei and Hikaru were making their way towards their new class for the rest of the year as they talk. 

"You know your name is AWFULLY familiar I'm sure I had heard your name before… but I don't quite remember." Hikaru said as she looked at Rei who just giggled.

"Really?" She replied still giggling as Hikaru joined her. 

"Yeah. But I don't really remember where and when." She said and then Rei just smiled at her.

"Here we are!" Rei cheered as she looked at the plate that was hanging right above the door. 

"Grade 1- Class 1 alright ne, shall we go?" Rei and Hikaru sighed both as they entered the room with unease feeling. But it soon disappeared when they saw ONLY one student sitting quietly and is quit uncomfortable. Rei and Hikaru looked at each other and smiled. They slowly made their way towards her and took a sit near each other. The girl smiled at them warmly as they also did in return. The girl was quite tall but Rei was taller and also Hikaru. She has dark blue eyes and has auburn hair that was up to her chin, neatly cut.

"Hi there! My name is Hikaru, Kurosawa Hikaru and this is my newfound friend Rei, Anzai Rei. It's our pleasure to be your classmate miss…?" Hikaru said and Rei smiled at her. The girl meanwhile had her eyes in saucers after hearing Rei's name. She didn't answered Hikaru's question and that made Hikaru blinked. Hikaru was about to again introduce herself and Rei when the girl suddenly slammed her hands to the desk that made Rei and Hikaru shrieked. She stood and has stars in her eyes.

"D- Did you just say Anzai Rei!?" she shouted in disbelief, her voice filled the empty classroom, Hikaru and Rei looked at each other both puzzled. What's the big deal about her name? 

"Y-Yes… is there something wrong ms.?" Rei answered uncomfortably.

"This must be my lucky day! I can't believe I am able to meet the _famous_ Anzai Rei, let alone be her classmate!" the girl squealed as she shook Rei's hand and said in a gleeful voice, 

"Hi! I'm Akane, Sukimura Akane! Nice to meet you Hikaru-san, Rei-san!" Rei and Hikaru looked at each other. The famous Anzai Rei? Now where did that come from?

"Nice to meet you too Akane-san." Rei said as she failed to hear the last comment that Akane made.

"Rei-chan's famous?" Hikaru said, as the girl gasped not believing what she heard.

"C'mon! You really don't know her, Hikaru-san?" Akane asked, Hikaru just shook her head no.

"She's the famous Anzai Rei! The junior high student who is really famous for-" Hikaru's eyes widened as she remember Rei's name.

"Eh!? D-Don't tell me she's _that_ Anzai Rei! The one who won the 2 MVPs back in junior high in basketball!?" Hikaru interrupted as she looked at Rei in disbelief, no wonder she looks so familiar and her name rings the bell. Rei could just blinked at them and was totally confused.

"Huh?"

"That's right! She's the one!" Hikaru just looked at Rei.

"I can't believe it! How stupid I am not to remember your name! I've been admiring you since I was in first year in junior high because of you skills in basketball!" she said as she hugged Rei very tight.

"Hikaru-chan… I-I can't breathe…" she said between gasps and had a sweatdrop.

Hikaru let go. "Sorry. I just can't believe you're here… Rei-san." She said sheepishly as she blushed a bit for acting so immature.

"It's okay… but can you two tell me what's going on?" she asked politely at the two and the two could just stare at her.

"You're famous Rei-chan." Hikaru said 

"Famous at what?" Hikaru and Akane just sweatdrop.

"In Basketball! Back in Junior High my teammates and I have been adoring you since the first time you played in basketball! Not to mention your very famous for your beauty and brains in our school, the guys there are dying just to meet you." Akane answered in a gleeful voice and winked at Rei when she saw her blushed in a deep shade of red.

"Really!?" Hikaru shouted and Akane just nod

"Rei-chan's also famous in our school!" she continued and looked at Rei who was still red from Akane and blushed deeply in Hikaru's. Akane and Hikaru giggled at Rei's face and embarrassed Rei more.

"C-C'mon guys… stop it." Rei murmured in a small voice and the two stopped but smiled.

"So tell us Rei-chan, since we are in that kind of subject mind to tell us if you have a boyfriend? We promise we wouldn't tell!" Hikaru said with a grin but soon faded when she saw Rei's sad expression, Hikaru and Akane exchange worried glances to Rei.

"I'm sorry for saying something personal…" Hikaru whispered, her head bowed in shame.

"No… it's okay. I'm the one who should say sorry. As for your question… I don't have one… but I did have an… ex." She answered sadly and bit her lip to prevent herself from crying.

"Really!?" Akane said in disbelief, Rei forced a smile and nodded.

"Can… can you tell us who's the lucky guy? It's okay if you don't want to tell us… we understand." Hikaru stated in a low voice.

Rei smiled a bit at Hikaru's comment, "He's… He is-"

"Rukawa Kaede is in our school! I can't believe it!" a female voice said excitedly and immediately Rei's head shot up upon hearing the name that she was about to say before she was interrupted.

'Kaede's here in Shohoku High!?' Rei screamed in her head. She couldn't believe it. Rukawa Kaede is in the very school she is going. Now, what will she do if she saw him walking in the corridors? Ofcourse the only thing she could do is smile at him but if she do that, what will he think of her? She might as well ignore him and pretend that he isn't there? The question is can she resist him? Rei didn't know what will she do when she sees him but what bothers her is what will he think when he sees her? He might think she is following him and then begged to return to her or think that she's a die hard fan that can't live without seeing Rukawa for one day. Deep inside Rei was happy, she was happy because she will be able to see him again but most of all she is happy that he will make the Shohoku Basketball Team a lot stronger. Her ojiichan (grandfather) would be very happy when he hears that Rukawa is in Shohoku High. Rei looked at the girl who shouted Rukawa's name and smiled at her who smiled back.

'She looks kind enough.' Rei mentally said. She looked carefully at the girl, She was kinda cute and have a petite body. She has brown hair that was shoulder length and has also brown eyes and to Rei's impression she's not the type who would scream and shout Rukawa's name and go crazy when she sees him. The girl also has two friends.

"So what will you do now Haruko? Since Rukawa is here in Shohoku High?" one of the girl's friend teased to the girl who Rei presumed, as Haruko. Haruko just blushed deeply and her friends laughed at her.

"C-C'mon guys… stop it." She said in a whisper, Rei remove her eyes to the girl and her friends to leave them to their business and looked at her friends who were also looking to the girl. Their eyes were big like saucers and their mouths were wide open. Rei sweatdropped,

"Um… guys? Is there something the matter?" 

Hikaru and Akane came back to their senses and looked at each other. Once the girl said the name of Rukawa, both were shock to have heard his name. The two have the same thought, 'Did she just say Rukawa is here in Shohoku!?'

"Did I heard her right? Rukawa is here in Shohoku" Akane asked Rei.

"Er… yeah… you heard her right. Ka- Rukawa is in Shohoku. IS there something wrong about what she said?" she answered in a not-so-confident voice.

"Ne Rei, you came from Tomigaoka right?" Rei nodded.

"That must mean you know Rukawa?" Rei nodded again and sighed a little.

'At least the subject changed.' She was glad it did because she might cry about telling them her story about her former boyfriend.

"Really? How do you know him?" Hikaru asked and Akane and Rei just sweatdropped,

"I have been his classmate since first year up to third year."

"What!? Your so lucky Rei-chan! Are you two friends?"

Rei felt uncomfortable at Hikaru's question. Friends? She and Rukawa are friends? Well for her he was her friend. But she didn't know about Rukawa if he consider her one of his.  "Well… sort of…"

"Sugoi! So you know when's his birthday?" Rei smiled meekly her and nodded.

"His birthday is on New Year's Day… January 1."

"Cool! So tell us, do you know his mother and father?" Akane asked with interest.

"Yeah, I know them before I found out that my parents and his are friends since Junior High." 

"That's so cool! You really are lucky!" 

"How come? I'm not a lucky person…" Rei said in a whisper but Hikaru and Akane heard her.

"Of course your lucky! Very lucky indeed, from what I heard you were very intelligent and a kind person, not to mention you are really beautiful! Which I found really true." Hikaru said to Rei kindly which made her blush.

"Don't forget, she knows Rukawa and his parents." Akane added which made Hikaru giggle and Rei smile a bit.

"Say, by the way you talk about Rukawa, I bet you two have a major crush on him?" Rei asked teasingly, she had a silly smile on her face as she saw the reaction of her two friends.

"I don't have a crush on him!" the two said in the same time in an embarrassed voice.

"Really now? Then why are you two blushing?" 

"It-it's because you're teasing us…" Rei grinned at Akane's answer.

"I'm not teasing you. Seriously, do you two have a crush on him? I won't tell anyone." Hikaru and Akane looked at each other before nodding slowly with flushed faces. Rei flashed a smile at them.

"I knew it. Don't worry guys, it's only natural to have a crush especially when the guy is handsome." 

"Y-yeah… but don't forget he's so cool when he plays basketball." Rei nodded.

"Say, Rei-chan do you know if Rukawa has or had a girlfriend?" When Hikaru asked that question Rei's face fell. 

'What will I say to them? Will I tell them that I'm his girlfriend once?' Rei thought as she fought back the tears that were slowly forming in her beautiful eyes. She just shrugged, not trusting her voice Hikaru and Akane just nodded. And, to her relief the bell just rang.

"Thank goodness." She mumbled to herself. She looked at the door as she saw a middle aged man enter the room. The students stood as he came, he wrote his name on the blackboard and greeted everyone, which was return. Rei listened to the sensei, who was talking about the standards and school policies in Shohoku and after that introductions were made. Once Rei's name was called everyone looked at each other then to Rei who just stood up. They didn't recognized Rei at first, but soon recognized her. Everyone started to whisper or squeal in delight while looking at her with awe or dreamy eyes. Rei sighed and made her way to the front. She looked at Akane and Hikaru who gave her thumbs up and flashed a smile at everyone.

"Konnichi wa! Minna-san! My name is Anzai, Rei you can call me, Rei is you want. I'm a graduate of Tomigaoka Junior High. I hope before the end of the school year we will be all friends." She said happily and smiled again before bowing to their sensei and then take a sit. Everyone smiled at her when she smiled and her male classmates just blushed. Rei took her sit and smiled at Akane and Hikaru.

"Nice job!" Akane whispered, Rei nodded.

"Yeah you did very well about impressing the whole class." Hikaru said in a teasing tone, Rei just gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Akane and Hikaru giggled softly at Rei's naivety.

"All the guys already have crushes on you." Rei just blushed deep crimson and Akane and Hikaru giggled again.

"Don't tease." 

"We're not. Look." Rei looked at everyone and found out that all the students are looking at her with admiration or dreamy eyes. Rei's blush deepened but soon disappeared when another student's name was called.

~#~#~

Rukawa took a sit at the very back of his new classroom. He just ignored the stares that were given to him by the females. He sat and stare at the blackboard while thinking.

'If I were Rei what school would I go to?' he was absently thought.

'She likes sports, wants to learn more, like to be with her friends… I wonder what school she is right know.' 

"I already miss her." He added in a whisper then his eyes widened when he realized what he had said. He glared at the board while mentally kicking himself for saying it.

'Damn that Anzai! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER!!!' he mentally shouted in disgust but deep inside he felt his heart ache for saying those words and that what made Rukawa hate Rei more. He then smirked when he saw Fumiko's image in his mind.

'I wonder what will she say if I ask her for a dinner date?' It was true that Rukawa and Fumiko are going out but Rukawa don't feel the same when he was with Rei. Rukawa knew he has attraction towards Fumiko and that made him smirk. What if he make her his new girlfriend? Would Fumiko say yes? He knew that Fumiko likes him and that made it made him confident about it.

'What about Rei?' a voice asked him and Rukawa's smirk disappeared.

"What about her?" he asked in a whisper. He don't know what will he do. He still loves Rei… right? He sighed deeply to keep himself cool. Some part of Rukawa is telling him to move on and a part of him tells him that he still love Rei and told him to get her back. He ignore that part and listen to the other. He made up his mind and said,

"Might as well court Fumiko." He whispered as the teacher entered the classroom.

~#~#~

It's been a week since school has started. Rei, Hikaru and Akane were already close to each other like they were best friends since elementary. However, even though they were that close Rei haven't told them that she had a boyfriend. Rei knew one time or another they will find it out and that made Rei smile sadly. They remind her of her best friends, Keiko and Naoko. Oh! How she miss them. It's not like they were not talking on the phone or e-mailing each other, but she miss their company. It's not like that Hikaru and Akane are a bore it's just because Rei got used of Keiko and Naoko's company. But little by little Akane and Hikaru fills that company. Rei smiled, Akane and Hikaru remind her of them. Hikaru was just like Keiko, protective at her, kind, sweet and thoughtful. While Akane remind her of Naoko, also protective, quiet, shy and gentle. Rei immediately knew that once they meet they would really be great friends. Rei smiled at those thoughts.

"Rei? Why are you smiling?" Akane asked letting Rei be broken at her thoughts. She gave Akane a sweet smile and said,

"I just remember my best friends back at Junior High. You two remind me about them a lot." Hikaru and Akane smiled.

"Mind to tell us about them?" Rei nodded as she began to talk about her two wonderful friends. Hikaru and Akane just smiled or sometimes giggle at Rei's stories. After a while, they decided to take a walk along the corridors.

In the meantime…

(_A.N. Okay the next following scenes came from the anime. Sorry if some parts are wrong… Don't blame me please for being wrong!)_

       Rukawa was peacefully sleeping at the middle of the rooftop. He haven't done this for a long time and it made him somewhat comfortable. But that didn't last long when someone kick him hard on his side. Rukawa stirred a bit then immediately stood up to face the guy who kicked him. Once he stood, the guy and his two friends took a step back.

'He's tall.' The guy who kicked him said mentally. Rukawa gave them a cold glare.

"W-who are you!?" a guy said in an angry tone. He was angry because this guy was here and he knew he will be interrupting at their business with someone. 

"Rukawa Kaede of Grade 1 Class 10." He replied in his cool voice.

After hearing his name the guys look at each other then to him, they gave him a cold stare that Rukawa also has.

"Get out of here, boy." The guy who kicked him earlier said in a warning tone. Rukawa glared again and said nothing.

"I said get out!" Rukawa ignored him and was about to lay down again when he was punched on the face. Rukawa was send a few inches from where he is standing and just glare at a guy who did it. It was soon followed by a kick and after a few minutes of beating Rukawa he was still standing and shock the 3. 

"Is he human?" one asked but then Rukawa took his hand and hold his side of the head and saw blood. A guy again blow a punch but this time Rukawa blocked it and punched him on his stomach that made him drew out some blood. The two having seeing this take to their friend's side and helped him up.

"You'll pay for that kid!" the man who he punched earlier said in a very angry tone. He attached Rukawa again this time with his friends. Rukawa kicked a guy that made him fall on his knees and hold his stomach in pain. Another seeing his friend fell down, attacked Rukawa but he was rewarded by a powerful punch on the face that made him unconscious. Only one was left standing. He was very angry. He ran towards Rukawa and blew a punch towards his face but Rukawa was faster, he kicked him on the stomach and elbowed his back that also made him unconscious. The guy that Rukawa kicked earlier stood weakly and looked at his two friends who were unconscious. He glared at Rukawa and said,

"Why you!" he kicked Rukawa but he dodge it and punched the guy very hard and fall again on his knees he took one last look at Rukawa before going unconscious.

"No one ever disturbs my sleep." He said lowly at the fallen bodies. He looked at the sky and had a slight headache. This time he felt another presence he looked at them who he found out looking at him in disbelief.

"Who are you!?" A guy with red hair demanded. Rukawa looked at him who was walking towards him. 

"He- He's as tall as Hanamichi." A fat guy said in disbelieve.

"Rukawa, Rukawa Kaede. Are you with them?" Rukawa replied and the guy named Hanamichi clenched his teeth when he heard his name.

'So he's the guy whom Haruko likes.' Hanamichi said in his head. He was angry, angry that this was the guy that Haruko like.

"And you are?" Rukawa asked lowly,

"Sakuragi Hanamichi! Remember my name Rukawa!" he said angrily. 

"Oh… I already forgot." Rukawa replied in a sarcastic tone as he saw Sakuragi become angry. Then the two glared at each other and soon a girl came.

"Sakuragi-kun, what are you doing in the rooftop?" the girl asked.

"Ha-Haruko-san. I- I" Sakura said nervously when he saw her look at Rukawa Haruko gasped.

"Ru-Rukawa-kun!" Haruko came to Rukawa's side immediately and gave him her handkerchief.

"Are you all right Rukawa-kun?" Haruko asked shyly and Rukawa looked at her and glared.

"Sakuragi-kun! How can you do this to Rukawa-kun!?" Haruko asked to Sakuragi who was shocked. 

"I- I" 

"You need to go to the hospital! Your bleeding bad!" 

"Shut up! Leave me alone. Who are you anyway?" Rukawa demanded to her. Haruko gasped at Rukawa's manners and Sakuragi glared at Rukawa.

"Darn you Rukawa! How can you say that!?" Sakuragi demanded he ran to Rukawa but was stopped by his friends.

"Calm Down Hanamichi!" Mito said but then they were thrown by Sakuragi. 

"Do you know that you're hurting Haruka-san's gentle heart!?" he asked while punching him and giving him head butts. Rukawa in the meantime was silent but he winced in pain.

"Sakuragi-san! Stop it!" Haruko pleaded but Sakuragi ignored her.

"You're hurting me." Rukawa said coolly.

"So what!?" he was given a powerful kick by Rukawa that made Sakuragi fly across. He was about to run to Rukawa but his friends held him again but this time tighter.

"Hanamichi, stop it." Mito said then looked at Rukawa who was standing. Blood all over his face.

'I can't believe he can still stand at Hanamichi's attacks.' Mito thought. 

"Rukawa-kun, Are you alright?" Haruko asked again with worry in her voice.

"I said leave me alone." Rukawa replied then slowly walk towards the door.

Once Rukawa was out, Haruko looked at Sakuragi angrily.

"Sakuragi-kun! My friends are right! You're a bad person! I won't forgive you! I hate you!" With that Haruko ran to the door.

As for Sakuragi, he was shock! He shouted angrily as he run towards the bars to jump from the rooftop. His friends immediately stopped his.

"Don't do it Hanamichi!" 

"Haruko-san hates me!" he shouted as Mito and the others tried to stop him from jumping. 

'Rukawa Kaede, he's something.' Mito thought as he looked at the door.

Once Rukawa was out of the rooftop, he held his head and wince.

'That girl is right, I need to go to a hospital' Rukawa thought as he slowly made his way to the school's clinic. He's vision was slightly blurry. And soon he collapse to someone's arms. 

~#~#~

       Rei and her friends were walking happily at the corridors when they saw a tall figure who was not walking properly and has blood all over his face. When they saw his slowly collapse, Rei immediately caught him.

"Oh my God! What happened to him?" Akane asked worriedly as she looked at the guy and gasped when he saw his face.

"He's bleeding bad!" Rei nodded and looked at the guy worriedly and gasped when she saw him. 

"Oh God! Rukawa! Are you alright!?" Rei asked, her voice was full of worry and she was panicking. She was surprise to see him. She never expected to see him here and was worried when she saw blood on his face. She wanted to cry when she saw him like this. She was also surprise that he was in her arms. She wanted to hug him, cry and tell how sorry she was for what he thought she had done to him. She looked at him and presumed that he had a fight. Rei put all her thoughts away and focused on what was happening.

"Quick! Help me to get him to the clinic! He needs treatment!" Rei said as she slowly put an arm around her shoulders. She saw Hikaru and Akane nod. Hikaru having a bit taller than Rei help her and put Rukawa's another arm to her. Akane was on Rei's side. And she looked at Rei who's eyes were full of worry.

'Kaede, please be alright!' Rei mentally thought as she silently pray for his safety. Good thing it was lunch break and the students were out of sight. Once they made to the clinic Rei said,

"Sensei, He's bleeding badly!" the nurse looked at them and gasped to see the guy bleed.

"Hurry! Put him on a bed!" she answered as she hurries to get the first-aid. 

"What happen actually?" she asked as she looked at the 3 girls.

"We don't know. We were just passing by to see him collapse. Is- Is he going to be alright?" Rei asked in a very worried tone. The nurse smiled a bit and said,

"Don't worry he's going to be fine. He just needs rest." Rei's eyes soften and nodded.

"You guys should go back to your classrooms, the bell will ring soon." The three nodded and took one last look at Rukawa.

"Please be alright." Rei whispered to herself but the nurse heard her.

"I just hope he would be fine." Akane said while Hikaru nodded.

"Thanks for your help." The nurse said to the 3 who were leaving.

Once they were gone, Rei looked at the clinic's door.

"Rei-chan, are you alright?" Hikaru asked worriedly to her friend as they made their way towards their classroom.

Rei looked at Hikaru and smiled a bit, "Yeah, I'm okay… just a little worry about Rukawa." 

Her friends smile and said,

"Don't worry the nurse said that he'll be fine. But I'm wondering what happened to him?"

"I think he got into a fight…" 

"You think so? It's just the a week since school started, why would he go into a fight?" Rei asked worriedly.

"Who knows? Might be because some were jealous at Rukawa." Akane replied. In addition, Hikaru and Rei nodded and soon the bell rang.

In the clinic…

Rukawa slowly woke up with a headache. "Ouch." He said as he hold his hand towards his head and found out it was bandaged. He looked at his surrounding.

"Were am I?" he asked particularly to no one.

"Your in the clinic." A voice said and startled Rukawa. He looked up and saw a nurse in her mid 20s say in a kind voice.

"So how are you feeling?" Rukawa just nodded.

"Who brought me here?"

The nurse smiled at him and said,

"3 girls. I never seen them before and I bet they were also First Year students just like you. They were worried about you. Especially the pretty girl with violet eyes." Rukawa's eyes widened a bit when she said pretty girl with violet eyes. Violet eyes… the same color of Rei's eyes. Can she be in this school also? Rukawa just nodded and said,

"Do you know them?" The nurse just shook her head.

"Oh." 

"Don't worry if I saw them I'm gonna thank them for you." Rukawa nodded and murmured thanks.

"No problem. So do you want to stay here or go to your class?" Rukawa slowly stood and walk towards the door. He bowed to the nurse and she also bowed.

"Don't get into a fight again okay?" she said as she looked at the retreating figure. She smiled at his back as she remember the face of the girl.

"She and him are a perfect couple. I wonder who she was… I know she looks awfully familiar." The nurse said.

"Might as well look at the freshmen's list to know who those two are." The nurse added as she made her way to the cabinets that has files of the students.

Rukawa slowly walked towards his classroom while looking at the window. '3 girls. I never seen them before and I bet they were also First Year students just like you. They were worried about you. Especially the pretty girl with violet eyes' he remember the nurse said.

'She must be here also…' he thought

"Thank you Rei-chan…" Rukawa absently said as he continue to stare at the window then slowly open the door of his classroom and shut it close.

_To be continued……_

****

**Author's notes:**

****

_There! I finished chapter 6…. Finally!!!!!! It took me like forever to finish. I hope everyone like it!!!!! Review!!! Sorry again for the looooooooooong delay. My only reason is school, which is true. I can't write every Monday up to Thursday. The only time is Friday (If I'm lucky enough to touch the computer since my younger brother uses it in Fridays.) Saturdays and also Sundays. I just hope you forgive me. Sorry if you think the chapter is lame. I promise the next one will be better. Sorry also if my grammar is wrong and if some of the scenes are wrong. I hope you forgive me!!!_

_Expect the next chapter by the end of November? I don't know when I will finish chapter 7 'cause I haven't started it yet but soon I will. You can leave your e-mail so I can let you know when I have posted another chapter._

_Please **REVIEW**!!!!!!!! I'll be waiting! ^_^_

**~Princess Ren**


	9. An Invitation

I'm not a Cheater

**By: Princess Ren**

**Author's notes: **_Hi guys! I'm back! I'm very sorry if this chapter took a long time to be posted! I've been busy with school projects and such things. Anyways here's the long awaited CHAPTER 7. I hope everyone likes this chapter… Don't forget to drop your review at the end of the chapter okay!? Enjoy the chapter! ^_^_

**Disclaimer: **_You know it._

Chapter 7 

         Rukawa was sitting comfortably he fills up the application form of the Basketball team until he heard someone shout,

"Let's go to the gym! Sakuragi made the captain of the Basketball team mad and challenges him!" Rukawa continued to fill up the form and after finishing it he stood up.

'Sakuragi Hanamichi? Let's see if how well he plays in basketball.' Rukawa thought as he began to walk towards the gym. When he arrive there, all the students were there and he saw Sakuragi and a big man which Rukawa presumed captain Akagi standing and glaring at each other angrily. 

"Since you insulted basketball I'll give you a chance to taste how this stupid sport you call is played!" Akagi said angrily as he point towards Sakuragi.

"Alright!" 

"The rule is just simple you must take the ball away from me and shoot before I get 10 points. I don't care how you can score. But if you do that, you win! Understood!?" 

"Hmmp! It's as easy as taking candy from a baby! C'mon Gorilla!" Sakuragi shouted and smirked when he saw Akagi becoming angrier than before at the gorilla comment.

Akagi started to dribble the ball and the game had begun.

~#~#~

Rei and her friends were chatting happily about the clubs they were going to join. 

"Really Rei!? I can't believe you! How come you took the application form of the volleyball team and not the basketball team?" Akane asked in disbelief.

"Yeah Rei-chan! How come? Are you abandoning basketball? I mean you excel in Basketball and you chose another sport? Did you quit basketball?" Hikaru added, Rei could just smile at them. 

"Of course not! I did not quit basketball. I love the sport. And if my father founds out that I quit I'll be dead." Rei said but the last sentence was in a joking tone.

"Then how come?"

"It's because I want to play volleyball." She replied in a soft tone. With that, Akane and Hikaru just sighed not believing that Rei can just say those words without any regret.

"Don't worry guys, there's still the Winter Cups, I'll quit in the team and join the basketball club to play there… is that okay with you guys?" Rei smiled at them when she saw Akane and Hikaru fill their hopes up.

"Really!?" Rei nodded with a smile. She wanted to play basketball badly just as she wanted to play Volleyball and Gymnastics. Nevertheless, she decided to play one sport at a time 'cause she knew that she would end up just like in Junior High. She don't want to stop playing sports until she achieve her dream of becoming one of the best athletes there is but that doesn't mean that she must play all the sports at once, that's too much. 

"Don't worry I'll be in cheering for the team when the Elimination begins." She added then took the application out of her bag and slowly fill it up. 

"We will be also be cheering for you Rei." Hikaru and Akane said at the same time and followed Rei's example. After they were finish, they stood up and walk towards the door to give their form to their necessary club captains. After that, they saw many students run towards the basketball gym. 

"What's going on here?" Akane asked particularly to no one as she looks at the students running towards the gym.

"I don't know. I'm sure that there's no assembly." Hikaru answered, confused why the students are going towards the gym.

"Let's find out." Hikaru and Akane nodded to Rei and they too made their way towards the gym, only finding out that it was well crowded by all the students of Shohoku High. They walk towards a spot and look at the middle of the gym only to see a red hair guy and a tall guy who is carrying a basketball in his side.

"Um… excuse me, but mind telling us why there is a lot of people here?" Rei asked a girl who was near them. 

"Didn't you heard? Sakuragi insulted the sport that the captain of the basketball team loves. He called it child's play and made him angry. He then challenged Sakuragi to a duel." The girl answered without looking at Rei. Rei nodded and said thank you.

"What did she say?" Hikaru asked 

"She said that Sakuragi insulted basketball, calling it child's play. The captain of the basketball team was angry at that and challenged Sakuragi to a duel." Rei said as she scanned the place.

"I'm sure the whole school is here." 

"Yeah… I can't believe he can say those words in front of the captain of the club. He must really hate basketball, don't you think so Rei-chan?" Rei nodded. 

"Well let's see who's going to win the game." Rei replied as she saw the captain of the club dribble the ball.

~#~#~

Everyone watch to what was happening to the two tall men in the court. They were all cheering.

"What's the matter? I thought you said that you can take the ball from me so easily?" Akagi asked as he smirk when he saw Sakuragi's angry expression.

"Darn you!" Sakuragi then kicked the ball from Akagi as if he was in a soccer game. The whole crowd laughed when he did that.

"You can't kick the ball in basketball!" someone shouted and Sakuragi was very angry at that comment.

"Bet who's going to win! Sakuragi or the captain!" Sakuragi's friends said to the crowd. 

Rei and her friends are watching the game when Sakuragi's friends came to them. "Hi there! Bet who's going to win!" Mito said to them the girls look at each other and giggled. 

"I'll bet to the Captain of the Basketball team." Akane said while giving some money.

"Me too." Hikaru added while giving also some money. Mito look towards their friend who he saw looking intently at the game between Sakuragi and Captain Akagi. Mito blushed at Rei's beauty but then smiled,

"Rei-chan? Bet who's going to win the game." Akane said to her. Rei looked at her from the game and nodded,

"Please wait a moment." Rei replied to Mito who nodded, Rei returned her gazed towards the game. When she saw Sakuragi run faster than Akagi who was currently dribbling the ball towards the goal. She was surprised at Sakuragi's speed.

'He's fast!' she thought. She then looked at Sakuragi who was now near the ring. Akagi was about to shoot when Sakuragi blocked him as if he was a wall. Akagi was shocked and then Sakuragi took the ball from him. 

'He has skills.' Rei looked at Mito and smiled.

"I'll bet that your friend Sakuragi will win the game against the captain of the club." Rei said as she hand him some money. 

"Are you sure that Sakuragi will win?" Mito asked and Rei nodded.

"I'm sure of it." Then Mito nodded and then left.

"Rei-chan? You sound so confident that Sakuragi will win." Rei smiled at them.

"I'm sure Sakuragi will win."

"Do you have some grudged against the captain of the basketball team?" Hikaru asked suspiciously as she lean towards her. Rei just took a step back and shook her head.

"Of course not! Why will I be?"

"Why did you vote for Sakuragi then?"

"I- It's because Sakuragi has skills only it needs improvement." Rei said nervously.

"Really now?" Rei nodded. She returned her gazed at Sakuragi and smiled secretly.

'Ojiichan, if you were only here you'll be happy to see this. Sakuragi has much talent than he had imagined. If he joins your team, I know that he'll be a fine player in one or two years. And he can help your team to go to the top.' Rei thought. Her thoughts were broken when she saw Sakuragi swung the ball from Akagi but failed then she saw him jump very highly while holding the ball together with Akagi.

"Oh my God!" she said in disbelief when she saw him do that and dunked the ball as Akagi fell to the floor.

Rukawa in the meantime was also intently watching the game and was shock at Sakuragi's performance. He never saw someone like him. Rukawa knew that if Sakuragi can just polish his skills he will be a very good player. His eyes widened when he saw Sakuragi dunk the ball together with Akagi. He looked at him in disbelief as the crowd went wild. The game had ended and the red hair won! Rukawa took one last look at him and then left the gym saying,

"Your good, Sakuragi."

"Rei-chan! You were right! Sakuragi won!" Akane said to Rei in disbelief

"I can't believe he did a reckless thing!" Rei just nodded.

"Yeah…" Rei said as she looked towards Sakuragi who she saw talking to Haruko and the captain. She then smiled.

"Let's go Hikaru-chan, Akane-chan." She said while taking one last look at Sakuragi. Akane and Hikaru nodded also talking one last look at Sakuragi.

"He'll be a fine player soon." She whispered as she stepped out of the gym.

~#~#~

"C'mon! Move faster!" Coach Asano shouted to the members of the volleyball team. "How can we go to the Inter-High with those skills!?"

"Atami, Komatsu! Hit the ball harder!" he ordered as he took a sit on his chair while muttering curses. 

"Gomen Sensei!" he heard the two girls shout in unison. 

The coach looked at the rest of the members of the volleyball team, and he smiled secretly.

'I don't want to admit this out loud that they are good, we can go to the inter-high but I don't want them to have their skills as it is, I want them to be stronger.' he thought proudly as he continue to look at the members, his gazed stop at the back of a player. He looked at her. It's been 2 weeks after Rei Anzai had joined his team. He was beyond joy when he saw her name in the new comers list.

_~Flashback~_

"Anzai Rei, 160 centimeters, 41 kilograms. Graduate of Tomigaoka Junior High." Coach Asano just entered the volleyball court just in time to hear Rei say her name to the other members. His eyes were about to fall when he saw her. He couldn't believe it! There, together with the new comers stand Anzai Rei. The very girl who won the MVP for two consecutive years in volleyball. Is he dreaming? He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming or not. 

_"Ouch!" he hissed in pain. Yes! He could feel the pain, which means he was not dreaming. He grinned widely and came closer to Chigasaki, the team's captain._

_"So how many new comers do we have?" he asked and surprised Chigasaki that made her shrieked._

_"S-Sensei!? I didn't know you were there. How long have you been here?"_

_"I just arrived. So how many?" he asked again not leaving his gaze to Rei._

_"Oh! Sorry! Well we have 6 new members. And Coach you won't believe it! One of the members is the one and only Anzai Rei! The Gods are with us! We can win the championship with her!" She squealed as she points towards Rei who just smiled at him and bowed politely. He returned her smile with one of his own and bowed also. _

_"Isn't it great Coach!?"_

_"Of course it's great! The prefectural MVP player in volleyball is here in our team! We should celebrate." He announced and the members cheered._

_~End of Flashback~_

He smirked at the memory, he knew Rei can bring the team to the top alone, but he knew that the members must do well for it will be unfair for her. She might think her coach is abusing her and he does not want Rei to think that. He looked at her again and saw her hit the ball that was hit by a player with a spike. He grinned at her skill.

"Alright! Assemble!" he shouted and all the members stopped and came to their coach who was smiling at them.

"I want to see how well you do in a team and how you cooperate with each other. In short, I want to see a game. So since, we have 15 members the remaining 3 will be the scorer and the officials. I want to see how the freshmen do. You juniors and seniors will be in a team, you decide who the three will be. Okay!?" he asked kindly but his voice held authority.

"Yes sir!" they replied in a happy tone. A game at last. They never played before because their coach was busy letting them practice by their selves.

Everyone started to make their warm-ups. And all the freshmen where around Rei.

"Anzai-san, Let's do our best to beat the seniors." A girl said smiling warmly at Rei.

"Let's show them how good we are." Another said also smiling at Rei.

"Let's do that! Let's show them that we are better than them. And call me Rei, after all we're friends." Rei said as the girls smiled at her. They were admiring Rei ever since they were Junior High and they want to meet her. And it's a privilege that they were her teammates and also her friends, though not close.

"Let's go." She said when she heard their captain call for them. She looked at her teammates and smiled.

"Ready?" 

"Yes." Came an answer.

Everyone walk towards the court and took their positions. The juniors and the seniors on the right side and the freshmen on the other. The referee called to the two captain balls and Chigasaki walk towards her. Rei looked at her teammates and gave them a questioning look that says, 'who is going to be the captain ball?' To Rei's surprise, they all smiled at her and nodded. Indicating it's her. Rei nodded slowly and made her way to the referee. Once their Chigasaki smiled at her which she gladly return. 

"Okay you know the rules and whatever necessary things is need to be known. Should we start?" she asked as the two nodded. The referee nodded and tossed the coin and catches it with her hand and lay it on top of her hand with the other over-lapping it. 

"Head or Tails?" she asked

"Heads" Chigasaki answered. The referee looked at Rei to respond and nodded.

"Tails" She nodded and slowly remove her hand from the other to reveal what side of the coin it is and it was tails. Rei smiled. The referee gave her the ball. 

"Good luck." Chigasaki said then walk towards her teammates and took her position. 

"You too." She replied also walking towards her teammates and then to their outside court to do the service. She held the ball, took a deep breath, and waited for the whistle. When she heard it she run, threw the ball in the air, and spiked it and returned to her position. The other team saw the ball coming and where ready to hit it when they realize it was a powerful one. Chigasaki saw the ball flying towards her with great speed and hit it as soon and as mighty as she can, though she had no idea where the ball will end up. She hit it and ended up to the outside court thus giving the freshmen the first point. 

"Kuso!" Chigasaki murmured. Half angry that she did not make the pass a good one and half of her was happy that Rei could deliver that kind of serving. She knew Rei would be their key for winning the championship.

"It's okay. It's only the first point we're going to score the next one." Mika said to Chigasaki. She too can't believe Rei can serve the _that_ hard. 

'I know that with Rei we can win the eliminations.' She thought as she looked at the freshmen who were giving Rei high-fives.

Coach Asano in the meantime was sitted on the chair watching the game and smirked when Rei did the jump serve with great force. 'I knew we can count on her.'

"Chigasaki! Watch the ball carefully! And pass it to the right direction!" he shouted to Chigasaki who nodded. He took his sit and watch Rei serve again.

Rei took another breath and waited for the whistle. 'Maybe I shouldn't hit the ball that hard.' She thought as she heard the whistle and did a over-hand service and smiled when the ball fly towards the other court normally and was hit by a junior. She took her position and waited for a chance to hit it. The game continued normally after that.

~#~#~

Rukawa took the ball from Yasuda, dribbled the ball towards the ring, and did a spectacular dunk in spite that Akagi tried to block him. The players looked at him and had their mouths hanging. Sakuragi who was in the side of the court doing the basics was looking at Rukawa with a shock expression then to an angry one.

"Hmp! I can do better than that!" Sakuragi growled as he looked at Rukawa who was being praised by his teammates.

"Damn you Rukawa! You think you're the only one who can do a dunk!? I can do better than you 'cause I'm a tensai! Unlike you a kitsune! Nyahahaha!" Sakuragi said loudly as the team sweatdropped at his antics. He then received a punch on the head by the gorilla.

"Ouch! Gori, what do you think you are doing to a tensai!?" he asked while holding his head.

"Shut up! Do the basic! And who is the gorilla!?" Akagi asked angrily before blowing another punch on Sakuragi and returning to the court.

"Stupid Gori!" Sakuragi mumbled as he held his head.

"If I were you Sakuragi, I will shut up and do the basic." Ayako said to Sakuragi while watching the game.

"What!? How can you be so mean to me Ayako-san?" He whined while dribbling the ball as he watch the game also.

"I'm not being mean to you, Sakuragi." She replied looking at him right now.

"But you are! I've been stuck here since I came here doing this stupid basics! I joined the team so I can do the Slam Dunk." Sakuragi said in an angry tone.

"Basics is not stupid! It's the most important part of the training. Without learning the basics you will be nothing! Every player must learn the basics, remember that Sakuragi Hanamichi!" Ayako replied in a frustrated voice. She was tired of Sakuragi's mumblings of doing the basics. Everyday the only thing she hear from Sakuragi is he wanted to do a Slam Dunk or he was sick of the basics. But she knew she must be patient with him. She knew Sakuragi has the talent but it has not yet been polished. She sighed and continued,

"Don't worry Sakuragi after you master the basics I know you will be a very good player, so just be patient and do what you have been told. Okay?" 

"You mean to tell me that even Gori or Rukawa learn the basics?" Asked Sakuragi as if Ayako didn't say anything.

"Yes, even Gori and Rukawa." Ayako answered as she looked at Rukawa with wondering eyes. She have been wondering why Rukawa was so quite and cold to everyone. When she left Tomigaoka he wasn't like this. And she is wondering the most when she asked him about Rei. She knew the relationship of the two for she is the one who also help Rukawa to get Rei and she was so confused that Rukawa don't want to talk anything about her anymore. 

'Could he and Rei broke up?' she asked herself. She is asking the same question over and over again but she refused to believe that Rei and Rukawa broke up. She knew Rukawa is madly in love with Rei she knew that he won't hurt her no matter what. And Rei, she's not awfully close to her but she was close enough to tell her problems. She knew Rei have a crush on Rukawa ever since their first year and it turned out that she was in-love with him. She knew she would never ever do something such as broking up with him. But then why don't Rukawa tell her the problem? She always tell him that if he got problems he can approach her, then how come he hasn't? Ayako sighed and then looked at Rukawa's every move.

_~Flashback~_

_"Rukawa Kaede, graduate of Tomigaoka middle school. 187 centimeters, 75 kilograms. And I can play any position." Rukawa said as he heard the members say wow or some other complements. He looked at Ayako and nodded to her and saw her approach him._

_"It's nice to see you again Rukawa, It looks like we are in the same club again, aren't we?" Ayako said as she flash him a smile which he only nodded in response._

_"Wow! You've grown a bit! So how's Tomigaoka when I left it?" Ayako asked while elbowing him._

_"How are you and Rei doing?" she asked in a teasing tone, but then she wished she didn't asked him that question when she heard him grunt angrily._

_~End of Flashback~ _

"I'm going to find it out no matter what." Ayako said to herself in a whisper but Sakuragi heard her.

"You're going to find out what? Ayako-san?"

"W-what?" Ayako asked a bit startled at the question.

"You said you're going to find out something. What's that?" 

"Oh! It's nothing! Just continue your basics." Ayako replied as she laughed nervously.

'I should better keep my mouth shut.' She thought as she looked at Rukawa again.

'I wonder what school Rei is enrolled… I know Coach Anzai is Rei-chan's grandfather, I bet he knew that Rukawa and his granddaughter broke up…  But I don't think he'll tell me the reason…" Ayako thought again while searching the gym for their coach. She have no idea right now that Rei is here in Shohoku despite of the rumors about Rei Anzai being here in Shohoku. 

"I guess he's still not here." She said aloud

"Who?" Sakuragi asked, Ayako blinked at Sakuragi.

"Who's still not here?" Sakuragi asked again this time more specific at the question.

"Oh, that… I'm talking about Coach Anzai, he's still not here." 

"Oh… the old man, I wonder why he still hasn't come…" Sakuragi said while looking at the door and held his chin as if he was thinking.

"Who knows…" Ayako replied her eyes seemed a little distant.

"You know Ayako-san, you're acting strange right now… Are you thinking about someone?" Sakuragi asked in a teasing voice. Ayako raised an eyebrow.

"Stop it!" she replied as she hit him with her fan.

"Ouch!" 

"Do your basic!" she shouted at him and return to let her mind wonder about Rukawa and Rei.

'I just hope I find out soon…' she thought tiredly as she sighed.

~#~#~

Hikaru and Akane are playing together with the rest of the team. _(A.N. Girls Basketball Club that is. ^_^)_ They have been practicing for like eternity despite of their coach's orders. They didn't know why their coach is so angry. He was like this ever since he first came here 2 weeks ago when the new members are introduced.

"I wonder why the coach is so mad?" Akane whispered to Hikaru as she heard Coach Morisato shout orders like 'Faster!', 'Get the rebound!', 'Komatsu! Do you know how to shoot properly!?' 

Hikaru just shrugged and looked at their coach's direction who looks so mad. Then their coach looked at their direction and glared at the two, which who shivered in fear.

"You two! Why aren't you practicing!?" he demanded pointing towards the two.

"Su-Sumimasen Sensei!" They stuttered and returned to practice. Coach Morisato gave one last glance at the two and then took a sit while he crossed his hands while muttering curses.

"I shouldn't have trusted the rumors…" he mumbled angrily as he watch the team play. He became angry again when he saw Sasaki, the team captain steal the ball from Maria, a freshman. 

"Maria, what are you doing!? Watch the ball!" he shouted angrily. Oh! How he hated this year. It's not that he _absolutely_ hate the team but for the fact that someone very important was not in his team. He had expected _her_ there but to his surprise she wasn't. His anger increased when he remembered the details.

_~Flashback~_

_Coach Morisato was walking towards the gym of Shohoku High with a neutral expression as always. _

_"Another year of hard training." He whispered to himself. "I wonder who the new comers are…" he wondered. He really wanna know who the new comers are despite the fact that he will be knowing them sooner or later. The Shohoku Basketball club for girls was in the best 4 for two consecutive years and he was beginning to wonder if **she** had accepted the offer of joining his team. He was in the middle of his thoughts when he heard someone,_

_"Hey have you heard of the rumors?"_

_"What? What rumors?" another voiced asked_

_"The rumors about Anzai Rei." The voiced replied and when Coach Morisato heard the name he immediately stop and looked at the students who was talking._

_"No… I haven't heard anything about her. So what kind of rumor is it?" the other student giggled and replied in a proud voice._

_"She is here in Shohoku High!" the other one squealed and Coach Morisato had his eyes big as a balloon. He approached the two and asked for some details about the rumor._

_"Um… excuse me… I was wondering if the rumor you are talking about is true…" he said in his normal voice. But deep inside he was screaming for joy at the information. The students looked at each other and then to him._

_"Oh you mean the rumors about Rei-san?" Coach nodded._

_"Is it really true?" he asked again this time in an impatient voice._

_"Well… Some students saw her but I haven't seen her myself. They say she's in section…" the student drifted off._

_"Section? She belong to section what?" he moved closer at the students for the answer._

_"Um… I'm sorry but I forgot to what section she belong…." The student answered and bowed politely then walked off._

_Coach Morisato stood there for a few minutes and then run towards the gym to see if she had joined the team. He can't wait. He was excited the MVP was in the school. She had accepted the offer! Well… that's what he thought. He opened the gym and looked frantically. The members were there and the new comers. He walked towards Sasaki, the team captain and looked at the new members to his surprised the person he was looking for was not there. His temper was going up and he looked at Sasaki in an angry way. The girl meanwhile shrieked in fear._

_"That's the new members!?" his voice filled the whole gym and some wince at the volume of his voice. Sasaki gulped and nodded slowly._

_"I-Is t-there so-something wrong Coach?" Sasaki stuttered in fear._

_"You're telling me that the members are only them!?" he asked again pointing at the new members who where holding each other in fear._

_"Y-Yes…" Coach Morisato was red. Red from anger. Red for being disappointed. Red for knowing she was not there. He took the list from Sasaki and scanned it angrily having not finding her name he screamed in rage. And the members shrieked._

_~End of flashback~_

"Rumors are very stupid sayings!" he hissed and looked at the game and said,

"Run faster!" he shouted bossily.

Akane and Hikaru shrieked and do as they were told. They shook their heads in disapproval. they could never understand their coach's true intentions. Sasaki looked at them and gave an apologetic glance.

"Sorry about the coach's temper… you see he's not really like this. He may have a temper but he is really kind." She said and the two nodded.

"Do you know why he's acting this way?" Akane asked as he looked towards the direction of their coach.

"Well… Terada-san said that he's just upset about the rumor he heard."

"Rumor? What rumor?" Hikaru asked as she looked at Akane in confusion.

"The rumor about Anzai Rei is here in Shohoku high." She said and the two looked at each other and said,

"But Rei is here! In fact she's a very close friend to both of us." The two answered in a loud voice as the others member stopped what they were doing and looked at them as if they were crazy. Coach Morisato stood up and by the way you looked at him you may think that he have seen a ghost or something. He walked slowly at them and held Akane's shoulder very tightly.

"Could you repeat what you said." He asked in a shocked voice.

"Rei-chan is here…" she stuttered.

"What!? And you didn't tell me!?" he shouted angrily.

"Y-You n-never asked…" Coach Morisato closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Do you know why she didn't join the team?"

"It's because she joined the volleyball team." Hikaru said

"WHAT!?" he shouted in disbelief

"HOW CAN SHE JOIN THAT IDIOT'S TEAM!?" he asked. How can she join _his_ team!? The team of Asano the Idiot. How can she join that team!? Coach Morisato growled angrily.

"Do you know why?" he asked 

"Um… she said that she wanted to play volleyball…" 

"What!? That's her reason!? She's being unreasonable!" he shouted.

"We asked her if she was abandoning basketball and she said that she wasn't." Akane said

"But she assured us that she'll quit the team before the winter cups and join us." Hikaru added.

"What!? The Winter Cups!? We can't wait that long! Inter High is not going to wait for us! We need her to win the championship! We need her!" he screamed and the members gasped at the tone of his voice.

"Well what are you two waiting for!? Get her! Meet us at the main gym, understood!?" he ordered and started to walk towards the door.

"B-But what are we going to tell her when she asked why?" Hikaru asked

"Tell her that someone wants to talk to her." He said

"B-But what if her coach won't allow her?" Akane asked in a small voice

"Don't worry, Asano no baka will allow her. If he asked why tell him it's very important." He replied the last time and looked at the other members.

"Are you all coming with me or not!?" he asked in annoyed tone. The members looked at each other then to their coach. Their coach smiled at them for the first time and said,

"I thought you guys want to win the championship? Well what are you waiting for? The key will be joining the team anytime soon, I'll assure you that!" he said in a determined voice.

'I won't let the baka to have her without a fight!' he thought. 

"Besides Rukawa Kaede is there, I thought you wanna see him?" He looked at the team and saw some blushed in the mention of Rukawa's name and nodded. They started to walk towards the door to follow their coach. They were all smiling; something is telling them that their coach won't be bossy anymore.

"We will be waiting in the main gym Sukimura, Kurosawa!" his voice drifted off and Akane and Hikaru was left in the gym to do their task: Get Rei to the main gym. The two smiled and started to walk towards the volleyball court.

~#~#~

Rei spiked the ball towards the other side of the net and the referee whistled when the other teamed failed to save it. The freshmen cheered and gave Rei high fives. Rei looked at the scoreboard, 20- 14. Only five more and they win the set and the game. They have won the other two sets and was now on the third for the end of the game. She looked at her teammates and smiled.

"Only 5 more and we win! Don't be happy yet, they can still catch up." She said 

"Hai!" the remaining 5 on her team said with determination. Each one of them was really happy that Rei was their teammate. They can win the championship with her. They prepared their selves when they heard the referee whistled for the service.

Coach Asano was grinning like an idiot. He was really happy that Rei had joined his team. He knew he can count on her. He looked at the other players and said to himself,

"Their not bad their selves. I really have a strong team right now." 

"Chigasaki! What's going on in your team! Are you letting Rei and the freshmen to beat you!?" he shouted angrily at Chigasaki. He can see that she's trying her best to stop Rei but she's just no match for the girl.

"Sumimasen!"

He was about to sit down when a voice interrupted,

"Um… excuse me." A female voice said. Asano looked at the direction of the voice and found two girls wearing practice clothes looking at him nervously.

"Yes? Is there something you want?" he asked in a cool voice.

"Um… you see were friends of Rei and we were just wondering if we can talk to her… it's important." Akane said nervously. Coach Asano raised an eyebrow and said,

"Oh, well can you wait for a moment? She's in the middle of a game and it will be finished you can talk to her after that." He replied and Akane and Hikaru looked at each other.

"The game will be finished soon, only 3 more points to go before the freshmen win. It won't be long." He said in a kind voice.

"You can watch the game if you want." The two nodded and looked at the court. They saw a female tossed the ball and saw Rei spike it. They squealed when they saw the other team can't hit it.

"Sugoi! I never knew Rei is very talented in Volleyball!" Hikaru said, and Akane can just nod in admiration. They saw the referee give Rei the ball for the service.

"Go Rei-chan!" Akane cheered and Rei looked at the direction of the voice and was surprised to see her two friends there.

"Akane-chan, Hikaru-chan, what are you doing here?" she shouted 'cause she was in the other side.

"We'll tell you later! Finish the game already!" Hikaru replied.

"Alright!" she said and she waited for the referee to whistle. When she heard it she did a overhand toss and the ball hit the net and then to the other side. The other team wasn't able to save it for they thought it would only hit the other teams net. The freshmen gave Rei high fives and said,

"Good ball Rei-san! Only one more and we win!" Rei just smiled. She waited again for the whistle and when she did she ran, toss the ball in the air and made a very powerful spike. She watch the ball go towards the other side of the net with great speed and smiled greatly when no one on the other team dared to hit the ball. The referee whistled and the freshmen cheered. They have won! Thanks to Rei. They hugged Rei and gave high-fives. Akane and Hikaru squealed in delight. They watch as the two team shook hand and walk towards the benches.

"I can't believe we lost! You really are great Rei!" Chigasaki said as she saw Rei blush.

"Not really." She said in a small voice.

"Really now? You made your team win. And besides you really played great!" Rei just nodded her head and said,

"T-Thanks I guess." Chigasaki giggled

"No need to thank me. It's the truth." She added and Rei blushed harder.

"Rei-chan! You are so awesome! I can't believe you did a powerful… um what service is it called again?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm not awesome Hikaru-chan… It's called a Jump serve." Rei said as she smiled. (A.N. I'm not sure if it's a jump serve… I think it's a running serve but anyways it's still the same movement.)

"No you really are awesome! Look at you! You haven't even broke a sweat and even tired!" Akane said and Rei just blushed.

"So why are you here?" she asked, Hikaru and Akane looked at each other and to Rei.

"Um… you see we came here to talk to you…" Akane begin with a nervous voice.

"Talk to me? About what?" Rei asked in a confused voice.

"Well not really us someone wants to talk to you. We were just given the task to tell you that." Hikaru replied.

"Oh… so who's this person?" she hoped it's not a guy who will be asking for a date.

"Um… you'll find it out soon." 

"Oh… so when is it?"

"Well right now."

"Now? Where?"

"In the main gym." 

"The gym? Oh… alright. I'll just asked permission." Akane and Hikaru nodded and waited. They smiled when they saw Rei walk towards their way with a smile.

"Let's go. Coach Asano said that I should return as soon as possible 'cause we're still having practice." She said as she started to walk towards the door with Akane and Hikaru.

~#~#~

Coach Morisato and the members of the club walk towards the main gym.

"Sensei, it is okay that we use the main gym? I mean we can just talk to Rei-san in the other gym… that way we won't be able to disturb the other club." Sasaki asked

"You're right but the baka will find out that I have sent those two." He replied and the word baka was said in disgust.

"Baka? I'm wondering sensei… you mention baka alot of times… who is this baka you called?" Yumi, the vice-captain asked curiously and the others nod.

"The baka I'm talking about is Asano. Asano Matsuhiko, he's the coach of the Shohoku's volleyball team. He's really a baka I tell you." He said as the other sweatdrop.

"Um… care to tell us why?" Sayaka asked, she's a junior and she plays the small forward of the team.

"Well… it's a long story but to make it short, he's an all around baka." The girls just sweatdrop again. Morisato opened the door of the main gym and looked around. The guys are practicing basketball but soon stopped when they saw them. He ignored the looks that were given to them and search for their coach.

"Hm… That's strange Mr. Anzai is usually early in practice. Oh well… Sasaki asked their captain if we can use the gym for a while." Sasaki nodded and approach Akagi.

"Hey! Akagi-kun can we use the gym for a moment?" Sasaki asked politely at him, Kogure elbowed him and made him blush.

"S-Sure Megumi-chan…. But why?" he looked at Kogure and glared at him.

"Um… Coach Morisato wanted to talk to someone and he don't want to use the other gym for… er personal reasons… so is it okay with you guys?" Yumi said as she smiled at Kogure who blushed in a deep shade of red.

"Sure." Akagi answered as he grinned when he saw Kogure blush. 

"Thanks!" The two replied as they give a thumbs up to their coach who smiled and nodded.

Sakuragi in the meantime was watching and listening to the whole conversation. He had seen Gori and Megane-kun blush to the two girls.

"Ayako-san who are they?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Oh they? Their the school's another basketball club except that it's only for girls." She replied as she looked at them.

"Oh… do Gori and Megane-kun know those two girls?" he pointed towards the two girls who Akagi and Kogure were talking to before.

"Them? Their Sasaki Megumi and Tachibana Yumi, their the captain and vice-captain of the club pretty girls aren't they?" Ayako said with a smile.

"Do Gori and Megane-kun like those two?" Sakuragi asked in a suspicious voice.

"W-What?" 

"I mean do they like those two girls? I saw Gori and Megane-kun blush…" 

"I-I don't know…"

"Oh… okay. So do you have any information about their team?" Ayako looked at Sakuragi in a shock. She never knew Sakuragi has interest in other teams. She thought that he's only interested in making a Slam Dunk.

'He never stops to amaze me.' She thought then smiled.

"Well their team is really strong. They have been included in the best 4 for two consecutive years and been included in the best 8 a few years before. The team also have gone in the inter-high… but that was like 4 or 5 years ago." Ayako said

"Oh… I see. How about our team?" 

"Well… I can't say that our team is weak or anything but compared to their team we haven't made to the inter-high, the best 8 or 4. But I knew we can do it this year… especially when Rukawa is on the team now." She said in a soft voice.

"Never fear Ayako-san this Tensai will bring the team to the top and We'll win the inter-high nyahahahaha…" Sakuragi said in a bossy way and Ayako can just sweatdrop but his laughter was really loud and the whole gym looked at him.

"So who's the red hair?" Megumi asked Akagi as Akagi looked at Sakuragi's direction with a sweatdrop.

"Oh he's Sakuragi Hanamichi, don't mind him." Megumi just nodded

"What a weird guy…" she said

"You bet." 

Coach Morisato was standing at a corner, his hands crossed and he was tapping his feet impatiently. Hikaru and Akane had been gone for about 10 minutes and they weren't still here. Could that baka didn't allow Rei to be excused? He didn't know but that was the only excuse that he can think is that they were late. 

"Where could they be?" he asked through clench teeth. Just then the door swung open and everyone looked at the door only seeing 3 cute girls. Except that the one in the middle was far more beautiful than to the two. And immediately all the boys blushed when they saw her. Rukawa looked at the three and made him stop to whatever he was doing. There in middle of the door stand Rei. Nothing had changed except for the fact that she grew a bit and was more beautiful than before. But that was out of the question. 

'What is she doing here?' he asked in a shock voice. He saw them walk towards the group of girls with he heard form Ayako the basketball team for the girls. He then looked at Rei like he was going to melt her but then stopped when he remember what she did to him.

Rei looked around and saw Rukawa. She looked at him and smiled sadly. Oh how she missed him. It's been a while since she last saw him and even though she was already dating Sendoh for quite some time now she couldn't forget him. See looked around and saw Ayako. It's been a while since she last saw her it's been like a year. And how she missed her. She looked at Hikaru and Akane who were busy walking towards the group of girls and decided not to tell them that she's going to greet someone. She just walk off towards the direction of Ayako. She smiled when she saw her busy chatting with a red hair who was doing basics of dribbling. She walked silently and put her hands towards Ayako's eyes. And said,

"Guess who?" she said in a happy voice. Ayako can just stop talking to Sakuragi when she felt a pair of hands in her eyes. 

"W-what?" she asked 

"Guess who?" Rei replied. Ayako was dumb fold. She knew that voice really well. That soft melodious voice of Rei. Could it be? She put her hands towards her eyes and held Rei's hands.

"R-Rei is that you?" her voice filled with shock. Rei let go and smiled at her.

"I can't believe you can guess it's me…" she said in a soft voice.

"I can't believe it! It's really you! My god, you looked far more beautiful than the last time I saw you!" Ayako said as she hugged Rei and Rei can just blush at her comment and hugged back.

"I missed you." She said

"Me too."

"How are you?" Rei asked

"Great! How about you?" 

"Fine, I guess." She said as she looked at the direction of Rukawa and found out that he was staring at her also. She looked away sadly when he looked to another direction. Ayako looked at the direction of where Rei was looking at and saw she was looking at Rukawa. Suddenly she remembered that she had to asked Rei about her and Rukawa's relationship since he won't say a thing about it.

"Rei… can I ask you something?" Ayako said in a serious yet kind voice.

"Huh? What is it…" she asked

"About you and Rukawa… did you two broke up?" she asked slowly she looked at Rei's expression and cursed her self when she saw Rei's extreme sad expression.

"I-" she stopped and heard Hikaru called for her. She sighed and looked at the direction of Rukawa then to Ayako. She smiled sadly at her.

"Ayako-san Hikaru-chan is calling for me, I'm not being rude or anything but I need to talk to someone important… don't worry I'll tell you everything when this is finished… I promise." She said in a soft and sad voice. And Ayako can just nod.

"Alright…" she said

"Go now… I think their Coach is angry." She said in a joking tone and Rei giggled a bit and nodded. Ayako frowned when she looked at the direction of Rukawa. She saw him glare angrily at Rei's back then returned to his practice.

'So something had happened… I'm gonna find it out soon.'

Rei walked towards Hikaru and the other girls.

"So Hikaru-chan, Akane-chan… who's the person who want to talk to me?" she asked in a polite voice.

"Well I want you to meet our Coach, Mr. Morisato. He's the one that wants to talk to you." Akane replied and looked at Rei's confused expression.

"I'm Mr. Morisato, nice to meet you Anzai Rei." He said as he extended a hand for a handshake. Rei smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir. Can you tell me how you know my name?" she asked, totally confused.

"Well your name is known all over Kanagawa for the fact you have won the MVP award for 2 consecutives years in basketball and that is why I want to talk to you." He said

"I want you to join our team Rei-san."

_To be continued…._

**Author's notes: (READ EVERYTHING)**

_Okay guys that's the end of chapter 7. I know you're gonna hate me for letting this chapter end up with only that but you see I'm very tired of writing half of the chapter in one day and I need rest. I know I have posted this chapter really late and I am very sorry for that. As I said earlier I have been busy in school projects and stuff and I can't just neglect it… so I am very sorry about it! I hope you forgive me! ^_^_

_I can't promise you when I will be posting chapter 8 'cause I haven't started it! Don't worry the next chapter will be interesting… well that's what I think. Anyways I need some suggestions about the coming chapters 'cause I'm running out of ideas and I might be having author's block and I don't want that! Hehehe… So feel free to send suggestions through a review or e-mail me. _

_For those people who want to be informed whether I have posted a chapter just leave your e-mail and I'll gladly informed you when I have another chapter! _

_Okay my notes are already long so to make it short….. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!** It will mean a lot to me! See you in the next chapter! Happy Holidays everyone! ^_^ _


	10. Decision

I'm not a Cheater

**By: Princess Ren**

**Authors notes:** Hey guys!!! ^_^ It's been a long time since I have posted……… I'm sorry if I have been posting my last two chapters (Chapter 7 and 8) in a very long time. I just don't have enough time for the fic. Because of school… since we only have 1 more month before vacation and I can't just neglect my studies… I hope you forgive me!!!! Anyways I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I feel so blessed that I have readers… Hehehe… Anyways here's Chapter 8! I hope everyone enjoy the chapter! Please do review! ^_^

_Same disclaimer applies._

Chapter 8 

"I want you to join our team Rei-san." Coach Morisato said in a serious voice. Everyone in the gym looked at him with surprised expressions expect for the girls. It's not everyday that a coach would offer something like this especially if the team has a really good reputation of being one of the strongest teams in the district.

Rei was dumbfounded at the sudden proposal. She was never expecting this. She thought it was just some guy asking for her number or a date but never this. But who told her that this is an ordinary person? Truly, she had received numerous offers from different schools to join their team and this is not an exception. She slowly looked at Hikaru and Akane for an explanation but all she got was just a smile and a nod. She looked back at their coach who was waiting patiently for her reply. Then realization hit her. She remember now. He was Coach Morisato, one of the best basketball coaches in High School. He had once offer her to join his team and make it to the National Championship. She remembered saying she'll think about it. But then again that's what she always say to all the other coaches who want her in their team.

'What am I going to do!?' she mentally screamed as she look at Ayako who manage to smile a little who's meaning is 'It's your decision.' She sighed and then looked very slowly towards Rukawa. She was shock when she looked at him. He was looking at her like the others except that his eyes held… concern? She shook the thought telling herself not to think things like that in this kind of time. She tore her gaze from Rukawa and returned it to the coach.

Rukawa meanwhile was busy practicing and soon stopped when he heard the proposal of the other coach to Rei. He didn't know why he stopped and suddenly become interested at the conversation going on. He looked hard at Rei's back and saw her in a distressed manner. He had the sudden urge to go to her and support her. Realizing what he just thought he immediately returned practicing but never leaving his ears from the conversation.

'Serves you right to have so many problems.' He thought bitterly as he continued practicing. He was unaware of the look Ayako was giving him.

Ayako in the meantime was also shock at the sudden invitation the coach offered to Rei. But what shock her was the look Rukawa had given to Rei. Did she just saw concern in his eyes? She was more confused now. First, the way Rukawa acts towards Rei then the sudden breakup and now this!

'If they had broken up why is Rukawa acting so… unsure. Could it be that Rei was the one who had told Rukawa that it's over for them?' Ayako shook her head in disbelief. She would never believe that Rei was the one that would end the relationship. She knew very well how much she love Rukawa but then again…

'Could it be that Rukawa was the one?' she thought again as she look at the direction of Rukawa who was busy practicing. She shook her head again not believing this. She knew Rukawa very well and she knows that he loves Rei more than anything… more than basketball. She had this feeling of Rukawa was the one. Her theory was proven when she had asked Rukawa about him and Rei but getting only a grunt. The way he looks at Rei which could anyone can recognized as hatred. But her theory was like being in the middle for when she saw Rukawa looked at Rei with full of concern and love. She was getting confused second by second.

'I must get in the bottom of this as soon as possible.' She decided confidently. Her train of thoughts was stopped when she heard Rei sigh.

Rei sighed for the second time and deciding whether she would join the club or not.

'Am I going to join or not? If I do what will happen to the volleyball club? Their counting on me! I can't let then down just like that! But I like to play basketball… but at what price? Quitting the volleyball team… But I don't want to quit the club… If only there is a way to solve this problem.' She debated to herself. She really wanted to play volleyball but also basketball. If she was to ask what is more important between the two she would choose… none! She loves sports so much that she can't decide which is the most important, more valuable to her. But she knows for sure that Volleyball, Basketball and Gymnastics were the ones that she values the most. But between the three she would not choose any. Letting another sigh, she finally decided… against her very will.

'I hope this is for the best…' she thought sadly. She looked at the coach and smiled sadly.

"I am very honored that a very good coach like you offered me to join your team…" she said in a soft voice. And everyone in the gym listened very carefully at the conversation. And all are having the same thoughts…

'Is she going to join?'

Coach Morisato returned Rei's smile with his big one. He knew it! He have so much confidence to himself.

'Yes! Finally the title will be ours!' he thought to himself but immediately stopped his thoughts when Rei continued.

"But I cannot accept your offer…" she finished, hearing some gasped from the others in the gym.

Coach Morisato's dreams were shattered when Rei finished her sentence. How could she not accept!? His face was as white as a sheet of paper and anger immediately curled to his blood.

"E-Excuse me?" he asked trying to sound as calm as possible but failed. Rei bit her lower lip when she felt the coach's anger.

"Please understand sir, I really wanted to play basketball, but I really can't join your club… for now." She whispered the last part but Morisato heard it. 

"B-But why!?" he screamed, his temper becoming greater by the minute. And Rei stepped backed, in fear of what will happen. Hikaru and Akane had told her once that they had one hell of a coach. And Rei was scared of the out come of her decision. 

"S-Sir, I-I'm r-really s-sorry for this! But I just can't leave my team." She stammered and she took another step back when Morisato took a step forward. 

"WHAT!? WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE YOUR TEAM? BASKETBALL IS MUCH MORE BETTER THAN VOLLEYBALL!" he screamed as loud as he could and everyone wince including Rukawa at the volume.

"S-Sensei… p-please calm down…" Sasaki said trying to calm their tempestuous coach, Morisato however just glared angrily at Sasaki and said,

"CALM DOWN!? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN IF THE PREFECTURAL MVP REFUSED YOUR OFFER AS IF IT WAS LIKE TRASH!?" he replied, his face red from all the anger and Sasaki could just cowered in fear at the outburst of their coach. The other girls were just too scared to move or say anything; they just stood there waiting to what's going to happen next.

Akagi and the rest of his team was just… shock. Never did they seen anyone so angry like this before. Who wouldn't? If they were the coach and offer something like this to someone who can be the key in winning, they would be damn if they refused the offer. But then again… she must have a meaningful excuse for her to refuse. 

Ayako who was listening to the conversation could just feel sorry for the coach. And she has every right to be. Being one of the well known coach and having a good reputation is really a good sign for joining a team. Many players that wanted to be well known wanted to join teams like his but there's only some players who chose to join a not so famous team and try to help it… just like Rukawa… she's not saying that their team is weak or anything it's just that the members just need more confidence in playing. They had one of the best centers in Kanagawa and now they had the so-called Super Rookie… she was sure that they could achieve their dream of becoming in the top and not to mention Sakuragi, a beginner but soon be the key if he keeps improving everyday. She then looked at Rukawa who had stopped practicing and was listening to the conversation being made. She looked more closely at Rukawa and found that he was _just_ staring at Rei rather than listening! She stared again to him and saw something in his eyes that she could not place, was it anger? sorrow? loneliness?  She didn't know. But she was sure that it has something to do with the breakup. She remembered what the coach had said, Rei being the MVP… did she won again? For the second time? 

'Most likely.' She answered, but then she slowly approached Rukawa to ask, not bothering to what kind of answer she would likely to get. She gently tapped Rukawa on the back and immediately he looked at her, a bit confused. 

"Ayako-san?" he said in a rather low and confusing voice. Ayako let a smile across her elegant features and asked,

"I'm just wondering if their coach said was true… did Rei won the MVP award last year?"

Rukawa in the meantime was rather puzzled at her question. He did expect her to know it but then again… he nodded in response at her. And he saw her nod also saying her thanks. He returned his sight at Rei not realizing what he was actually doing. He was just staring at her… looking at her. Anyone that will look at him will think that he is going to bore a hole at Rei's head by the way he was looking at her. Right now, anyone that ask him what is he thinking all he can say was… Rei. True, he has been staring at her for quite a while now and all he can think is her. Gods! How much did he miss everything about her! Was she still the same? The same old Rei that he have come to know? It's true that she have quite grown… she's looking much more mature, taller… and much more beautiful than she was in Junior High. Does she miss him? Is she already dating someone else? Having that thought made his blood boil. Suddenly, Rukawa's eyes widened when he realized what he was thinking.

'Why am I feeling this way!?' he screamed angrily

'I have nothing to do with her anymore! So why do I still feel like she is still mine!?' he thought again as he threw another disgusting glare at her, but couldn't tore his gaze away from her. His expression changed when he saw her frown. Worrying what is wrong. Again, he blames Rei for letting him feel this way.

'I hate you, Anzai!' 

'No you don't.' a voice told him

'Yes I do!' he said

'No you don't!'

'Yes I do!' 

'*sigh* how much more can you take this I hate you game you are playing?' the voice in his head said to him in a rather bored voice.

_(A.N. Sorry guys if I have this kind of scene.)_

'What!? I'm not playing games!'

'Yes you are! Stop being so stubborn and just try listening to your heart! Listen to what you really feel for her!'

'I feel nothing more than hatred towards her!' he replied hauntingly 

'I give up! Your so stubborn! But remember this! Once you realized that you've made the biggest mistake of your life it will be too late!' 

'hmp! As if! That's what they always say to me!'

_(A.N. What he means **they** are actually Keiko, Naoko, Ken, Tetsuya and Takeshi.)_

'And they will always be right. Think about it… before it's too late…' the voice said as it fade. And all Rukawa can do was scowl a bit. 

'I must be crazy! I'm hearing things!' he thought but his thoughts were stopped when he heard Rei's voice.

"I-I'm really s-sorry sir! I really want to join the team! Believe me sir! I really do. But I can't just left my team." She said almost pleading for the coach to understand.

"WHAT!? WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM!?" he asked almost desperately and he hated it. He never begged anyone in his entire life but now he is… it's because of her. Anzai Rei… she is one special girl, he'll admit it. So very talented… and he need someone like that! And he knew all the basketball coaches will be jealous when they realized that Rei is on his team.

Rei sucked her breath at the question. Why can't she leave the team? That's easy! It's because she want to play volleyball! But what if the coach asked her the question… What about basketball? I thought you wanted to play it? And Rei winced at her own question. And she bit her lower lip.

"It's because…" she said

"Because?" he asked impatiently

"It's because…"

"It's because I said so!" a deep male voice said in anger. And everyone looked at the direction of the voice only to see…

_To be continued…_

**Author's notes:**

_Okay… That was not interesting… is it? I know! And I'm sorry! I really mean to make this chapter interesting but heck! I'm really really sorry! It's just that well… I haven't posted a chapter like 2 months ago!? I've been in a lot of pressure right now and I hate it! I hate being in that situation! But I can still manage to post a chapter and that what matters! And I am also sorry if this chapter is well quite short! I promise Chapter 9 will be longer than this and interesting… I hope! Hehehe… Anyways I hope you people **review**! Or I won't post chapter 9! The chapter is already started so don't worry! But I tell you this, I won't be posting another chapter until school is finish, which will only be a month. So I hope you people be patient with me! To those people who wanted to know if I update just leave me your e-mail address and tell me (in the review) that you wanted to know if I had posted okay!? Well gotta go now! I'll see you in a month don't forget to **REVIEW**!!!! Bye!_

_~Princess Ren_


	11. A Stressful Afternoon

**I'm not a Cheater**

**By: Princess Ren**

**Author's notes: **_Hello guys! I'm back! School is finally over! Yey! Which means it's already summer vacation! And more time for the story! I'm so happy that another school year is finished…. Time passes by so fast don't you think? Hehehe… Anyways here's chapter 9! I'm really sorry if the last chapter was quite short! And to those people who I left hanging well… hehehe…  And to those people who really wanted to know who the voice is… you'll find out in the beginning of the chapter. ^_^ ! Thanks to those who reviewed! I'm stop my babbling and go to the chapter! Review by the end okay!? ^_^_

****

_Same Disclaimers apply._

****

****

****

**Chapter 9**

"It's because I said so!" a deep male voice said in anger. And everyone looked at the direction of the voice only to see… a man in his late 30s in the door looking mad more than ever and behind his back was a group of girls…

~#~#~

Coach Asano was sitting impatiently on his chair. Rei has been gone for nearly 15 minutes and haven't returned yet.

"Where could she be!?" he mumbled angrily under his breath. Sure, her friends told him that someone would like to talk to Rei but never expecting it to be this long! 

"Very important huh?" he mumbled again then a thought came to his mind. Tall girls, in practice clothes, basketball shoes…

'Basketball shoes!? Could those two be in the baka's team!?' he yelled in his mind in a disbelieving tone. And he stood from his sit, as the girls looked at their coach for his strange behavior. 

"I should have known!" he shouted and the members became startled.

"S-Sensei?" Chigasaki asked concerned. They were resting for about 15 minutes because of the practice game they had. She had been shocked when she looked at the score sheet and seeing Rei made 32 points in just one game. She was sure that she will be the key to victory and she can't wait to go to InterHigh.  

_(A.N. They get the score by how many kills a player can do...)_

"Does anyone of you know anything about Rei?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh? Why?" Orikasa asked rather confused, she was a freshman and is in the next class of Rei.

"Just asking… does anyone?" he asked again and looked at the gym and saw some students nod.

"Well?" he asked eagerly.

"Um… she's a graduate of Tomigaoka…" Miyamura said in a small voice. 

"I know that already! What I want to know is what are her hobbies? Does she like any sports besides volleyball!?" he screamed, the more he ask, the more his hunch is getting bigger and bigger.

"We d-don't know s-sir!" the girls said

"What!? And you call yourselves friends with her!?" 

"I- I think she likes to play basketball and gymnastics…" Chigasaki said in a distant voice. And everyone stared at her.

"Why do you think so?" he asked again in between clench teeth. 

'Could it be that the baka found that she has talent in basketball?' he asked himself

_(A.N. He has no idea that Rei has more than talent in basketball… Hehehe…)_

"I remember her saying something like, 'You know I like gymnastics and basketball besides volleyball.' " She replied as she looked at her coach.

"I knew it! I won't let anyone to make Rei join another team! Let's go!" he ordered and everyone glance strangely to their coach and to themselves.

"B-But why Sensei?" Mika asked, the vice captain.

"I think I know why those two girls asked Rei to come with them!" the girls just looked more confused. And Coach Asano just sighed a bit and said,

"You'll find out soon. Now, c'mon! Before it's too late!" he ordered and walked towards to the door and to the other direction of the gym while the girls just followed wanting to know why their coach was so angry.

_(A.N. Okay, in my fic, Shohoku High has 3 gyms… The main one, which the basketball club uses that is the gym were Sakuragi and the others practices. The another gym, which the basketball club of Coach Morisato, it is not as big as the main one but it's usable. And the Volleyball gym which was used by the volleyball team. ^_^)_

Coach Asano and the girls arrived at the other gym only to find it deserted.

"Damn it! Where could they be!?" he shouted angrily.

"Sensei… who are you looking for… exactly?" Chigasaki asked

"Who else!? But Rei and Morisato-baka!" The girls again looked at each other confused. Morisato-baka? Who's that?

"Um… Sensei? Who is this 'Morisato-baka' you are talking about?"  Chigasaki asked while glancing at their coach who was busy looking at the gym.

"Where the hell could he be? And why is nobody here?" he asked rather to himself as he clench his hands into fists.

"I swore he is hiding from me!" he screamed as he angrily walked towards the door to find Rei and the 'baka'.

"S-Sensei! Wait up! Why did you dragged all of us here?" Chigasaki asked desperately to their coach who's shadows was already gone.

She and the other girls just looked at each other in confusion before running to their angry coach for answers.

Coach Asano was angry. Really angry. He have never felt this way ever since… that faithful day. When he and Morisato become bitter rivals. At first, he and Morisato were great friends. They both like the same things… except for one, that is Asano liked Volleyball and Morisato liked basketball. They really get along, but one day when Morisato had insulted Asano's favorite sport and the other way around, which was when the two had become bitter rivals. Swearing to each other that he will bring his (Asano and Morisato) team at the top of Japan with their choice of sport._ (A.N. Okay imagine them as Akagi and Aota)_  He was doing fine… winning every game, but he only managed to bring his team only one of the best in the prefecture. He couldn't ask for more because Morisato was doing the same… only being one of the best in their prefecture. And as time passes slowly he was forgetting to beat Morisato until he found _her_. He was watching the championship which he did every year. It was the way how he recruit new members. He was very intrigued when he had watched the championship two years ago. _(A.N. That is when Rei is only a sophomore in Junior High.) _He was looking forward to last year's game because he had found out that the MVP was only a sophomore. And indeed he was happy that he had watched the game. She was marvelous! Killing the ball as soon as she was given the chance. She always was successful for her eyes were really fast on finding an opening. When the championship was over he wasn't so surprised when she won the MVP again. And that made him had the idea of recruiting her to his team. That way he can win the Championship. His plans was turning to ashes when _his_ image appeared on his mind. Morisato. How could he do this to him? He have swear that he will do anything in his power to stop him from getting Rei. He quicken his pace at the thought. He search every room, every corner of the school but he still couldn't find him. He then looked at the direction of the last place… the main gym. Of course! How can he be so stupid not to realize that they could be at the other gym? After all, he is a basketball person. He looked behind him to see his students following; he looked at them and pointed at the other gym. He saw them gave him a confused look but he ignored it. He walked a bit faster towards the gym only to hear screams. Screams of the baka! And the last scream he heard from him was a pleading one. He snickered at the thought of Morisato pleading. Boy that would be so funny! He opened the door just in time when Rei was going to answer his question. That was the time he said,

"It's because I said so!" 

~#~#~

Morisato looked startled on what he saw at the door. There standing was Asano-baka! How could he know that they were here!? He angrily looked at Hikaru and Akane. 

"Did you two told him that we're here!?" he hissed angrily at the two and the two girls could just shake their heads vigorously in fear. 

'Now I have to deal with this baka!'

Rei was a bit shock when she heard the voice and when she saw her coach. By the look Coach Asano was giving Coach Morisato she immediately knew something big will happen and she don't like it.

"S-Sensei!?" she asked in a shocked voice.

"Rei… I should have known that you will be here…" her coach said in a rather annoyed voice.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know that this someone was Coach Morisato…" she explained, hoping that their coach would not be angry. 

"It's okay… It's not your fault that you're here." He said as he walk towards them while glaring daggers at Morisato who returned it fully. When he was close enough to them he looked at the group of girls which he presumed _his_ students. He rose an eyebrow at them and said,

"I can't believe that you dragged your students here baka!" emphasizing the word baka as he looked at Asano with hatred.

"I can't believe that you have the nerve to recruit someone who belong to another club!" he spitted angrily at Morisato who seemed unaffected. Then they began to argue.

       Everyone else in the gym looked at each other in confusion. What's happening here? First the other club came here for 'some business', then their coach was getting mad or rather upset when Rei turned down the offer, then another club barged in, the coach was nearly at the edge of anger and yelling about recruiting another person that already belong to another club? How was that possible? They all looked at the girl who was near in panic for the situation. All thoughts was stopped when Ayako spoke,

"I can't believe that something like this will happen _AGAIN_." She said in a loud and shocked voice. Everyone looked at her as if asking for answers.

"What do you mean happening again?" Akagi asked while looking at the 2 coaches who were glaring at each other like there's no tomorrow.

"Huh? What?" Ayako asked, she didn't know that she spoke it aloud. 

Akagi rose an eyebrow at Ayako. "I said what do you mean happening again? You said earlier something you don't believe something like this is happening again? Care to tell us?" he repeated as he looked at the members and the girls who nodded in agreement. The people who seemed not to care was Coach Morisato and Coach Asano who were busy arguing, Rei, who was trying to calm the two coaches and Rukawa, who was rather in his own world… having _other_ thoughts.

Ayako smack her forehead for being so careless. Now she has to explain some things the others want to know. How can she be so stupid to say things that can be simple yet complicated. She didn't want to be bombarded with a lot of questions today. She has her own problems to deal with such as why those two broke up. She just wished that they were the people who don't care about the things that are happening in their environment. But no, they had to be so curious about things like this. Who can blame them? They just want to know things that they need to know. She let a small sigh escape from her lips. Why couldn't it be Rei or Rukawa explain? Those two knew much better than her. She looked at the direction of Rei and sighed. She can't rely on her now. She was busy calming the coaches who looked like they don't give a damn on her. Then she looked at Rukawa and let another stressful sigh. He couldn't help her either. He was busy on having his own thoughts. And was rather looking at the arguing coaches and to Rei.

'Probably about Rei.' She added mentally. She closed her eyes then took a deep breath. She needed it. 

"Okay… It's rather a long story but too make it short Rei experience something like this. What I mean is that back in her Junior High days _2 coaches_ wanted Rei to join their club." She explained in a rather cool tone. She looked at them and waited for their reactions. 

When she answered Akagi's question, everyone in the gym have different kind of reactions. Some were more confused, some shock that 2 coaches wanted to hire Rei for their club. And some understood a few things to what was going on. 

      Ayako looked at everyone reactions and she sure got a lot of it. She sighed and just hope that they wouldn't ask too much questions since she really know a few things about it. She looked at the direction of Rukawa, who was still out in his own world. 

'I wonder what he is thinking… he's rather not in himself today, especially when he saw Rei… mmm something's really fishy here.' Ayako scowled at him for his odd behavior. She looked away from him when Chigasaki spoke up.

"2 coaches want to hire Rei back when she is in Junior High? How can that be possible?" she asked in a rather shocked voice.

Ayako grinned a bit at her question. "Oh, you'll be amazed on what she can do." She answered as the others looked at each other.

"You see back in her first year in JH (Junior High) she originally belong to the gymnastic club." she continued.

"Gymnastics?" Hikaru spoke, still confused at the things that are happening.

"I never knew she was a gymnast. How on earth did she become the MVP on the other two sports?" 

"Ever wondered why she can jump so high? Well that's one of the advantages of being a gymnast. Anyways as for your question, she became involved at the two sports, Volleyball and Basketball if your wondering, is during the sports festival at Tomigaoka she played the two and that is when the two coaches discovered her talent or as you can say, skill." She explained. She looked at them and waited for another question.

"But how did she do it? I mean playing 3 sports all together? I thought only 1 club at a time… it's rather a school policy." Chigasaki asked. And she looked at the others to see them nod.

"Well all you said were right. She did play the 3 sports at once and the schools only provided each student to have 1 club at a time. It was really a school policy. But Rei's an exception. The school let her." 

"How?" Akane asked

"How? It's because the principal permitted her. How the principal allowed it? It's well… I don't quite remember since I was just also told." 

      After that, everyone slowly digested to what Ayako had said. Now they understood why Rei both won the 2 MVP awards on the different sports. The only thing that they were confused where is that why the two coaches fighting as if they were bitter rivals. They looked at them and sighed altogether. This will take long. Rei was still there but now not trying to calm them down. Just sighing. They bet she had given up for those two look like they had their own world. They looked at each other as if saying, 'What now?' 

"What now?" Yumi asked Sasaki who just sighed,

"I say we stop the two coaches from killing each other first before solving this problem… right Chigasaki?" she said at Chigasaki's direction.

"You're right, we should stop those two first." She walked towards the two coaches who were having another fight as the other members nodded trying to help their captains to stop the fight of the two coaches.

      Akagi and his members just looked at each other and just watch. They didn't want to make things worst and beside what help could they give? After all they didn't know what kind of attitude those two coaches have, but they did know that those two have one hell of a temper. They decided to watch and wait and if things gets out of hand that's when they would help. 

      Ayako in the meantime was rather tired of the situation. It's all because the things happening around her. First, they will be having a practice game with Ryonan within a week. The team was really eager to defeat Ryonan ever since the last year's encounter. She don't know if they really stand a chance even if Rukawa was there. She knew Sendoh was rather more experience in High School basketball than Rukawa since he just graduated from junior high. But then again, Rei did teach him some good techniques that were rather amazing and can take someone to shock. After all Rei knew many things about professional basketball since his father was a coach and was the one that trained her. Ayako smiled a bit at that, if it wasn't for Rei, Rukawa will never be as good as he is now, even if he still improves in his own ways. Second, the strange behavior of Rukawa towards Rei and maybe to her. He really had change; he seldom talks and was rather become self-centered. Sure, he has pride, everyone does but it looks like… Ayako shook her head for she couldn't place the right word for it. Back in Junior High, he was quiet but not as quiet like now. And he was less self-centered and was kind and was rather meek. She didn't know what happen to him to change so much. Maybe it's because the things that had happen between the two. She looked at Rukawa for a moment and then to Rei then back again. She could never understand guys like him. And third, this event. This should be really pain in the head. Since both of the coaches are as stubborn as a mule. It will take awhile to stop those two from fighting. She looked at Sakuragi who was busy doing the basics, but you can tell that he was also interested at the turn of things. She let another sigh before sitting in the chair near Sakuragi while observing the things inside the gym.

'This is one heck of an afternoon.'

      Rukawa however was oblivious at the things going on. Sure, he was there but nothing else. His mind was rather out of place at the moment. He has many thoughts concerning about the upcoming practice game with Ryonan. They were really good, he had heard. He had seen the faces of his co-members when Coach Anzai told them they were having a practice game with the team. He became rather interested when he had heard the name of Sendoh. He heard he was the ace player of the team and he couldn't wait to see how good he plays in the sport. 'There's nothing better than a good rival.' He suddenly remember Rei telling him that. He had to admit she's quite right, it's better to play a sport with you having a rival. It will make things much interesting. But that doesn't mean that he is willing to lose. Heck! There's no such word as that in his vocabulary. And he don't intend to start putting such word. He would be the best. He promised himself. Then suddenly Rei's image appeared in his head. He immediately scowled. She's been appearing inside his head for quite a time now. Why is it that no matter what he do, her image always appear from time to time. He's beginning to get frustrated at this. He don't know what's wrong with him. Ever since she appeared in the gym her image never leave in his mind. He hated it! He really hated it! How come after all the things she had done to him, he still thinks of her? Being a proud guy he is, he'll never admit to anyone that he is having this kind of thoughts every now and then. He closed his eyes and let a ragged breath as he let a hand run to his messy black hair. He looked at his environment for a moment and saw that the girls were now busy trying to calm their coaches just like Rei before. Rei however was rather looking at the girls and to the coaches in a rather tired expression. He guessed that she had stopped calming those two since they won't listen to her. He knew she's just trying to calm herself also from the sighs and the deep breaths she was taking. He knew if she don't, her temper would come surface. She, being a sweet and kind one had a bad temper also. He really never saw her to be really angry or what her temper can do since he haven't try doing something that can blew off her temper. He only heard that she really had a bad one just like her father has from Keiko and Naoko, which he presumed, had seen her other side. He knew everyone had a bad side, even from the most sweetest girl up to the notorious one. But no matter what happens he will still love her for being Rei. Rukawa, suddenly realizing what he thought immediately let a low growl and threw another glare to her for letting him have those thoughts. He started to dribble the ball from his hand and started to run towards the basket for a lay-up, trying to forget her. As an image of another girl appeared in his head. He smiled secretly at that.

'Forget her, Kaede! You have Fumiko now.'

      Rei was taking deep breaths and trying to solve this problem when she heard a ball dribbling and looked at the source. It's been quite silent at the gym when the two coaches started to fight each other beside the voice of the two and Ayako's. She saw Rukawa doing a lay-up and couldn't help but smile a little for his hard work. He sure is improving a lot. She was sure in no time he would be the _ace_ of Shohoku and it made her feel somewhat proud. She looked away at him and scanned the room. She saw Ayako sitting in a chair, restlessly. She assumed it's the tension about the upcoming practice game with the Ryonan team. Her ojii-san had told her that it might do some good to the team since they are lacking confidence. She let another smile escape from her lips when she remembered asking how can it boost their confidence if some of the members are rather afraid of the team and got a strange answer from her ojii-san. She shook her head and was really looking forward on seeing the answer on the day of the practice game. She then looked at Akagi and his team who were rather still at the moment. She presumed that they really want to help to stop the petty argument the two coaches are having. Sighing, she returned her gaze to the two coaches who were still arguing. Chigasaki and the others were all trying to stop and separate the two coaches. She rolled her eyes, something that she haven't done for a long time. She really was in the edge of exploding from a while and if it wasn't the deep breaths she was talking she was sure to snap at those two.

'And they call themselves coaches!' she sighed one last time before speaking,

"Coach Morisato, Coach Asano… please stop it. We're getting to nowhere if you two continue to fight." 

The two coaches however heard her and glared at each other before Asano spoke,

"I must say, Rei's right! We're getting to nowhere with this fight. So I suggest that we stop this _argument_ you started!" He began, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Morisato rose his eyebrow at the last comment. He was the one who started it? Hell no! If Asano didn't appear on the scene this wouldn't happen!

"I started?" Morisato laughed and everyone looked at each other, wondering what was so funny.

"If you didn't appeared, this wouldn't happen! Therefore you were the one who started it!" he shot back at Asano who was rather angry.

"WHAT!? I DIDN'T STARTED IT! IT WAS YOU! YOU!" he pointed to Morisato angrily

"I DID NOT!" he defended

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!" the others looked at each other before giving out a sigh. Those two are worst than kids!

"Coach Morisato! Stop it… please!" Sasaki pleaded. She had enough of this argument and she knew that the others are too. But her plead went into deaf ears.

"Asano-sensei! Stop acting so immature and get a grip of yourself." Chigasaki stated. Immediately, Asano stopped at mid-shout and glared hard at Chigasaki who backed away.

"ACTING IMMATURE!? I'M NOT ACTING IMMATURE! IF IT WASN'T FOR THIS _MORON_ THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN!" Morisato growled at his comment. Ugh! The nerve of this guy!

"MORON!? WHO ARE YOU CALLING MORON!?" Asano looked at him and smirked,

"Who else but you." He replied in a calm voice.

"GRRR! I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPIDITY ASANO!" he shouted before launching at Asano. But before he can do that someone stopped him. He looked at his right to see Rei, holding him back. He was rather shock to see Rei to stop him.

"Anzai-san, Let go! I'm going to teach this _baka_ lesson." He hissed but Rei seemed unaffected at his anger.

"No sir! Stop it already! Let's just talk this things out. Besides, the basketball club was training for their practice game with Ryonan. I'm sure they don't want to be disturb. Why don't we just leave them alone and find some place to talk about this matter… ne?" she said in a hopeful voice. She looked at the others who nodded to her then to Akagi who also nodded dumbly not knowing what to really say. She smiled at that and waited for his decision. She saw him thought for a moment and open his mouth to say something when,

"You're right Rei. I'm sure we have disturbed the team enough, that is thanks to the great baka here." Asano said as he crossed his arms, the smirk still there in his face. Rei looked backed to him and then to Coach Morisato who was getting angrier.

"Sensei!" Rei warned her coach and he just remained there impassive.

"NANI!? YOUR BLAMING ME FOR DISTURBING THE TEAM!? WELL FOR YOUR IMFORMATION MR. I KNOW EVERYTHING, I HAVE ASKED FOR PERMISSION FROM THEIR CAPTAIN SINCE THEIR COACH ISN'T HERE IF IT'S OKAY TO USE THE GYM. AND GUESS WHAT!? THEY SAID IT IS OKAY SO I DON'T SEE ANY FAULT FROM USING IT."  He was panting at saying those sentences. He glared hard at Asano who's ears was steaming red.

"IF YOU DIDN'T TALKED TO _MY_ STUDENT THIS SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED. DON'T TRY FORCING PEOPLE TO JOIN YOUR CLUB IF THEY ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER CLUB!"

"OH YEAH!? I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE HAD SEEN IN THAT STUPID SPORT OF YOURS BUT SHE'S MUCH MORE BETTER IN JOINING THE BASKETBALL TEAM! _MY_ BASKETBALL TEAM!" He retorted. At the comment a vein appeared in Asano's right forehead. But also from his students.

"VOLLEYBALL IS NOT A STUPID SPORT! Basketball is." He replied as another smirked appeared across his face. This time Morisato had the vein as well as his students and also Akagi… And another fight started this time in another topic… 

      Rei in the meanwhile was having enough of this. She wanted to scream. Yes she wanted to scream! To release all her anger to one scream. But she hold it. She tried not to let her temper get the best of her. She was about to stop those two coaches when she heard her name. She looked up only to see both of the coaches looking at her and so was the others.

"Huh? What?" 

"I said, What sport do you prefer playing? Basketball or Volleyball? Answer us so this stupid argument would stop." Asano asked rather annoyed. Rei looked rather shock at what he said. He was asking for her decision. She wanted to play both sports to be honest. But she knew saying that will bring another fight. She sighed. She did have the decision long ago. When Coach Morisato had asked for her decision… before Coach Asano appeared.

"I- I…" the gym was silent waiting for her decision. Whatever it is would sure bring disappointment for one of the coaches.

"I wanted to play…" she sighed this sure was a hard decision. She was about to open her mouth when someone answered for her.

"She wanted to play both sports. So I suggest you discuss this matter with the principal. He might let her play both if you two have a good excuse to why you want her in your team." Rukawa spoke in his usual manner while looking at Rei with piercing eyes. 

      Everyone looked at Rukawa in a shocked expression. They never expected him to intervene with the problem since he was quiet and looked like not interested in the topic. They sighed in relief. Hoping his suggestion would stop those two from arguing. 

"An excellent idea! Let's settle this with the principal." Morisato said as he looked at Asano who nodded.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go there. Sasaki your coming with me, since our manager is rather absent." He continued and he started walking towards the door. Asano started to walk also before saying,

"Akiko (Chigasaki), Rei, Let's go." The two looked at each other and started to follow.

"Sensei! What about us?" Yumi asked to Morisato. He stopped for a moment and looked at his watch. It reads: 3:45.

"It's a bit too early for you girls to leave. Stay here and wait for us. If we're not yet here by 4:30 go home okay?" He looked at the girls who looked at each other first then nodded.

"You do the same. Mika, you're in charge." Asano followed.

"Hai!" then they watch their retreating backs. Before anyone can speak Rei ran back,

"K-Rukawa-san!" she called and immediately he looked at her.

"Arigatou!" she said in a soft voice and gave him a warm smile then ran off towards the direction of Coach Morisato and the others. However if she stayed for a few more seconds she would have seen Rukawa's lips twitch upward.

_To be continued…_

**Author's notes:**

There you have it! Chapter 9!!!! Was it interesting!? Tell me!!! ^_^ I hope you like this chapter! By the way, I need suggestions for the coming chapters e-mail them or send them together with your review! Hehehe… Watch out for Chapter 10 in the following weeks… ^_^ Review okay!? Until then! ^_^

_~Princess Ren_


	12. Begging is not an Option

I'm not a Cheater

**By: Princess Ren**

**Author's notes: **_Hi everyone!!! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! And also those who have given me suggestions… Anyways, here's chapter 10! I just hope you like it! Do review in the end okay!? _

_Same Disclaimers applied. _

Chapter 10 

"NO! NO! NO! NO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I WILL NOT AND WILL NEVER LET REI JOIN YOUR CLUB!?" Asano screamed in frustration at Morisato while facing him in a menacing way. 

Morisato clenched his fists at Asano's stubbornness. They were having this argument for the last 10 minutes when they came to the principal's office. He had asked him if he would allow Rei to join another team and was rather annoyed when he said to seek permission to the coach before asking him. And there they are arguing again, this time for the permission of Asano… the baka.

"WHY ARE YOU KEEPING HER TO YOURSELF?! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU OWN HER!" He sneered as he waited for Asano's reaction.

"Listen here _Morisato_," emphasizing the word Morisato with hatred while glaring at him

"It's true that I do not own her but _I AM_ her coach." He said in a calm voice and smirked when he saw his reaction.

"SO WHAT IF YOU'RE HER COACH!? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CONTROL HER AS IF SHE'S YOUR SLAVE!" Morisato retorted

"Besides she _REALLY_ wants to join my team. Do you think she'll be happy if you're the one who stopped her from doing what she wants?" he continued, this time he was the one to smirked.

"Is this your way of getting back at me?" Asano growled, silently cursing Morisato for letting him become vulnerable at the situation.

"Maybe," Asano sighed for a moment and thought.

       Rei, Chigasaki, and Sasaki looked at each other then back at the older people. They were sitting quietly at the bench in the right side of the room. And was rather ashamed of the way their coaches acted in front of the principal. They looked at the direction of the principal only seeing him shaking his head slowly, a hand on his head, indicating that he too didn't like the situation in front of him.

"I didn't know Coach Morisato is so desperate on getting you Anzai-san." Sasaki spoke quietly.

"Yeah… Rei would be fine with me Sasaki-san." She replied, a smile forming in her lips.

"Alright, you can call me Megumi if you want." returning the smile with her own.

"You know I'm beginning to wonder why Coach Asano hates Coach Morisato… back at the gym when Rei disappeared he began to say confusing things. He kept calling Coach Morisato, baka." Chigasaki told them. She was really confused at that. She hoped telling them would help her from becoming less confused.

"Really? Coach Morisato also said the same thing. When we asked him why he keeps calling him baka he just said he's an all around baka." With that Rei and Chigasaki sweatdropped and looked at the arguing coaches.

"Say, you two knew each other?" Rei asked, trying to make a conversation.

The two looked at each other before giggling slightly at Rei's friendliness. "Yeah, We've been classmates when we were sophomores but now we aren't. But I'm in the next class after Megumi's." Chigasaki answered as Megumi nodded.

"Oh I see…" 

"You came from Tomigaoka right?" Sasaki asked but in a low manner trying not to disturb the older people who were having their own _conversation_.

"H-Hai…" Rei replied in a low voice

"That means you know Rukawa-san?" Chigasaki asked,

"Y-yeah. Why do you asked?" 

"We're just surprised that he answered for you when the coaches were asking for your decision." Sasaki said, with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"I must say he really knows a lot of you. Do you know why?" Chigasaki teased as a silly smile appeared on her face when she saw Rei look away, with a small blush on her cheeks.

"I-It's because we've been classmates for 3 years in Junior High," she stammered as the two giggled and started talking about something. Rei immediately looked away suddenly feeling left out as she had her own thoughts.

'Why am I still blushing when I'm being teased to him? We've broken up so why? It's not like I'm still madly in love with him… I know I still have feelings for him but not as strong as before, back when I'm in junior high. I have Akira now, even though he's still courting me. I know I can trust him and besides I like him. So why am I still like this?' she wondered, her mind somewhere else. An image of Rukawa suddenly appeared in her mind and couldn't help but smile at that. She has to admit that he changed, very much. Then she recalled what Chigasaki had told her. Her smiled grew at that, she really was happy that he answered for her, the usual way when she was having a hard time deciding what to do. Her smile immediately disappeared when she remember her promise to Ayako.

'I really need to explain the whole situation to Ayako carefully. I know she really wants to know what happened to us. I just hope she doesn't react the way Keiko and the others did. With that, she couldn't help but sigh. She didn't want to remember the way Keiko and Naoko reacted. They were nearly fighting each other, she was defending Rukawa while they defended her. Shaking her head, she pulled all her thoughts out and focused to what was happening. 

'I just hope they don't kill each other.' She thought seeing the two coaches glaring daggers at each other.

'I hope they allow me to play Basketball…'

~#~#~

The remaining people in the main gym were silent from the turn of events. They were all grateful that the arguing had stopped thanks to Rukawa who had suggested they settle the argument with the principal. But was now wondering to what is happening in the principal's office. They just hope things there are going ok. All thoughts were stopped when someone started to say something.

"Um… is it okay with you guys if we stayed here? We promise we won't be a distraction or anything…" Mika asked nervously to the men in the room.

Akagi and the boys looked at each other before nodding. "S-sure. Besides that's what your coach told you, right?" the girls just nodded and stayed in one corner watching them return to their practice.

"I didn't know that Rukawa-san knows what Rei-san wants…" Mika wondered softly to them as the girls just nodded.

"I hate to admit it but I feel that I rather envy Rei-san…" Saori admitted shyly, she was a sophomore and the guard in the basketball team. 

"Really? I didn't know you have a crush on Rukawa-san…" Kazumi said a sly voice with an evil smile on her lips. She was a member of the volleyball team.

"Kazumi!" she just laughed at Saori's embarrassment.

"Don't be shy Saori-chan… I know some girls here also have a crush on Rukawa-san so don't worry." She smiled when she saw some girls looking away, blushing.

"You two know each other?" Yumi (Vice Captain of the Basketball club) asked, Saori and Kazumi who looked at each other before nodding.

"We're classmates."

"Oh."

"How about you Yumi-sempai? Do you have a classmate or someone that you know from the other team?" Saori asked, all the girls are now looking at them with interested eyes.

"Me? Of course… I know Mayumi (She's a senior), Akiko (Chigasaki), and Mika (another senior)" she said smiling at Mika and Mayumi.

"Really?" 

"Yeah… say why don't I introduce my teammates to you girls then you do the same?" Yumi offered as they nodded.

"Okay this is a long list but I really don't care," Yumi breathed deeply before starting.

"I'll start with the seniors first… I'm Tachibana Yumi, the vice captain of the basketball club and I play as a forward. The one that's together with the coach is Sasaki Megumi, she's the captain and plays as a guard in the team. That's Tomizawa Sayaka, she plays as a guard. Then we have the sophomores, that's Akiyama Saori, she also plays as the center. That's Fukami Kyoko, she's a forward. Then Maede Yoko as a center. The last are the freshmen, Kamiya Mitsuko and Asaki Maria both guards, Sukimura Akane and Kurosawa Hikaru both play as forwards." She sorted while pointing to each member as they smiled politely at the other team. She drew a breath before saying,

"How about your team Mika?" 

"Well it's not a very long list but I'll start," she said while doing the same thing as Yumi before starting.

"Elders first, as you know I'm Furomoto Mika, the vice captain of the volleyball club, and that's Atami Mayumi. Then the sophomores are Komatsu Emiko, Miyamura Kazumi, and Matsumoto Hitomi. The freshmen are Nagashima Manami, Miyamura Nami, Orikasa Umi and Inoue Yui. Also together with our coach are Chigasaki Akiko, our team captain and Anzai Rei, a freshman." She said giving a wide smile to the other team.

"I see. So, uh… Do you have positions?" Kyoko asked. 

"Huh? Positions? You mean like yours? Forwards and guards?" Mika asked, while the girls just nodded.

"Well not really. You see we change positions every now and then during the game since it is in the rules."

"Oh." With that the girls started to talk some more on things like 'what's happening in the principal's office' or things that were off the topic.

       Ayako in the meantime was looking at the girls with interested eyes while sitting comfortably on a chair. Some of her worries disappeared when Rukawa helped Rei. She was really surprised when he spoke. She didn't think he would interfere and leave Rei helpless. And her curiosity and suspicion about the break-up increased when Rei came back thanking Rukawa for helping her. She shook her head telling herself that Rei was always like that, thanking people for the good things that they do to her but she didn't when she saw Rukawa's lips twitch upward. She knew anyone wouldn't notice but she was always looking at things intently and she saw it. The smallest of smiles. She has to admit that he looks better when he smiles, but that was during Junior High, when Rei smiles at him. Shaking her head, she began to think who broke the relationship. She sighed, realizing she have returned to the beginning. 

'I just have to wait and let Rei explained the situation.' She hoped.

       Rukawa however was having an internal battle to himself about to what had happened earlier. He don't know why he felt at peace when Rei gave him a sweet smile. That sweet and innocent smile that she always gives when he was tired or feeling awful. And was somewhat angry when he gave her a smile, a small one at that. He didn't know what possessed him to give her one, since he knew that she doesn't deserve it. But he felt lucky since she didn't see it. And he didn't know why he bothered helping Rei. He concluded that maybe it is because he had wanted the stupid argument to stop. But he knew that's not the reason. He let out a sigh as he focused to what he was doing and that is… Guarding Kogure.

~#~#~

"NANI!?" Morisato screamed in rage.

"I said, kneel and beg before me. If you do that I'll let Rei join your club." Asano sneered, an evil smile evident on his face. Rei and the others looked at each other then back at the two coaches. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME!? AN IDIOT WHO'LL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY!?" 

"Well, if you're not gonna kneel and then forget it. You'll never have Rei." Morisato gritted his teeth.

"And when you kneel, say this 'Oh _great_ Asano I beg of you please let your student join my _stupid_ club. PLEASE!' if you say those words I'll let Rei to join the club." He smirked when he saw Morisato's face blanch in horror.

"W-What!? You're expecting me to do that!?" he stammered through gritted teeth, ignoring the insult he made.

'Is he crazy!?'

"Yeah, and don't forget that when you say those words you have to have your hands tied around my legs, a true sight of pleading. Hahahaha!" he laughed as he saw the face of Morisato. The girls looked at each other before whispering,

"I never knew they can be so immature." Chigasaki said nervously. 

"Y-Yeah… But I feel sorry for Mr. Morisato…" Rei said as she bowed her head in shame. Chigasaki and Sasaki exchange glances before looking at her.

"It's okay Rei it's not your fault that Coach Morisato really wanted you." Sasaki said

"B-But…"

"Don't worry everything will be okay." 

'I hope…' she added mentally as Rei just nodded, hoping that the ridiculous argument would stop.

Morisato stiffened greatly; he looked at their principal who had an eyebrow raised indicating that he is waiting and then to the girls. He turned his gaze towards Asano and glared one more time, before swallowing the hard lump on his throat. He really want to get Rei and win the championships. Even though she's still not a member of the team, he had put all his dreams in her.  The next thing happened was the most unbelievable. Morisato kneeled. 

'Forget Pride!' He thought bitterly. 

Everyone looked stunned at the turn of things. Sasaki couldn't help but gasp. Never did she see her Coach do something as stupid as this. She knew her coach had pride… and a lot of it. She was really surprised when he kneeled. She looked at her coach for a minute to see him close his eyes tightly, then she looked at their principal. He too has the same expression as everyone in the room. 

'I just hope he knows what he's doing.'

       Chigasaki and Rei exchanged glances before focusing at the scene before them. What was their Coach thinking? Sure, their Coach might be crazy at times but not _this_ crazy! Does he know how embarrassing this is to Coach Morisato? To the principal? They can't believe they have to see something like this.

       Asano blinked before regaining his composure. He never thought that he would do that stupid thing to him. He had to admit that it was rather foolish to do something like this, but he just told it to make Morisato angry, the way he wanted it. He could never imagine Morisato begging… to him, of all people… In _that_ way. 

'He must be serious!' he looked towards Rei and saw her expression. He really had to admit that she's really good at volleyball. She can jump really high; hit the ball with extreme force and can block the ball with ease. Qualities like those are very useful in basketball. But it was only in the category of blocking in the basketball sport. He wondered how good she is in the sport, since Morisato is so desperate on getting her. He looked down to see Morisato in such a vulnerable state. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He shook his head as he looked at him and raised his eyebrow and waited for him to start _begging._

'I swear I'm gonna kill him!' Morisato thought through clenched teeth. He slowly tilted his head to Asano and saw a triumphant smile written across his face. His glare hard and shakily snaked his arms towards Asano's feet, the way he wanted it! 

'I'm going to kill him if I have the chance!' he felt Asano's feet move a bit and looked at his direction again before beginning the _scripted_ begging! 

"Oh…" he began, his voice croaky. Everyone remained silent at that, letting him continue.

"What? I didn't hear you…" Asano said in a singsong voice. He looked down and saw Morisato glared at him but ignored it. 

'I'm gonna kill him!' he thought angrily before beginning again.

"Oh-" he was interrupted again by Asano who looked at him.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think IT IS better if you rub your cheek on my legs… you see it would make a better effect if you do that…" he mocked.

With that Morisato's face paled. What in the world is he thinking!? He is already doing this pleading he wanted and he wanted to add some more to embarrass him!? Does he hate him so much!?

"W-Wait a minute! You expect me to do that!?" Morisato screamed as he stood up.

"Yeah… something wrong?" Morisato clenched his fists and looked at the girls. He sighed one more time and continued what he was doing before he was _rudely_ interrupted.

"Oh _great_ Asano…" he said, his voice trembling and his face pushed towards Asano's feet and slowly, ever slowly rubbed his cheek to his unholy legs.

'I'm gonna wash my face right after this!' 

Rei, Chigasaki, and Sasaki blinked before giving each other embarrassing glances. They can't believe that Coach Asano added some more to embarrass the Coach right in front of them and the principal. They looked at his direction only to see him a little shock. His eyes and mouth gaping at the scene right in front of him. They bit their lower lip and looked at their _immature_ coaches. They kept biting their lower lip from saying anything or from laughing. They had to admit it was funny. They stopped biting their lips and frowned that the scene in front of them is very embarrassing aside from the fact that it is funny. 

Asano had a triumphant smile when he felt Morisato's cheek rub against his legs. He never felt so proud in his life, for Morisato was begging in front of him. He would let Rei join his club even if Morisato didn't kneel. He has faith in the child and he didn't want to be the villain in Rei's life. He was just her coach, and not her parents. He would allow her since she wanted it even though he knew that her time would be divided. He felt guilty at doing this to his _old_ friend, but it was his fault why he was like this! If he didn't insult volleyball so much, he wouldn't get back to him. His thoughts were greatly interrupted when he heard Morisato's voice.

"… I beg of you please let your student join my _stupid_ club. PLEASE!" he growled through clenched teeth. He was embarrassed for doing this. He thanked god that it was finished and that only some people had to witness this event. He slowly stood up and avoided eye contact with anyone in the room. His cheeks were burning hot from the embarrassment. He breathed deeply before coughing to break the silence in the room.

"O-Okay, are you going to allow me to have Rei?" he asked calmly. He tried to be as calm as possible and tried to forget the scene he had created.

To be continued… 

**Author's notes: **

_Okay… that's chapter 10 for you! I know it's short, but forgive me okay!? And also for posting this chapter so long… really sorry!!! Wait for Chapter 11!!! I'll post it as soon as possible okay!!!!???? Review! And by the way, I would like to thank Mitsui Jr. for becoming my editor! I'll see you in the next chapter! Ja! ^_^_

_~Princess Ren_


	13. A New Teammate

I'm not a Cheater

**By: Princess Ren**

Author's notes: _Hey guys! Chapter 11 is finally here! Sorry if you waited for so long… anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a review okay?_

_Same Disclaimer applied._

Chapter 11 

"O-Okay, are you going to allow me to have Rei?" he asked calmly. He tried to be as calm as possible and tried to forget the scene he had created.

Asano nodded slowly before closing his eyes then opening it and looked at Rei. "Yes, I would allow you."

The girls looked at each other before smiling greatly at Coach Asano. They were happy that Rei would be allowed.

 Rei was extremely happy that her coach allowed her to play basketball. She didn't know what to do if he wouldn't, since she loves basketball as much as volleyball. Finally, she would be able to play basketball again with her friends, Akane and Hikaru and she would be able to see her old friends in the inter-high that is if they (them) would be able to make it. She pushed that thought away and promised herself that she will do her best and make it to the inter-high.

Morisato never felt so happy in his life. Finally, the championship title will be theirs! His dream would finally come true! He can't wait for it! He glanced at Rei's direction and saw how happy she is then to Sasaki, she too held the same expression as him. He looked at Asano, who had a rather pleased expression in his face. Was it because he had begged in front of him? He removed that thought and looked at the principal. He frowned to what he saw. He walked a little bit to get nearer the principal and putted his hands on top of the table.

"Sir?" 

No reply.

"Sir?" he asked again, this time a little louder. 

No reply.

Morisato sighed before shouting,

"Principal Yamato!" At that, the principal came back to reality. He looked at Morisato who had his eyebrow rose to him, an annoyed expression evident to his face. His face was flushed at the scene he just saw, he coughed before sitting straight. 

"Yes, Yes, I'm sorry. Now where were we?" he asked the blush fading slowly. _(A/N Sorry if he's a bit OOC!)_

"Coach Asano allowed me to have Rei join by team, now I ask for your permission next." He replied politely.

"My permission? Well… I don't know…" he trailed off, while adjusting his glasses.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Morisato barked as he slammed his hands to the desk. He wouldn't allow the principal to say no because of what had happen earlier. The principal merely raised an eyebrow at his behavior. Morisato stiffened a bit and sat down on a chair that was on the right side of the desk before asking again,

"What do you mean you don't know?" he repeated, this time politely and with respect. 

"Well what I mean is that there are some disadvantages for the student if he/she has more than 2 clubs." He explained and looked at Morisato before to the people who were sitting on the bench that was from the far right side of his office. They were sitting patiently and ware also listening to the conversation, which he doesn't mind. He looked at 3 girls and examined them. The two girls were older than the one in the middle. He assumed _she_ was the one that Coach Morisato desperately wanted. He had to admit that these two coaches were one of those people who brought glory to the school. He was really proud of that. He looked back at Morisato and continued,

"Tell me why do you want to have the girl?" he asked consciously. He really wanted to know why the coach desperately wanted the girl. He would have to know the details first then come up with a decision. Even he knew that there are some disadvantages for the student.

"Her name is Rei sir, Anzai Rei. Well as for your question, you see she is one of the best in the basketball world. I believe that she can bring the team to top sir. The top of Japan." He decided to tell him her name since it was kinda rude to call her 'girl' and he thought she also didn't like it. 

Principal Yamato looked at Morisato before looking at the girl. Did he just say Anzai? Is she somewhat related to the other basketball team coach? He knew Mr. Anzai very well; in fact, the two were great friends. The school was glad that they had a former national team member as a coach in the school. He don't mind if his team was having a hard time going to the top. It depends on the members of the team if they want to be strong or not. He remembered Mr. Anzai telling him that. He looked hard at the girl who was also looking at him with soft and kind eyes. He smiled at her and was gladly returned by one. 

"Anzai? Is she somehow related to Mr. Anzai?" he asked directly to Morisato, who merely nodded. 

"Grand daughter?" Morisato again nodded.

"I see, it figures why you wanted her. Their family had a reputation as being famous basketball players, yet they choose to coach than to stay in play." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yes, that's right. So are you going to allow her to join my team?" he asked eagerly.

Principal Yamato looked thoughtful for a minute. The top of Japan? Yes, He can imagine what that can do to the school. He was sure more students are going to go to Shohoku High if that happens. It had happened, but that was a few years ago.

"As I said earlier, there are disadvantages for a student having more than one club."

Morisato scowled at that. He wanted a direct answer of yes or a no, not an answer like this. "What disadvantages are you saying sir?" he looked at the girls and saw them listening to the conversation. He was glad that they are. He avoided looking at Asano, since he was the one who had embarrassed him.

"Well there are some. For one, a student's grades can be greatly affected. We can't let that happen, do we? Second, there will be some complications about the games, that is, for the sports section, which is applied to both of you coaches. And third-"

"What do you mean complications about the games?" Morisato interrupted. 

"What I mean about complications in the games is that you may have the same schedule of a game. We can't just let a student go back and forth to different gyms just for that. As I was saying, the third one is that the student would be greatly stressed before going to the semi-finals, finals, or inter-high. The student would be too tired to continue playing since he/she would be playing two sports. I was referring to the sports section again, Coach Morisato." He explained and pressed his back to his chair. 

Morisato's face fell as he clenched his teeth in frustration. Why is that when things are going well there's always something disappointing happens? Now what will he going to do? He really wanted to win the title and these stupid rules got in the way. He would find a way to be able to let Rei join his team. He began thinking of finding those ways.

When Sasaki heard the principal, her happy expression turned to a disappointing one. Why can't the principal just ignore the rules and do a thing that can make the school, their school famous? Her Coach is right, if they did make as the National Champion, the school will be on top, since _they_ are carrying the school's name. Why can't just the principal ignore all the rules!? As the team captain, she would do anything to make her team the best. Sasaki bent her head and began thinking of a way to make their principal change his mind. 

Asano just raised an eyebrow at the speech the principal had made. He knew the _rule_ but not the reason why all the schools were applying that, since now. He couldn't feel a bit aggravated of the reason. He had to admit that he was quite lucky that Rei had decided to join his club rather than Morisato's. If the situation is the other way around, he was sure that he would go through the same thing as him, well except the scene that he forced Morisato to make. Nevertheless, he sympathize the guy. He wanted to win the championship just as he does. He wanted to help him, but his pride wouldn't allow it. He just remained to his sit near Chigasaki and waited.

Chigasaki on the other hand was quite disturbed by the reason. She had known of the rule a very long time ago, but never knew why there is such. At first, she thought that it was only applied so the student can focus to the club he had joined, but never expecting an answer like this. She looked at everyone in the room and couldn't help but feel sorry for Coach Morisato, Sasaki and to Rei. She felt that the girl wanted to play basketball at the first place, but couldn't since she had joined their club. She just closed her eyes and waited for something to happen.

After hearing what the principal said, Rei immediately frown. So, the principal won't allow her to play basketball because of the stupid rules. All the things he said were true, that were the same things that her old principal told her when the two coaches wanted her to play in their team. Her studies would be greatly affected? Then she would study harder, she's not the valedictorian for nothing. The games? Then let her play the game with her original club, she somewhat knew that there might be some times when the two clubs would have the same schedule. She was sure that the other members' can win the game without her; they were in the best four after all. She would be stressed? Maybe not, since she was rather immune to stress. She had been training, since she was a kid. She wasn't easily being tired because of the hard and strict training she is receiving from her father. All the things that the principal had said were not a disadvantage for her. In fact, she had the upper hand. She had been doing something like this for two and a half years so another 3 years sure wouldn't mind her. Immediately she stood up and slowly approached the principal. During this gesture, all heads turned to her and waited to see what she will going to do in the situation. 

"Sir, maybe we can ignore the rule this time?" she asked hopingly, her eyes boring his. 

The Principal raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Ignore the rule? How can we do that Ms. Anzai?"

Rei felt uncomfortable with the question and sitted to the empty seat across Coach Morisato. "I can manage the disadvantages, sir." Her voice filled with determination. 

Again the principal couldn't help rose an eyebrow at her answer. "Can you?" Rei just nodded.

"Oh really?" he pressed.

"Yes sir, I can manage having 2 clubs at the same time. I really wanted to play basketball sir." She replied, knowing that the principal would just press on and on at her.

"Besides, I had done it when I was still on Junior High." She added, hopeful that the principal might agree with her. The principal however just looked bewildered at her. Was she telling the truth? 

"Are you saying that you had the same situation when you were in Junior High?" he asked as he saw her nod.

"Tell me what club do you originally belong back then?" he asked again, he was just curious to why Morisato wanted her so much even if she was in another club that Asano didn't want to let her go.

Rei shifted her body from her sit before answering, "Gymnastics sir." The principal looked baffled at her shocking answer. Gymnastics? How on earth did she manage to capture the attention of Morisato?

"How many clubs did you have back then?" he asked, confused

"Actually when I was on my first year, I belonged to the Gymnastics Club, but when it was near the winter tournament I was being recruited by the volleyball and basketball team and I agreed. From then I had 3 clubs up to my last year, sir." She answered truthfully, she skipped the part of her being a part of the student council, since it would not make any sense and importance at the situation. She looked at the principal to see his shock expression then to coach Morisato who looked surprised. There was a small lap of silence before the principal spoke again,

"How did you do that?" he asked, his voice afar. Rei looked at him confusingly, luckily for her the principal asked again,

"How did you manage the 3 clubs?"

Rei shifted her body again before sighing. "Well you see we had the same situation back then and my old principal said the same thing about the policy of having only one club. And he also gave the same reasons to why I can't join two more. I had agreed to the principal when he said that I should study harder so the other 2 clubs won't affect my grades."

The principal nodded, but still that won't be enough reason to make her join the basketball club. Anyone can study harder; even someone intelligent can't handle two clubs at the same time. "How about the 2 other reasons? We can't just let you go back and forth, changing uniform and places…" 

"Well we can arrange that sir, it's not like the schedules of the game of both sports are always the same. Why don't I play for my original team if that happens?" she smiled sweetly and looked at coach Morisato while giving a silent apology. Morisato just nodded, indicating he accepted her apology. 

The principal looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Okay, if I allow you what club are you going to practice during the club hours?"

Rei, Morisato and Asano looked at each other, "I can practice each of the club alternatively. Like example, I practice Volleyball today, tomorrow Basketball, the next volleyball then so on…" the principal nodded.

"But wouldn't you be too stressed before the finals?" he asked again, with that Rei grinned.

"Trust me sir, I won't. You see I am rather immune to stress, since my father would drive me crazy with the training he is giving me." She said, her eyes filled with laughter.

The principal just raised an eyebrow at her then began to think whether he should let her join the club or not. Could she really help the club to make it on the top? He glanced at her and saw her eyes filled with determination, and then to Morisato, just like her his eyes filled with determination and stubbornness. He closed his eyes and sighed.

'It looks like they won't give up until I said yes.' He thought mentally before opening his eyes.

"Alright, I would give you permission to join the team." He finally said and with that, the people in the room cheered.

"But in one condition," the cheering stopped and looked at him with confusing eyes.

"What's that sir?" Morisato asked, he just hope that his condition wouldn't be quite disturbing.

"Just make sure you two coaches bring that title to the school." He smiled and was returned by a wholesome.

"Don't worry sir, we would." Asano and Morisato both said in unison before looking at each other, glaring. Principal Yamato nodded and waved his hand to them.

"Now leave, before I change my mind." He said and with that, they slowly filled out the room with happy expressions. He looked at his office to see Rei still standing there.

"Is there something you want Ms. Anzai?" he asked, Rei just shook her head and said,

"Thank you sir. I promise we're gonna give you that title." Smiling, she bowed and slowly left the room. The principal couldn't help but smile at her friendliness; he then faced his computer before typing Anzai Rei at the students' profiles. He waited until her profile came to view. He read her profile, starting with her full name until her school activities. 

"Hmm… interesting." He said while reading, 

"I never knew she was the valedictorian of Tomigaoka…" He couldn't help but smile when he read further. 

"And the student council's president… Captain of Gymnastics, Volleyball and Basketball!?" he said in shock. He shook his head but remained smiling.

"She's really something. Mr. Anzai must be really proud to have such a grand daughter like her." He said 

"Maybe I can put her in the upcoming district's quiz bee…" 

~#~#~

Outside the principal's office, Asano and the others are walking quietly at the corridors of the school. No one had spoken since they left the office until Morisato spoke, 

"So… Rei when are you going to start?" Rei looked at him before looking to Coach Asano with questioning eyes.

"It's up to you." He replied as he looked at Morisato.

"Um… It's Wednesday right? How about tomorrow? Then on Friday I'll go back to the volleyball team?" she said, Morisato nodded.

"What about next week?" Sasaki joined in,

"Next week? I'll start with basketball then volleyball the next day…" Sasaki nodded, as did Morisato and Asano.

"Coach Asano, what are we going to do now?" Chigasaki asked as Asano looked at her confusingly

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

"What are we going to do today? I mean we finish the discu-"

"You can go home. Practice is over, tomorrow we'll continue it." He interrupted.

"You can do the same Sasaki. I'm going home early too, to arrange some stuff." Morisato said while looking at Rei who just smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

"Sensei, what position are you going to give Rei?" Sasaki asked again

"Position? I don't know, we'll decide tomorrow. I know she can handle any position right?" he looked at Rei, who nodded in response.

"Well I'll see you on Friday Rei." Asano said as he turned towards the exit of the building while waving a good bye to them.

"Tomorrow then, I'll see you in practice. Tell the girls to go home okay?" Morisato said while doing Asano's example and exited from the building, leaving the girls there.

"Okay, Let's go change back to our uniforms." Sasaki suggested as the other two nodded and started to walk to the changing rooms. After that, they emerge with their uniforms and school bags. Rei had her hair flowing freely to her back, since she removed, the high ponytail that she always wear during practice. 

"So you guys going home?" Rei asked when they came out of the changing room, since Sasaki's in another. 

Sasaki and Chigasaki looked at each other before nodding. "Yeah, but we're going to the main gym first. We need to tell the girls to go home. Their still there since I saw their clothes in their lockers." Sasaki said.

"You go home. I'll do that, since I'm going there to talk to Ayako." Rei offered

"You sure?" Chigasaki asked.

"Yeah." Chigasaki and Sasaki exchanged looks before nodding.

"Okay, tell them to go home." With that, Rei nodded again and slowly walked towards the gym.

"Oh Rei?" Sasaki called again and Rei stopped and looked back.

"Yes?"

"I'm honored that you're gonna be my teammate." Sasaki smiled and so did Chigasaki.

Rei just looked shock for a moment before nodding. "Me too. We're going to win the championship! I'll make sure we do!" she said, her voice filled with determination. The two team captains nodded at her and walked towards the exit while waving goodbye to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" she shouted

"Don't tell the girls to what happen to Coach Morisato okay!?" Sasaki shouted back while giving her a cheerful smile. 

"Alright!" she returned, a smile also in her lips. When the two disappeared, Rei turned towards the gym again before breathing hard.

"It would be one heck of explanation to Ayako-chan." She murmured while walking, ignoring some stares from the students passing by. When she reached the door of the gym, she breathed hard before stepping inside. She slowly walked towards the group of girls that were standing on one side, busy staring at the guys. She followed their gaze and ended with Rukawa. She giggled lightly, ignoring the pain in her chest. All actions stopped when Hikaru shouted,

"Rei-chan! You're back!" All the guys stopped practicing and looked at the girl that just came. Is she the same girl that Coach Morisato desperately wanted? She looked different when she had her hair in a high ponytail. They then saw the girls launching to her and in no time, they circled her.

"What happened?"

"Did the principal allowed you?" Rei was immediately bombarded with questions. She closed her eyes tiredly and luckily, the girls stopped talking when Mika spoke,

"Tell us what happened…" Rei opened her eyes and gave her a grin.

"The principal allowed me to join the basketball team." She replied, loud enough for the girls to hear. With that, the girls of the basketball team squealed in delight. The boys looked at each other before looking at them again.

"He did!?" Yumi asked as Rei nodded.

"I'll be together with you tomorrow for practice." She added.

"But what about us?" Mika asked again, this time a bit disappointed.

"Huh?"

"You're going to practice with them tomorrow, what about us? Surely you joining another club didn't mean quitting volleyball." Mika explained, a frown appeared in her lips when she said the last sentence.

"Oh, that. Don't worry I'll be with you guys on Friday. Besides I can't quit volleyball, Coach Asano wouldn't allow me." She said, offering a smile to her fellow teammates who smiled in return. 

"But what about next week's practice?" Hikaru asked.

"On Monday I'll be with the Basketball team then on Tuesday, volleyball. The schedule continues then…" she answered while giving a side glance at Rukawa.

"Where are the two Coaches, Chigasaki-san and Sasaki-san?" Akane asked curiously while searching for any traces of them.

"Oh! Coach Asano and Coach Morisato needed to do something. Same goes with Akiko-san and Megumi-san. They told us to tell you girls to go home." She answered. 

"Oh we see… But how did you manage to convince the principal to allow you to play basketball?" Yumi asked.

"Same with Coach Asano? I know he won't just let you join the other club." Mika added.

Rei sighed and suddenly she remembered the words Sasaki told her. "Er… It's a long story and besides I rather not want to talk about it." She raised a hand and gestured an apology. They girls just looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright." Mika said and she looked at her fellow teammates. "Let's go home." She said with that the girls slowly filled out the room but giving Rei some welcomes from her new team and some goodbyes from the other. She watched them slowly filled out until see saw Hikaru and Akane still there, waiting for her.

"Aren't you coming with us Rei-chan?" Akane asked, as Rei just shook her head.

"Gomen, but I have something else to do."

"Here?" Hikaru told, while pouting. She was hoping that Rei would go home together with them.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. I promise tomorrow." She answered while smiling. 

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow." Hikaru said, while managing a small smile.

"Take Care okay?" Akane added as they slowly walked towards the door.

"Okay. You two also take care. I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye!" she bid them goodbye and they waved back at her. She watch their figures slowly disappear before turning back to the guys. She smiled nervously, seeing them staring at her.

"Um… Hi?" she then slowly made her way to Ayako who was looking at her with an unreadable expression. She sat to a vacant chair next to her and smiled at her old time friend.

"Sorry if it took me long to get here." She looked at Ayako who just smiled at her.

"I thought you would never return here." She joked, while laughing lightly and heard Rei join her.

"Nah! I would never do that. Besides knowing you, you would keep bothering me until you get what you want." She answered and saw Ayako nod.

"So you want me to start?" she asked, her voice serious while gazing at the men who were busily practicing.

Ayako frowned, "No, Tell me when their practice is over. Maybe at some café, since it may take a while." She answered and saw Rei nod in response. She looked to where Rei was looking at found it to be Rukawa. She frowned again,

"Do you miss him?" she asked remorsefully and bit her lower lip for Rei's answer.

Rei sadly smiled and nod. "Sometimes…" she whispered and she tore her eyes away from him. And found herself, gazing at their _new_ member. She giggled lightly when she heard Sakuragi shout, "Pass! Pass! Pass!" 

"You know Sakuragi-san is really funny," she said while changing their topic.

"Yeah, He is really funny. Considering the things he is doing. But he's improving greatly everyday. I must say he really is gonna be useful in the future." Ayako responded.

"I heard that too from Ojii-chan. He says he will be an excellent player in the future." 

"I know what you mean. Speaking of your grandfather, where is he? The practice game with Ryonan will be only a week away," Ayako wondered.

"Oh. He has some important things to do today, that's why he didn't come here. But don't worry he'll be with you tomorrow." Rei assured while giving Ayako a smile. Ayako nodded and returned their gazes to the boys practicing.

During that whole time her eyes were fixed to a certain handsome black haired,

"Oh, Kaede…"

_To be continued…_

**Author's note: **

There! Chapter 11! Sorry if it took me so long to post the chapter. I was rather… lazy. Hehehe… hope you forgive me! ^_^ I just hope this chapter met your standards… Anyways do REVIEW!!!! I would appreciate it if you would. By the way, I am trying to re-write the earlier chapters for good conveniences… I had the new prologue, read it! Trust me it is much better than the first one. (I hope) Review okay!? For those who want to know if I updated a chapter or not, tell me in the review and leave your e-mail add… I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye! ^_^

~Princess Ren


	14. Revelations

I'm not a Cheater

**By: Princess Ren**

**Author's notes: **_Hey guys!!! Chapter 12 is finally here! I hope you enjoy this just like the rest of my chapters! Anyways I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Enjoy the chapter and leave a review after reading it okay!? _

_Same Disclaimer applied._

Chapter 12 

"Okay, that's enough for today! Assemble!" Akagi commanded at his teammates, and immediately everyone stopped and came to him obediently. 

"I can see that all of you are working very hard, but it's not enough to beat Ryonan! We need to boost our skills… especially our defense since it's the most important factor to win the game! We'll start with that tomorrow and I expect all of you to be in full strength, the game with Ryonan is only one week away. That's all for now, go home and rest! Good bye!" Akagi said in a matter-of-fact voice and nodded in satisfaction when he heard them reply with a loud "Hai". He then walked towards Ayako, who stood up abruptly,

"I'll trust the gym to you Ayako," he said slowly then realizing that the girl from earlier was still here. He nodded to her and she quickly stood and gave a polite bow. He smiled at her before returning to Ayako whispering,

"Why is she still here?" Ayako just smiled and whispered back,

"She has some business with me, and don't worry you'll see her often here if she has some spare time from her two clubs." She replied back and Akagi gave one last glance at the girl who was having a far-off expression in her pale face. 

"Oh, I see… Sakuragi come here!" Akagi shouted to the red hair who was having a staring contest with Rukawa. The two looked at their captain,

"What is it now Gori!?" Sakuragi asked, annoyed by the disturbance. If he didn't call he was sure he had punched Rukawa right straight on the face. 

A vein appeared to Akagi's right forehead in irritation, "Just come here!" he shouted through clenched teeth.

"Huh? Alright, alright! You don't need to shout." He replied calmly while walking towards them but giving Rukawa one last annoying glance before turning to them.

"What is it you want?" he asked again with nuisance, but was only greeted by a punch on the head.

"Ouch! What did you do that for Gori!?" he held his head in pain while glaring at him, not noticing that they had a 'visitor'.

"You should be polite to your elders! Aren't you embarrassed of your self?" he retorted while looking at him with a disapproving look.

Sakuragi looked around the gym and saw a pretty girl beside Ayako smiling warmly at him, he returned his gaze to Akagi with a bored expression. "Oh I can see that you called to introduce me but I'm not interested in her. You know my heart is already set on someone else… If you-" before he can continue he was again greeted by endless punches in the head.

"Who told you that I would introduce you to her!? Don't think of such stupid things you idiot! I called you for something else!" he exclaimed angrily at him while punching Sakuragi non-stop.

"Aren't you going to stop them, Ayako-chan?" Rei whispered worriedly to Ayako.

Ayako just shook her head and reply, "There's no need, it's always like this." Rei stared to Ayako in disbelief.

"Don't worry he'll be okay." She added, reassuring Rei with a smile. With that Akagi had stopped punching Sakuragi and said,

"I called to tell you that you wouldn't be staying for your daily practice today, since Ayako had some business with-" Akagi drifted-off not knowing the girl's name.

"Rei, her name is Rei, Akagi-sempai." Ayako said

"Yes, thank you. As I was saying, you can go home early today Sakuragi, no more basics today for you." With that, he nodded to Ayako and to Rei and walked towards the door, leaving Sakuragi, Ayako, Rei, and Rukawa in the gym in silence.

"O-k, since Akagi-sempai had gone home, it just the 4 of us… You heard him Hanamichi, you can go home right now! No more basics for today!" Ayako exclaimed while patting Sakuragi's back.

"Nyahaha! Is Gori going soft?" he asked while having a foolish expression in his face.

"Maybe! Now go home!" she answered and pushed Sakuragi out of the door.

"Now it's only the three of us…" Ayako said darkly, while eying the two occupants slyly.

Upon hearing that, Rukawa and Rei shifted uncomfortably from their position before glancing at each other with unreadable expressions. They continue to stare at each other for minutes until Rei broke the contact.

After Rei broke her gaze from Rukawa, he couldn't stop himself from scowling. His heart slowly breaking to pieces, seeing her in this state. He had seen it, the longing, and the utter despair in her amethyst eyes. All because of him! His foolishness. 'It's not my fault, if she's suffering.' He thought hauntingly. 'It's her fault not mine.' He kept convincing himself, ignoring the deep pain in his heart. 

'Damn! Why am I still feeling this way!?' he thought angrily, avoiding eye contact with her and settled his gaze to Ayako who was looking at him, rather to them with that sly look on her face.

'Why is she staring like that?' he had asked, while arching his eyebrows in confusion.

'Could she know we broke up?' he asked himself again, this time sparing a glance to Rei who was frowning.

'Why is she frowning? Is it because of Ayako?' Rukawa mentally slap himself at that thought. Why was he still worried about her!? He put all thoughts aside and focused on to what was happening around him. 

       Rei's heart skipped a bit when Rukawa looked at her with those kind of eyes. He wasn't glaring at her, like he always does when he sees her, and she felt somewhat happy. However, she didn't know what his eyes held this time. It was mixed with different kinds of emotions, from confusion to anger and many more she didn't know. She sighed, remembering Ayako's earlier statement. What does she mean by it's only the three of them? She thought for a moment, her eyes slightly widen and a frown appeared on her lips when she realized what Ayako meant by that. 

'Is she thinking she'll know all the answers by confronting the two of us? One of us can explain what had happen without the other. And I know Kaede would never want to discuss this topic, then that leaves all the answering to me. Why is it it's always me?' she thought bitterly while looking at Ayako.

       Ayako in the meantime was looking at the two with that sly expression on her face. They were alone at last. She knew she could have answers by just asking Rei, but the thought of the two together answering her questions is much better. If the two did broke-up, then maybe she can able to get them together again. She looked at the two again and saw them stared to each other with unreadable expressions. She was really anxious at the revelation those two will be revealing. Well, she knew Rei is an open person and she knew she got no problem getting answers from her. But Rukawa, he's a very stubborn one and she knew that he's not willing to share anything about the matter so she came up of a plan that will let Rukawa stay. Luckily, Akagi cancelled Sakuragi's daily basic training and Rukawa had stayed for practice so she got that plan finish with no problem. Her only problem left was how long she can keep Rukawa to stay. Her line of thoughts disappear when Rei spoke,

"Ayako-san? Are we going now?" she asked quietly, looking at Ayako with a beseeching expression.

Ayako blinked before walking towards the door, she felt Rukawa and Rei stare at her sudden movement. "We're not going anywhere Rei-chan… not until I get full answers from you two. And don't you dare leave this place Rukawa!" she looked at Rukawa significantly while closing the door and leaned to it so neither of them can escape. Of course, the other doors are all closed so the only available door is the one she is leaning right now. Rukawa raised an eyebrow at Ayako and a scowl on his face when he realized what she meant by that. Besides, how can he escape if she has locked the only escape route he had? (A/N All the doors are lock from the outside. ^_^) Rei wore the same expression as Rukawa not liking where things are going. She knew Rukawa is not interested on sharing the story neither did she, but she's doing this so the questioning will be stopped, she hoped.

"Okay you two tell me, did you two broke-up?" she said in a persuasive way. 

Upon hearing the question, Rukawa immediately snorted which earned him a rosed eyebrow from Ayako and a frown from Rei. He avoided their gazes and looked at another direction. 

"Well?" she asked impatiently and looked at Rukawa's direction then to Rei who refused to look at her. "Either of you speak or we'll be like this the whole afternoon or rather whole evening." She said while glancing at the clock near the stage. It reads: 6:05.

She sighed; this would be harder than she thought. "Did you two broke-up?" she asked again, this time softly and to her surprised the two slowly nodded. Both had solemn expressions. 

"Just as I thought." She muttered softly. She took a deep breath before asking again,

"So who did?" she looked at them again and she received a frown from Rukawa and a sad look from Rei. She sighed again.

"I know this is hard for you two, but can you just tell me? I might be able to help you two to get back-"

"There's nothing you can do! It's over for the both of us! Nothing will change that! I'll never go back to her!" Rukawa snapped, interrupting Ayako. And to her dismay, she did get her answer but not in the way she wanted. So, Rukawa was the one but why?

"Why?" she asked in disbelief, she looked at Rei who was rather silent and biting her lower lip and she saw her closed her teary eyes painfully. 

Rei felt herself crying but she wouldn't allow those damn tears to fall. She wouldn't, she knew crying will get her to nowhere so she just closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, all while ignoring the big lump on her throat. Just hearing the last sentence made her heart shatter, she knew Rukawa hated her for the crime that she didn't commit. It really hurt her when he said those sentences without any regret or emotion. But there's nothing she can do, just as he said. He won't go back to her even if she begged. She then heard Rukawa,

"Why?" he asked, while giving a bitter laugh.

"She cheated me." He replied as his eyes narrowed at Rei disgustingly.

Ayako just stood there, shocked at Rukawa's answer. Rei cheated him? Why on earth would she do that to him? It can't be. That must not be the reason… could it? She moved her head towards Rei's direction and looked at her. Only to find Rei standing weakly and her head bowed down. What was that suppose to mean? Did she really cheat Rukawa? She refused to believe that. She knew Rei would never do that to him, not in a million years. That's the last thing Rei would do to him… she knew. She had seen those two together; she had seen the love in her eyes, the way she showed her love to him, only a fool wouldn't see that. Was it that Rukawa was just exaggerating? Rei's popular in their school after all. Maybe it was a misunderstanding. Yes, a misunderstanding. She concluded, but she knew she must let Rei have some explanations before thinking of a way to solve this problem.

"Rei? Is it true?" she asked gently while looking at her confusingly. Rei didn't looked at her and just shook her head ever so slowly. They then heard Rukawa grunt. Ayako gave Rukawa a warning glance and he immediately scowled at her. "Look at me…"

She heard Ayako say to her but she just remained silent, not moving an inch. "Please?" 

Rei just stared hard at the floor, her vision slightly blurry because of the tears in her eyes. She just ignore Ayako until she heard her say please… she knew she should be facing Ayako and telling her about to what had happen, but it's just that it's really hard telling it. She took a deep breath and slowly looked at Ayako, straight in the eye.

Ayako just winced when she saw the girl's eyes. It held deep pain. Was that because she cheated Rukawa? But she said it's not true… then why? Or was it because the pain that Rukawa caused? "Rei…" 

"I didn't… but it's up to you if you want to believe it or not." She answered softly, avoiding Rukawa's hard stare. 

"Tell me the reason…" 

"H-He told me that it's because I enjoy receiving those letters from the boys and how I flirt with them and that I dated Ryujoji-san…" she trailed off. Ayako slowly nodded, trying to understand the situation. She knew that guys have crushes on her and how Rei reacts to them, being a shy girl she is. She knew her attitude very well. She dated a guy? Now where did that come from? Why would she date another guy if she already has someone?

"But did you really dated him?" Ayako asked, really curious to know all since she was not present last year in the school since she moved in Shohoku. Rei just shook her head, a sad smile on her face.

"Rukawa, how can you think that Rei-chan cheated you since she said she never dated Ryujoji and I know Rei-chan don't enjoy receiving those letters…" she looked at Rukawa with those questioning eyes and demanded an answer from him.

"I saw it with my two eyes, and to think she loves me… What nonsense!" he exclaimed angrily as he threw his arms in the air.

"I told you that I didn't date him! And what gave you the idea that I don't love you!? If I don't our relationship won't last a year! And I wouldn't be hurt if I don't!" she snapped, the anger finally taking it's toll on her. And also, because of the last comment Rukawa gave her. What and who gave him the idea that she didn't love him!? And he says its nonsense! She wouldn't be suffering if she didn't… It's he who was having nonsense with his reasons… 

Ayako was shock at the sudden change of attitude. One minute she was depressed the next she was angry. Well Ayako wouldn't blame her for that. If she was the one in the situation, she sure was going to react like she did. And she had the right to be angry at the comment Rukawa made. What gave him that stupid idea of not Rei loving him? 'He's exaggerating,' she thought while glancing at the now shock Rukawa and to an angry Rei. She shook her head slowly while giving a sigh. It would really take long enough to fix this problem. Well she just hope that none of them are involve with someone else right now. That's the last thing she wanted the two to have. She still knows that Rukawa still loves Rei even he declines it, just looking at his eyes she immediately can tell he still longs for her.

Rukawa had the same reaction Ayako has. He was well… not that shock, but was rather surprised at the tone of her voice. The pain, the sadness, the anguish, and the anger all evident in her voice. Well he didn't actually mean to say the last comment but the frustration got the best of him. He knew how much Rei love him and how he returns it openly only that he returns it more than she knew. He didn't mean to say those words… but he wouldn't apologize. First time! He wouldn't be apologizing to her… ever since they had been a couple and were having some quarrels he was always apologizing if he found the fault his, which often happen. He was not going to apologize to a cheater anyway.

There was silence in the gym, as the people there have their own private thoughts, only to be broken by a voice coming from the door where Ayako was leaning, 

"Ayako-san! Open the door! I forgot something!" it was Sakuragi, his loud voice ringing faintly in the background. 

"What did you forget?" Ayako sighed, leave it to Sakuragi to ruin everything.

"My shirt!" he answered through the closed door. Ayako sighed before leaving the door reluctantly and search for the cursed shirt! 

'Not to self: Make Sakuragi's basic training tomorrow hell.' She thought mentally, while picking up the shirt that was on the floor near the chair that she had abandoned long before. She walked towards the now open door, Sakuragi facing Rukawa. She cursed under her breath, knowing Rukawa had found his escape route. She wasn't done yet and she wouldn't let him escape! But it was too late now, seeing Rukawa gave one last glare at Rei and a nod at her, before walking off. She gave Sakuragi his shirt before going after Rukawa.

"Rukawa! Wait!"

       Rukawa in the meantime was rather happy that someone interfered. He smirked as he heard the self-proclaimed tensai voice through the blasted door. 'Finally, the doaho has some good use.' He thought while looking at the now blocked-free door. He can finally go home. He scowled realizing that he had missed his daily practice because of some unimportant conversation. He continued to make his way towards the locker room hoping Ayako would leave him alone. He knew he was being rude but he doesn't care right now since he wasn't a bit interested at the conversation. Man! Why does he has to go through this!? Why can't people just leave him alone and mind their own business!? He started to walk faster when he heard Ayako ran towards him. Luckily, he reached the room before Ayako can catch up with him. He immediately entered and locked it so she couldn't enter. He was greeted by confused and some scared expressions from his teammates. He just ignored them and made his way towards his locker. He was in the process of removing his shirt when he heard some noises from outside,

"Rukawa! Stop hiding and open this damned door! I'm not finished yet!" Ayako screamed, the door shaking since Ayako was trying to open the door with the knob. The guys inside just looked confusingly at Rukawa then to the door, Yasuda was about to open the door when,

"Don't open it yet…" Rukawa said quickly, putting on his school uniform.

"What's wrong with Ayako, Rukawa?" Shiozaki asked, confused at the things happening around him.

"Yeah… we heard some shouts inside the gym earlier…" Yasuda added, looking at Rukawa who was finishing the buttons of his school uniform. He didn't add the fact he heard some words like 'broke-up,' 'love,' and some more stuff about relationships knowing Rukawa didn't want to talk about it.

"She can't just accept some 'facts' about us…" he mumbled, the word _us_ in a whisper as he close his eyes for a moment. They were about to ask him what he meant that when they heard Ayako's voice again,

"Rukawa! Open this door! I just want to talk!" Ayako pleaded, still trying to open the door.

"If you don't open-" she stopped upon feeling a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw Rei smiling sadly at her. She shook her head and said softly,

"There's no need to talk to him, Ayako-chan… No need…" She closed her eyes painfully. She had been alone in the gym for a while when Rukawa had left and Ayako decided to follow him. She still can't believe that Rukawa had said those harsh words to her though she can't blame him with that. She really loves him… just then an image of Sendoh appeared in her mind. Sendoh… yes, she likes the guy; she would openly admit it if someone asks. She likes him but not as strong as the way, she likes Rukawa. 'It's the past Rei… move on.' She sighed, it's just too hard to let go.  

"If you have some more questions you can ask me… I can answer you, though it's up to you if you want to believe me or not." She smiled sadly and looked at the door. Just then, the door opened revealing Rukawa in his school uniform. Rei bit her lip and offered a small smile that earned her a grunt. 

"Rukawa, why can't you-" Ayako started, beginning to get angry at the way he acts.

"There's nothing more to talk about Ayako-sempai, now if you'll just excuse me… I need to go home." He interrupted and with that, he started walking towards the exit. Ayako was about to speak when,

"Ayako-chan just let him go." Rei said softly looking at the disappearing back of Rukawa.

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier at you! Forgive me!" she called out softly, but loud enough to hear. She didn't got a response instead he looked back at her with those cold eyes before walking again.

"What was that all about Ayako-san?" Yasuda asked looking at Rukawa's back.

"He's been unusual today… is there something wrong? I heard you earlier shouting angrily at the door." Shiozaki asked and the rest just nodded.

"Oh?" Ayako seemed to think for a moment. 'I can't let them know about that! It's better keep it a secret between the three of us.'

"I'm just want to talk about something… nothing important, really," she answered nervously while smiling innocently.

"Really? But he mumbled something like 'can't accept some facts about us' I'm sure I heard him right…" Yasuda added. Not believing Ayako at all the others just nodded.

"What facts are you talking about?" she asked again while sparing a glance at Rei who was silent at the moment.

"You tell us… what is he talking about 'us'?" Shiozaki asked again while looking at the girl next to Ayako.

"Us? He said us? Maybe you heard wrong… we were just talking about…" she looked frantically and saw Sakuragi who was making his way towards them.

"Sakuragi! Yeah, that's right! We were just talking about Hanamichi!" she finished while giving a sign of relief. 

"Sakuragi?" Rei whispered to Ayako. 

"What? I can't just tell them _you_." Ayako whispered back and looked at Rei. "Do you want them to know?" Rei shook her head.

"No. Besides Rukawa might think I'm such a haughty person." Ayako smiled a little and turned back to them.

"Sakuragi? You guys are talking about Sakuragi?" Sasaoka asked suspiciously. He was sure he has heard some personal things back in there.

"Yeah we are! Are you saying that you don't believe me at all?" she asked, faking a frown that made Yasuda and the others look at each other.

"I heard my name… are you talking about me?" Sakuragi joined the conversation, looking at a nervous Ayako, a sad Rei and skeptical looks from his teammates. 

"In a way, Yes." Yasuda answered truthfully. 

"Oh? About what?" he asked looking at them.

"About…" Yasuda drifted off

"About…?" Sakuragi leaned closer, Yasuda and the others looked at Ayako at the same time.

Ayako fidgeted when she felt all of them staring at her. 'Damn it! What will I do now?' she silently prayed for someone to help her, luckily her prayer was granted.

"We were just talking about how fast you learn basketball. Normally other people take months to master the basics." Rei answered, while beaming a smile at him. The boys just look at her in disbelief. While Ayako looked at her, Sakuragi blinked before returning to his arrogant self. 

"Nyahahaha! I'm a tensai, that's why I learn fast!" he exclaimed while the others just sighed and Rei couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well, I need to go home so see you guys tomorrow." Sakuragi answered, already making his way towards the exit while waving a quick bye to them. When he was gone, the silence took over again.

"O-k, now that's over… I guess we all go home." Ayako said, looking at the guys who nodded in agreement. She glanced at Rei who also nodded.

"I'll wait for you if you want, Ayako-san." She whispered and Ayako nodded.

"Okay. Wait here." She nodded as she leaned on the wall while her hands resting on her back as she watch Ayako walk towards the changing room. She looked at her surrounding only to see the others have not yet left and was looking at her. She offered a small smile at them.

"It's getting late… aren't you going to go home yet?" she asked politely and sincerely, trying to make a conversation to lessen the tension in the air. 

"Well we are… but were still wondering to why Ayako and Rukawa are acting weird today…" Shiozaki answered, smiling politely at the gentle girl.

"Oh." Was all Rei could reply. She didn't know what to say about that so she only settled with that.

"Rei-san…?" Sasaoka spoke, looking quite confused.

Rei looked up upon hearing her name, "Hmm…?" 

"Er… I was just wondering… Are you means related to Ayako-san?" he asked, quite nervously

"Me?" Rei let a small giggle before answering.

"Iie… I'm just an old school mate and friend to Ayako-san…"

"Oh…" 

"School mate? T-Then that means… You came from Tomigaoka! You know… Rukawa?" Kuwata asked

Rei looked at Kuwata for a moment and gave a soft yet sad smile. "Yeah, I know him… He's been… my classmate for the past 3 years." She answered quite sadly as she continued smiling.

"3 years!? Wow that's long!" Kuwata exclaimed.

Rei nodded. "Yeah… three long happy years…" she whispered so softly that it wasn't even heard by the boys, however Yasuda who was near Rei, heard it loud and clear. He looked at Rei for a moment and tried to observe her. 'Why is she acting so weird when Rukawa's name was mention?' he thought skeptically as he eyed the girl. He couldn't help but be curious about it. Especially when Rukawa started to mumble some weird things that he normally never heard from the silent guy from the locker room. And Ayako! What does they have to do with Ayako? Ayako never shouted like that at anybody and let alone lie! Could she have a link between the two? He remembered Rukawa mumble the word _us_… Whose _us_? Could it be Rukawa and this girl, Rei? And what about the words he had faintly heard from the gym…?

'There's something that they're hiding to us…' Yasuda sighed. Never in his life has he been this curious! Sure, he was the type of guy that would like to mind his own business but when it comes to the team, he wanted to know what's happening around him and to his teammates. He sighed again and decided to let the thought in his mind drop. 'Whatever their problem is, I just hope that they will solve it without anyone getting hurt.' Though he was sure that _someone_ sure would be… he looked at the girl again and could only sigh. 'She looks so fragile… Could she and Rukawa had been……?' he thought insensitively. During that thought, all he could do was shook his head mentally, refusing to believe that. However… he looked at the girl again and he couldn't hide a smile that was beginning to form in his lips. Something's telling him that she is a very special girl.

"Um… Do you mind if I ask you something…?" Rei asked meekly. She has been silent for a bit after Kuwata has exclaimed his statement. Yeah, 3 long yet happy years Junior High was for Rei. Even though there were times that she wish she didn't have been made to go to school since she was so tired and vulnerable at times because of the stress she has in Tomigaoka, yet she felt lucky that she has supportive friends like Keiko and Naoko not to mention a loving boyfriend and his sociable friends. Upon remembering them she couldn't help but feel alone for the first time ever since their parting during the graduation. All have left her to go into separate ways. Well not Ken, Tetsuya and Takeshi since they had gone together to another school which a bit far from Shohoku and there's no way she would go to that school since she was afraid of what the students will think of her if she was there just to see those 3. And also, she can't go to Keiko or Naoko since they were so far from her and from Kanagawa. The only thing that keeps them together was the constant e-mails and phone calls from her friends. Upon remembering Rukawa's friends, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of the three. 

'I wonder what's going on with those three..?' she wondered happily. Those three were quite a pain at times since they always bug her from anywhere and about everything! Those three were so funny. And she couldn't help but giggle under her breathe at the thought. It was no surprise for her that Rukawa had those 3 as his very close friends since he himself was like that… Always bugging her and asking for something that would make an old man fell from his chair from laughing so hard. Well that all change after _that_. Upon that thought, she couldn't help but frown. But no matter how hard she tried, forgetting him there's always something that reminds her something about him. And during that times the only thing, that she realize was that she really loves him more than anything and the more she longs for him. She sighed deeply forcing that thought out of her mind. She felt alone, yes she feels alone. Even though she have her new friends, Hikaru and Akane. She could feel protectiveness when they were around her yet she felt that there's something missing. Something she doesn't know… she sighed mentally. It feels like an eternity for Rei to think about those thought but the truth is that only a few seconds had only past. 

"Not at all… go ahead…" Kakuta answered. Not knowing what the girl wanted to ask. Rei let a small smile and said,

"Tell me… is um…" she bit her lower lip as she continued, "Is Rukawa nice to you…?" she didn't know what possessed her to asked such a silly question but she really wanted to know the answer. 

The guys looked baffled for a moment before looking at each other.

"N-nice?" Sasaoka asked. Come to think of it, the guys didn't know the answer themselves since Rukawa was nothing more than a silent enigma who would rather have his own way and will only speak when necessary. Well… minus to Sakuragi that is. The two would constantly bicker at each other but they knew that Rukawa isn't the one who always start the fight but the red hair, saying things that would make Rukawa say the infamous word '_doaho_' that would make Sakuragi start WW III. They sighed at the thought. Those two would never get along and it will be the end of the world if those two did. 

"Well come to think of it… he never talks to anyone except when it is necessary." Shiozaki answered rather nervously.

"Oh… I see." with that Rei couldn't help but frown at the attitude Rukawa was giving to his teammates.

"But does he share the ball?" she asked again, the guys looked at each other.

"Well…… Not really." 

"Okay…" Rei's frowned even more when she heard that. 'So he want to play selfishly… he isn't like that in JH. Well his like that from moment to moment but would still make a good pass when necessary.' She sighed at the thought. Remembering having a big fight with him in the past to why he should play together with his teammates and not play selfishly as if his not on the team.

"How about you Rei-san? You said that he's been your classmate for the last 3 years. Surely you know him more than we do." Yasuda said smiling at Rei. However, unfortunately Rei didn't catch Yasuda's another meaning of his statement that made him thankful.

'Geez! I feel like a bad guy making a sweet girl reveal everything without her knowing.' He sighed, after this he would never ask her more personal things since it would only make him guilty.

Rei looked at Yasuda for a moment before giving a light laugh. "Yeah… I know him very well. To tell you the truth, I was surprise to hear that Rukawa-san isn't very quite sociable with you guys. You see he isn't like that back in Junior High." She answered, her last sentence soft and filled with emotion. 

"He's a very kind and friendly person back then referred to the silent person you know right now. And tell me… does he smile?" she asked with a friendly smile. The guys only shook their heads as Rei nodded. "He really changed a lot after Junior High. Back then he was always smiling, carefree of the things that was happening around him… well not totally since he cares very much about… his friends. You know, if you had been in Tomigaoka and knew him you would think you're seeing a different person right now. Don't worry about the ball stuff! He's been like that since Junior High. You know there's one time that he had score 45 points himself during a preliminary game. Man… just think how many times he had stolen the ball and ran back and forth on the court. That's a bad thing about him but luckily his teammates didn't care about that since he made the team win the game!" she exclaimed with enthusiasm in her voice and yet the guys could hear some sadness in her voice no matter how cheerful she narrated. 

"H-He scored 45 points in just one game!?" Shiozaki gaped at the girl in front of him at the shocking revelation she had just said. 

"Yeah… he did." She answered with a small frown forming in her lips yet her eyes were filled with happiness. It was one of the times that she had started a fight with him because of that incident. She gave him one loooooong lecture about to what and why he shouldn't be playing selfishly in basketball.

_~Flashback~_

_The sound of the buzzer rang to the air of the gym as the crowd screamed in delight and joy most especially the students of a certain school._

_Tomigaoka. The students were screaming as their school took home another victory and had made it into the finals. _

_95-43 was the score. _

_With Tomigaoka having 53 points of advantage._

_All because of a certain black hair male._

_Number 4 of Tomigaoka Junior High._

_Rukawa Kaede._

_Earning the score of 45 in just one game. _

_Almost half of the team's score had made it possible by him self._

_Making them the winner all because of him._

_Everybody was happy about the win._

_  
Except her._

_"Alright we've won! Rei-chan isn't it great!?" Keiko's enthusiastic voice was merely a whisper compared to the roaring crowd of the gym they were at. A black-haired beauty sitting plainly was watching the game or rather the finished gamed with an annoyed expression on her pale face. A scowl embedded on her lips, matching the expression she was wearing just now. She didn't like the win despite she is one of Tomigaoka's students. Rukawa Kaede, Tomigaoka's team captain rose his head as he searched the frantic crowd to look for his **tenshi**. Upon seeing her, he gave her a heart-melting smile that could make any girl faint. He didn't register the fact that she was scowling at him. Rei's expression suddenly changed to a kind and serene expression, she almost forgot of the 'deed' he had done. However, the thought of that made her snort which was very unlikely of her. She looked at her two friends who were joining the crowd to celebrate the win._

_"Will you two sit down!? There's nothing joyful about this!" she exclaimed as she glared at her two companions who stopped jumping up and down and looked at her quite strangely._

_"What's wrong Rei-chan? Aren't you happy that we won the preliminary round?" Naoko asked skeptically._

_"Why should I!? The idiot scored a 45 by himself!" she said indignantly as she cross her arms in displeasure, while ignoring stares given to her by people near them. Keiko and Naoko looked at each other; wanting to know whom the idiot, she is referring to and to why she was so angry._

_"Idiot? Who-" Keiko started but stopped when she realized who the idiot is._

_"C'mon Rei-chan! Don't be mean to Kaede-kun! He didn't do anything! He made the team win!" Keiko and Naoko was still confuse to why their Rei was so angry. _

_"Precisely! He had made Tomigaoka win but do he need to be selfish!?" An inquiring eyebrow rose as she looked at her friends._

_"What?" the two looked at each other before to her. Selfish? Kaede? _

_"He isn't selfish! Rei-chan… you shouldn't be mean to your boyfriend!" Naoko scolded. Why on earth Kaede would be selfish!?_

_"Don't give me that crap Naoko-chan! You know exactly what I mean! And I'm not being mean to Kaede-kun!" she replied, not happy that Naoko think she was being mean to Kaede. She was just telling the mere truth!_

_"Then what do you mean about him being selfish?" Keiko asked, still confused. All Rei could do was sigh and close her eyes. She took deep breaths as she tried to calm down. _

_"Don't tell me you still don't know…" the two looked at each other before returning the gaze at her._

_"Haven't you realize something during the game?" she looked at them and only shrugged._

_"Kaede-kun is playing quite selfishly at the game…" she explained calmly as she waited for the reaction of the two._

_"WHAT!?"_

_"You heard me… he was playing quite selfishly. Don't tell me you haven't seen it…" _

_"Iie. We didn't. We were busy cheering and adoring Kaede-kun's fantastic moves!" Keiko clasped her hand together in delight as Rei only sighed in defeat._

_"You two are hopeless. And to think you two play basketball." _

_"We are! But c'mon! You must admit Kaede's moves are so marvelous!" Naoko exclaimed._

_"Yeah, yeah, it is. No biggie." Rei replied while waving a hand dryly._

_"Really now…?"_

_"Yes! He better be ready for anything that would happen to him soon." She looked at the group of girls who were holding the railing and was waving frantically at someone and were squealing. She was about to leave them when she caught sight of the guy they were waving at. She immediately frowned._

_"Look! He's looking at us!" a girl squealed as she pointed at the famous Rukawa Kaede who turned his head towards them._

_"Isn't he so damn gorgeous!?" another girl exclaimed_

_"He's so marvelous!" another one commented_

_"Do you think he's taken?" another girl asked the three looked at each other and grinned._

_"NOT!" or so they think. The girls resumed looking at the handsome captain of Tomigaoka Junior High who was currently talking to his fellow teammates. _

_"Jealous eh?" Keiko teased as Rei just rolled her eyes and growl._

_"No. Why should I be?" _

_"Because those girls are trying to get his attention." Naoko added as she grinned when she saw Rei close her eyes in irritation. _

_"As if their gonna get his attention." She replied calmly yet her voice was filled with jealousy._

_Keiko and Naoko looked at each other before snickering lowly. Boy! How they love making Rei jealous. It was fun seeing her face change into different expressions; after all, she has some colorful attitude and temper._

_"Oh! Look! Another set of admirers trying to get Kaede-kun's attention!" Naoko pointed at another set of girls from another school that was screaming Kaede's name._

_"Don't mind them. C'mon let's wait for the guys at the entrance." She replied giving one last glare at the girls who were frantic to get Kaede's attention. Keiko and Naoko looked at each other before giggling. _

_"Don't worry Rei-chan! Kaede loves you very much! He won't look for another girl if he already has a perfect one!" Keiko exclaimed as she stood up, following Rei's example._

_"Yeah… Don't worry." Naoko assured while giving Rei a smile._

_"I know. I have faith in him." She said softly as she beamed a smile at Kaede who was looking at her with a tender smile on his face before nodding at her._

_"But that doesn't mean he's going to get away from the 'deed' he had done." She retorted, as she walked towards the exit while ignoring the envious glares that were thrown at her by some girls who saw Rukawa smiling at her._

_"And what's that?" Keiko asked while walking side by side with Rei._

_"You'll see." was all she said before taking the exit._

_~#~#~_

_"About time you guys get here." Naoko said as she looked towards the approaching group of 4._

_"Gomen! There were some reporters back there who wanted to interview us." Ken answered while waving a hand for an apology._

_"That's okay. Congratulations guys… for the win that is." Rei replied nicely but there were some hint of unfriendliness in her voice for the last sentence. And the guys wince upon hearing her voice sound that way. They looked at each other before looking at Rukawa whose eyebrows were twitching in confusion._

_"Doshite (what's wrong) Rei-chan?" Rukawa asked concernly, not liking the fact that she was angry at something._

_"She's been like that after the game." Keiko answered evenly as they exit the gym. The guys looked at each other before looking at the silent Rei._

_"She is? Why?" Rukawa asked concernly as he took Rei's small hand to his own. _

_"Did someone tried to harass her!?" he concluded, his voice filled with anger. He didn't like to think someone tried to harass his Rei… again. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard giggling from his girl friends. _

_"Don't think something like that. Nobody would try to harass her as long as we're there to protect her." Naoko answered as she grinned at Rukawa's protectiveness._

_"You want to know why I am angry?" Rei spoke calmly as she looked at Rukawa._

_"Yes." _

_"You really want to know?" she asked again through clenched teeth. Keiko and Naoko looked at Rukawa with pity before looking at Ken, Tetsuya and Takeshi who looked at each other before nodding, getting the hint._

_"Wow! Look at the time! It's already 2:35! I need to go home! I promise my mom that I would help her prepare for the coming guests!" Ken interjected as he looked at his watch to make his statement have a better effect._

_"Yeah! Me too! I need to baby-sit my little brother!" Naoko added _

_"I need to study for the test we're going to have tomorrow." Tetsuya said slowly._

_"Gomen! I have to buy grocery for my family." Keiko spoke guiltily_

_"I need to sleep." Everyone looked at Takeshi in disbelief_

_"What!? I'm tired!" he defended, a blush on his high cheekbones._

_"Gomen you two! It looks like Rei-chan's the only one that you will treat to free food Kaede-kun!" Ken said as he started to walk away from the couple. _

_"Yeah! Maybe next time! Bye!"_

_"Ja ne! We'll see you tomorrow at school!" with that the 5 teens started to walk away from the two silent couple and turned to a corner._

_"Why do you have to make up leave Keiko-chan? I wanted to be treat! I'm hungry!" Takeshi whined as he walked together with them._

_"Stop your whining Takeshi-kun! It's not like it's your first time being treated by Kaede-kun!" Keiko hissed. She too didn't want to separate from Rei and Kaede but it needs to be done. Rukawa needs 'some punishment for his idioticy' as Rei would call it. And it's been quite a habit that Kaede would treat them for free food after a game. _

_"B-But! I'm hungry!" he repeated again while holding his stomach_

_"We all are Takeshi-kun, we all are." Ken sighed_

_"But I still don't get it! Why do we need to go? And why is Rei-chan angry?" _

_"Tell me? What did you notice back there when your playing?" Naoko asked, instead answering Takeshi's question._

_"What?" The three guys look at each other in confusion._

_"What did you realize when you were playing back there?" Keiko repeated Naoko's question._

_"Come to think of it… there's something I can comprehend though it's not mine." Tetsuya answered thoughtfully_

_"Well? What is it?" _

_"Even Coach was a little upset about that." _

_"He is? C'mon Tetsuya! Tell us already!" Takeshi exclaimed in a tired voice. "God! I'm so hungry!"_

_"Don't worry, we'll eat." Tetsuya said as he continued,_

_"Kaede-kun's quite selfish with the ball today." With that Takeshi stopped._

_"HE'S WHAT!?" _

_"Louder, Takeshi-kun. I don't think I heard you loud enough." Ken said sarcastically._

_"You sure Tetsuya?" _

_"Positive. Don't tell me you didn't know?" Tetsuya asked, looking at Ken in disbelief._

_"Er… I didn't notice it… sort of." _

_"How about you Takeshi-kun? Didn't you notice it?" _

_"Not really. But since you told me… I'm beginning to realize that Kaede-kun's quite the selfish guy during the game. I was free during a minute and asked him to pass the ball to me and yet all he did was ignore me and made a dunk against the 3 people from the other school." Takeshi answered with a frown. The 4 just nodded and remained quiet as they continued walking._

_"But I still don't get to why we need to separate with them!" Takeshi exclaimed again. _

_"Yeah, I still don't get to why we need to leave those two alone." Tetsuya agreed as he looked questioningly at Keiko and Naoko._

_"Simple! Rei-chan's so angry because she didn't like the fact Kaede-kun's play selfishly." Naoko answered as they come to a stop at a small café._

_"Oh." Was Takeshi's intelligent answer as he looks at the food that were being served._

_"So… what will she going to do to Kaede-kun?" Ken asked, already feeling sorry for his friend since he knew Rei had a lot of value at teamwork._

_"I think he's going to be lectured." Naoko answered as she walked towards the empty booth near the window. With that the boys wince yet their lips were twitching. _

_"Poor guy." Tetsuya mumbled._

_"I know." Keiko answered as she looked at the approaching waitress in delight._

_~#~#~_

_"Rei-chan…? What's wrong?" he asked again for the tenth time, his voice full of worry as he hold her hand while walking towards a café._

_"…….." _

_"Please tell me?" he pleaded as he stopped walking and looked straight at Rei's eyes. She hasn't spoken a word since Keiko and the others left them, and the silence was killing him! He was surprised when he saw anger with them and it was twinkling mysteriously?_

_"Did I do something wrong?" he asked again this time his voice was full of desperate. By God! If Rei was angry with him, he'll make sure to kick himself for the stupidity he had done. But… he didn't do something to make her mad… right?_

_"…….." Rei was trying her hardest not to laugh at Rukawa's desperate please. How she love making Rukawa plead. She was the only one that could make him and she felt blessed at that. He truly loves her and she mentally smiled at that thought. 'Now for his punishment…'_

_"Yes! You idiot!" she said loudly, making the people around them look at her. Rukawa just stood there, surprised. She was mad! Why?_

_"Why?" he voiced out._

_"Don't think stupidly, Kaede-kun!" _

_"Why are you so selfish!?" With that Rukawa was taken aback. Selfish? Him? _

_"S-Selfish?" he asked in a low voice, still confused and a bit hurt. _

_Rei's hard gaze soften as she looked at Rukawa before dragging him the park that was luckily deserted._

_Rei sighed and said,_

_"Sit down." Pointing at the swing that was in front of them. _

_"Iie. I would rather stand." He said reverently. _

_"Fine."_

_"Am I really selfish koishii?" he asked softly._

_Rei sighed, no matter what she do she would never be angry at Kaede long enough._

_"Yes… and No." _

_"W-what?" Rei sighed again before speaking,_

_"What I mean is your not selfish… in fact you're the most altruistic person I have ever known." She said with a smile that made Rukawa kiss her in the cheek as a sign of thank you, making her blush. She shook her head and looked at Rukawa with a frown, who frowned also._

_"What I mean is… Do you have to play selfishly!?" she blurted out, a glare seen on her face._

_"Huh?" Rukawa was taken by her question… What does she mean?_

_"You know what I mean." She answered irritatingly. She had told that line a couple of times now._

_"But I really don't understand it." Rei rolled her eyes._

_"What I mean is that during the game, I notice that you kept playing as if you are the only member of the team!" With that Rukawa frowned,_

_"Kaede-kun? Do you know what 'teamwork' means?" Rukawa tried to open his mouth to answer but Rei beat him to it._

_"Teamwork consist of working together with a group……………………………." She began to lecture him about to what and why teamwork is important. (A/N Gomen, I'm too lazy to say everything… but you do get the picture right!?) All Rukawa could do was stand there and look at her with a small smile on his face. He didn't even care that the lecture she was giving him took like a half an hour or so. He couldn't help but admire her thoughtfulness about teamwork. He knew that he did was wrong but he couldn't help it! It wasn't his fault if his teammates were quite slow today. He snapped at his thoughts when Rei called him._

_"Kaede-kun? KAEDE!" she called, she has been calling his name for like the twentieth time and there was no sign that he was even listening to her!_

_"Are you still listening!?" Rukawa merely smiled at her, ignoring the fact that she was on a bad mood._

_"Gomen. But really, I am listening." _

_"You better be! I don't want to waste my breath to nothing." She said slightly annoyed._

_"Really. I do. It won't happen again." He smiled at Rei._

_"Promise?" returning his smile with her own as she took out her pinky finger to seal that promise._

_"Promise." He said slowly as he lean downward and took her lips on his own as his sign, taking Rei in surprise. She was never expecting the kiss. She slowly sighed before closing her eyes and responded. After what seems eternity, Rukawa smiled,_

_"Don't worry Rei-chan, It won't happen again." _

_"You better." She replied indignantly, crossing her arms and returned his smile with her own._

_True to his word, Rukawa never became that selfish in the way he acted that day but there were times that he would score a maximum of 26 points during a game._

_~End of Flashback~_

"But did they won the championship?" Yasuda asked, snapping Rei back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yes! They did. He's the MVP!" the guys looked at each other before smiling. Hope filled their chests. Maybe they have a chance after all.

"Don't worry about the coming practice game with Ryonan! I'm sure we have a chance beating the time! Ojii-chan told me that you guys have a very large chance with winning the practice game." She replied, as if reading their minds. 

"Ojii-chan? Who?" the guys looked at each other confusingly.

"Coach Anzai! Who else?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh." Was their answer. 

"NANI!?" they shouted in unison. 

"Y-Your Anzai-sensei's granddaughter?" Kakuta asked in disbelief. He never knew that their Coach Anzai has a very beautiful and nice granddaughter like her.

"Hai! Hai! I'm his granddaughter." She giggled childishly at their disbelief.

"You never knew he has a granddaughter did you?" They all nodded and she smiled. 

"Now you know." She replied laughing lightly as the guys followed.

"Wow! What did I miss?" a voice asked, making Rei and the guys stop laughing and looked at the figure.

"Ayako-san!" Rei exclaimed.

"Sorry if I took long to get dress." She said apologetically.

"That's okay! We're having a great time talking to each other." Yasuda answered.

"We never knew that she was Anzai-sensei's granddaughter." He added as Ayako nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. Hey, guys it's getting late why don't we all go home?" Ayako suggested as the guys nodded and slowly walked towards the exit.

"It's nice talking to you guys." Rei said as she waved goodbye to them when they were all at the gate.

"Yeah. Same with us."

"Don't tell Rukawa the things I have told you guys okay?" they nodded.

"Good. Bye!" she waved goodbye as she walked towards another direction with Ayako.

"Told them what, Rei-chan?" Ayako asked confusedly.

"That Kaede's not the same as he is now." She said softly.

"How did they reacted?" 

"Surprised."

"But did you cried?" she teased her as Rei could just shook her head.

"Iie. I didn't." with that Ayako remained silent.

"Don't worry about me Ayako-chan."

"… Besides I'm moving on." She continued as she looked at the stars softly with a small smile.

With that Ayako frowned.

_To be continued…_

**Author's notes:**

I know… this chapter is very late! Sorry about that! I didn't mean to post this very late. I had the chapter since like June!? Yet I haven't finished it-- Writer's block! To tell you the truth, I was planning to make the chapter with the practice game with Ryonan at the end but that all change when I was writing this. An idea had popped in my mind, the flashback that is (quite long isn't it? But oh well, I thought that will make the chapter interesting)… What do you think about the chapter!? Is it boring!? Tell me! I want to know your opinion about this chapter and my story! I would really appreciate it! I'll wait for your feedback! Again, I am very sorry about my late posting! Just bare with me!  And also _don't expect quick updates from me_… since I need to do well in school! Chemistry is just so darn hard! Ugh! The equations! *_* 

***Anyways to those people who wanted to be known if I had updated leave your e-mail with your review and tell me you wanted to be confirmed okay!? I'll see you on the next chapter! I'll try posting it as soon as I get my hands into it! ^_^

~Princess Ren


	15. A Teaser and an Author's note PLEASE REA...

"I'm not a Cheater"

by Princess Ren

**Author's notes**

Okay… I now most of you are thinking all the same… Why the hell did I come back with only a teaser and an author's note!?!?!? Well let me give you a chance to read the teaser first (I don't even know it you can call it a teaser since it was only a paragraph long… but hey! It was the only thing that I had written so far after my computer had deleted all my files! It was because my computer needed to delete all the files since it has a virus… stupid viruses!) anyways… I just hope that you enjoy it and give some review and comments about it so I can improve the chapter……

**Teaser**

_Chapter 13- The Practice Game with Ryonan_

It had been a week since the incident with the coaches and the confrontation from Ayako. It was a busy week for everyone, especially for the Shohoku Basketball Team. They were preparing for this day, practicing for more than 3 hours just to be able to improve their skills just to try and to be able to defeat Ryonan High, who was one of the finalists in last year's basketball tournament since today was their scheduled practice game with the opposing team. For some people, it was just another practice game to prepare both teams for the upcoming tournament but Shohoku Team was not 'some people' they were determined to defeat Ryonan who was rumored be able to make in the Upcoming Inter High this year and it was not something that the team captain of Shohoku would allow, who was also determined to go to the Inter High, believing if they defeat the team they have a high chance going against the other teams in the tournament. It was a perfect day, everything seems in place except for a small court in Kanagawa Prefecture. If one look more closely you could see a handsome young man playing effortlessly in the said place, his cobalt eyes burning with an inner fire, his lips firm in determination as his jaw set in a stubborn way. It was none other than Shohoku's so-called _Super Rookie_, Rukawa Kaede.

**Author's notes**

Was it boring!? Do review please…… Anyways as I was saying earlier… I came back to ask you readers something… I can't do it without your opinions… You see I read the story and it was then I realized that I sucked! Gosh… hehehe… The author herself had made a stupid comment about her story! Hehehe… Forgive me but it was the way I saw it… especially all the misspelled words and wrong grammar… And some of the chapters didn't come out the same way I want and I also needed to delete some scenes… not to appropriate…… Also I had read the comments that my story is like that of someone's… (the main character turns out to be perfect)……… And I decided to change that! I mean there is no one perfect! Hehehe…… So what do I mean…. Well I plan to do a revision on the whole story! (though I don't know about the prologue since it was already revised) But before I do that I all want to ask you a question…. **Do you want me to revised the previous chapters and put the story on hold before I post the next chapter?** Or **Do you want me to continue the story without any revisions at all!?** Well!? What do you think!? Please tell me… I can't continue until I get your opinions about this…

By the way who wants to help me about the story itself!? Like someone who can give me advises and suggestions for the upcoming chapters…. (Not really a beta-reader) e-mail me if you want to do so.. (just check my profile for my e-mail...)

Well that's that… but until I get your opinions… I'll try to continue doing chapter 13… I just hope to hear from you soon! And I'm sorry for not posting in a long while………

Check my profile once in a while for news about the story…………… e-mail me for questions/suggestions/comments

Until then!

Princess Ren


End file.
